


Until death do us part (or him)

by canyonbrave



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Español, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Neighbors, Vecinos, divorcio, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson, larryvecinos, matrimonio, ziall
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 95,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyonbrave/pseuds/canyonbrave
Summary: Louis escapa después de encontrar a su prometido con otro hombre, y se muda a un lujoso bloque de pisos cerca del centro de Londres, dónde él espera poder arreglar poco a poco su corazón y dedicarse enteramente a su trabajo como escritor.Pero hay un obstáculo en sus planes: su hermoso vecino, el cual está casado y lleva una aparente vida feliz.- hasta que la muerte nos separe (o él)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_L_ ouis mira las paredes de color púrpura de su salón, color que no eligió, por supuesto- Zayn lo hizo por él. Todo el piso está acomodado perfectamente y no tiene nada más por lo que preocuparse, así que toma una cerveza de la nevera y se deja caer en el mullido sofá.

Odia, _o más bien,_ le irrita todo lo que tenga que ver con su nuevo piso. No es porque no le guste la decoración o la ubicación, le irrita lo que supone estar ahí, haberlo dejado todo atrás. Un par de meses antes, él estaba en su perfecta casa en el centro de Londres. Steve y él habían tardado mucho en decorarla y arreglarla, y había quedado muy bien. Pero todo terminó yéndose a la basura y él, finalmente, se marchó de allí (simplemente porque su orgullo y su amor propio valían más que cualquier hombre).

Aquel barrio pijo de apartamentos familiares no ha sido su primera opción, pero la agente inmobiliaria le ha asegurado que es un lugar silencioso- perfecto para él, para poder escribir. Por lo que, valiéndose de su último ingreso por su última novela, lo ha alquilado por un año. Él sabe que si tiene un compromiso, entonces no va a volver a los brazos de Steve.

Y está contento, en realidad lo está. No vive lejos del centro y tiene a Zayn y su familia...

El rotundo sonido del timbre despeja rápido sus pensamientos, mientras suspira con cansancio -no le importa quién está detrás del timbre, ciertamente, pero está perturbando su descanso- y deja la cerveza medio llena sobre la mesa, en una promesa silenciosa a sí mismo y a ella de que va a volver.

Hay una joven pareja tras la puerta. Ella tiene el pelo liso y negro, con un perfil bonito y delicado, perlas cuelgan de sus orejas y cuello, dándole un aire suelto. A su lado, está él. Tiene el pelo rizado y los ojos de color verde, y mantiene un gesto apacible hacia él.

"Uh, buenas. Esperamos no molestar." La chica es la primera en saludar cuando ve a Louis, tan distinto a ellos, con su pantalón de pijama gris casi por las rodillas y esa camiseta agujereada en la que resalta el logo de The Who.

"¿Hola?" Pregunta, repasándolo a ambos de nuevo. La preciosa morena lleva un vestido a lunares y él viste un polo de marca y unos pantalones de pinza.

"El presidente de la comunidad nos dijo que teníamos un nuevo vecino y pensamos que sería una buena idea pasar a saludar." La mujer sonríe abiertamente, enseñándole una bandeja cubierta con papel de aluminio, la cual está sobre sus manos.

Louis sonríe incómodo, intentando parecer amable.

"Sí, hmm, Louis. Encantado." Su tono de voz es más agudo de lo que desea, así que estira su mano hacia ellos, consiguiendo un apretón de ambos.

"Él es Harry, yo soy Karen, vivimos en el siguiente piso a este." Explica, mientras le estira la bandeja. No sabe muy bien cómo debería de responder, pero la recoge entre sus pequeñas manos. "Te hemos traído pastel de carne. Ya sabes, las mudanzas son muy duras y acabas tan agotado..."

"Sí, claro. Pastel de carne. Gracias"

"Aunque supongo, tendrás a alguien que te cocine..." La vecina, con nombre ahora, levanta una sonrisa mientras mira curiosamente por detrás de Louis, el cual sólo muerde su labio levemente y niega con su cabeza.

"No, nada de matrimonios. Soltero." Comunica, viéndose obligado a dar una explicación. ¿En serio?

"Oh, ¿ninguna esposa?"

"Karen..." Por primera vez el hombre habla con un tono de advertencia, haciendo que Louis lo mire. Tiene sus ojos clavados en él y una pequeña mueca de disculpa.

La morena, por su parte, lo único que hace es reír en voz alta y estirar sus finos dedos con largas uñas de color rojo hacia el hombro de su marido.

"Oh, Harry, no pasa nada. Es una pregunta inocente."

"No te preocupes, pero..." Louis entona, sin acabar, pues de fondo se escucha su teléfono. Un himno olvidado de Led Zeppelin. No le presta mucha atención en realidad, sólo se acerca a la mesa de la entrada para dejar la bandeja. Luego vuelve, con la música extravagante de fondo aún sonando. "¿Queréis pasar? No es el mejor apartamento del mundo, pero tengo cerveza."

Y en serio, Louis quiere reír por la expresión de asombro de Karen Mostrándose perdida, con su marido al lado que sólo está proyectando una leve sonrisa. _Parecen tan lejanos al estilo de vida de Louis_ ; a la música rock, las cervezas, los buenos libros y los amigos extravagantes. En su lugar, parece el típico matrimonio que toma té con galletas todos los días y sólo folla una vez a la semana.

"Ahora nos es imposible." Karen parece estar acongojada por no poder aceptar la invitación, aunque Louis sabe que en realidad está agradecida de no tener que entrar ahí. Y no la culpa. 

"No pasa nada." Louis junta sus labios en una línea fina, mientras sonríe, sus ojos formando arrugas a los costados. Se encoge de hombros como si no le molestase -no lo hace en realidad.

"Quizás otro día podrías venir a tomar el té." 

_Louis es tan bueno analizando a la gente._

"Sí, otro día mejor." Murmura, con una ligera sonrisa asomándose traviesa. Porque no, Louis no va a ir a tomar té a su casa y probablemente Karen tampoco quiere que vaya. "Entonces, gracias por la comida."

"Sin problemas, Louis. El placer ha sido nuestro." Harry suena cortés, jugando con sus hoyuelos. Sus ojos todavía viajan por el rostro de Louis, quien se sonroja por la descarada inspección.

Tan, _pero tan caliente el vecino_ , con sus largos rizos cayendo sobre su frente, pero con tan triste indumentaria, pareciendo un señor de sesenta años que juega al golf.

Lo que se está perdiendo el mundo, piensa.

"Bueno, nos vemos... por ahí..."

Y Louis cierra la puerta, con sus palabras en al aire y los ojos de su vecino en su mente.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis tiene un cigarro consumiéndose lentamente sobre el cenicero y un café muy oscuro, caliente, encima de su escritorio. La página de Word está a medias en blanco, y él está pensando en las palabras. Tiene a Zayn detrás, tarareando suavemente algo en voz baja y tirado sobre el sofá, mientras navega en su teléfono.

Ofuscado por la poca imaginación que tiene, Louis deja de lado su notebook y gira sobre la silla de ruedas para mirar a su amigo, que alza una ceja hacia él.

"El otro día vino un matrimonio con comida, a darme la bienvenida." Le cuenta.

Zayn bufa.

"Tan típico."

"Ella llevaba perlas y él un polo de marca."

"Tan típico, de nuevo."

"Y él es taaaan caliente." Louis alarga entre sus dientes. Ese tema sí que parece interesar a Zayn, que deja de mirar su teléfono y se sienta sobre el sofá rápidamente. Louis levanta una ceja, riendo.

"¿Incluso con un polo de marca?" Curiosea el moreno.

"Incluso con eso."

Zayn parece divertido por la descripción, imaginando al vecino en su mente. 

"Entonces, ¿cómo era? Algo tenía, sobretodo si se veía caliente en un polo de marca pijo."

"Tenía unos ojos verdes... Y rizos."

"Con lo que te gustan a ti los rizos." El moreno ríe entre dientes.

"Exacto, pero está casado." Louis suspira. "Con una mujer."

"Difícil, no creo que seas un rompehogares." Zayn hace una mueca, decepcionado de la situación. "No después de..."

"Sí, pero incluso si yo lo fuese, él no lo parece."

"¿Acaso los gays tienen alguna manera de verse?"

"Para mí los heteros sí se ven heteros. O al menos, llevan una vida de heterosexual. Esposa con perlas, vida de ensueño, pantalones de pinza... Eso apesta a hetero."

Zayn niega con la cabeza riendo y acaricia el hombro de Louis en un falso intento por consolarlo.

"Lo siento por ti, entonces."

"Siempre puedo... ya sabes, ir a pedirle sal." Soñador, Louis sonríe. Zayn carcajea a su lado.

"Bueno, podríamos y así veo que tan caliente es..."

"¿Estás sugiriendo...?" 

Pero las palabras de Louis mueren en su boca cuando ve a su amigo asentir sonriente.

...

Karen está intencionalmente hermosa esta mañana. Y Harry no lo piensa porque sea su esposa- aunque quizá sí, pero él no lo va a admitir de todas formas. Lleva un vestido de cuadros amarillos que se ajusta a su cintura y sus perlas están donde siempre, tan brillantes e impolutas.

"Amor, tengo una reunión muy importante con mi padre en poco. Tengo que irme." Le dice, mientras recoge su maletín y se acerca a Harry, quién está sentado en la mesa de la cocina con muchos exámenes esparcidos sobre ella. "¿Estarás bien?"

"Sí, lo estaré," El rizado asiente, despegando levemente su mirada de los papeles cuando ella se acerca y deja un beso en su mejilla. "Llamaré a Niall para ver lo del taller de matemáticas y luego podemos ir a comer, si te apetece."

Pero Karen hace una mueca.

"Lo siento, no creo que pueda. Estaré aquí a la hora de la cena, más o menos. Espero que no te importe."

¿Cómo le va a importar que su esposa esté tan distinta y alejada? ¿Por qué le va a molestar que esté todo el día pegada al trabajo? No le importa.

"No, no." Niega de nuevo el rizado. "Marcha tranquila."

Karen sonríe y deja otro suave beso en su mejilla, luego se despide con la mano y se marcha. Harry respira hondo, repasando la última vez que su esposa y él tuvieron un momento de intimidad, un momento romántico. Ni siquiera le puede poner fecha.

En su disgusto, las dos siguientes horas pasan lentas, con los exámenes sobre la mesa de la cocina. Corrige y pone notas- algunas mejores que otras. Cuando termina, la hora de la comida se está acercando y decide que es un buen momento para llamar a Nial quien, sorpresivamente, se adelanta.

"Eh, Harreh."

"Hola Ni, te iba a llamar justo ahora por lo del taller. ¿Pasa algo? ¿algún problema?"

"Naah, sólo quería saber de tu vida. ¿Sigues siendo ese pijo aburrido?"

"¿Cuándo cojones dejarás de ser tan estúpido?"

"Cuándo admitas que tu vida es aburrida."

"Que te den." Harry murmura. "Que tú tengas complejo de Peter Pan no significa que algunos no podamos llevar otro tipo de vida."

"Puedes hacer tu vida, pero divertirte un poco."

Harry bufa y cambia de tema. 

"Te iba a llamar para el taller de matemáticas."

"Ah, sí. He conseguido a alguien, un profesor."

"Bien, ¿debería poner mis temarios? Para que cuadren con los suyos..."

"Nah, no creo que haga falta." Concluye Niall. "Te llamaba también porque el sábado nos vamos a juntar los chicos. Cerveza, fútbol, ya sabes... Estaría bien que te pasaras."

"Creo que Karen quería cenar con sus padres este sábado, tengo que preguntarle..."

"Oh, vamos, por favor. No va a pasar nada porque te separes de Karen un sólo---"

"Ya lo hago."

"Está bien, lo que sea. Te invito y vienes si te da la jodida gana."

Cuando Harry va a contestar, se escucha el timbre varias veces. 

"Espera un momento, Ni, están llamando."

Niall hace un sonido que parece ser una afirmación y Harry no dice nada, sólo se levanta con el teléfono aún en mano y abre la puerta.

Claro que, no se espera quien está detrás. Su nueva vecino, Louis, parece estar un poco más vestido ahora- skinny jeans, camisa suelta negra. A su lado, un chico de pelo negro, realmente atractivo, lo mira fijamente. Ambos están sonriendo por alguna broma interna y Harry piensa que a lo mejor es porque él aún está en pijama- recuerda a Karen decirle que no reciba a nadie así. Pero ella no está ahora, así que no le presta mucha atención.

"¿Qué pasa, vecino?" La voz de Louis suena divertida.

"Hola, Louis." Consigue vocalizar, con la puerta aún en su mano. "¿Queréis pasar?"

"Gracias por la invitación, ricitos, pero estamos con algo allí dentro." El chico de pelo moreno señala el apartamento de Louis a lo lejos. Ahí es cuando Harry cae que el chico está sin camisa, con su pecho descubierto y Louis tiene sus mejillas hinchadas y colorados. Y... oops, antes de lo que puede procesar, Harry se está sonrojando involuntariamente por la idea de ambos teniendo sexo allí dentro.

"Zayn, déjalo." Louis le pone nombre al chico y luego se vuelve a dirigir a él. "En realidad estamos aquí porque necesitamos un poco de nata montada. ¿Por casualidad tienes?"

Harry tose violentamente. 

"¿Nata montada?"

Zayn, ya con nombre, alza sus cejas hacia el ridículo que está haciendo Harry.

"Sí, nata montada. Ya sabes, esa cosa blanca que es dulce y..."

"Oh, sí, sí." Harry consigue hablar, dejando la puerta por unos segundos, incómodo.

Harry casi se tropieza mientras cruza la entrada hacia la cocina, con su teléfono aún en las manos y nervioso. Encuentra la nata rápido, casi tan rápido que se maldice a sí mismo, porque volver a la situación de la puerta no es una prioridad por el momento.

Aún así, muy a su pesar, vuelve. Los chicos parecen seguir riendo por algo ajeno a él, pero callan y sonríen cuando lo ven llegar con el bote de nata.

Zayn estira su mano, recibiéndolo y luego mira a Louis, coqueto y sonriente. 

"Creo que esta quedará extremadamente dulce en tu pezón, Lou-Lou."

Su vecino ríe exageradamente, mientras da un golpe en el hombro al moreno. 

"Deja de ser tan gilipollas, Zayne, tenemos a alguien delante."

Zayn alza sus cejas y parece volver a notar su presencia -aunque Harry cree que está fingiendo que no la notaba-. 

"Oh sí, rizos. Lo lamento."

"¿No pasa nada?" Su pregunta se pierde cuando devuelve su mirada hacia Louis, que tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias, Harry." Louis se inclina levemente como muestra de agradecimiento. "Te debo una."

"Por cierto," antes de marchar, Zayn se vuelve a girar hacia él. "El sábado vamos a ver la champions en la casa de Louis. Algunos amigos, alcohol... ¿Si te apetece pasar?"

"Bueno," Harry mastica las palabras en su boca. "Ya he quedado con un amigo..."

Aquello no parece poner triste a ninguno de los dos amantes, o lo que sean- a Harry no le importa. En su lugar, Zayn brota alegría.

"Perfecto, ¡podéis venir también!"

"En realidad..."

Pero ni Zayn ni Louis escuchan, cruzan el pasillo divertidos, entre risas y suspiros. Luego el moreno se gira mirando fijamente a Harry desde la puerta de Louis.

"¡Te esperamos el sábado!"

La puerta se cierra haciendo que Harry expulse todo el aire que estaba reteniendo. Consigue devolver el teléfono a su oreja, Niall aún esperando.

"¿Quienes eran esos?"

Harry suspira y se apoya contra el marco de su puerta, con su mirada fija en el piso de Louis.

"Parece que el sábado tenemos planes."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mira Lottie, amor, entiendo que estés enfadada. Dios, yo lo sigo estando..." Louis hace una mueca. "Pero no da que te presentes en casa de Steve a las tres de la mañana y-"

"A las dos," Su hermana lo corrige, después de dar un sorbo de su café. "Y es vuestra casa."

"No," él niega. "dejó de ser mi casa cuando me marché."

"Es tuya también, invertiste dinero en ella." Su hermana parece interesada en llevar la razón, así que él sólo suspira y asiente. "Debería darte una parte del dinero."

"No me importa el dinero, tengo mucho ahora mismo." El mayor remueve su cabeza, mientras apoya su barbilla en la palma de su mano. "Por mí puede arder con él, si quiere."

"No es justo, Lu. Simplemente no es justo. Que te hiciera eso y que él ahora esté disfrutando del hogar que levantaste con tanto cariño... Lo siento, es sólo que a veces el amor por ti me ciega."

Louis quiere abrazar a su hermana por lo tierna y protectora que se ve, pero tose y recupera su postura, porque Lottie se ha equivocado presentándose en aquella casa. Él ama a su hermana, daría su vida por ella, pero tiene que aprender a no inmiscuirse en problemas que no le incumben. Por más que a él le duela el corazón.

"Bueno, cariño, sigue sin tener sentido que te presentes allí, por más que te ciegue tu amor por mi." Louis se burla. "No quiero que él tome medidas contra ti, porque le tendré que partir la cara si lo hace."

La rubia niega con la cabeza, recogiendo la mano de su hermano por encima de la mesa.

"Si eso pasara, hermanito, ya le partiría yo la cara."

**

Harry está perdido en su propio café, sentado en la silla de goma de la sala de profesores. La noche anterior se acostó temprano pero no logró conciliar bien el sueño. Terminó soñando con ojos azules y ámbar, y con muchos, muchos botes de nata montada. Karen, sin embargo, llegó bien entrada la madrugada, sin decir mucho. Se duchó y entró a la cama, haciéndose su propio hueco. No es que Harry intentara darle conversación, solamente cerró los ojos y se hizo el dormido.

Un golpe lo sobresalta, y rápidamente tiene dos bonitos ojos azules sobre él.

"Hey, amigo. Estabas perdido. ¿Un mal día?" Niall pregunta con verdadero interés, mientras deja su café también en la mesa y se sienta a su lado, regalandole una sonrisa.

"Es Karen..." Confiesa. "Ayer llegó muy tarde a casa. Tenía una reunión con su padre y me dijo en un primer momento que volvería a la hora de la cena."

"¿Y?" Pregunta el rubio, sin comprender muy bien. "¿Crees qué...?"

"No, por Dios, no. Ella no sería capaz de engañarme." Se calla y piensa. "Bueno, quiero creer que no. Es simplemente que últimamente la veo tan lejana y desgastada..."

"Ella es una buena mujer, pero sabes que yo nunca he pensado que sea para ti..." Niall muerde su labio y vuelve a hablar, corrigiéndose, quizás dándose cuenta de lo duro que ha sonado. "Simplemente lleváis una vida muy monótona, quizás deberías de hablar con ella..."

"Yo la quiero, estoy seguro de eso... Intentaré hablar con ella..." El rizado sigue removiendo su café. "Si es que coincidimos en casa alguna vez..."

Niall nota que Harry se encoge en un gesto triste y decide cambiar de tema. Uno, porque Karen no le gusta para nada, dos, no es bueno dando consejos y tres, él no es nadie para decirle a su amigo con quién tiene que pasar el resto de su vida- por más que él lo deje caer de vez en cuando y Harry se lo perdone porque, bueno, se conocen desde que el mundo es mundo.

"¿Cómo es eso de que mañana tenemos planes?" El chico de ojos azules cambia rápidamente, ni siquiera deja a Harry procesar la información correctamente. "Primero me dijiste que ibas a ir a comer con tus suegros y ahora de repente he sido invitado al apartamento de un desconocido."

"Estoy haciendo lo que me dijiste, separarme de Karen. Abrir nuevos horizontes." Harry se encoge de hombros. "Además, me vendría bien hacerme amigo de alguien del bloque. Louis es joven, de nuestra edad. Lo prefiero antes que a los ancianos que viven quejándose de los desperfectos."

"Buen punto. Aún así, no me has contado como es. No pretenderás que me meta en la casa de alguien que no conozco, ¿no?"

"Bueno, no sé cómo es realmente. Sólo hemos hablado un par de veces pero sé que le gusta la cerveza."

"Buf, entonces vamos a ser muy buenos amigos."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry no va a mentir y decir que no está nervioso, porque lo está.

Karen está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá y mira algún programa de cocina cuando él se acerca. Ella lo mira de arriba a abajo y Harry sabe que se viene algún comentario acerca de su vestuario. Lo ha cambiado totalmente. Ha dejado de lado los pantalones de pinza que a ella tanto le gustan y ha elegido un pantalón de chándal con una camisa cómoda. No es que no le guste su ropa de todos los días, es simplemente que va a una ¿reunión? entre ¿amigos? para ver fútbol, y no quiere desentonar. Además, está bastante cómodo así.

"Harry, qué distinto." Es lo único que logra murmurar Karen, viendo como su perfecto marido está mucho más relajado. "¿Te marchas?"

Harry se ha dejado el pelo caer en la frente y proyecta una sonrisa.

"Louis..."

"¿El vecino nuevo?"

"Sí, el vecino nuevo." Afirma. "Vino el otro día y me invitó a ver el partido con él. También vienen Niall, Liam y algunos más."

"¿En su apartamento?" La morena no abandona su postura recta y perfecta, simplemente mantiene la conversación mirándolo desde abajo. Harry tampoco se acerca.

"Sí, pensé que... ya sabes, sería una buena idea. Es nuevo por aquí y me vendrá bien salir del ambiente del trabajo. Hacer nuevas amistades, ayudarlo a integrarse..."

"Sí, entiendo."

"Espero que no te moleste cenar sola con tus padres."

Harry quiere parecer arrepentido (y él odia no estarlo, lo hace, en serio), pero está más nervioso por ver de nuevo a su burbujeante vecino, así que solo hace una mueca fingida. Recoge su teléfono y las llaves, viendo que tiene un mensaje de Niall, quien le informa que ya están subiendo por el ascensor.

"No pasa nada, cariño. Se canceló. Quizás salga a tomarme algo. Disfruta." La voz es recta y etérea. Harry no tarda en agacharse para dejar un suave beso en sus labios, pero Karen no se mueve, así que termina empujando los labios en su mejilla.

"Igualmente." 

Frustrado por la situación, consigue salir al pasillo sin preguntarle a Karen qué le pasa exactamente. Se sentiría mala persona si aceptase que en realidad no le importa la batalla que su esposa quiera crear -es simplemente que está cansado del distanciamiento y no quiere pensar demasiado en eso.

Niall no le deja ir más allá de sus pensamientos, porque aparece con Liam y Josh. El rubio lleva una caja de cervezas en su mano y Liam una bolsa con lo que parecen ser patatas fritas y cosas varias.

"¡Amigo!" Josh es el primero que se acerca hacia él, luego lo siguen Niall y Liam.

"¿Cómo es esto? ¿A dónde nos llevas?" Liam pregunta con una sonrisa, mientras abraza a Harry. Niall bufa y pega un golpe en el hombro del castaño.

"En peores sitios has estado, no te hagas el digno ahora."

Harry niega con la cabeza divertido. 

"Larga historia." No va a resumir, por supuesto, tiene ganas de marchar. "¿Vamos? Nos tienen que estar ya esperando."

Josh estira su mano. 

"Por detrás de ti."

**

No es como si Louis hubiese echado en falta la ausencia de su vecino, hasta que la previa del partido empezó y Zayn comentó por encima que Harry no se había presentado. Ambos se callaron cuando el timbre sonó dos veces.

Niall, Josh y Liam, así los había presentado Harry.

Y ahora, tiene a Niall a su lado, que le quita cada cigarro que se quiere encender y a Liam al otro, que grita en exceso pero pide perdón. Algunos amigos de Louis esparcidos por el piso también, uno conversando con Harry y Zayn, que están en la barra de la cocina, atentos al partido pero también a la conversación. 

Louis no se ha parado a observar a Harry, pero ahora, con más tranquilidad, se da cuenta de lo suelto y tranquilo que se ve. Ya no lleva polo, en su lugar viene de nike y Louis piensa que le queda verdaderamente bien. Unos prominentes rizos cayendo, con su fina mandíbula marcada, mientras sonríe hacia Zayn. Es realmente atractivo y suspira, porque está casado, porque es su vecino, porque es intocable, porque...

"Eh, la baba. Se te cae" Niall le susurra por lo bajo, pero sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Louis se sorprende cuando se encuentra a sí mismo mirando tan fijamente a su vecino. 

"¿Perdón?" Es lo único que logra articular mientras se sonroja.

"Está casado, amigo." Niall ríe suavemente y Liam intenta entender de que va la conversación, pero cuando Louis se estira hacia le rubio -más confidente-, pierde todo su interés.

"Lo sé, no le haría daño deliberadamente a nadie."

"Una pena." Niall suelta ligero.

"Soy totalmente lo opuesto a él."

"No lo conoces."

"No, no lo hago." Acepta Louis, apacible. "Pero se presentó aquí hace un par de días con una mujer que parecía salida de los noventa y un pantalón de pinza."

Niall vuelve a reír risueño y a Louis le gusta lo tranquilo y abierto que se ve, así que se ríe también.

"Está bien, está bien." Admite Niall. "Tiene sentido que pienses así. Aunque él antes era como tú, ¿sabes? así, tan extravagante, siempre con una cerveza o un porro en la mano, siempre riendo..."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

Niall se encoge de hombros.

"Simplemente dejó de lado eso."

"Wow." Louis está sorprendido, pues dirige su mirada hacia Harry, intentando verificar algo. El rizado está hablando animadamente cuando lo mira y le sonríe. "No lo parece."

"Sí..." Niall dice, con un gesto triste. 

Louis mira por última vez a Harry.

"Está casado."

El rubio sonríe.

"Lo está."

Louis le devuelve la sonrisa.

"Qué pena."

**

El partido ha terminado hace horas, ahora solo quedan unos pocos. Algunos están tirados en el suelo, otros en la barra de la cocina y Louis simplemente está fumando en la terraza. El frío lo está calando, cuando siente una presencia atrás.

"Hola, Louis." Reconoce la voz suave al instante y se gira, para apoyarse en el muro de la terraza y mirar a Harry de lleno. "No hemos podido hablar en toda la noche, quería agradecerte la invitación."

Louis estira un cigarro y un mechero hacia él. 

"¿Te apetece?" Harry no tarda en agradecer y encenderse el cigarro. Luego, el mayor sonríe, sus ojos llenándose de arruguitas. "¿Te lo estás pasando bien?"

Harry da una calada y espera a que el humo salga de sus pulmones para responder. 

"Hacia tiempo que no me lo pasaba así de bien, si te soy honesto."

"Me alegra escuchar eso. A veces es bueno alejarse de nuestra realidad por algunos segundos."

Harry camina lento hacia su lugar, apoyándose a su lado. 

"¿Y cuál es tu realidad, Louis?"

"¿Por qué?"

"No sé," El rizado se encoge de hombros. "todos tenemos una realidad, ¿no?"

Es un hombre casado, se repite Louis, no hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir.

"¿Por qué debería decírtela a ti, precisamente?" El tono del mayor es juguetón y tonto. "Te conozco muy poco."

"Bueno, he dejado mi polo de marca en casa. Lo he cambiado por un chándal, te di nata el otro día, he traído cervezas y a Niall, con el que pareces haber congeniado. Creo que podemos considerarnos conocidos."

"¿Sólo por un bote de nata montada?"

"Un bote de nata que me costó caro y que no me has devuelto."

"Oops." Louis se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa. "Lo gasté."

Harry parece divertido con la situación, mientras sigue con su cigarro. 

"¿Precisamente en qué?"

"En unas fresas con nata que me salieron de lujo. Gracias." Louis sigue bromeando.

"Deberías invitarme a comer esas fresas algún día."

"Lo haré."

Harry lo vuelve a mirar, bajando su mirada lentamente. 

"Pero no lo voy a hacer sobre el cuerpo de Zayn."

Louis se sobresalta en el sitio por la poca vergüenza del rizado, se sonroja violentamente y se atraganta con el humo de cigarro. 

"Yo no las comí sobre el cuerpo de Zayn."

"Parecía lo contrario."

"Mi realidad es que me encontré a mi prometido en la cama con otro hombre." Louis entona simple, mientras tira su cigarro y lo apaga. Harry mueve tan rápido la cabeza hacia él, que casi puede jurar escuchar un crujido. ¿Es demasiado personal ese dato? posiblemente, pero le importa poco. Él no tiene ni que sentirse avergonzado, ni que esconder su vida y su verdad. Además, después de la revelación que Niall le ha hecho sobre su vida privada, siente que Harry se merece algo en devolución- incluso si él no lo sabe.

"Wow." Harry se queda en silencio por unos segundos. "Vaya imbécil."

"Fue mi culpa. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes, posiblemente."

"No te conozco de hace mucho, como tú mismo has dicho pero... Por lo que he visto, eres una buena persona, educado y simpático. Y tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. No fue tu culpa."

"Harry, para no conocerme, me analizas muy bien."

El rizado ríe en alto, mordiendo su labio y entonces invita a Louis a entrar en la casa, no sin antes volver a murmurar.

"Lo suelo hacer con la gente que me da buenas sensaciones."

**

Son casi las dos de la mañana, y se han ido la mayoría. Sólo están resistiendo Harry, Niall, Zayn y Louis. Liam está dormido sobre el sofá, roncando levemente. A Louis no le importa demasiado.

"Pásame otra cerveza." Le pide Niall a Harry, con el rizado aceptando. El rubio no lleva muchas, pero sí que está verdaderamente borracho. ¿Quién le iba a decir a Louis que el director de un consejo escolar podía ser tan fiestero? "Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan... bien."

"Volando" Contrapone Zayn, con una sonrisita en sus labios. Se está liando un porro, a pesar de que ya tiene los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos, y está sobre el hombro de Louis riendo por cosas que no tienen explicación. "¿Alguien quiere?"

Varias manos se levantan, la primera es la de Niall, luego lo sigue Louis. Harry, por su parte, sólo mira la cerveza entre sus manos, perdido.

"Podríamos ir a algún club, aprovechando que está el centro cerca. Conozco a algunos que no cierran tan pronto." Niall sugiere, mientras da un sorbo y mira atento a las manos de Zayn.

"¿Y quién despierta a este?" Louis pregunta, con su dedo señalando a Liam, mientras que con la otra mano deja suaves caricias en el pelo de Zayn, que sigue riéndose, casi terminando de armar el porro. "Podríamos tirarle agua. ¿Tiene mal despertar?"

Harry parece salir de su ensoñación, porque ríe un poco. "Mucho."

"Si decís que sí, yo lo despierto." Ofrece el irlandés, con una sonrisa brotando de sus labios.

"Sí." Afirman los mejores amigos al unísono y luego sus miradas se dirigen a Harry, que está en el sillón con sus piernas unidas y las cejas apretadas contra sí.

"No sé...." Duda el menor. "No quiero llegar tarde a casa, Karen-"

"Karen, Karen y Karen." Se burla Niall, con un tono de voz ácido y divertido, consiguiendo que Louis se ría y Zayn lo haga un poco bajo, mientras se enciende el cigarro. "Olvídate por un rato, podemos salir, bailar, beber un poco más. Actuar conforme a la edad que tenemos."

"Oye, yo no actúo como un viejo de ochenta años." Harry parece quejarse de verdad, mientras manda su mano libre a su pecho.

La risa fuerte de Louis inunda el lugar. 

"No, claro que no."

"¿Perdona, Louis? ¿Me estás llamando viejo?"

El castaño recoge el porro de las manos de Zayn y le da una calada que se cuela en sus pulmones, activandolo un poco.

"Más bien, te estoy llamando aguafiestas." Una sonrisa socarrona se escapa de los labios de Louis, que no puede evitar mirar fijamente a Harry, siendo absorbido por el color de sus ojos

"Y yo lo secundo." El chico de ojos azules levanta su mano. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos, Hazza? Hace años que no lo hacemos. Además, hemos conseguido amigos nuevos." Zayn y Louis asienten hacia él, con sus ojos rojos y risas fumadas. "Creo que nos merecemos una fiesta."

"Oh, venga, rizitos." Zayn insiste. "Te prometemos que somos buenos compañeros de fiesta."

Harry suspira y acepta sus manos. 

"Está bien."


	5. Chapter 5

Louis mira atentamente desde su lugar en la cocina a Niall y Zayn, que están jugando al fifa. El moreno se ha convertido en un huésped indefinido -nada que Louis no esperase, para ser honestos- y Niall casi se merece poder elegir el color del felpudo.

Desde esa noche (de la que él no recuerda nada), Niall ha empezado a ser una presencia normal en su casa. No por él, claro, más bien por Zayn. Louis ha llegado de reuniones con la editora, de ver a su familia o de hacer algún recado, y se los ha encontrado en el sofá. A veces comiendo, otras fumando, viendo televisión o listos y arreglados para salir a cenar a algún lugar.

Louis no le da demasiada importancia, en realidad ni siquiera le molesta un poco. Para él está bien tener compañía y, además, las dos semanas han pasado rápidas para él en compañía de ambos.

No recuerda nada, solo haberse despertado en su bañera. Tenía el pelo revuelto, le dolía la cabeza y la garganta, y además vestía una sudadera que no era suya. Una Nike, negra. Aún así, la conservó y la metió en su armario, hasta la fecha.

"Eh, chicos, he hecho macarrones. ¿Os apetece?"

La pregunta es atendida con varios pasos sonando con fuerza sobre el suelo. Luego, Louis se encuentra con los ojos azules de Niall y Zayn.

El moreno se sienta sobre las mesas de la barra, seguido del rubio, mientras Louis sólo se mantiene de pie tras ella, comiendo con su tenedor y bebiendo de su cerveza.

"Oh, dios. Esto está magnifico." Niall suelta un gemido de placer, con sus comisuras manchándose un poco del tomate de los macarrones y Louis sonríe complacido.

"¿Ves que sí se me da bien la cocina, Zayn? Una pena que no puedas apreciar mis grandes dotes culinarias." El mayor manda una mirada al moreno, que voltea sus ojos y suspira sin decir nada.

"¡Zayn!" El reclamo por parte de Niall hace que ambos lo miren, luego se lleva una mano a su pecho, fingiendo molestia. "Nunca, pero nunca, se rechaza comida. Sea de dónde sea y venga de dónde venga."

"Que gilipollas eres." El chico de ojos ámbar murmura, con su boca llena de comida.

"No hables con la boca llena, puerco." Louis le obliga a masticar, casi amenazándolo. "Y deja de fumar, te está matando las pocas neuronas que te quedan."

"Ah, ¿es que acaso tiene?" Ahora es Niall quién se burla, recibiendo un golpe por parte del moreno, que ignora. En su lugar, baila feliz y sigue comiendo macarrones.

"Idiotas." El moreno se ve molesto, pinchando fuertemente sus macarrones.

"Anda, Zay, no seas dramático." Ahora es el mayor quién voltea sus ojos y termina su plato, dejándolo sobre el lavadero. Luego, enciende un cigarro mientras ve a los otros dos chicos discutiendo.

"Mira, no soy dramático es sólo que---"

"Sí, claro, Zayn. No eres dramático."

"Oye, ¿hoy es el día de Jodamos Todos a Zayn?"

Louis carcajea. 

"Deberías patentar ese día. ¿Qué dices, Niall? Hacer cupcakes con su cara, colgar banderitas, hasta podríamos inventarnos un baile oficial..."

"Oh, sí, Louis. Con música fúnebre de fondo."

"Vamos, chicos, no soy tan amargado." Zayn parece divertido, riendo por las ocurrencias de Niall y Louis, casi terminando su plato.

Niall niega, sus cabellos rubios -que están creciendo irremediablemente- moviéndose con él.

"Dejemos este tema, porque entonces tenemos discusión para rato. Mejor, háblanos de como va tu libro, Lou."

"¡Sí!" Louis se emociona, porque hablar de sus novelas puede ser probablemente su tema favorito de conversación. "Dos capítulos más e irá a revisión, luego se publicará."

"Pero eso ha sido como muy rápido, ¿no?" Zayn entra al tema. "Creía que te había mudado aquí para escribir un nuevo libro. No llevas aquí ni un mes."

"En realidad es una que estoy terminando, a esa se refiere Niall. Es una series de cuentos por navidad, de crímenes y esas cosas, ya sabes, mi género. La otra novela, por la que viene aquí, apenas cuenta con cinco capítulos."

"Llevas con esa novela, cómo no sé, ¿ocho meses? Cinco capítulos sólo es muy poco, Lou." El moreno le extiende su plato a Louis mientras habla, con una sonrisa suplicante y este lo acepta, para llevarlo hacia el lavaplatos.

"¿Una cerveza?" Pregunta el castaño, a ninguno en concreto. Ambos chicos menean sus cabezas detrás de la barra. Así que Louis se acerca a la nevera roja mientras contesta a su amigo. "Me estoy saliendo de lo que suelo escribir, no mucho, pero es más bien una historia de amor. Sí, contiene crímenes y todo eso, pero estoy intentando cambiar de perspectiva."

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Cuestiona de repente el chico de orbes azules, mirándolo directamente. "Digo, escribir historias sobre amor. ¿Es difícil ponerte en la piel de otro cuándo... bueno, no estás enamorado?"

"Niall, tampoco me matan y escribo sobre crímenes. Los autores se inmiscuyen en sus personajes sin tener que estar viviendo sus situaciones o sentimientos."

La mano del moreno se dirige hacia el hombro de Niall. 

"Confía en él. A veces llora escribiendo."

"Algunas muertes se sienten tan reales..."

Los ojos del rubio brillan emocionado. "Y entonces, tu nueva novela va sobre navidad. ¿Crímenes, también?"

"Sí, la editorial siempre quiere sacar algo por halloween o navidad, un especial. Está bien, porque recibo un ingreso extra para las fiestas que me viene bastante bien."

"Y para su cumpleaños, que es el 24 de diciembre." Estrecha Zayn, dando un sorbo de su cerveza.

"¡Tu cumpleaños!" La voz emocionada de irlandés lo envuelve mientras acepta con su cabeza. "Debemos hacer algo. Podríamos juntarnos en navidad, si es que no os vais a juntar con vuestra familia. O bueno, supongo que sí, al menos si es tu cumpleaños. Pero para año nuevo podríamos hacer la cena aquí, luego brindar, emborracharnos, ya sabes."

"Niall," El moreno sonríe complacido con el alma fiestera de su amigo. "A veces me sorprende que seas el director de un consejo escolar."

Niall no dice nada, sólo frota sus dedos contra su hombro y luego los sopla, siendo egocéntrico. Louis ríe un poco, dando la vuelta la barra y acercándose al salón, para tirarse en el sofá. Los otros dos lo siguen.

"Año nuevo estaría bien, podríamos dar una fiesta luego de la cena. Conozco a unos amigos que tocan en un grupo, si echásemos los sofás hacia allá" Louis hace un gesto con sus manos, señalando la pared. "y cerrasemos con candado las puertas..."

"Me parece una buena idea. Podríamos invitar a Liam, Josh y a Harry. Me gustó la última reunión." Niall se encoge de hombros.

La boca de Louis se seca un poco al escuchar el nombre de Harry. 

Desde aquella noche, no había visto a Liam, a Josh en una sola ocasión que había ido a recoger a Niall. Menos vio a Harry, ni siquiera se lo ha cruzado en los pasillos. Quizá hizo por cruzarse, pero no obtuvo esa suerte. Así que sólo ha olvidado el cosquilleo que produjo en él esa noche que no recuerda. Lo ha ignorado, incluso cuando ha escuchado a Niall de lejos, contando historias sobre el instituto en el que el rizado trabaja.

"Entonces, tenemos un plan." Zanja el castaño, levantándose del sofá. Ni siquiera sabiendo por qué se sentó en primer lugar. "Ahora me tengo que ir, he quedado con..." Louis cortó bruscamente. 

"Con un chico, sí, está bien." Zayn murmura, desde el sofá. "Quiero decir, está bien que abras nuevos horizontes. No es malo, no después de todo lo que has sufrido."

"Te lo mereces." Apoya Niall.

Y Louis sólo sonríe. Se viste como mejor puede, sin arreglarse demasiado porque su cita, de nombre Evan, le había prometido que sería algo informal. Un paseo, un chocolate caliente, algo tranquilo. Eso sí, recoge de su armario la sudadera olvidada y se la coloca. Se mira al espejo. Es negra, con el logo de Nike en el pecho y aunque le queda ancha, es calentita y suave para la época en la que está.

Eso sí, no puede evitar preguntarse de quién será.

La cita termina yendo estupendamente bien. Toman chocolate caliente con churros, refugiándose de la sorprendente lluvia. Evan es un chico bueno, formal, que trabaja en el área de recursos humanos, en una pequeña empresa. Tiene tema de conversación y se muestra realmente interesando por su oficio. Así que están por horas hablando, hasta que el sol se esconde y Louis supone que es mejor volver. No porque no le haya gustado su cita, sino porque no se fía nada de dejar solos a Niall y a Zayn con un paquete de doce cervezas en su nevera.

Evan lo deja en su portal, dándole un beso en la mejilla pero sin aclarar quién debe llamar a quién. A Louis no le importa, sólo entra feliz en el bloque de pisos, encontrándose con Karen en el ascensor. Ninguno habla, sólo se saludan cordialmente y se despiden cuando ella llega a la puerta de su casa.

**

Harry está hipnotizado viendo la televisión. Está acurrucado en el sofá, con una manta encima y un gesto de concentración, viendo como Tommy Shelby cierra algún negocio. Aunque está absorto, si que escucha la puerta abrirse. 

Harry se endereza en el sofá, para saludar a su esposa. Las cosas con ella no están yendo bien, últimamente. Ella se escuda mucho más en el trabajo, alargando las jornadas para llegar tarde a casa y sale mucho más con sus amigas. No es que a Harry le moleste, es sólo que el distanciamiento le produce un poco de malestar. Karen nunca dice si lo ha superado, pero él tampoco pregunta.

El repiqueteo de sus tacones lo acompañan hasta que se sienta a su lado, tan recta como siempre. No tiene ninguna expresión facial, simplemente lo mira recto.

"Harry..."

"¿Sí, cariño?" Él está verdaderamente preocupado. "¿Pasa algo? Traes mala cara."

"Me he encontrado con Louis en el pasillo..."

El solo nombre le produce un cosquilleo en el estómago. Karen encontrándose con Louis no puede ser una buena señal.

"Bueno, más bien en el ascensor." Se corrige a sí misma. "Venía de una cita o algo, no lo sé. El chico lo ha dejado en el portal y le ha dado un beso en la mejilla."

Harry pasa la lengua por sus labios, visiblemente nervioso o afectado. No sabe, tampoco quiere descubrir.

"¿Y qué pasa, cariño?"

"Pues resulta que no le iba a prestar demasiada atención, te prometí que lo iba a olvidar. Me parecía y me sigue pareciendo una estupidez lo que pasó, teniendo en cuenta que tu historia sea verdadera." Karen no se relaja, no se destensa, sigue manteniendo sus buenos modales y los protocolos, esos que con tanto ahínco intenta implementar en él. "Pero me fijé, porque es irremediable no mirar a la persona con la que te subes en el ascensor. Y adivina qué..."

La cabeza de Harry da muchas vueltas y sólo consigue murmurar un por qué bajo, sin emoción.

"Llevaba tu sudadera."

Harry sienta sus hombros caer. "¿La que no encontraba?"

"Esa misma." Su tono de voz se vuelve duro, las cejas de la morena cerrándose. "¿Me puedes explicar qué pasa? ¿Por qué tiene eso?"

"Quizá le debí olvidar allí, o dársela a lo largo de la noche, no lo recuerdo bien."

"Oh, sí, Harry. Sí que lo recuerdas, recuerdas cada detalle de esa noche. Y quiero una explicación justa y razonable."

"Mira Karen, no lo sé. No. Lo. Sé." Ahora el rizado utiliza un tono cansado. "No tengo ni idea, ni siquiera sabía que la dejé ahí. Si lo hubiese sabido, hubiese ido a por ella porque sabes que me encanta esa maldita sudadera."

"Sí, ese estilo tan marihuanero..."

"¿Ahora estamos juzgando mi estilo?"

"No, cariño, pero eres un profesor respetable que debería tener formalidad y un poco de etiqueta."

"Ay, Karen." Harry suspira, dejándose llenar los pulmones para no sentirse realmente atacado por su esposa. "Es una sudadera, un trozo de tela."

"No eres el Harry con el que me casé."

"Ni tampoco el que conociste." Derrotado, Harry deja caer sus manos, cayendo en cuenta que Karen ni se ha movido, parece un robot. "El que conociste era mucho más divertido. La gente cambia. Está bien."

"Ni siquiera sé en qué momento dejamos de hablar de Louis." Karen peina levemente su flequillo, sus largos dedos perdiéndose detrás de sus orejas. "Te intentó besar. Borracho o no, lo hizo. Y ahora tengo que ver como se pasea con tu sudadera por ahí..."

Harry ya, frustrado, cansado, se levanta bruscamente del sofá, estirando sus manos.

"¿Quieres que le pida la sudadera? Está bien." Harry comienza a corretear por la casa, recogiendo un anorak, sus llaves y su teléfono móvil. "Voy a ir a pedirle una maldita sudadera a una persona que sólo he visto dos veces en mi vida."

El rizado se apresura a la puerta.

"Y que te intentó besar."

"Sabes que no me gusta."

"Pero te intentó besar." Insiste.

"Oh, que te den, Karen."

Suspira, cerrando la puerta. No va a ir a pedirle la sudadera, no todavía. Lo hará más tarde, cuando haya bajado a comprar tabaco y se haya fumado uno -sin que Karen lo sepa, porque sino tendría que aguantar otra charla-. Así que se posiciona delante del ascensor, esperando que este suba.

Claro que, no se espera cuando una puerta es abierta y salen dos voces desde el fondo del pasillo. No se gira, pero si escucha.

"Venga, Lou-Lou. Compra las pastillas, las necesita. Se encuentra mal."

"Es tu jodido amigo." Reconoce esa voz, es Louis. "Tú lo metes en mi casa y ahora tengo que ser yo el que vaya."

"Vamos, está malo. Le han sentado mal tus macarrones..."

"Otra vez estás cuestionando mis dotes culinarias."

"Tus dotes culinarias han dejado a un hombre de setenta y tres kilos tirado en mi sofá, con el estómago revuelto y vomitando."

Harry escucha el sonido de un monedero repiquetear, y aprieta una vez más el botón, ansioso.

"Bueno, pero lo haré porque he tenido una cita estupenda y no quiero limpiar vómitos. Eso arruinaría mi noche."

Luego, escucha una puerta de cerrarse y unos pasos juguetones dirigiéndose hacia él. Estos paran un segundo, pero luego vuelven a andar.

Justo cuando el ascensor abre sus puertas, es cuando lo escucha.

"Harry, qué sorpresa."

Su voz no es nerviosa ni tímida, en realidad suena sorprendido. Harry entra en el ascensor y es entonces cuando lo ve de frente, con sus cejas alzadas.

"Hola, vecino. Sí que es una sorpresa."

Golpea el botón de la planta baja, mientras su boca se seca y sus manos comienzan a sudar.

"Creía que no te iba a volver a ver. Estás perdido desde aquella noche."

Louis no dice nada y Harry no sabe si sus palabras llevan alguna intención oculta. Así que aletea sus pestañas hacia él y es cuando analiza. Es cuando se da cuenta.

Louis lleva su sudadera.

Le llega casi a la mitad de sus muslos y las mangas están levemente cubriendo sus pequeñas manos. El negro chocando con sus ojos, haciendo resaltar el azul y el pelo caído sobre su frente. Se ve realmente bonito, tan pequeño, apoyando contra la pared del cubículo y riendo suavemente.

Es realmente bonito, y es por eso que quizás casi se deja besar esa noche.

"Uf, sí. Estamos a final de evaluación, estoy muy ocupado. Ya sabes, llegan las navidades y las notas... El instituto se vuelve una locura."

"Sí, me lo puedo imaginar." Louis suena empatico, pero entonces sus ojos se abren recordando algo. "Hablando de navidad. He hablado con los chicos. Vamos a hacer una cena y luego una fiesta por año nuevo, en mi casa. Estás invitado a la cena y a la fiesta si quieres." Louis para, pero luego vuelve a hablar. "Tu esposa también lo está, si le apetece."

"¿Los chicos?"

"Sí, ha sido una idea de Niall, para variar. Ahora tengo a ese cabezón vomitando en mi baño." Louis levanta su dedo hacia arriba.

"¿Niall?"

La puerta del ascensor se abre y ambos salen, pero no caminan por el hall. Se quedan frente a el cubículo.

"Sí, ese irlandés ha tomado mi casa desde que nos lo presentaste. Ha congeniado con Zayn, y él está aquí todo el día así que no para de entrar y salir. Viven conmigo, prácticamente. Pero está bien, ¿sabes? Tampoco me quejo por tener un poco de compañía."

"No sabía nada." Harry hace una mueca mientras niega con su cabeza, extrañado por la privacidad de su mejor amigo. Pero tampoco lo juzga internamente, porque no conoce sus razones. "Debería pasarme a verlo."

"Puedes, si quieres." Louis acepta complacido, comenzando a andar y Harry, como no, le sigue el paso. "Voy a ir al 24 horas a comprar algo para su estómago. ¿Vas a comprar también? Podemos ir juntos y luego entras a verlo. Si quieres, claro."

"Oh- sí, sí." Harry parece algo confundido y mareado, pero no dice nada cuando Louis abre la puerta para él. En su lugar, pasa y Louis se pone a su par. "Bonita sudadera, por cierto."

El mayor se sonroja levemente, cogiendo la cremallera entre sus finos y pequeños dedos -ahora descubiertos.

"¿Sí? A mi también me gusta mucho, es muy cómoda..." Louis divaga varios segundos y Harry se pregunta si realmente se acuerda de aquella noche. Si quizá está ignorando lo que pasó, si sabe que la sudadera en realidad es suya. "Bueno, ¿qué dices a lo de navidad?"

Entonces, el camino hacia la tienda consiste en Louis dándole razones de por qué debe a la fiesta. Con o sin Karen, lo cierto es que su vecino no la menciona en ningún momento. Habla sobre alguna banda de rock, la comida que pueden hacer y cómo pueden recibir el año nuevo. No deja de contarle razones, incluso cuando lo ve comprando solo una cajetilla de tabaco. Sí que Louis alza su ceja, preguntándose internamente si Harry está teniendo problemas en casa.

Tabaco a las doce de una noche muy fría, solo puede significar pelea.

Pero Louis no indaga.

Cuando finalmente suben por el ascensor, Louis y Zayn dejan a Harry con Niall. Ninguno de ellos saben de lo que habla, pero cuando Harry sale, acepta ir a la cena de noche vieja. 

Va a pasar nochevieja al lado de Louis. Con alcohol. Como la última -y la segunda- vez que lo había visto en su vida. La noche que Louis intentó besarlo, cuando él casi se deja besar porque Louis estaba precioso bailando en la pista, con las luces rojas en su rostro. Harry sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo fácil que habría podido caer ante su vecino.

Lo sabe, pero aún así acepta.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis no sabe cómo cojones ha acabado en su coche a las siete de la mañana, con Niall y Zayn en la parte trasera, cantando fuertemente alguna canción de Queen. O bueno, quizá es porque ellos han acaparado su habitación de huéspedes y el moreno se ha hecho daño en la mano, por lo que no puede conducir.

Así que, ahí está, manejando su ford con ojeras prominentes y una cara de culo considerable.

Louis no odia madrugar, odia las mañanas.

"Todavía no sé cómo puedes ser director de un consejo escolar y no tener un puto coche." Murmura enfadado, bajándole el sonido a la música.

"Vivo cerca del trabajo y no necesito conducir." El rubio frunce su rostro, excusándose.

"¿Sabes? Si te quedases en tu puta casa quizá no tendría que llevarte."

"Wow, relájate." Zayn lo para, mientras este bufa, saliendo del aparcamiento del bloque de pisos. "No le hagas caso. Louis es así por las mañanas..."

"Que te den." Profiere Louis, comenzando a mover el coche. "No, en serio, Zayn. Que te den por donde amargan los pepinos."

"¡Eh! ¡Ese es Harry." Niall grita, señalando con su dedo la ventana. Louis no puede mirar, pero suspira. "Para, Lou, podemos acercarlo al trabajo."

Louis para en un lado de la acera y echa el freno de mano. 

"Lou." Suspira. "¿En qué momento cogiste tanta confianza?"

Niall lo ignora, baja la ventana y saca medio cuerpo mientras Zayn ríe. 

"¡Eh, Harreh!" Entonces, Louis dirige su mirada al otro lado de la acera. Harry lo mira confundido, hasta que lo reconoce y saluda con su mano al rubio. "¡Súbete, te llevamos!"

Harry grita algo que no entiende, pero Niall insiste en que suba. Louis va a protestar, pero recibe un golpe de Zayn y calla. Se queda viendo como el rizado cruza la calle con cuidado y se acerca hasta el asiento del copiloto.

"Hola, chicos." Su voz es tan suave y cálida como siempre, y Louis lo mira de costado, fijándose en que sus rizos están en un intento de peinado.

"Eeeh," Louis pronuncia, mientras lo ve poniéndose el cinturón.

"Hola, Louis." Harry lo está mirando ahora, sus ojos verdes clavándose en su rostro, mientras le sonríe. "Gracias por llevarme. Mi trabajo a dos minutos pero Niall..."

"Sí, claro, como no." Su voz es baja, con matices sarcásticos que no parecen molestar demasiado a Harry. En su lugar, retira la mirada sin decir nada más, pero mete la marcha con tanta fuerza que Zayn suspira atrás.

"Te vas a llevar la caja de cambios, ¿te puedes relajar por un maldito segundo? Te voy a llevar a tomar café ahora." El moreno no está enfadado, su tono de voz no lo demuestra, pero aún así Louis hace un mohín.

"Oh, el café. Bendito tesoro." Harry ríe desde su sitio y el sonido se mete por sus oídos alegremente, haciendo a Louis sacar la primera sonrisa del día. "No te preocupes, yo tampoco funciono sin café."

Louis se siente bendecido de tener a alguien que lo entienda. 

"Pues estos dos cabezones parecen no saberlo." Ahora mete la marcha con mucho más cuidado. "Me han sacado de la cama tan temprano sabiendo que ayer me acosté tarde..."

"Bueno," Niall se defiende. "Es un pequeño favor."

"¿Tomar mi casa no te parece suficiente?" Contraataca Louis, mientras suspira y niega con la cabeza.

"¡Me dijiste que no te importaba!" El rubio ahora está ofendido, mientras lo mira a través del espejo.

"Y no lo hace..." Acepta el mayor. "No mientras no me despertéis a las siete de la mañana."

"Bueno, Louis." Harry se mete en la conversación. "Yo te entiendo, tiene que ser muy pesado vivir con Niall y que te despierten sin un café por delante."

"¿Veis por qué Harry es mi amigo y vosotros no?" Louis sonríe hacia el rizado y Harry parece complacido. Luego, le saca la lengua a Niall que se cruza de brazos y suspira ofendido.

El camino hasta el trabajo de Harry es corto, tanto como él mismo dijo. Y antes de que se quiera dar cuenta, está abandonando el coche y asomándose desde fuera.

"Gracias, chicos. Gracias por llevarme también, Lou. ¡Hasta luego!"

Louis sonríe y lo despide con la mano.

"Oh, mira, a él no le dices que ha cogido confianza demasiado rápido."

Lo siguiente que hace Louis es lanzar su mano abierta hacia atrás, dándole un golpe a Zayn en el rostro. Para cuando vuelve a su posición inicial, las mejillas de Niall están rojas de la risa.

Louis se acomoda en el sillón. 

"Ahora llevaremos a Niall y conseguiremos mi maldito café." Se pone el cinturón, ajusta el espejo retrovisor y mira por última vez el camino por el que ha marchado Harry.

"Te gusta Harry." Niall dice bajito, privadamente, una sonrisa escapándose de sus labios. 

Louis se asusta tanto que sin querer toca la bocina y una persona, que iba tranquilamente cruzado por el paso de cebras, pega un bote de miedo y casi se cae.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Es lo único que puede articular, bufando un poco, intentando que los dos chicos parezcan unos locos.

"Que te gusta. Te llama la atención. Te atrae, te parece atractivo. Lo que quieras." Ahora es Zayn. "Y no pasa nada, Lu, está bien."

"Claro, no pasa nada." Niall se encoge de hombros, simple. Como si no fuese su mejor amigo -casado- del que están hablando.

¿Gustarle Harry? Eso es casi una locura. Es un hombre casado, su vecino también, por cierto... Y sí, aunque Harry tenga unos ojos verdes preciosos y unos rizos que le encantan, aunque se ponga un poco -solamente- nervioso en su presencia, eso no significa que le guste. 

"Estáis locos. Bueno, mejor dicho, estáis para que os encierren. ¿Pero cómo me va a gustar Harry? Está casado." Deletrea el aludido, haciendo énfasis.

"Eso es lo único que extrapolas siempre de él." El moreno encoge sus hombros, pensativo. "Reduces la figura de Harry a su matrimonio."

"Bueno, ¿quizás es porqué está casado? No sé, a mi me parece un buen detalle." El sarcasmo es latente en los labios de Louis, a quien le están sudando las manos, sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos de sus amigos a través del espejo.

"Sí, Lou, pero Harry es más que eso. Es mi mejor amigo, lo sé." Niall asevera, mientras mira a Zayn, el cual asiente dándole la razón. "Es un buen chico, amigo de sus amigos, sensible, cariñoso, romántico, divertido... Y tú cuando lo ves, sólo ves su anillo de compromiso."

"Incluso si fuese así, ¿por qué tanto empeño en que me guste? ¿Puedo hacer mi maldita vida por mi mismo, por favor?" Louis está ofendido, dolido, cansado y agobiado. No es normal, no entiende que lo acosen constantemente con Harry. "Lo he visto ¿cuánto? ¿cuatro veces en mi vida? Es una locura."

"Sí, también lo habías visto dos veces cuando lo intentaste besar."

El coche se para bruscamente y de lejos se escuchan unos bocinazos. La conductora de un Mercedes pasa por su lado y le grita improperios antes de seguir a toda velocidad.

"Niall, ¿estás bromeando?"


	7. Chapter 7

La segunda cita con Evan marcha estupendamente bien, a pesar de que Louis todavía sigue dándole vueltas al hecho de que intentó besar a Harry- cosa que ha decidido no mencionar al rizado, por cierto. Evan sigue siendo igual de cariñoso y atento, haciendo preguntas y contando chistes. Louis se ríe mucho durante la cita y Evan lo vuelve a acompañar a su portal, la diferencia es que, ahora, el beso es más cercano a sus labios.

Alcanza el ascensor feliz, mirándose en el espejo. Se da cuenta que sus mejillas están rojas y sus ojos brillan. Está realmente contesto por su exitosa cita, su apartamento está libre y probablemente va a ver su serie favorita, darse un poco de amor y dormir hasta tarde. Con Harry martilleando en la parte posterior de su cabeza, por supuesto, y ese sabor amargo al sentirse culpable porque está casado.

Cuando sale al pasillo, se sorprende al reconocer unos ojos marrones. No esperaba a Steve, quién está apoyado en su puerta y suspira cuando lo ve, casi corriendo a dónde está. Louis adelanta un poco y finalmente, acaban frente a la puerta del matrimonio Styles.

"Por fin te atreves a aparecer, hombre," La voz de su ex-prometido sigue siendo igual de aguda y parece realmente enfadado, con sus cejas unidas y sus brazos en jarra.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Murmura Louis entre dientes, aunque el otro no parece muy por la labor de mantener una conversación. "¿Cómo demonios te has enterado dónde vivo?

"¿Qué más da? He venido aquí porque estoy harto y necesito solucionar esto de una jodida vez." El rojizo levanta su voz, haciendo eco en el pasillo. 

"¿Puedes bajar la voz? Son las once de la noche y estás dando un espectáculo." Louis mantiene la calma. Intenta pasar por el lado de Steve para entrar en su casa, pero este no lo deja. Lo agarra de la muñeca y lo hace girar sobre su cuerpo. "Para, Steve, me estás haciendo daño."

"Tu hermana se presentó en mi casa a las dos de la mañana. Estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera pudo picar al timbre, se tuvo que poner a dar gritos y a vomitar en mis arbustos." Steve dice, mientras tironea un poco más de su brazo.

Louis consigue liberarse.

"¿Tus arbustos? ¿Los que yo pagué? Oh, vete a la mierda."

Louis busca las llaves en su bolsillo, para comenzar a andar hacia su puerta, pero la voz de Steve lo detiene.

"Te fui infiel, bien. ¡Supéralo de una maldita vez!" Grita.

Louis se ríe, abriendo sus ojos y girando sobre sí. 

"¿Quién mierda te crees que eres? ¿Que te supere yo a ti? Eres tú quién está en mi pasillo a las once de la noche."

"Estoy aquí por lo que hizo tu hermana, ¿de verdad me ves tan tonto cómo para no saber que la mandaste tú?" Steve se enfrenta a él, encarándose mientras grita. "Eres un gilipollas de mierda. Sabías perfectamente que John se iba a asustar." 

Empuja del pecho a Louis, que choca contra la pared a su espalda.

"¿Qué haces? ¡No me toques!" Ahora es el castaño quién empuja al otro, que se da contra la puerta de Harry- un sonoro porrazo envolviendo el pasillo. "Me importa una mierda ese accionista de tu empresa, me importa una mierda tu vida, ¡me importas una reverenda mierda tú! Ahora vete antes de que te parta la cara."

La carcajada de Steve es alta, antes de levantar sus manos. 

"Está bien, me iré. Pero encárgate de advertirle a tu hermana que no vuelva a aparecer sino-"

Louis frunce su ceño, lleno de ira. Corta la distancia que Steve había puesto antes entre ambos y conecta los ojos con él.

"¿Sino qué? No te atreverás a ponerle un solo dedo encima. Sabes que te reventaré si lo haces, Steve, que ni se te ocurra."

"Pruébame, entonces."

Louis tampoco tiene que mediar una palabra más (y posiblemente su madre estaría muy decepcionada) porque está encima de Steve en menos de un segundo. Le encaja varios golpes en la mandíbula y recibe otros de vuelta. Steve está intentando sobreponerse pero Louis está revolviéndose y dando manotazos al aire, evitándolo. Sin embargo, Steve finalmente consigue agarrar su cabello.

"¡Suéltame, maldita sea!"

Louis tiene el cuello doblado y está intentando separarse de su ex-prometido, que no hace más que tirar. Consigue propinarle un golpe en la entrepierna, haciendo que caiga al suelo y una mueca de verdadero dolor atraviese todo su rostro.

"Jodido cabrón." Steve murmura, desgarrando su garganta por el dolor en su entrepierna. "¡Te lo voy a quitar todo, hijo de puta! La casa va a-"

Pero una puerta es abierta y Louis se encuentra con Harry más rápido de lo que espera. Mira de Steve a él y viceversa, sin saber muy bien lo que está ocurriendo. Louis tiene un poco de sangre en el labio y el pelo revuelto, y el hombre tirado frente a él está con la mano en sus partes, sus cejas unidas y sus ojos cerrados. Harry no dice nada- simplemente porque Louis se encarga de hablar antes.

"No vuelvas a aparecer por aquí." Le dice, su dedo señalándolo. "Mi hermana no aparecerá más, pero no te vas a atrever a tocarle ni siquiera un pelo, sino vamos a tener problemas reales. Es una advertencia."

Luego, Louis gira sobre sus talones, consiguiendo dar un par de zancadas largas hacia su puerta.

"Eh, ¡Louis!" Harry suena de fondo, corriendo tras él. "¿Estás bien?"

Louis mira de un lado a otro, primero al chico que está consiguiendo levantarse y luego a su vecino. 

"Sí, todo bien."

Y entonces, sólo le cierra la puerta en la cara. 

**

Harry está sentado de nuevo, en la sala de profesores, mientras toma de su café y corrige ejercicios. Todo está silencioso, solo lo acompaña la presencia de Niall al fondo de la mesa, que también está en sus cosas. 

Lo cierto es que Niall tiene su propia casa -bastante grande y bien decorada, Harry piensa- pero le gusta demasiado estar en el instituto y al final del día, Harry no se queja. También ha tomado la casa de Louis. Harry no sabe por qué. El día que Zayn y Louis los dejaron solos -después de haber ido con Louis a la tienda-, el rizado le hizo varias preguntas. Ninguna de ellas fue contestada con claridad.

"Ni, eh, ¿tienes un segundo?" Murmura confidente, sobre sus hojas y dirige la mirada al chico. Niall levanta la vista y asiente. "Es sobre Louis..."

Niall parece un poco más interesado ahora, levantándose de su silla y sentándose más cerca a Harry.

"Claro, dime."

"Ayer, yo-"

Niall lo corta. 

"Sabía que me lo ibas a preguntar."

"Bueno, ¿tú sabes?" Harry suspira confundido.

Niall muerde su labio, con su rostro contrayéndose un poco de pena.

"Estaba en casa cuando Zayn me llamó..."

Harry está un poco confundido, alejando sus hojas.

"Pero él... ¿quién es? Yo sólo escuché grito y salí. Estaba aquel hombre tirado en el suelo. Louis parecía tan miserable. Le pregunté si estaba bien y el contestó que sí y cerró la puerta."

"Bueno, es su ex." Le cuenta privadamente, en un susurro. "En realidad sí que le afectó."

"Quieres decir..." Harry aclara su garganta. "¿Ex prometido?"

Puede parecer un cotilla pero lo cierto es que Harry está más preocupado que curioso- no quiere saber qué había pasado, más bien saber si Louis se encuentra bien.

"La hermana se emborrachó y fue a la casa que ambos compartían. Lo insultó y le vomitó en los arbustos."

"Oh." Murmura el rizado.

"Sí, y ese tipo se presentó allí para amenazarlo..."

Harry remoja sus labios.

"Pero Louis se defendió bastante bien."

Niall exhala un poquito de aire, juntando sus labios en una fina línea. 

"A veces el daño emocional es peor que el físico."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry está frente a la puerta de Louis.

Karen no está, lo cual se está volviendo en una triste costumbre. Por más que Harry intenta hablar con ella sobre los "problemas" que los están distanciando, ella solo desestima la idea. A veces sí que llega cariñosa, hacen el amor, ríen y Harry se acuerda de aquellos tiempos en los que recién comenzaba su noviazgo. Otras, sin embargo, Karen simplemente es un tempano de hielo.

Harry mece su cabeza, intentando disipar sus ideas cuando da tres golpes secos y rectos en la puerta.

A lo mejor no está haciendo lo correcto, piensa, porque no debería estar ahí sabiendo que está mal con Karen y que ella todavía no se cree del todo la historia- y se la cree, está claro que no confía para nada en Louis. Y él no la culpa.

Louis abre, vestido deportivo. Tiene la nariz y las mejillas rojas pero Harry no puede determinar si ha estado llorando o simplemente tiene frío. Y tampoco va a preguntar, porque no le incumbe y está claro, que Louis no se lo va a contar. No a él, por supuesto.

"Harry..." El mayor parece sorprendido, poniendo un pie sobre otro.

"Hey, Lou," saluda feliz y luego levanta el pack de cervezas que lleva en la mano. "he terminado de corregir el antepenúltimo examen. Dos más y no habrá más evaluación hasta después de navidad. He pensado que podíamos celebrarlo." Que triste excusa, se dice. "Un par de fifas, unas cervezas... ¿te apetece?"

Louis sonríe levemente, inspeccionando el pack en la mano del rizado, luego le da un asentimiento de cabeza.

"Tenía los mismos planes con los chicos, ¿por qué no avisas a Liam y así se une con ellos más tarde?"

"Me parece perfecto" Agrega, mientras ve como Louis le abre la puerta y lo invita a pasar.

"Si quieres podemos echar un par de partidas mientras esperamos o ver TV. Ellos vienen a las seis y son las cuatro así que... Lo que quieras." Le ofrece. "Y estás en tu casa, así que deja las cervezas en la nevera, no sin antes traerme una por supuesto."

Harry ríe y se da cuenta que Louis está realmente feliz, lo que le extraña más después del episodio de ayer. Lo ve alejarse entre sus pequeñas piernas, los calcetines grises chocando con la felpa de la alfombra en el salón. Harry coge dos cervezas, quitando la vista de su vecino, y luego deja las demás en la nevera.

"¿Abrelatas?" Pregunta, consiguiendo mirar a través de la ventana de la cocina de nuevo. Louis asiente, mientras se sienta en el sofá con sus rodillas recogidas, arropándose a sí mismo. El día está un poco lluvioso fuera y está empezando a oscurecer.

"Tercer cajón junto al fregadero"

El rizado asiente, acercándose al cajón. Lo abre con sumo cuidado, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver el abrelatas junto a una caja de condones, un lubricador, un disco de Queen, cordones azules, folletos de comida rápida y un par de cajas de ibuprofeno. Pero no dice nada, no suelta un comentario irónico porque sabe que a Louis probablemente no le importe- no lo hubiese mandado, en primer lugar. 

En su lugar, se dedica a abrir las cervezas y tirar los tapones al lado correspondiente, en la basura- la cual está separada en colores, para su reciclaje. Y cuando vuelve al salón, Louis tiene sus ojos clavados en la TV, así que él lo sigue.

"Oh, el episodio donde Ross se va a casar..." Dice, estirando una cerveza hacia Louis.

"Y la llama Rachel." Termina Louis, consiguiendo que ambos rían al unísono.

Harry se sienta en el otro extremo del sofá, no lo bastante lejos de Louis -porque no es tan grande- pero tampoco lo demasiado cerca.

"Me encanta este capítulo."

Louis asiente hacia Harry, pero el rizado no lo está mirando, está absorto en el programa.

"Siempre he pensado que Ross no se merecía a Rachel.." Louis dice, devolviéndole la mirada. Tiene los ojos más azules que la última vez, si eso es posible. "Ross siempre la coartó y ella dejó mucho para estar con él."

"Pero, ¿no crees que Ross la amaba de verdad?" Harry pregunta, frunciendo su ceño. Se deja caer sobre el sofá y se da cuenta del frío que hace, finalmente. "Él estaba enamorado de ella desde el instituto."

"Sí, claro que la amaba." Louis le da la razón, y estira una manta hacia ellos. "Pero no la amaba bien, no la amaba sano. No limitas a quien amas, lo ayudas a ser más. Ella dejó el trabajo de sus sueños para estar con él y él solo exigía y exigía cosas..."

"Te entiendo," Harry asiente, recogiendo tímido el borde de la manta y tapándose las piernas. "Y Ross nunca la dejó ser, tienes razón."

"Pues sí, si estás con alguien que te ama de verdad, esa persona te va a dar alas para ser tú..." Louis empuja la manta un poco más, en una sugerencia silenciosa de que se tape más. Y Harry casi siente sus mejillas rojas, pero hace frío y está bien, ¿no? "Tápate un poco, Harry, hace frío, todavía no tengo la calefacción."

Harry abandona sus pensamientos sobre Rachel y Ross, o Louis, o lo que sea.

"Llevas aquí casi un mes, ¿no has hablado con el presidente?" Dice, girando su cuerpo en el sofá, hacia Louis. 

"Debería hacerlo, ¿no?" El mayor suena dubitativo.

"Deberías."

Louis sonríe.

"Me acabo de acordar que tengo palomitas. ¿Quieres?"

"Hombre, Louis. La duda ofende." El tono jocoso en Harry hace que Louis ría bajito. "¿Cómo pretendes hacer un maratón de Friends?"

Louis se levanta, para andar hacia la cocina, pasando por delante de Harry que sigue su espalda con la mirada.

"¿Maratón?" Pregunta el mayor gracioso, rebuscando en la cocina. Harry está viéndolo todo desde el sofá- bendita ventana de cocina americana. Louis está subiéndose sobre la encimera, su culo en pompa, su cabeza en alto y sus brazos alargados mientras consigue el paquete de palomitas. "Maldito Zayn, seguro que ha sido él."

Harry ignora el murmuro, en su lugar sonríe feliz, empujando la mata hacia su nariz.

"Friends, cerveza, palomitas... Lo siento, Lou, ya no me sacas de aquí ni con agua caliente."

Louis ríe.

"No pensaba hacerlo."

**

Liam fue el primero en llegar, cuando la luna había salido. Luego llegaron Zayn y Niall, susurrándose y compartiendo sonrisas. Louis no dijo nada, pero si miró de reojo a Harry, que parecía sospechar lo mismo.

"Madre mía, Harry, eres malísimo." Liam le arrebata el mando de la play cuando ve que Zayn le ha metido el quinto gol. "Déjame."

Harry no se niega, solo ríe un poco y se encoge de hombros. 

"Da igual, voy a fumar."

Niall se levanta del sillón. Louis, Zayn y Liam fijos en la pantalla. El rubio hace una mueca y luego saca la lengua.

"A fumar, ¿también?"

"No, es que no me van a dejar jugar y estoy aburrido."

Harry niega, dejando a Niall pasar primero. La noche está fría, pero no importa. Harry simplemente se enciende el cigarro.

"¿Qué pasa con Zayn?" Pregunta, intentando que en su rostro se refleje la indiferencia que no siente en lo absoluto. El rubio, sin embargo, lo mira de soslayo, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Nada, solo somos amigos."

Harry piensa y repiensa. No va a forzar a Niall a decir algo si en realidad no está cómodo con ello, claramente. Niall nunca le ha dicho que le gustan también los hombres, o lo que sea, y Harry no es nadie para sacarlo del armario (si es que está en él, claro). Y como todo es tan confuso, solo asiente, con sus ojos vagando finamente por el barrio silencioso, a través de la terraza.

"Son buenos," Le responde, en su lugar. "Zayn y Louis, son unas buenas personas."

Niall suspira pensativo. 

"Lo son."

"Te lo pasas realmente bien con ellos. Más que conmigo."

Niall deja caer su boca, empujando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry. 

"¿Celoso?"

"Sólo un poco." Admite, en tono de burla. 

"Bueno, amigo, yo estoy celoso de Louis."

"¿De Louis?" Dice Harry y frunce su ceño, dándole otra calada al cigarro, la luna alumbrándolos. 

"Sí, parece que os habéis vuelto cercanos."

"Bueno, que venga a su casa a tomar cerveza, no nos convierte en amigos."

"Te has preocupado por él," Niall adivina. "has venido antes porque estabas preocupado por él, eso os hace amigos."

"Oh, vete a la mierda." Harry muestra sus hoyuelos. "Me cae bien, me parece llamativo, ruidoso y me hace reír. Es todo."

"Eso está bastante bien." Dice el rubio, con su vista perdida en la lejanía.

Harry moja sus labios secos.

"Y quizás... Me guste, un poco."

Niall se atraganta con su propia saliva -resume Harry- porque comienza a toser descontroladamente. Harry tira el cigarro y comienza a dar pequeños golpes al rubio, que solo hace gestos con sus manos.

"Te... ¿te gusta?" Consigue decir con su voz extrañada.

"Bueno, sí. Me gusta su personalidad, su físico. No sé. Me llama la atención." Confiesa vagamente Harry, siéndose sincero en lo que parecen haber sido días.

"Sí, Harry, a mi generalmente me gustan muchas cosas de las personas. Otra cosa diferente es que esa persona te guste." Ahonda su mejor amigo, apoyando sus brazos en los barrotes de la terraza. Aún tiene los ojos un poco llorosos por la tos. 

"No sé, los pocos momentos que hemos compartidos me han gustado. Me han hecho sentir bien." Se explica, un revoltijo de pensamientos en su cabeza. No sabe bien qué decir, porque cualquier cosa que salga por su boca va a ser más real de lo que él quiere que sea. "Eso no significa que me vaya a enamorar de él, tranquilo. Sólo significa que me gusta pasar tiempo con él."

El irlandés suspira. 

"¿Sabes que yo nunca te juzgaré, no?"

Harry pone su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y recuerda a Zayn.

"Ni yo a ti."

Niall aparta su mirada.

"Lo sé, Harry."

Ninguno hace más confesiones.


	9. Chapter 9

El día está yendo extrañamente bien para Harry, más después de la conversación con Niall de la otra noche. Él sabe que tiene que dejarlo ser, así que ha dejado sus pensamientos atrás y simplemente está preparando el siguiente examen, rezando porque las vacaciones lleguen pronto.

El día está yendo extrañamente bien, vuelve a pensar, hasta que Karen da un porrazo en la puerta.

"Buenas noches, amor," Harry saluda desde su lugar, no demasiado interesado en levantar su mirada.

"¿Buenas noches?" El tono es frío y seco y Harry ya se está temiendo lo peor, cuando la ve mirándolo por encima. "Estuviste en casa de Louis."

Harry suspira. Bien. Jodidamente bien.

"Karen..." 

"No, Karen, no," Replica y Harry sabe que quiere pelear. Pero es que no tiene ganas, está exhausto de sobrepensar las cosas, de tener tantos frentes abiertos a la vez. "Te intentó besar, Harry, ¡maldita sea! Y sigues yendo tras su culo."

Harry deja de lado los folios cuando ve que su esposa no está dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

"Karen, es mi amigo." Le dice, tranquilo. "Por más que me intentara besar, él no se acuerda y yo no voy a hacer que lo haga. Por favor."

"¿Y dónde está tu sudadera negra?" La morena deja el bolso sobre la silla y coloca sus brazos en jarra. Su postura sigue siendo recta y perfecta, cosa que no sorprende a Harry. Incluso en una discusión, incluso. "Dijiste que se la ibas a pedir."

"Amor, ¿para qué voy a revolver las cosas?" Su tono es apacible, conciliador. "Él no lo sabe y es mejor que viva en la ignorancia, ¿no? pedírsela solo hará que empiece a recordar y lo mejor es que no sepa que me intentó besar."

"Que te den, Harry," Karen murmura y él frunce el ceño, porque ella no es así. Ella suele ser amable y comprensiva, no tajante e hiriente. "que te jodidamente den. Estoy harta de ese estúpido vecino. Te intentó besar, obviamente quiere algo contigo y tú se lo estás poniendo en bandeja."

Harry se levanta, frustrado.

"¿Qué dices?" Pregunta, confuso. "Lo que él quiera te tiene que dar igual, lo que te tiene que importar es lo que yo quiera. Y yo no lo quiero a él. Te quiero a ti. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Pero Karen parece no querer dar su brazo a torcer, tiene sus labios juntados en una línea fina y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"No te creo, Harry, lo siento."

Y Harry está tan dolido. Dios.

"¿Alguna vez, en los tres años que llevamos casados, te he dado un motivo para que desconfíes de mi?" Casi está tirándose de los pelos. "¡No! No lo he hecho nunca. Y sin embargo, tú vuelves a las tantas de la noche, de supuestas reuniones con tu padre, ¿y yo dudo de ti? No, confío ciegamente, porque eso es el matrimonio, Karen. Confiar el uno en el otro, confiar en el amor que nos tenemos."

Karen suspira desde su posición.

"Yo no creo en tu amor," Le dice. "no lo estás demostrando, no cuando sabes que me duele y aún así vuelves a él una y otra vez."

"El problema es que lo pones como si él fuera mi amante o algo y no es así." Intenta hacerla entender, por lo visto, sin mucho éxito. "Yo no tengo que elegir entre él o tú. Louis es mi amigo y tú eres mi esposa. Él tiene mi amistad y tú tienes mi amor. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar peleando por él."

"¡Pues lo estamos haciendo!"

"Dios, Karen..." Harry suspira de nuevo (¿cuánto lo ha hecho ya?) y se intenta acercar a su esposa, pero esta, reticente, se aleja. "Es un hombre."

"¿Y qué tendrá eso que ver? ¿Crees que no conozco tu pasado universitario?" Karen alza una ceja y él frunce el ceño, extrañado. 

"¿Qué pasado?"

"Te conocí un poco más recatado, Harry, pero eso no limpia todo lo que fuiste."

"Oh, así que ahora estamos juzgando mi pasado." Harry ríe de forma irónica. "¿Qué hay del tuyo?"

"Esto no es mi problema, eres tú el que está tonteando con él."

"¡Otra vez!" Exclama. "¡Yo no estoy tonteando con él, por Dios, Karen, ten un poco de raciocinio por una jodida vez en tu vida!"

El grito hace que Karen dé dos pasos atrás.

"Lo voy a tener," Repone. "lo voy a tener. Me voy a casa de mis padres."

La morena comienza a recoger su bolso de nuevo.

"Oh, vamos, Karen..."

"No," Lo para, girándose sobre sus talones y enfrentándose con él. "no, Harry, déjame en paz. Ni siquiera se te ocurra llamarme."

Y lo siguiente que Harry hace, es tirarse sobre la silla, con lágrimas de frustración y un portazo escuchándose de fondo. Karen se ha ido igual que ha vuelto.

**

Dos horas han pasado desde que Karen se ha ido y Niall ni siquiera contesta su teléfono. Tampoco hay nadie en casa de Louis y él se está comiendo demasiado la cabeza. Dándole demasiadas vueltas a Karen y a Louis, pensando por qué la morena lo pone en posición de elegir, si incluso aunque sintiese algo fuerte por Louis, él no sería capaz de dañar a Karen. No por ahora, claro, porque no quiere ser moralista, no puede jurar.

Él quiere a Karen, lo hace de verdad. La había conocido justo al salir de la universidad, la misma noche en la que celebró su graduación. Harry había tenido sus pinitos en la universidad, sus relaciones con chicas y con chicos, pero Karen lo había encandilado con sus suaves labios y tiernas sonrisas.

Luego, todo sucedió. La chica consiguió un puesto importante en la empresa de su padre (¿consiguió?) y su estilo de vida comenzó a cambiar. Karen comenzó por el peinado, sugiriendo un corte más profesional, luego le regaló un par de pantalones de pinza para un cumpleaños y cuando él se quiso dar cuenta, bebían té una vez a la semana y con suerte la llama seguía viva. Harry había dejado de ser lo que era. Y recuerda a Louis diciéndole que si alguien te ama, esa persona te deja ser.

¿Karen lo deja ser? No, ciertamente no. Aunque suene cruel, él es todo lo que Karen quiere, no todo lo que él es. Para ser honestos, se está dando cuenta ahora. Y eso lo hace sentir un poco culpable, porque él se ha dejado hacer a la imagen de Karen y eso no significa que su esposa se merezca una infidelidad. No, desde luego que no.

Hace unos meses, él estaba feliz con su vida. Él adoraba a su esposa, las comidas con sus suegros cada domingo, las cenas en las que tenía que ir de traje, acompañando a Karen y saludando feliz a algunos de los más influyentes de la alta sociedad. Y ahora, sin embargo, todo eso se ve tan lejos e hipócrita que lo hace querer vomitar un poco.

Karen lo ama de verdad, él lo sabe, Dios lo sabe. Y Harry le debe lealtad por su matrimonio. Pero es que Karen se lo pone tan difícil... Le dificulta tanto el amarla.

Niall no contesta la cuarta llamada y Harry no hace más por intentar contactarlo. No lo culpa, estará en cualquier cosa. Y él necesita a un amigo de verdad ahora, pero ni siquiera le importa.

Deja atrás su propia casa, cansado de las cuatro paredes que lo envuelven siempre y se adentra solo al silencioso pasillo. Ningún vecino se escucha- ni siquiera la música fuerte de Louis y Harry hace una mueca.

Afuera está lloviendo cuando él sale con su cigarro en boca, pero no le molesta- cualquier cosa ahora mismo es mejor que su supuesto hogar. La lluvia lo está mojando cuando se sienta sobre ese pequeño cubo de mármol junto a la puerta de su portal y él simplemente se deja ir.

Las lágrimas caen rápido, combinándose con la fuerte lluvia.

Él se deja ir.

Llora como un niño pequeño, soltando pequeños gemidos y preguntándose cómo puede entender la situación. Porque él no la entiende. Es cierto, tienes sentimientos encontrados con Louis, quizá le llama más la atención de lo que debería pero al final del día, le gusta su amistad y compañía y no quiere perderle por Karen, a la que también adora. Todo es tan difícil en su cabeza ahora mismo. ¿Debería dejar de hablar con Louis y darle a Karen lo que quiere? ¿O quizás se está equivocando? Quizás Karen simplemente lo está siendo ser como él no es, y por su propio amor y dignidad, él no debe de permitir eso.

"Oh, ¿Harry?" Una voz corta la lluvia y la figura se acerca a él. "Oh, Harry, estás empapado."

Harry levanta sus ojos llorosos, encontrándose de frente con el problema principal de todos sus problemas, aunque suene redundante. Está sosteniendo un paraguas (que pone sobre él) y tiene un chaquetón negro sobre su cuerpo, ocultándolo. Su flequillo está ahora caído y sus ojos lo miran triste.

"Hola, Lou," lo intenta.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le pregunta Louis desde su posición, estirando su mano, mientras lo ayuda a levantarse y ambos caminan hacia dentro.

"Karen..." Dice, simple. Y Louis parece no necesitar más, cuando lo empuja bajo techo y cierra el paraguas. 

"Vamos a casa," Le dice, ayudándolo. Louis pone una mano sobre su cintura y lo ayuda a avanzar hacia el ascensor. "Esta mañana me han arreglado la calefacción. Te haré algo caliente y podrás dormir."

Ambos entran en el ascensor y Harry levanta su mirada. Louis se cerciora de sus ojos tristes y llorosos, el verde haciendo mella en él- como nunca antes.

"Gracias."

Pero él se niega.

"No, no es nada, Harry," Le dice, mientras presiona el botón. "somos amigos, ¿no?" Louis sonríe. "eso hacen los amigos."

Harry duda. ¿Son amigos?

Pero no dice nada, se deja hacer por su vecino, que abre la puerta de su casa haciendo que el calor los envuelva.

"Ve a la ducha, te llevaré algo de ropa."

Así que, Harry se termina finalmente duchando con agua caliente (y aunque no quiera admitirlo, lo agradece). Louis aparece en algún punto, silencioso, dejando un pijama caliente sobre la taza del váter y soltando un simple "es de Zayn, lo mio no te va a quedar bien"- luego se marcha.

La ducha lo ayuda a reconfortarse un poco y cuando finalmente se ha secado y tirado sus rizos hacia atrás, sus pensamientos están mucho más ordenados. Un olor se cuela tras la puerta, y a Harry le ruge el estómago. A él no le parece haber estado tanto bajo la lluvia, pero su barriga parece contradecirlo.

Una nube de vapor se escapa traviesa cuando abre la puerta y camina sobre los calcetines de Zayn, con su ropa mojada en la mano. Louis aparece através de la puerta de la cocina.

"Dame eso, lo pondré en la secadora." se acerca, cogiendo suavemente la ropa de sus manos. Luego, lo mira, descifrando. "¿mejor?"

"Sí, Lou, gracias."

Louis en su lugar le muestra las arrugas en los extremos de sus ojos.

"Siéntate en el sofá, he hecho sopa de arroz."

Harry obedece y Louis aparece poco después con el plato. Pone Friends de fondo (Harry quiere reír internamente por su dulzura) y espera pacientemente hasta que Harry se toma todo. Él sabe que es momento de la conversación y quizás... quizás sí le va a dar una explicación- a pesar de que él sabe, perfectamente, que Louis no se la va a exigir.

"¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado?"

"Karen se ha ido a casa de sus padres."

Louis hace una mueca y deja caer sus hombros.

"Lo siento mucho, Harry..." Su mano viaja tranquila hacia el hombro del rizado, y la aprieta con cariño, en un gesto de empatía.

"Oh, no, el problema es mío. Soy gilipollas." Harry se deja caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. "¿Todo eso de pantalones de pinza y polos de marca? Ese no soy yo. Llevo tres años pretendiendo serlo, pero no lo soy y..."

Louis lo mira y suspira.

"¿Y?"

Aunque parece saber algo que él no.

"Y estoy tan cansado. Adoro a Karen, demonios. Es mi esposa, la adoro..." Harry está derrotado, él lo nota. "Pero no puedo seguir siendo algo que no soy. Estoy cansado de pretender, de tener que dar explicaciones por cada paso que doy..."

"Oh, Harry," Louis lo corta por unos segundos. "Ella te ama también, lo vais a solucionar."

Pero Harry no está tan seguro, porque lo mira de soslayo, más tranquilo.

"Es difícil elegir, ¿sabes?"

"¿Entre qué?"

Louis ahora está confundido.

"Entre ser lo que soy realmente o mantener mi matrimonio."

"¿Crees que Karen...?"

Louis lo deja en el aire, pero Harry ni siquiera se ofende.

"¿Si es capaz de dejarme solo por ser como ella no quiere que sea?" Harry pregunta por él, ahorrándole la vergüenza. Y Harry se para por unos segundos, y piensa. "Sí, posiblemente."

"Eso es una mierda, hombre." Louis exclama, desde su posición. Sus palabras parecen estar elegidas a dedo y Harry no lo culpa, están hablando de su matrimonio. "Ella no debería darte a elegir... Perdóname, quizás estoy sonando muy atrevido. Es solo que eres genial, un buen tipo, ya sabes, y ella es muy afortunada por tenerte. No debería darte a elegir, simplemente tiene que aceptarte con tus excentricidades como tú aceptas las suyas."

"No te preocupes, Louis, puedes opinar lo que quieras," Harry lo tranquiliza, sincero. "de todas formas estoy en tu casa, a estas horas, me has dado algo de cenar. Tiene derecho a hacerlo."

Louis hace una mueca, no parece seguro de tener derecho.

"¿Te acuerdas lo que hablamos hace poco? ¿Viendo Friends?"

"¿Todo eso de que si una persona te amaba de verdad te tenía que dejar ser?" Harry pregunta.

Y demonios, claro que lo recuerda. Cada palabra que Louis le dijo, porque estaba cargado de razón.

"Sí," Louis responde, desde su posición. No están tan alejados, en realidad, pero Louis mantiene una distancia considerable. Sus ojos brillan, casi como si estuviese tan dolido como Harry.

"Sí, lo recuerdo."

El mayor sonríe y asiente, pero no dice nada más. 

"¿Vas a dormir aquí?"

Su cambio de tema es repentino pero Harry le da la razón silenciosa, ellos no necesitan hablar más. Sabe perfectamente lo que Louis está intentando hacerle entender y seguramente, Louis sepa que él lo está entendiendo. Así que, acepta el cambio y hace un puchero desde su posición.

"Por favor."

"Perfecto," Dice el escritor, levantándose. "ahora acurrucate en el sofá mientras te preparo la cama. Hoy no te libras de un maratón de Friends antes de irnos a dormir."

Harry sonríe, complacido y a gusto con el plan.

Harry podría vivir así toda su vida.

Harry se está dando cuenta.


	10. Chapter 10

La tetera silba y Louis se apresura a recogerla, aún envuelto en su bata de pijama. El clima sigue frío y sus ventanas están empañadas del rocío de la noche. Apenas está amaneciendo, él no ha podido pegar ojo sabiendo que tenía a Harry en la habitación de invitados. La noche fue esplendida, y él puede jurar que Harry casi olvidó sus problemas. Vieron juntos casi una temporada entera de Friends y comentaron por encima el nuevo (no para ellos) romance de Monica y Chandler, sacando los pros y los contras. Luego, Harry se fue a la cama y Louis se quedó en el salón, sopesando las palabras de Harry.

No sabía por qué había discutido con su esposa, para empezar, y las explicaciones de Harry no aclararon demasiado el asunto. Pero, él no era nadie para inmiscuirse, ¿no? Es decir, podía dar su opinión, pero no podía entrometerse. Decir lo que Harry quería oír... eso estaba bien para él.

Se bebe dos tés con leche y mucha azúcar antes de que dos golpes suaves se escuchen en la puerta, y Niall y Zayn entren tranquilamente, sin hacer mucho ruido.

"¿Qué tal está?" Es lo primero que pregunta el rubio, tirándose sobre la silla de la barra americana y recibiendo gustoso el té de manos de Louis. Zayn hace una mueca, tiene ojeras -¿quizá no ha dormido bien?- y exige silenciosamente un café. 

"Hazte tú el café, vago de mierda." Louis le dice, tomando asiento frente a Niall. El moreno bufa y se levanta con pesadez. "No está ni bien ni mal, está. Creo. No sé." Dice, confundido. "Ayer cuando nos fuimos a dormir estaba bastante bien, pero quizá ahora en frío está peor..."

"¿Te contó por qué discutieron?" Indaga Niall, removiendo la cuchara y luego dejándola a un lado. Zayn traquetea la cafetera, intentando conseguir su dosis pero no puede, y murmura un "mierda", que hace que Louis se levante y lo retire, para hacerlo él.

"Sí, pero..." Se para y enciende la cafetera. "no sé si debo contarlo. Es decir, me lo contó en confianza."

"Oh, Lou-lou-" Zayn dice, sentándose al lado de Niall, un poco más despierto. "no vamos a contar nada."

"Aún así," Louis insiste, consiguiendo la taza de café de Zayn y dejándosela en las manos. "no quiero hacerlo, me sentiría mal ir contando sus problemas matrimoniales."

"Soy su mejor amigo, ¿sabes?" Niall se ofende un poco.

"Pues si eres su mejor amigo, entonces pregúntaselo por ti mismo." Louis le responde, con una ceja alzada.

"Lo haría, pero no me lo va a contar."

"Oh, ¿estás celoso?"

Niall bufa.

"Sí."

"Ay, que pena." Louis se ríe y Niall lo sigue. "En serio, Ni, ojalá te lo pudiese contar pero no es de mi incumbencia. Lo único que sé con certeza es que necesitamos buscar una solución, porque sé que él se está sintiendo miserable." Suspira. "Tiene que hablar con ella..." 

Zayn desvía la mirada de su café.

"¿Te molesta hacer esto?"

Louis frunce el ceño.

"¿El qué? ¿ayudar a un amigo?"

Pero Zayn niega con la cabeza, y Niall parece entender algo que Louis no, así que se apresura a hablar.

"Cuando se despierte, podríamos acompañarlo a casa de los padres de Karen." Niall sugiere. "No creo que él quiera ir solo hasta allí."

Louis muerde su labio. Está tan confundido. Podría hablar acerca del tema con Niall y que este le arrojara un motivo de más claridad, pero ha preferido callar. No quiere ser tan entrometido... solo no quiere.

"Me parece bien." Zayn acepta.

"Me tiene que parecer a mi, que soy quién conduce, gilipollas." Louis niega, pero Zayn tiene un golpe en su hombro en un par de segundos.

"Dejaos de pelea y por favor, cuéntame qué pasó." Niall insiste.

"Niall, déjalo," Esa voz no es de ninguno de los tres chicos que están en la barra americana, en su lugar, viene de la puerta de la cocina. "gracias por no contárselo, Lou."

Louis sonríe hacía el Harry despeinado, que se frota un ojo.

"De nada, para eso estamos los amigos."

Niall sube sus ojos y luego hace una mueca de asco.

"Buenos días, Harry," Zayn saluda. "¿qué tal?"

Harry se encoge de hombros.

"Podría estar mejor."

"¿Quieres un té?" Louis le pregunta, dejando el suyo de lado.

"Podría hacérmelo yo... así no te causo más molestias." Harry muerde su labio, desde el lugar. Está claro que ahora mismo, se encuentra fuera de onda. No es lo mismo cuando están él y Louis en la privacidad de cuatro paredes, y él puede desahogarse. Y también tiene mucha confianza con Niall, pero no es lo mismo cuando están los tres frente a él, y él lleva ese pijama. Es una escena muy íntima y...

"Tonterías, Harry," Niall lo saca de sus pensamientos. "es Louis, ¿vale? a él no le molesta nada."

"Sí," dice el susodicho, levantándose con la disposición de hacerle el té. "tú me molestas."

"Anda y que te den." El irlandés contesta, soltando una carcajada. "¿Te lo puedes creer, Zayn?"

Entonces Zayn y Niall se enzarzan en una discusión de quién es más gilipollas, si Louis o Niall. Y parece entretenida, porque le dan a Louis la ocasión de girarse hacia Harry y pedirle que se acerque con una mano.

"¿Leche y azúcar?" Dice cuando lo tiene lo suficientemente cerca.

"Por favor."

"Dios, Harry, deja de pedir las cosas por favor, ¿sí?" Louis trastea con el azucarero. "estás en tu casa, no tienes que pedir permiso."

Harry asiente con sus mejillas un poco rojas, y luego dirige su mirada hacia la caja de bolsitas de té.

"Té Yorkshire." Murmura, recogiendo entre sus largas manos la caja de té y Louis asiente, mientras coloca el cacillo con leche. "¿Eres del norte?"

"Yorkshire del sur," ríe. "Doncaster, para ser más exactos. ¿No se me nota en el acento?"

"No mucho, en realidad." Harry dice y Louis lo mira ofendido.

"El acento de Doncaster no se puede perder, hombre, ¿qué dices?" 

"Bueno, ahora que lo dices sí se te nota un poco."

"¿Ves?" Repone orgulloso Louis, dejando caer un par de cucharadas de azúcar en la taza. "Además, el Té Yorkshire está considerado patrimonio cultural de Reino Unido, eso no significa que sea del norte."

"Mi abuelo era de Yorkshire y siempre defendió que ese té era exclusivamente para la gente de allí." 

Louis ríe suavemente. 

"Lo sé, he escuchado algo," se encoge de hombros. "me gusta el sabor porque es el que tomamos en casa desde siempre."

"Doncaster."

"Sí, Doncaster," Louis repite. "¿de dónde eres tú, de todos modos? No tienes ningún tipo de acento."

La leche comienza a casi hervir, y Louis se acerca, seguido de Harry. Deja una bolsita de té en la taza, y procede a llenar la taza.

"Holmes Chapel..." Dice y cuando ve el ceño fruncido de Louis, vuelve a hablar. "Chesire."

"Oh, eso está cerca de Doncaster." Louis recuerda, estirando la taza de té hacia sus manos y Harry la recoge gustoso, así, los dos se apoyan en la encimera, Harry con la taza y Louis con sus manos hacia atrás, sobre ella. "Pues es verdad, sigo sin notarte el acento."

"Salí de la universidad y me vine a Londres a vivir muy rápido, llevo más de cuatro años aquí. Quizá por eso."

"Yo hice lo mismo y mírame," Louis dice, sonriendo. "en fin, supongo que habrás escuchado que vamos a acompañarte."

"Sí, Lou y lo agradezco... pero no hace falta." 

"No pasa nada, de verdad."

"Es solo que... ayer me recogiste fuera, mientras llovía. Me diste de cenar y una cama caliente para poder escapar de allí... Pedirte que me lleves, es demasiado." Harry es sincero, dejando la taza de lado y volcando toda su mirada en Louis- obviando al rubio y al moreno que están frente a ellos, aún discutiendo sobre cualquier otra cosa.

"Cuando te digo que no pasa nada, es porque no pasa nada, Harry," Louis se encoge de hombros. "Lo hago porque me nace hacerlo y porque, a lo mejor, algún día tendrás que hacerlo tú por mi también."

Louis ríe y Harry lo sigue.

"Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?" Recuerda.

El mayor asiente.

"Sí, es lo que hacen los amigos." Repite Louis. "así que bebe eso y vas a casa a cambiarte, que vamos a salir ya mismo."

Louis se escapa furtivo, dejando un golpe en su hombro y una sonrisa a los dos otros chicos, antes de perderse en su habitación. Recoge algo de ropa y abrigo, y se da una ducha bien caliente. Luego hace sus necesidades, se lava los dientes y se peina. Cuando sale del baño, completamente vestido y arreglado, solo está Zayn en el sofá, haciendo zapping.

"¿Y Niall?" Pregunta Louis, dejando la ropa mojada en la secadora.

"Ha ido con Harry a su casa," Zayn se levanta del sofá. "vamos a por ellos."

Finalmente, terminan yendo. Harry se ha cambiado por algo más formal (¿quizá para reconquistar a Karen?), ahora lleva unos pantalones de pinza y una chaqueta de botones un poco más elegante. Louis no dice nada, solo le da una mirada y comprende que, después de todo, Harry ha decidido mantener su matrimonio antes que mantenerse a sí mismo.

Y es totalmente lícito y respetable, si Louis es honesto, pero le da un poco de tristeza pensarlo.

El camino en el coche es silencioso, ninguno parece estar de ánimos para hablar. Harry está en la parte de atrás, nervioso -Louis puede ver por el espejo como se muerde la uña del dedo meñique-, Zayn está inmiscuido en su teléfono y Niall simplemente mira a través de la ventana, cambiando la música de vez en cuando. Harry da indicaciones en un tono suave, sin perturbar la tranquilidad de los demás.

Eventualmente, llegan a una especie de urbanización de casas de lujo y Harry consigue que el guardia de seguridad les abra gran puerta. Paran delante de una que resalta entre las demás, por el color azul cielo de sus paredes.

"Esta es," Harry dice, quitándose el cinturón. "gracias chicos."

Louis suspira y le desean "suerte".

Lo último que ven, es a Harry siendo recibido por la gran sonrisa y el abrazado de una señora, y luego la puerta es cerrada.


	11. Chapter 11

La navidad está más cerca, finalmente. Louis tiene muchos planes para su día: va a ir a Doncaster y estar con su familia, quizá verá un par de amigos y seguramente saldrá de fiesta con ellos. Un buen cumpleaños, sí señor, como los de antes. Pero primero tiene que comprar los regalos para los chicos, porque han decidido hacer una especie de cena para poder darse sus regalos de navidad. Bueno, han decidido todos, menos él. Louis ha insistido que todavía quedan tres semanas por delante -apenas están entrando en diciembre- y que pueden hacerlo otro día, pero son cuatro contra uno- imposibles hasta para él.

Ahora se encuentra en el pasillo, ayudando a la comunidad con la decoración de navidad. Por lo visto son un complejo lujoso, pero no son capaces de contratar a nadie que lo decore. O, lo que es lo mismo, la anciana del segundo B ha venido hacia él con una caja de cartón llena de adornos y una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas... y él no se ha podido negar.

Así que, ahora está enredando el espumillón sobre algo y colgando pequeñas bolitas y estrellas en todos los huecos existentes. Ninguno de sus vecinos ha salido a ayudar (de su planta, en realidad, solo conoce a Karen y Harry, y no va a ser él quién les pida ayuda, por supuesto) por lo que está casi a mitad del pasillo, todavía sin decorarlo completamente. La puerta de su casa está abierta y de ella emana el olor a galletas recién hechas. Louis solo desea terminar, ir a esconderse bajo la mantas y comer galletas mientras ve Black Mirror o alguna de esas comedias asquerosamente falsas de navidad que Netflix cuelga en su catálogo cada uno de diciembre- y que Louis ve, aunque luego se queje.

"Oh," Se escucha desde el fondo del pasillo, luego del timbre del ascensor y Louis ni siquiera necesita girarse. "galletas."

"Niall, que ni se te ocurra," Avisa de espaldas a él, colgando una bolita de navidad roja. "y si vas a querer, entonces vas a tener que ayudarme. Ninguno de estos estúpidos vecinos que tengo han podido salir de sus jodidas casas y..." Se gira y, oh. "Uh, hola Harry." Sonríe de lado.

Harry ríe.

"A mi no me ha avisado nadie." Dice, entre sus labios. Aún lleva esos pantalones tan feos y esa chaqueta de botón, pero Louis no dice nada.

Harry ha estado disminuyendo sus visitas desde la reconciliación con Karen y Louis no sabe por qué, pero no se va a quejar porque, a final de cuentas, no es su matrimonio. Solo está viendo como Harry acepta ser quién no es, y haciéndose un lado. Y cuando viene, tampoco pasa mucho tiempo con ellos. Ya no bebe tanta cerveza, e insiste en que ya mismo tiene la última evaluación del curso y que está feliz con ello. Se toma algún té, habla con Zayn de alguna nueva serie, sonríe ante Louis prometiéndole otro maratón de Friends y luego se va.

Louis se pregunta cuánto tardará Harry en explotar de nuevo.

Y eso ha sido todo por dos semanas, sin mucho más qué decir. Solo ha estado vagando. Entregó su edición de navidad hace una semana y eso significa que ha tenido que encerrarse más en el otro libro. Así que, solo ha estado escribiendo y escribiendo. A veces fumándose un porro para aligerar la pesadez de Harry en su cabeza... Nada en especial, por supuesto. Nada que lo vuelva loco.

"Da gracias a Dios, porque llevo media hora aquí." Louis se queja con sus mejillas rojas y se da la vuelta hacia la pared de nuevo.

"¿Y Zayn?" Pregunta Niall, obviando la otra conversación.

"Creo que hoy tenía turno hasta medio día, no sé." Louis cuelga otra bolita y con suerte esta no se cae. Bufa angustiado. "Tú deberías saberlo, eres su novio."

Harry ríe cuando Niall suelta un gemido y Louis aprovecha para bajar de la silla.

"¡Yo no soy su novio!"

"Sí, sí," Louis hace un ademán con su mano. "lo que digas."

"Louis..."

"Si queréis galletas, entonces vais a tener que ayudar."

Ninguno de los dos rechista, quizás atraídos por el olor a galletas. Y Louis se acuerda de su vecina, porque el tiempo se reduce rápido y consiguen tenerlo todo finalmente decorado en menos de diez minutos. Ha quedado verdaderamente bonito, así que solo los invita a entrar y les sirve un vaso de leche. Los tres devoran la bandeja de galletas- y Louis agradece, silenciosamente, haber guardado unas pocas para Zayn.

"Zayn me ha dicho que hoy vamos al centro comercial para comprar los regalos," Niall dice, quitándose las migas de galleta de las comisuras. Louis asiente. "Pues no tengo ni idea de qué regalarle a Zayn..."

"Te lo pongo fácil," Louis resume, retirando sus propias migas. "un vinilo de algún grupo de rock, una botella enorme de vino tinto o algún libro de Stephen King. Con eso ganas sí o sí."

"Hmm," Niall piensa. "¿vinilo?"

Harry sonríe desde su posición.

"Yo le regalaría el libro."

"Yo siempre le regalo algo así. A Zayn cualquier detalle le gusta." Louis dice y luego sigue. "A las seis menos cuarto hemos quedado abajo. Yo conduzco, por supuesto, como siempre."

"Conduciré yo hoy." Harry se ofrece.

"Ah, ¿pero tienes coche?" Louis pregunta, sarcástico. Su acento se está intensificando. "No, en serio, porque estoy pensando seriamente en dejar la escritura y convertirme en chófer, ya sabes, allí al menos me pagarán. No como vosotros y eso que paseo vuestros jodidos culos cada maldito día."

"Ay, Louis," Harry ríe y Niall también. "conduzco yo, así dejas de ser machacado por estos dos."

"Y por ti, Harry, que no se te olvide, por ti también."

Louis los despide -o más bien, echa- una hora después, alegando que tiene que limpiar la casa, lo cual es cierto, y quiere darse una ducha y escribir un poco antes de ir. Niall intenta meter sus narices en la página de word -se ha convertido en su fan número uno-, pero él no lo deja y le da un manotazo. Y luego empuja a ambos de las caderas y les cierra la puerta en la cara.

Que les den, piensa.

Así, al ritmo alto de Guns N' Roses, Louis se ducha, escribe, come y ve algunos capítulos de Black Mirror, mientras sigue pensando en qué regalos puede hacerle a los chicos.

A Niall le va a regalar el disco de algún cantante favorito de Zayn -porque parece que Niall no lo conoce lo bastante bien- y quizá un reloj -para que no le de por culo a las siete de la mañana-, a Liam unas deportivas -Liam le dijo que las necesitaba pero que simplemente era demasiado vago como para ir-, Zayn posiblemente recibirá algo de vino, una película alternativa de esas que tanto le gustan y unas entradas de teatro... pero, ¿y Harry?

Louis no va a admitir que en ese mismo instante se pone a navegar a través de mil páginas de google, intentando encontrar el regalo perfecto. No lo consigue, claramente y las cinco y media llegan más rápido de lo que él creía. Así que se tiene que levantar y vestir, en un basto intento de que su cuerpo no reciba más frío del que ya tiene. Se coloca algún chaquetón azul y deja una bufanda caer en su nariz, intentando que no se torne roja. Misión imposible, por supuesto.

Apaga todo y cierra su puerta, de camino al ascensor. Le envía algún mensaje rápido a Zayn, que nunca es contestado y frunce el ceño cuando llega al portal del bloque y solo está Harry en su coche, esperando paciente.

"Eh, Harry, hola." Saluda de lado, viendo como el profesor baja la ventana y sonríe.

"Hola, Lou," Harry pasea por su boca y luego le indica con la mano que se monte.

Así lo hace, acabando a su lado.

"¿No ha venido nadie?" Le pregunta mientras se coloca el cinturón. "Zayn ni siquiera me ha respondido los mensajes."

"Niall me dijo que no van a poder venir," Harry hace una mueca, mientras sube las ventanas intentando que el frío no les llegue. "y Liam ni siquiera lo sé, se suponía que tenía que encontrarnos en el centro comercial."

Louis suspira.

"Hijos de puta."

"¿Qué pasa?" Harry pregunta confuso, pero Louis niega y desestima con un ademán de mano.

"Da igual, vamos nosotros solos. Claro, si quieres." Ofrece con una sonrisa suave. 

La última vez que estuvieron completamente solos, Harry estaba mojado hasta los pies y llorando en su hombro. Parece tan lejano. Harry se ha alejado, eso es cierto, ¿pero él ha hecho algo por mantenerlo a su lado? No, claro que no. Y Louis sabe que entre todos se llevan bastante bien como para considerarse amigos, y también sabe que Niall, Zayn y Liam no han dejado a Harry alejarse. ¿Pero Louis? No, él ha aceptado lo que ha pasado (¿tiene algo por lo que sentirse decepcionado, en primer lugar?) y simplemente ha dejado que las cosas se enfríen un poco. Finalmente, ha sido culpa de ambos.

Claro, todo tiene sentido solo si Harry lo considera su amigo. Él sí considera a Harry como uno. Han pasado buenos momentos, han comido en la misma mesa, han bebido juntos, han compartido tardes de sofá y Louis lo ha acogido en sus brazos cuando Harry se ha sentido miserable. Sí es su amigo, ¿no? eso son cosas que hacen los amigos... o lo que sea.

"Claro que sí, Lou, me encantaría." Harry parece complacido con la idea porque muestra sus hoyuelos -Louis podría vivir ahí- y arranca el coche con la intención de comenzar el trayecto.

"¿Qué música tienes?" Louis pregunta, dándose el lujo de estirar su mano hacia la radio y comenzar a rodar a través de las listas de reproducción.

"Todo pop o mix que el propio Spotify me hace." 

"Oh, vamos, hombre. No me digas que no tienes una sola lista de reproducción lo bastante buena aquí." Louis se queja, navegando todavía a través, intentando buscar algo decente.

"Hay una, se llama H, pon esa." 

Louis le hace caso, viajando y encontrándola de las últimas. Hace click y la música comienza a sonar.

"Dios, Def Leppard," Louis dice, con su acento y soltando una carcajada. Incluso echa su cabeza hacia atrás. "eres de los míos, Harry."

Harry asiente, contento.

"El rock británico es muy, muy bueno," chasquea su lengua. "el problema es que muchas bandas están infravaloradas."

"Y que lo digas," Louis le da la razón, haciendo un movimiento con su mano. "¿Stones Roses? Una maldita locura."

"Oh, Stones Roses... Love Spreads, me encanta."

Y así, comienzan una conversación acerca del rock británico y terminan hablando incluso de los Beatles. Ambos están de acuerdo con que aman sobretodo el rock del norte y también coinciden en su opinión sobre Bowie. Louis casi se sorprende la cantidad de música que ambos conoces y la cantidad de opiniones iguales, incluso piensa cómo no ha podido conocer antes esa faceta de Harry- aunque ya se lo esperaba, gracias a Niall. Y Louis se siente extrañamente cómodo alrededor de Harry, como nunca antes. Ambos ríen suavemente, se dan la razón y Louis incluso echa su cabeza atrás, pensativo, poniendo sus piernas en posición de indio.

Maldice que el trayecto sea tan corto.

"Bueno, aquí estamos," Harry anuncia, echando el freno de mano cuando consiguen un aparcamiento lo bastante cerca del centro comercial. Y es que es principios de diciembre, la gente todavía no ha empezado con la histeria colectiva de las compras de último momento. "¿tienes alguna idea de los regalos?"

Louis se encoge de hombros antes de que ambos salgan del coche y comiencen a andar hacia la entrada.

"Tengo ligeras ideas, pero hasta que no miremos bien no voy a poder saber bastante bien." Miente. "¿y tú?"

Harry le cede la entrada al lugar, mientras aguanta la puerta para ambos.

"Ahora mismo solo voy a comprar los regalos de los chicos," dice tras él. "pero no, no tengo ni idea." Louis omite el "solo el de los chicos" y mira a su alrededor. El centro comercial también está comenzando a vestirse de navidad, por lo visto, y él se queda embobado con las luces del gran árbol que hay en el centro. "Mira, esa tienda tiene buena pinta."

Louis dirige su mirada hacia dónde dice Harry y se encuentra con una tienda de libros, música y otras cosas, así que asiente.

"Sí, sí," Dice, emocionado. "ahí podré encontrar el regalo de Niall."

Harry sonríe y lo empuja levemente de la cintura. Louis ni siquiera se queja.

"¿Qué tienes pensado?"

"Le voy a regalar un disco de Happy Mondays y un reloj," le cuenta. "Happy Mondays porque es una de las bandas favoritas de Zayn y creo que Niall necesita entenderlo un poco más."

Ambos ríen suavemente -ninguno habla de la extraña relación de Niall y Zayn, porque ninguno tiene algo que decir, para empezar- y Harry retira su mano una vez llegan a la entrada.

"Yo había pensado algo parecido."

"Oh, bueno, tú puedes regalarle el reloj si quieres," Louis ofrece, mientras van hacia la parte de música. "yo puedo elegir otra cosa."

"No, no," Harry niega. "es tu idea, es tu regalo."

Louis se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa. Finalmente, consigue todos los regalos. Primero compran lo de Zayn y Niall allí, aunque a Louis le falta algo más, después se mueven hacia una tienda de zapatos y Louis compra el regalo de Liam. Y terminan en una gran tienda de ropa que tiene desde trajes hasta merchandising, donde Harry consigue unos bonitos jerseys para Zayn- siempre con la ayuda de Louis, por supuesto.

Es, entonces, cuando ambos se miran de frente.

"Creo que..." Louis empieza. "deberíamos separarnos para... ya sabes, comprar nuestros regalos."

"Oh, claro, claro..." Harry muerde su labio, una media sonrisa asomándose. "entonces, ¿quedamos en el coche en unas horas?"

Louis asiente.

"Pero no vayas a mirar hacia dónde voy," Le dice juguetón, girándose y dándole la espalda. 

"¡Tú tampoco!" Es lo último que escucha de su parte.

Louis se recorre casi medio centro comercial y mira muchísimas cosas pero no se decide por ninguna. Hasta que la idea asoma por su cabeza y piensa haber encontrado el regalo perfecto. Él no sabe qué significado darle, pero tampoco sabe lo que está pasando con su cabeza y su corazón, así que decide que quizás intente entenderlo un poco más tarde- y si es nunca, mejor. Envuelve las dos cosas perfectamente, de una forma simbólica y luego consigue rodearlo todo con un perfecto lazo.

Ha pasado una hora desde que dejó a Harry atrás, pero cuando sale se lo encuentra apoyado contra el coche. Tiene un cigarro en una mano, la otra descansa dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Las bolsas ya no están, así que el rizado corre a ayudarlo.

"¡Eh! Que no se te ocurra mirar dentro," Louis advierte, su dedo en alto, mientras ve a Harry meter las bolsas en el maletero, separadas de las suyas.

"No lo voy a hacer, tonto," Harry ríe, negando con la cabeza. Cierra el maletero y se vuelve a apoyar contra la puerta, junto a Louis. Estira su mano, y le da medio cigarro. Louis acepta. "¿no me vas a dar ni siquiera una pista?"

Louis niega, risueño.

"¿Qué me has comprado tú?" Pregunta, mirándolo de lado. Harry está muy guapo, a pesar de esa pantalón mustio. Tiene el pelo ligeramente un poco más largo, los rizos caen detrás de sus orejas y sus hoyuelos no han dejado de marcarse en toda la tarde. Muy guapo. Sí, eso. Él no debería estar pensando en ello.

"No te lo voy a decir."

Suspira.

"Entonces no recibirás ninguna pista, lo siento." Louis le da una última calada antes de tirar el cigarro y se encoge de hombros, sonriente. "Vamos, anda, que me muero de frío."

El camino de vuelta es extrañamente igual que el de ida.

Louis podría hacer esto toda la vida.

Sí, él definitivamente podría ver a Harry divagar sobre sus grupos favoritos mientras carcajea en alto y se peina los rizos.

Él podría.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry mira el mantel blanco con bordados de rosas. Su suegra parece traquetear algo en la cocina junto a Karen, mientras su suegro está sentado frente a él, puro y whisky en mano. Harry no tiene una mala relación con ellos, de hecho, a él le caen bastante bien. El problema es que los hijos siempre son un reflejo de los padres. Y también, quizás, odia toda es imagen falsa e hipócrita que la gente de dinero se coloca siempre encima.

"Harry, hijo, ¿de verdad no quieres nada de beber?" Anton pregunta, estirando el puro hacia adelante, casi haciendo que el humo lo envuelva. No le importa, está bien. "¿Un vino, quizás?"

"Gracias, pero," niega, una sonrisa de disculpa. "no me apetece ahora mismo."

"Papá," Dice Karen apareciendo en el comedor, una bandeja de comida en sus manos. "deja de querer emborrachar a mi esposo, por favor."

El hombre ríe, su pecho moviéndose con él. Karen deja un beso en su mejilla antes de poner la bandeja, y Harry ve a su suegra uniéndose a los pocos segundos.

"Es cierto, es cierto," El padre le da la razón. "no queremos que quede impotente." Harry frunce su ceño. "No ahora que estáis intentando tener hijos."

Karen sonríe, sin embargo, ajena a la cara de extrañeza de Harry. 

"¿Perdón?" Pregunta, al aire, mirando de su suegra a su suegro.

"No te avergüences, hijo," Mary dice, con ese tono de empatía que siempre pone- Harry no se la cree demasiado. "ya nos ha contado Karen que estáis intentando tener hijos."

"Sí, Harry, es algo normal," Interviene Anton de nuevo. "nosotros a Karen no la hicimos dibujando, precisamente."

Karen ríe suavemente, clavando su vista en el plato de comida que tiene frente a ella. Está intentando no mirar a Harry, él lo sabe.

El tema de los hijos siempre ha sido bastante irrelevante para ellos. Es cierto que llevan casados tres años y que, posiblemente, cualquier otra pareja ya se lo estaría planteando. Pero Harry no. Y Karen nunca se lo ha dejado caer. Y él no quiere, en realidad. No ahora, por lo menos. Y quizás nunca. 

"Hmm, perdón por la indiscreción pero," Comienza, respirando levemente. "no sabía nada de eso."

Karen lo mira, una sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

"Ay, cariño, eso es porque no te acuerdas," está mintiendo. Claramente lo está haciendo. "lo hablamos hace un par de meses."

Harry suspira.

"Oh, sí, ahora lo recuerdo..."

No, no lo hace, pero la cena cambia de ambiente luego de eso. Sus suegros no son precisamente tontos, y saben lo que ha pasado. Karen está tensa, también. Y Harry está desganado. 

Está desganado porque él lo está intentando, ¿no?

Está intentando comprender a su esposa, quererla y que ambos funciones y se lleven bien. Harry está dejando de lado sentimientos, está dejando de lado su manera de ser y su manera de vivir simplemente porque piensa que el amor de Karen merece la pena, porque cree que Karen lo quiere sinceramente. Pero Karen solo se lo pone difícil. Harry no sabe cuándo va a acabar esto. Se está dando cuenta, tristemente, que está encerrado en una espiral de confusión y dudas, que solo le da dolores de cabeza. 

Él quiere a Karen pero...

**

"A ver, hijo de puta," Louis profiere, "¡está claro que te está mintiendo!"

"Louis, relájate." Dice Zayn, a su lado.

"¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? ¡La tía le está mintiendo en su cara y el estúpido no se da cuenta!"

"Es solo una película." El moreno bosteza, acurrucándose un poco más contra él.

Están ambos en el sofá, tapados con una manta. Zayn tiene su cabeza en el hombro de Louis, que ahora, indignado, estira sus manos hacia la TV. Dios, Louis odia tanto Netflix y todas esas comedias románticas de mierda.

"Una película de mierda." Bufa.

"Tú fuiste quién la eligió."

"Sí, porque tengo que profundizar un poco más en el amor para mi nueva novela." Louis dice, negando. "Pero todas estas películas son asquerosamente falsas."

"Oh, vamos, hombre." Zayn se vuelve a quejar. "Te digo de nuevo que son películas. Solo es ficción."

"Sí, pero nadie te cuenta que pasa después del "vivieron felices para siempre", ¿a qué no?" 

"Eso no tendría sentido, Lou-"

"Nadie te cuenta que después se casan y conviven veinte años odiándose a sí mismos pero no se separan por los hijos que tienen en común. Solo hasta que ella se da cuenta de que él le ha destrozado la autoestima."

"Dios, Louis, ¿quieres parar?" Su amigo se retira de él, tirándose al otro lado del sofá, aburrido. "me estás deprimiendo."

"Entonces no te cases nunca." Louis dice, retirando la película. "Elijamos otra así puedo seguir apuntando ideas."

"No me jodas, Lou, no voy a ver más películas románticas contigo." Zayn se levanta, finalmente enfadado. "¡Eres imposib-"

El timbre lo corta.

Louis se ríe.

"Estás de pie, así que vas tú." Louis se acurruca en el lugar que Zayn ha dejado libre, con el mando en sus manos, dispuesto a buscar otra cosa que ver.

"Gilipollas." Zayn masculla.

"¡La ley del mínimo esfuerzo, bro!" Louis chilla, riendo.

Una vez acomodado, Louis escucha a Zayn saludar murmurando a Niall y luego, siente un peso. Niall está sobre él y tiene un pack de cervezas.

"Hola, Lou-Lou." Lo saluda, lamiéndolo en la mejilla.

"Dios, Niall, eres tan malditamente asqueroso." Se queja, revolviéndose. "Quita, quita."

Tras un par de manotazos, Louis consigue que Niall se retire de él. Finalmente puede respirar, gracias a Dios.

"¿Qué hacéis?" Pregunta ahora el rubio, tirándose en el sofá cuando Louis les ha hecho huecos.

Si Louis tuviese un poco menos de corazón, posiblemente los hubiese mandado a la mierda ya. Pero es lo que tiene ser buena persona. Además, los dos le alivian la soledad un poquito... por lo que no se va a quejar.

Niall no es tan malo, de todas formas. Él puede ser un tocapelotas, ya sabes, levantándolo a las siete de la mañana para que los lleve a algún lado, exigiéndole ropa para poder ducharse o comida recién caliente. Pero no es tan malo, porque Louis adora su sentido del humor y su manera de ver siempre positiva cada situación de la vida. Y también le gusta lo feliz que hace a Zayn, así que, están todos bien.

"¿Quién te ha invitado a mi casa, feo?" Louis dice, estirándose un poco más para que Zayn consiga ahora su sitio.

"No me hace falta invitación," Niall se encoge de hombros y Louis se calla, porque tiene razón, después de todo.

Encuentran alguna película que ver -gana el género romántico, dos contra uno, perdiendo Zayn- y suben un poco más la calefacción cuando sienten que las mantas no ayudan demasiado. La historia no está mal, y ellos la pasan bebiéndose las cervezas a tragos y trayendo más de la nevera de Louis. En algún punto de la película, un porro comienza a rular y para cuando el desenlace ya está casi enseñado, Louis está tan feliz que no puede evitar reírse por el mínimo diálogo entre los protagonistas. Cuando la película llega a su fin, Zayn consigue cocinar algo caliente, y los tres intentando pasar el ciego viendo las noticias.

Lo consiguen, claro. 

Ahora, simplemente están tirados a lo largo de los dos sofás. O bueno, más bien Zayn y Niall están tirados en el sofá grande, debajo de una manta. Louis está en el pequeño, con sus propias piernas recogidas y a gusto. No pueden quejarse, se están fumando el cigarro de después de comer, tranquilos y habiendo pasado una buena tarde

El problema es, que el timbre vuelve a sonar.

"¡Yo no voy!" Gritan Niall y Zayn a la vez.

Louis resopla.

"Me cago en todo." Dice entre dientes, aún en el sofá.

"La ley del mínimo esfuerzo, bro." Zayn le repite, una sonrisa traviesa escapándose de sus labios.

Louis se levanta con toda la pesadez que Dios se ha encargado de darle -que es muchísima, por cierto- y consigue propinar un golpe a Zayn en el trayecto, quien grita algo al aire y recibe un insulto de parte de Louis.

Abre la puerta despacio, con parsimonia.

Primero ve los rizos de siempre, que parece adornar los ojos verdes. Luego se encuentra con su rostro de lleno.

Harry no está feliz, precisamente. Él puede notarlo. No es como si lo conociese de toda la vida, por supuesto, pero está muy acostumbrado a sus sonrisas sinceras y esta no es una de ellas.

"Oh, Harry, son las nueve." Louis dice, tirando su mirada hacia abajo. Tiene un pantalón deportivo remetido entre sus calcetines, y la camiseta más roñosa que tenía en el armario. El atuendo de estar por casa, por supuesto. "¿estás bien? ¿ha pasado algo?"

Harry suspira.

"Ha pasado algo, sí," le confiesa, su mirada está triste, así que lo cree. Está vestido bastante más formal de lo que suele ir. Tiene una camisa de botón blanca dentro de sus pantalones caqui, y unos mocasines terminan el atuendo. "pero no quiero hablar de ello, solo quiero relajarme... Lo siento si te estoy molestando."

"No, Harry, claro que no." Louis niega efusivamente, abriendo la puerta del todo. "Por favor, pasa. Están Zayn y Niall también."

Harry sonríe, pero antes de que Louis pueda girar para entrar con él a casa, vuelve a hablar.

"Louis," dice, tranquilo. Louis se gira y lo mira, doblando su cabeza como un cachorro que está prestando atención. Harry simplemente respira bajito, antes de tirar a Louis contra sus brazos.

El abrazo lo pilla por sorpresa, primero teniendo sus brazos a sus costados. Luego, simplemente se deja hacer. Coloca su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y deja que este lo apriete, porque siente que de verdad lo necesita. Harry a veces no es tan transparente con sus emociones como a Louis le gustaría (así sabría por qué se deja pisotear una y otra vez) pero siempre ha sido sincero con él. Louis sabe que si Harry pide ayuda, es porque está al borde.

"Gracias." Simplemente dice Harry, rompiendo su corazón a pedazos.

"Eh, Harry," Louis niega, separándose. Aún están conectados. Sus manos están en su cintura y Harry, por su parte, aún las tiene en su espalda. Todo bien, Louis, simplemente respira. "no tienes que darme más las gracias ¿está bien? Somos amigos, por amor a Dios, y siempre que necesites ayuda voy a estar para ti ¿vale? no tienes que agradecerme cada dos minutos."

"Es solo que... me siento cambiante, ¿sabes?" El tono de voz de Harry es bajo, demasiado bajo- tanto que Louis tiene que acercarse un poco más para escucharlo. Quizá le da vergüenza que Niall o Zayn puedan escucharlo. No lo sabe, pero tampoco se va a quejar si eso significa poder seguir sintiendo el perfume de Harry en el aire. "en algún punto me siento tan feliz y decidido y luego pasa algo que me tira al suelo de nuevo. Es frustrante y agotador."

"Voy a echar a Niall y Zayn." Louis sentencia, luego de escucharlo.

"¿Qué?" Harry pregunta confundido, separándose de Louis.

"Que voy a echarlos," repite. "y tú y yo vamos a tener un maratón de porros, cerveza y Friends, ¿está bien para ti?"

Harry suelta una sonrisa -sincera a sus ojos- y muestra sus hoyuelos. Dios, Louis no puede más. Sus rizos caen con él cuando baja la mirada al suelo, piensa y luego lo vuelve a mirar.

"¿Siempre tienes un capítulo de Friends para cada ocasión?"

Louis pasa su peso de una pierna a otra y sonríe.

"No, cariño," dice suavemente y se encoge de hombros. "simplemente eres tú quién se siente identificado."

Harry no parece pasar desapercibidas sus palabras, pero aún así mantiene su sonrisa.

"¿Con Rachel o con Ross?"

"¿Qué crees tú?"

Harry suspira y se muerde el labio, pensándolo.

"Rachel." Dice, finalmente. Louis asiente, comprendiendo. "¿Y tú, Lou? ¿con quién te identificas?"

No tiene que pensarlo demasiado.

"Joey"

Harry no dice nada. Y él tampoco.

No hace falta.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando Louis despierta, Harry no está en el lugar. Se debió marchar en algún punto de la noche, supone, porque él está acurrucado contra su sofá y hay una manta tapándolo- que antes no estaba ahí. Le duele un poco la cabeza de la postura y rápido extiende su mano hacia la mesa, encontrándose con su teléfono, que no para de sonar. Louis suspira fuertemente, pasándose primero una mano por la cara y pensando en qué momento de la noche anterior se durmió. No se acuerda.

El teléfono sigue sonando, insistente. Louis tiene que descolgar sí o sí.

"Hm, hola Jennie," Saluda, su voz ronca. "¿qué pasa? ¿por qué me despiertas a estas horas?"

"Hola, Louis," Ella saluda desde el otro lado. "¿qué horas? son las dos de la tarde."

"Mhm," Susurra, sentándose en el sofá. ¿por qué ha dormido tanto? "¿qué pasa, de todas formas?"

"Hoy te va a llegar una citación de un juzgado, posiblemente después de comer."

Jennie no es más que una formalidad de su editora, por si las cosas salen mal en algún momento. En realidad, Louis nunca ha necesitado de sus servicios, y apenas han hablado, por lo que la llamada y la declaración lo confunden.

"¿A mi? ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada." Se defiende, su espalda cruje cuando encuentra una buena posición, pero su cabeza sigue bombeando.

"Louis..." Su voz es cautelosa ahora. "Tu ex-prometido, te está demandando."

Abre sus ojos, desperezándose de inmediato.

"¿Qué mierda dices, Jennie? ¿Por qué me va a demandar?" Louis chilla. "¡No he hecho nada!"

"Louis, tranquilízate, por favor," Le pide. "quiere que le cedas la parte de la casa que te corresponde."

"No entiendo nada," Se queja, masajeandose la sien. "¿estarás hoy en la editora?"

"Estoy en Nueva York, ahora mismo," Jennie parece traquetear algo detrás del teléfono. "esta noche tomo un vuelo hacia allí y voy a comenzar a preparar el caso."

"¿Qué caso? No voy a cederle nada."

"Louis..."

"Sí, sí," le corta. "no voy a ceder nada, ya te lo estoy diciendo. Invertí el mismo dinero que él en esa casa."

"Lo sé, pero han aceptado la demanda, así que tenemos que crear una buena defensa." La abogada chasquea la lengua. "De todas formas, Anne te estará enviando información a tu e-mail tan pronto la consiga."

"Bueno..."

"No te preocupes, Louis, te voy a sacar de esta." Le asegura. "Pero no vayas a hacer nada de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir ¿vale? Mañana a primera hora nos vemos en la editora."

"Vale, cuídate, Jennie."

"Tú, también." Devuelve. "Un beso."

Louis cuelga el teléfono y lo tira lejos.

¿Esto está pasando, realmente? ¿Su ex-prometido es tan tocapelotas? 

Louis no ha hecho absolutamente nada, más que invertir dinero en una ilusión compartida. Y él es el que le ha sido infiel. Louis llegó ese día a casa un poco antes y se encontró con otro hombre cabalgando sobre él. Le ha puesto los cuernos, ha roto su confianza y su autoestima, y ahora... ¿Louis simplemente tiene que dar su brazo a torcer? No, eso no va a ocurrir.

La hora de la comida llega, irremediablemente, igual que el temido papel. Louis no contesta las llamadas de Zayn, ni los mensajes preocupados de Niall. Simplemente cierra la puerta de su casa con llave y se esconde bajo las sábanas, permitiéndose que las lágrimas caigan libres.

Él está allí por una razón, para deshacerse de su corazón roto y recuperarse de una dura infidelidad. Él lo ha dejado todo atrás y aún así Steve sigue intentando destruirlo. 

No es justo. 

No lo es.

**

Louis sale del coche con tranquilidad y se permite, por primera vez en la que parecen haber sido años, dirigir la vista alrededor de todo el lugar. Todo está tal y como lo recuerda, casa cosa en su lugar. Sigue habiendo un fuerte olor a jazmín y el césped sigue siendo de un fuerte verde. Louis suspira dos veces antes de atreverse a hacer algo más. ¿En qué momento ha decidido que esto es buena idea? Pero ya está ahí. Y Louis no se caracteriza por dejar su orgullo atrás, precisamente.

Da dos golpes secos en la puerta de la que solía ser su casa, donde solía ser feliz y sentirse enamorado. No más, está claro. Steve no es más que un agujero negro en su vida, que lo único que ha hecho ha sido absorber todo lo que ha podido de él y luego dejarlo ir. Dejarlo ir vacío y descompuesto, roto en pedazos.

"Louis..."

"Hmm..." Pasa su peso de una pierna a otra, sin saber muy bien qué decir. "¿Está Steve?"

"No," Responde el hombre, saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta tras él. Louis solo ha visto a John una vez, y esa vez no era su cara lo que tenía frente a él. "¿qué haces aquí, de todas formas?"

"¿No puedo venir a mi propia casa?" Louis frunce el ceño.

"No lo será por mucho más tiempo."

Louis decide ignorar su sonrisa sarcástica.

"¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Steve?"

"En ningún lugar," le vuelve a responder. "no lo busques."

"¿Qué más te da que hablemos, John?" Louis pregunta, cierto tono irónico en su voz. "¿tienes miedo de algo?"

"¿Que tenga que ver contigo?" John parece pensar. "No, absolutamente no. Solo hay que verte."

Su mirada pasea de arriba abajo a Louis y él piensa, está bien, no es el hombre más guapo del mundo. Tiene el pelo hecho un nido sobre su cabeza, una sudadera gris se pierde hasta sus muslos, con unos jogging y algunas deportivas grises- que solían ser blancas. No es el mejor. Pero tampoco está tan mal, ¿no?

"¿Crees que me interesa volver con Steve? Por favor, John, antes me quemo las retinas." Louis ríe en su autodefensa, quizás intentando que el cuchillo no duela tanto. "Es todo tuyo. Solo vengo a hablar con él de la demanda que me ha llegado hoy."

"No tienes nada que hablar con él," parece sentenciar. "os veréis en el juicio."

"Vale," Louis dice, en un tono seco y luego se encoge de hombros. "pero, ¿puedes decir que no vuelva a presentarse en mi casa a las tantas de la noche? por favor."

"¿Estuvo en tu casa?" John dice ahora, confundido.

Louis no es mala persona, no lo malinterpretes. Nunca se alegraría del dolor ajeno, pero quiere reír. Muy fuerte. 

Por supuesto, no le va a contar que en realidad ambos se dieron un par de puñetazos. 

"Sí, ¿no te lo contó?" John niega con la cabeza. "Bueno, pues estuvo allí. No sé cómo descubrió mi dirección, aún estoy en ello. Pero él vino, y ahora me ha demandado. Así están las cosas."

"Tendría un buen motivo para ir a tu casa, Louis, no intentes confundirme." John le advierte. "Yo no tengo la culpa de que estuviese prometido contigo ¿está bien?"

Louis piensa y repiensa si él estaba tan cegado como ahora lo está John. Le dan ganas de vomitar.

"No, y la persona con la que él te engañará a ti tampoco la tendrá." Responde, aguantándose las ganas de decirle en su cara lo estúpido que es. "¿Qué te asegura que no te lo va a hacer a ti? Te conoció siendo infiel."

"Él me ama de verdad."

"Sí," Suspira. "a mi también me amaba, como has podido comprobar."

"Son dos amores diferentes."

Louis no puede evitarlo, y deja que una pequeña sonrisa se le escape. Se da por vencido. Finalmente, no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver.

"Bueno, como tú quieras creer."

John parece obviar sus palabras.

"Vas a tener que ceder la casa eventualmente, lo sabes, ¿no?" John recupera su semblante sombrío, esa mirada que le demuestra a Louis que, simple y llanamente, no es buena persona.

A Louis no le importa una mierda con quien Steve comparta cama, está claro, pero al fin y al cabo es la persona con la que le ha sido infiel. John también está inmiscuido en su rompimiento de corazón. Y Louis quizás no entiende la situación porque él nunca sería capaz de participar en algo así, no podría simplemente acostarse con una persona comprometida con el efecto colateral de romperle el corazón a otra. Él no es así.

"Ah, ¿sí?" Pregunta, con diversión.

"Claramente, por eso me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decirme ahora." El moreno se encoge de hombros. "Él va a ganar, lo sabes. Finalmente, tú eras tú con Steve. Sin Steve y sin su dinero, no eres nadie."

Eso le duele.

Louis ha luchado muchísimo para estar dónde está hoy en día. Louis estudió, se fue de Doncaster y se aventuró a Londres, dónde no conocía a nadie. Se pasó meses yendo a clubs y noches de lectura, a leer sus propias obras. Louis fue a miles de editoriales, pidiendo una oportunidad. Y luego trabajó muchas horas, para poder financiarse su primer libro. Todo lo que tiene Louis, es gracias a su sudor y trabajo contaste. Nunca nadie le ha dado nada, y menos un hombre. Él no necesita eso. 

Pero no le va a dar a John un discurso de por qué está equivocado, porque cada uno cree lo que quiere creer y al final del día, Louis se acuesta sabiendo cuánto se merece la fama y el reconocimiento que tiene por su trabajo- y solo eso, es lo que le importa: poder dormir bien consigo mismo.

"Bueno, pero todavía no he cedido." Louis comienza a bajar las pequeñas escaleras blancas de la casa, introduciéndose al camino hacia la salida, que está hecho de piedra y rodeado por unos grandes jardines. Sabe dónde está yendo, si es honesto. "Así que, esto," señala uno de los pequeños arbustos que linean el camino. "es mío. Supongo que, me lo puedo llevar, ¿no?"

"¡Louis, no!" John da un pequeño gemido justo cuando Louis arranca el arbusto de una sola vez y comienza a hacer su camino hacia él. "Dios, el jardín no."

"¿Y esta lámpara de jardín? Es preciosa, ¿a qué sí? y además le da una luz muy cálida por la noche." Louis se acerca con rapidez y le da una patada, rompiendo el cristal. Luego se gira hacia John, que simplemente se ha parado tras él y tiene su cara llena de ira. A John no le conviene pegarle, no ahora con el juicio y ambos lo saben, así que está tranquilo. "La pagué yo."

"No hagas esto," Lo reprende. "te vas a arrepentir tarde o temprano."

Louis mira sobre su hombro a John y luego simplemente hace un ademán con la mano, dando a entender que le importa una mierda.

"¿Sabes de lo que también me arrepentí? de comprar este buzón, porque no combina para nada con el color de los ladrillos..."

"El buzón no." Le ruega. "Por favor." 

Louis le da una patada al objeto, consiguiendo arrancarlo un poco. Luego, con otra mucha más fuerte, el buzón sale por completo. 

"Por cierto, me lo voy a llevar." Dice, recogiéndolo entre sus manos. Pesa una barbaridad, pero su orgullo le está tendiendo una mano. "Sin Steve no soy nada, pero al menos sigo poseyendo este buzón. Eso es algo para empezar, ¿no?"

Louis sonríe de lado.

"Lo vas a pagar caro..."

"Ya me costó demasiado," Murmura, encajándose el buzón en uno de los brazos para luego arrancarle el arbusto a John de las manos. "y esto también me lo llevo."

Louis se da media vuelta y acorta el pequeño camino hacia la calle, asegurándose de que su coche está abierto. Abre el maletero y consigue que las dos cosas quepan perfectamente. Cierra y luego se acerca hacia la puerta del piloto. La abre y se gira por última vez a John- quien está, claramente, enfadado.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Grita John, por primera vez, perdiendo los papeles. "Eres un hijo de puta, lo vas a pagar caro. ¡Lo vas a pagar caro!"

Pero a él no le puede importar menos. Simplemente se hace su lugar en el asiento y le habla por última vez.

"Si necesita las facturas, dile que me las puede pedir."

Louis da un portazo y se va de allí.

Para no volver nunca más.

**

Ahora, Louis está sentado fuera de su bloque de apartamentos. En su lado derecho tiene el buzón y en el otro el arbusto- y él simplemente está deshecho en lágrimas. No quiere ir a casa, no si no sabe si están Niall y Zayn, porque dar explicaciones es demasiado doloroso. ¿Cómo puede él explicar que, a pesar de no seguir sintiendo nada por su ex-prometido, sigue doliéndole la situación como el infierno?

Louis se siente atrapado, en realidad. Le costó demasiado superar la infidelidad y cuando piensa que va a poder hacer su vida y dejarlo atrás, Steve lo sigue inmiscuyendo en esta situación. Ahora tiene que aguantar un juicio que lo seguirá ensuciando. Él no quiere nada de este. Solo quiere ser feliz y vivir tranquilo.

Odia a Steve, piensa, mientras mira de reojo el buzón rojo en el que aún descansa su nombre. 

Louis Tomlinson & Steve Bruce.

Lo odia tanto.

"¿Louis?" Alguien dice. "¿Eres tú?"

"Sí," Susurra, sin importarle. "hola, Harry."

"Oh," El rizado se acerca suavemente, dejando las bolsas que lleva en la mano a un costado. "tienes un buzón y... ¿un arbusto?"

Louis ni siquiera lo está mirando. Está sentado sobre ese trozo de mármol, sus hombros están caídos igual que su mirada y tiene un ligero puchero en sus labios cuando se encoge.

"Los pagué yo." Simplemente dice, con la voz ronca.

Harry entiende entonces. Se acerca, tocando su hombro con cautela. Es la primera vez que ve a Louis así. Está bien, él lo encontró con Steve en esa pelea, pero Louis no estaba tan destrozado como ahora. No estaba llorando y con las ojeras encendidas.

"¿Has ido a su casa?" Pregunta, deseando escuchar que no. Pero lo inevitable llega.

Louis levanta la cabeza y lo mira. Sus ojitos están hinchados, con el azul mucho más resplandeciente que nunca. Y Harry posiblemente solo quiere ir y matar a cualquier persona que ha hecho que Louis se vea así de miserable y perdido.

Pero, por el momento, lo único que hace es sentarse a su lado y atraer a Louis hacia su calor.

"Soy gilipollas, ¿no?" Louis le pregunta, mirándolo de soslayo, antes de dejar escapar otro sollozo. "Dios, soy tan estúpido. ¿Por qué pensé que iba a ser una buena idea?"

Harry suspira, visiblemente afectado al verlo así y lo envuelve en sus brazos.

"Vamos a casa." Simplemente le dice, recogiendo su cintura y ayudándolo a levantarse.

"Soy tan estúpido," Louis repite, dejándose hacer, mientras una carcajada se escapa de sus labios. "ahora eres tú quién me está recogiendo del suelo."

Harry lo ayuda con el arbusto y el buzón tanto como puede, pero se emplea también en mantenerlo cerca y ayudarlo a entrar al portal.

"No pasa nada, Lu," Sonríe, intentando reconfortarlo. "hoy por ti y mañana por mí. Ahora vamos."

Harry no se separa de él en todo el camino, desde el ascensor hasta la puerta de su casa. Lo ayuda a sacar las llaves y a colocar el buzón y el arbusto en algún lugar -aunque ninguno de los dos sabe por qué los están manteniendo con ello- y luego acompaña a Louis hacia el sofá. Allí lo arropa y lo deja de lado, esperando que se acomode.

Louis se siente agradecido porque necesita alguien que no lo juzgue y comprenda. Y Harry últimamente se siente extrañamente familiar.

"¿Has comido algo?" Pregunta, pero Louis niega. "Tienes que comer algo, Lou, no puedes estar así y con el estómago vacío."

"No he tenido cuerpo, lo siento, Harry." Se disculpa, en un sollozo.

Pero Harry niega, se sienta frente a él y lo empuja silenciosamente a mirarlo.

"No pasa nada, no tienes que pedirme perdón a mi por eso." Su tono de voz es dulce y calmado, y se está instalando en algún lugar en el corazón de Louis. "Si no quieres hablar de esto, está bien, lo sabes, ¿no?"

"Él..." Louis comienza, cerrando sus ojos. 

"Espera, Lu." Harry lo para. "Te voy a hacer algo de comer, ¿está bien? Necesitas comer antes y luego descansar. Cuando lo hagas, si quieres, hablaremos."

Le hace caso.

Louis se queda en su sitio hasta que Harry aparece con algo caliente y un té justo como a él le gusta. Lo ayuda a comer en silencio, simplemente siendo un apoyo moral. Y una vez Louis ha terminado, Harry lo recoge todo y lo acompaña hacia su habitación.

Es la primera vez que está en la habitación de Louis. Sus paredes son de un simple color camel amarilliento, que combinan con los muebles cobres y blanco. La ropa de su cama es holgada, y tiene varios recuerdos colgados. Algunos diplomas, fotos con su madre. Al fondo, un escritorio con su laptop abierta, pero apagada. Todo es tan Louis... Desde la camisa de los Stones tirada en algún punto del lugar hasta el libro de Kafka abierto a la mitad.

Harry no hace ningún comentario, simplemente se acerca a la cama y acomoda las sábanas.

"Vamos, túmbate."

Louis arrastra sus pies alrededor de toda la habitación y se deja caer sobre la cama. Harry entonces, lo arropa. El gesto es tan cariñoso, que Louis no puede evitar asomar sus ojitos hacia él por encima de la manta y rogarle que se quede.

"Quédate conmigo, Harry, por favor." Louis le pide, casi le suplica.

Y a Harry le tiemblan las piernas.

"Está bien." Simplemente dice y como si su mente no estuviese yendo a mil por hora en ese justo momento, se quita los zapatos y comienza a gatear por la cama, hasta conseguir su propio hueco.

Así, Harry se acurruca junto a Louis, ambos sintiendo el calor del otro. 

Se siente tan natural y orgánico. No parece haber improvisación entre ambos. 

"Me ha demandado." Suelta Louis, luego de unos minutos.

"¿Qué?"

Harry está sorprendido, viendo como el escritor gira sobre su cuerpo para que ambos estén frente con frente- aún con sus cabezas sobre la almohada.

"Me ha demandado..." Louis repite y exhala e inhala, intentando calmarse. "El hijo de puta, lo ha hecho. Me está exigiendo la cesión de la parte de la casa que me corresponde. Y he ido allí, a hablar con él. Siempre con mis buenas intenciones. Y luego me he encontrado con el hombre con el que me fue infiel. John, se llama. Ha empezado a decir cosas y..."

"Louis, rélajate," Harry le pide, en un susurro. Recoge la mano de Louis bajo la sábana, en un gesto tranquilo y normal, y comienza a acariciarle la piel. Louis quiere temblar,a Louis le está doliendo demasiado el corazón. "¿qué te ha dicho?"

"Básicamente que no valía sin Steve, que no era nada sin él y sin su dinero." Louis deja caer sus hombros, perdiendo su vista otra vez hacia el suelo. "Y entonces, no sé, me he vuelto loco. He arrancado el arbusto y el buzón y me los he traído."

"Eh, Lou," Harry susurra. "claro que lo eres sin él..."

"No digas eso solo porque sabes que estoy mal... yo..."

"Tú nada, Louis," El rizado lo corta, mirándolo fijamente. Louis está nervioso, no por la situación en sí, sino por todo lo que lleva viviendo hace un par de semanas. Harry es tan atento con él, y tan atractivo y lo tiene enfrente... "Tu eres un hombre maravilloso, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. El dinero de ese cabrón no te hace ser quién eres."

"Es solo que..." Louis cierra sus ojos unos segundos, dolido. "me costó tanto recuperarme de ello. Mi autoestima aún está por los suelos y cualquier pequeño gesto me hace caer otra vez."

"No debería de importarte la opinión de alguien que necesitó separar a una pareja para conseguir un poco de amor, en primer lugar." Ahora está serio, y parece realmente ofendido con las palabras de John. Louis quiere reír por lo tierno que se ve, con su mandíbula marcada y los labios en una fina línea- sin dejar de acariciar su mano por debajo de las sábanas, eso sí. "Louis, por favor, me has acogido más de una vez, sin deberme nada. Lo has hecho. Y me has escuchado y ayudado. Lo haces también con Zayn y Niall, lo sabes de sobra. Eres una persona maravillosa."

"Oh, Harry," Suspira.

"Y ninguna persona que tenga el valor de jugar con tu amor se merece ni una de tus lágrimas," Dice, limpiando con su mano libre la mejilla de Louis. "nadie se merece ni una de tus lágrimas. Nadie. ¿Está bien?"

Louis y Harry se miran. Azul y verde encontrándose.

E, inevitablemente, sucede.

Sus labios finalmente se encuentran.

Louis no lo puede evitar, se deja hacer. Deja que ocurra lo que está destinado a ocurrir, lo que quiere desde la primera vez que lo vio parado en su puerta, con esos pantalones de pinza y ese polo de marca feo y aburrido- lo que ambos quieren hacer, pero no han sido capaces por sus propios motivos. Louis siente que flota, a pesar de que el beso no es muy profundo. Harry es dulce, sin embargo, y tierno, con sus propios labios. Y se dejan hacer, tan fácil como eso. Louis se llena del gesto dulce del profesor, que acuna su rostro con sus manos. Harry es tan bonito, es tan atento y educado, y además, lo pone de rodillas.

Pero también está casado. 

"Harry." Louis se separa, las lágrimas siguen cayendo por sus mejillas. Harry quiere pararlo, pero no puede evitar que el mayor retire las sábanas y se siente en la cama. "Lo siento, yo-" 

"Louis..." Harry murmura, haciendo lo propio, pero Louis niega con su cabeza visiblemente afectado.

"Esto no está bien." Murmura. "No está bien. Yo no soy como John ni como Steve, no lo soy, Harry. No lo voy a ser nunca. Yo-" Louis va a comenzar a divagar, pero Harry lo corta.

"Louis, amor, nadie está diciendo eso."

"Sí, lo estoy diciendo yo." Louis se siente tan miserable. "Está Karen y está Evan. Y... no puedo hacer esto. Lo siento, Harry, simplemente no puedo." Solloza. "No puedo hacerle a nadie lo mismo que me hicieron. No soy así."

Harry suspira, sin mucho que poder hacer más que ir hacia Louis y envolverlo en sus brazos. Al principio, Louis se muestra un poco reticente, pero sus pensamientos están revueltos, le duele la cabeza, el alma y él corazón. Está confundido, sin saber qué decir. Así que se aferra a Harry, sollozando en su pecho.

"No eres así, Louis, ha sido mi culpa. No debí besarte en primer lugar." Murmura, sobre la cabeza del menor. "Ha sido mi culpa."

"No, no lo ha sido." Se culpa. 

"Louis, por favor." Harry ruega. "No te culpes por algo que no hemos podido evitar."

Louis se separa, afectado.

"Podría haberlo evitado. Estás casado, Harry, casado." 

"Sí, pero quien tiene que mirar por mi matrimonio soy yo. Y no lo he hecho." Harry estira sus manos, intentando explicarse sin mucho acierto. ¿Qué puede hacer? "Es mi culpa, no la tuya. Tú no tienes ningún compromiso."

"Evan," le recuerda. "no está hablado, pero lo tengo. E incluso si no lo fuese, no quiero participar en algo que pueda romperle el corazón a tu mujer. No quiero ser el causante de su dolor."

Harry piensa.

¿Pero sí el causante del mío?

Sin embargo, no dice nada, porque él no puede ser tan egoísta. No. ¿Qué cojones le va a exigir a Louis? ¿Su vida por un beso? Harry no es así, aunque los pensamientos individualistas crucen su mente por el dolor que lo está embargando. 

"No vas a causar ningún dolor. Ha sido algo sin importancia" Harry se intenta acercar, pero Louis se aleja una vez más. "Creo que no hablo solo por mí al decir que esto no es lo que esperábamos pero ha ocurrido y ahora lo tenemos que aceptar. Tú estás mal y a mi me destroza verte así. Estamos los dos mal y..."

"Eso no es una excusa."

"Es una excusa egoísta, Louis, pero la es." 

"Que yo esté mal no significa que tenga el derecho a romper un matrimonio." 

Harry se sienta en la cama, con Louis aún de pie mirándolo y junta la punta de sus pies, viendo a lo lejos sus zapatos -está bien, él no se los va a poner-.

"Louis, te estás martirizando por algo que no ha ocurrido, Dios." Se queja, una mano volando a su frente. "No has roto nada, yo sigo con Karen y ella nunca se va a enterar de esto, porque no ha tenido importancia para ninguno de los dos ¿no?"

Qué mentiroso eres, Harry, piensa Louis. Para mí sí la ha tenido. 

"No..." Acota Louis.

"Entonces, no le des más vueltas. No eres el causante de ningún divorcio, ni nunca le vas a romper el corazón a nadie porque ella no se va a enterar, en primer lugar." 

"Yo..." Louis respira."Necesito pensar. Lo siento. De verdad, Harry, márchate. Por favor." Suplica.

Harry tira su mirada hacia el cielo, preguntándose qué puede hacer ahora mismo más que dejarlo solo. ¿Está bien que ambos se den la espalda y vivan en solitario sus propias batallas internas (las cuales, inevitablemente, los incluye a los dos ahora)? ¿Está bien que reflexionen por separado algo que se tiene que arreglar en conjunto? Harry piensa que no, pero no es quién para obviar el deseo de Louis. No quiere obligarlo a estar expuesto a la situación por más tiempo, no si además sabe que eso le va a ir rompiendo el corazón un poco más.

"Está bien, lo entiendo, pero," Harry deja caer sus hombros mientras se levanta y se acerca a la puerta, derrotado. "por favor, Lou, no me dejes de lado."

"Eso no va a pasar." Louis promete silenciosamente, mirándolo de soslayo, aún pegado a la cama.

"Es solo que... no quiero que esto rompa la amistad tan buena que habíamos creado."

"No lo hará, Harry."

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí..."

El tono de voz que Louis le da no es lo bastante convincente, pero no puede hacer más. 

Harry acepta que quiera o no, acaban de dar tres pasos atrás en su relación. Él no puede hacer más por esto y no quiere atentar contra la libertad de elección de Louis, así que abre la puerta con su corazón rompiéndose.

Lo último que ve antes de marcharse es a Louis sentándose en la cama mientras se limpia las lágrimas furiosamente.

Harry se siente como una mierda.


	14. Chapter 14

"Vamos, Louis, ábreme," Zayn le pide desde el otro lado de la puerta. "porfa."

"Maldita sea, ¡márchate!" Louis grita desde su sofá. Las mantas están, probablemente, tapándolo hasta la nariz, Netflix tiene puesta la película más depresiva que él ha sido capaz de encontrar en su catálogo y hay un porro sobre el cenicero- no lo culpes, necesita olvidar. "Déjame hundirme solo en mi triste y miserable vida."

"¡Tu vida no es miserable, Lou!" La voz de Zayn se escucha bien a pesar de estar siendo levemente tapada tras la puerta. Otro golpe se oye en la estructura de madera y Louis suspira. "Además, tienes una firma de libros mañana y hoy has quedado con Evan. Dúchate, al menos."

Louis se levanta indignado, dándole patadas a las mantas y da un par de grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, hasta que consigue abrirla. Zayn está apoyado contra la pared, cigarro en mano (¿se puede, si quiera, fumar en el pasillo?).

"¿Estás insinuando que soy un sucio?" 

Zayn viaja su mirada a Louis. Tiene el pijama más asqueroso que ha encontrado, su pelo está sucio y revuelto, tienes ojeras y lleva unas calcetas de fútbol subidas hasta las rodillas.

"Sí," Dice simple su amigo, rodeándolo para entrar. "y mira la casa, está asquerosa. Louis, por favor."

"Lo siento, pero estoy deprimido," Se disculpa falsamente cerrando la puerta y persigue a su amigo hacia el salón. "Además, yo pago esta casa. Déjame que la llene de tanta mierda como yo quiera."

"Pasado mañana es la cena con los chicos," Le recuerda. "necesitamos limpiar esto."

"No voy a ir a esa cena." Le anuncia tirándose en el sofá tapándose de nuevo. "No lo malditamente haré."

"Una pena, porque es en tu casa." 

Louis lo mata con la mirada.

"No si yo no quiero."

Zayn suspira y se aproxima a la encimera de la cocina, dándose cuenta del desorden y decide recoger un par de envoltorios de dulces que Louis ha dejado allí en algún momento.

"¿Tan miserable te ha dejado Harry como para que no seas capaz de limpiar?"

Louis se ofende. Dios, lo hace. No quiere escuchar ese maldito nombre.

"¿Tú qué sabes, estúpido de mierda?"

"Lo sabría si me lo contases," dice. Aunque Louis sabe que él lo sabe. "porque sigo siendo tu amigo, por si lo has olvidado."

"Si no hubieses estado tan perdido en el culo de Niall, entonces te habrías enterado."

Zayn se gira.

"Yo no he estado perdido en su culo."

Pero Louis no lo cree, así que ríe.

"No digas gilipolleces, Zayn, es obvio lo que pasa entre vosotros."

"Pase lo que pase, no es tema de discusión aquí y ahora mismo." Zanja el tema, mientras tira los plásticos en su respectivo cubo. Luego, se gira hacia él, enfrentándolo a través de la ventana que conecta el salón y la cocina. "Sé lo que ha pasado y tú lo sabes. Es inevitable, teniendo a Niall tan cerca de Harry siempre."

Louis frunce su ceño y le lanza una mirada cargada de ironía desde su sofá.

"Oh, así que ha contado que le ha sido infiel a su mujer... Que valiente es."

"No le ha sido infiel, Louis."

"Sí."

"No."

"Sip."

Zayn suspira, saliendo de la cocina y acercándose al sofá.

"Que no, Louis, joder," Se tira junto a él, empujándolo levemente con el pie. "eso no es ser infiel."

"Yo me sentiría muy herido si mi marido le da un beso a otra persona que no sea yo."

"Bueno, pero no le ha sido infiel."

Louis suelta un leve quejido, sentándose de nuevo y destapándose, estirando sus manos.

"Bueno, a ver," Lo insta. "¿por qué no le ha sido infiel?"

"Porque no es lo mismo," Zayn murmura. "no lo es."

Louis quiere tirarse de los pelos- o de la ventana, todavía no lo ha decidido bien. 

Lleva casi dos días encerrado bajo las mantas en su casa. Solo ha salido para ir a hablar con Jennie acerca del juicio. Él no ha querido ver a nadie, incluso a Niall, quien pegó anoche en su puerta con un pack de cervezas y aunque no le abrió, agradeció el gesto de querer estar ahí para él. Tampoco ha escrito y, definitivamente, no ha visto al causante de su delirio.

Y lo agradece, porque así ha podido llorar y desahogarse a gusto.

"Lo estoy pasando mal por ello, ¿está bien?" Louis se justifica. "Harry es, o era, mi jodido amigo. Y nos besamos."

"Pues, entonces, con más razón." El moreno parece cansado de él, masajeándose la sien, pero no es algo que ofenda a Louis si te es honesto. "Si es tu amigo entonces deberías intentar arreglar la situación."

"No es tan fácil..." 

"¿Por qué no?" Zayn parece realmente interesado y Louis se lo cree.

Quizás, él tiene la culpa de que las cosas entre Zayn y él se hayan distanciado, pero no ha querido ser metiche e interrumpir cualquiera que sea la relación que él tiene con Niall.

"Pero es que pasó," Suspira. "pasó y no lo podemos cambiar."

"Pero puedes vivir con ello, ¿no?" Zayn le da un leve empujón, amistoso. "Además, deberías de haber hablado con él, pero lo echaste."

"¿Qué podía hacer?"

"¿Aclarar el tema, quizás? No sé, llegar a un entendimiento en el que ambos estuvieseis a gusto en vuestra amistad y libres de culpa."

"Que te den." Louis chilla, indignado, dándole un golpe en el brazo. "En ese momento era imposible, estaba fuera de mí."

"Sí, siempre has tenido ese problema," Su amigo niega, una sonrisa nostálgica cruzando sus labios. "Es tu amigo, como tú dices, os merecéis tener una conversación." Le sugiere.

Louis deja caer sus hombros porque Zayn no podría estar más lleno de razón.

"¿Crees que debería hacerlo?"

"Mira, Lou, quizás no debería de estar diciéndote esto pero..." Zayn respira y se acomoda un poco más, mirándolo- con pena, Louis lo sabe. "Harry también está bastante mal. Sabes que te tiene mucho cariño y que no quiere perderte. Y que tú lo estés evitando lo empeora aún más."

"Está bien."

"Además, él también te echa de menos."

El corazón de Louis se encoge un poco porque él también lo hace. Han pasado dos (¿o tres? Louis ni siquiera sabe que día es) desde la última vez que lo vio y aunque en realidad ellos se estaban alejando un poco más que de costumbre, Louis se ha hecho a tenerlo siempre revoloteando alrededor, con sus sonrisas eternas, sus conversaciones y sus quejas acerca de las evaluaciones.

Tampoco ha sido capaz de ver ni un solo capítulo de Friends. 

Pero eso no es tan importante, o lo que sea.

"Está bien," Repite, derrotado. "tienes razón."

"Gracias." Sonríe.

"Pero solo esta vez, no te lo creas demasiado."

"Gilipollas." Zayn murmura, ofuscado. Louis ríe exageradamente, consiguiendo una mirada asesina.

"No te enfades, tontoooo," Louis alarga, la o mezclándose en su acento. Tira a Zayn sobre él y lo abraza del cuello. "Gracias a ti."

Zayn ahora, suelta una sonrisa complacida.

"No hay de qué," Asegura, dándole una palmada en el culo. "ahora levántate, dúchate y limpia esta pocilga. Y, por favor, llama a Niall, está preocupado por ti."

.

.

.

Tres horas después, la casa está reluciente y él está sobre el sofá con la sudadera Nike negra y unos pantalones vaqueros negros. Tiene a Evan delante de él, que le está contando alguna historia de su oficina- que a Louis no le importa en lo absoluto, pero tiene que aparentar que sí. 

"Y entonces Paul me dijo que yo estaba equivocado, ¿lo puedes creer? ¡yo equivocado!" Su tono de voz es dulce, como siempre, incluso con ese deje de indignación. "Yo equivocado, por favor... Ese hombre se merecía ese despido, obviamente." Muerde su labio y lo mira, dándose cuenta de lo que está pasando. "¿Louis, me estás escuchando?"

"He besado a otra persona." Le suelta, sin ninguna conversación previa.

Evan frunce su ceño.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta el castaño, confundido.

"He besado a otra persona." Repite, para luego suspirar.

Evan se inclina un poco para atrás, sin entender muy bien la situación.

"Has besado a otra persona..." Murmura. 

"Sí." 

Louis se siente tan mal... pero él quiere ser sincero. Lleva yendo a citas con Evan aproximadamente un mes y ellos no han oficializado nada (ni siquiera se han besado) pero ahí están, ¿no? Y Louis siente que le debe una explicación, incluso si no lo hace, porque si el día de mañana decidieran iniciar una relación esta no debería de empezar con mentiras.

"Oh, Louis," Suspira. "no pasa nada. Está bien. Quiero decir, está todo completamente bien."

"Pero Evan... tú y yo..."

"Sí, sí," Evan sonríe, realmente tranquilo y le hace un ademán con la mano. Louis se fija un poco más y se da cuenta de que, en realidad, es bastante atractivo. Tiene una camisa de botones abierta hasta la mitad de su busto -que deja mostrar algunos tatuajes tribales-, un tupé castaño, algo de barba incipiente y unos bonitos ojos azules. "pero está bien. Ni siquiera estamos en una relación."

"Sí, pero llevamos tanto tiempo saliendo de citas... Que yo pensé..."

"Pensaste mal, Louis," Otra sonrisa que hace que Louis solo se sienta más y más miserable. "estamos conociéndonos, sí, pero tú tienes el derecho a besar y conocer a otras personas. Igual que yo."

Louis asiente, pero sus lágrimas no tardan en caer. Evan levanta sus cejas, sorprendido y rápidamente se mueve en el sofá para poder acogerlo entre sus brazos. 

"Lo-lo siento," Louis hipa. "es solo que me siento tan mal."

"Eh, Louis, está bien," Evan le susurra, acariciando su espalda. "pero no estás así por mí."

"Es que llevo una semana de mierda, lo siento." le confiesa, separándose. Se limpia las lágrimas con su puño pero agradece silenciosamente el apoyo de Evan colocándole una mano en la rodilla al chico. "Y la verdad es que quería ser sincero contigo igual que tú lo estás siendo conmigo."

"Me gusta, eso habla mucho de ti como persona," El castaño recoge con una de sus manos la de Louis y la comienza a acariciar. "pero cuéntame. ¿Quién es?"

Louis lo mira de soslayo.

"¿Por qué lo quieres saber?"

"Es obvio que no estás así por mi."

¿Por qué sino? Sí, es cierto que se siente como una mierda porque echa mucho de menos a Harry, pero también está arrepentido y dolido por lo que ha hecho y...

"Un amigo," Susurra y Evan hace una mueca dando entender que eso solo significan problemas. "pero es una locura ¿sabes? eso no va a poder ocurrir nunca incluso si quisiéramos que ocurriese."

"Porque no queréis que ocurra, claro." Evan adivina, instándolo a que siga.

"Él no." 

"¿Y tú?" Le pregunta apacible. Louis lo piensa. "Lo estás pensando demasiado."

"Lo siento es que..."

Pero el timbre corta su conversación.

"¿Quieres que vaya yo?" Evan se ofrece, medio levantándose del sofá, pero Louis es más rápido y con la mano le indica que se espere.

"No te preocupes."

Evan le deja una sonrisa y se pierde en sus manos, antes de que Louis cruce todo el salón y salga hacia la entrada. La puerta sigue ahí, caoba, impoluta y él tarda poco en abrirla.

Harry está tras ella.

"Lou, hola," Lo saluda, una pequeña pero mínima sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Y demonios, Louis lo ha echado tanto de menos. "¿te estoy molestando?"

"No, claro, dime." Su voz es casi pequeña, y se recarga en la puerta en un intento por encontrar la valentía que necesita.

"Estaba con los chicos y..."

"¿Estabas con los chicos?" Lo corta.

"Sí."

Dios, Louis va a matar a esos dos en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

"Y bueno, he decidido que era un buen momento para venir a hablar contigo, si tú quieres, claro." Harry está mostrando sus hoyuelos muy, muy levemente y tiene sus manos tras la espalda, sus hombros un poco caídos. "Es solo que..."

"¿Louis? ¿Quién era?" La voz de Evan aparece tras ellos y Louis se gira rápidamente, encontrándose con el castaño. "Oh..." Murmura, cuando los ve a ambos en la puerta.

"Bueno, supongo que estoy molestando," Harry da un paso atrás, su ceño fruncido y su rostro un poco triste. "lo siento."

"No, Harry..."

"No, no pasa nada, Lou, de verdad," Su vecino se encoge de hombros. "vengo más tarde."

"Pero-"

Louis se queda con la puerta en la mano, viendo como Harry retrocede y casi corre hacia la puerta de su casa. Incluso puede escuchar el grito de Zayn dentro (por supuesto que lo va a matar) y se gira hacia Evan. El chico lo está mirando fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"Louis," le dice firme. "simplemente ve."

"¿Qué dices?" Pregunta confundido.

"Que vayas."

"Déjame al menos acompañarte hasta abajo." Le dice tímido. 

Pero Evan no está por la labor, por lo visto, porque entra a la casa y se coloca la chaqueta y la bufanda demasiado rápido.

"Absolutamente no." Niega. "Te dejo que me acompañes hasta el ascensor."

"Bueno..." Louis acepta, media sonrisa.

Cierra la puerta una vez ha cogido las llaves y ambos andan a través del pasillo, en silencio. El ascensor está esperándolo cuando Evan se gira.

"Evan..." Louis suspira, recogiendo su mano. "gracias."

"No es nada, precioso," Le asegura, dejando un beso en su mejilla. "estaré esperando que me llames."

Y luego, simplemente desaparece.

Bueno, Louis se tiene que apoyar en la pared para estabilizarse en algunos segundos. Evan no ha necesitado preguntar nada y él tampoco lo ha dicho, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabe que pensar, en primer lugar.

Anda lentamente por el pasillo, dejando atrás las dos casas de las cuales no conoce a los dueños y prontamente se encuentra frente a la puerta del matrimonio Styles. Si Zayn y Niall están ahí dentro, es porque Karen no está -y lo agradece internamente, porque no se ve capaz de mirarla a la cara después de todo-.

Da dos golpes leves y en su cabeza viene el recuerdo de él junto a Zayn, pidiéndole nata montada a Harry solo para que el moreno lo viese- y burlarse un poco de él, si es honesto.

La puerta se abre y se encuentra con Zayn, que extiende sus ojos cuando lo ve.

"Te voy a matar, te juro," lo amenaza. "te mataré. Pero no ahora."

"Lo siento, Lou," Zayn lanza una mirada de disculpa con media sonrisa. "pero era lo que tenía que hacer."

"Tú deberías de considerar dejar de meterte en mi vida y empezar por arreglar la tuya." Le sugiere, en tono sarcástico. "Harry no debería de haberse encontrado con Evan en mi casa."

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta Zayn, una sonrisa traviesa cruzando su rostro- como si supiese algo que él desconoce.

"Porque no." Louis dice. "Ahora necesito hablar con Harry."

"¿Ves?" Se ríe. "Ha funcionado."

Zayn se da media vuelta -no sin antes recibir un golpe de parte de Louis- y se adentra en la casa de Harry. Louis no ha estado dentro como tal, pero es capaz de reconocer algunos elementos de la entrada. Y no va a entrar, por supuesto. Uno porque no lo han invitado y dos porque se va a sentir muy violento si tiene que hablar con Harry acerca del beso en la casa que comparte con su mujer.

"Louis." Dice el susodicho, postrándose frente a él.

"Hola, Harry," Sonríe. "perdón por lo de antes."

"Ha sido culpa mía." Harry dice con una mueca extraña en su rostro. Louis no sabe por qué- tampoco quiere.

"Evan se ha ido... Podemos hablar ahora." Le explica. "Si quieres, claro."

"Oh, por supuesto." Harry se aproxima a él, haciendo que ambos se queden en el pasillo y entorna la puerta para que Zayn y Niall no puedan escuchar su conversación. "En realidad, no tenía nada pensado para decirte ¿sabes? he ido a verte con la idea de que seas tú quien hable, como siempre" Louis ríe. "Yo solo quería decirte que te echo de menos. Mucho."

Louis deja caer sus manos.

"Yo también." Confiesa en un hilo de voz, su mirada triste. "Lo siento por haberte echado de esa manera, ni siquiera era completamente tu culpa, para empezar. Pero me volví loco y simplemente te obligué a irte, y tú estabas igual de confundido que yo..."

Harry suspira, sus ojos verdes están más brillantes que nunca y a Louis le tiemblan las piernas cuando estira una mano hacia su hombro y lo acaricia.

"Fue un momento muy raro para los dos... Es normal que te comportaras de esta manera."

"Sí, pero por nuestra amistad no debería de haber sido tan torpe." Louis se rasca la cabeza, una sonrisa a medias. 

"Bueno, es una situación difícil..."

"Lo es." Louis le da la razón.

Harry suspira mientras Louis frota sus manos, nervioso.

¿Qué más va a decirle? No hay nada más que decir. Se besaron. Lo hicieron. Lo hecho está hecho y no puede ser cambiado, y ahora lo único que les queda es apechugar con ello, aunque sea difícil.

"Me gustó." Harry confiesa en un murmuro. Es apenas imperceptible- no para Louis que deja escapar un "oh" y eso hace que Harry deje caer sus rizos junto con su mirada, avergonzado por la confesión.

Louis va a estamparse contra el suelo en cualquier momento, de verdad, porque su cuerpo está temblando y está sintiendo su corazón golpear contra su pecho fuertemente. ¿Le gustó? ¿A Harry le gustó el beso?

Un escalofrío recorre toda su espina dorsal al recordar las grandes manos de Harry acunando su rostro y la manera en la que lo besó. Tan tranquilo, pausado y suave... Como si hubiese algo de por medio entre ellos.

Sí, se confiesa a sí mismo, a él también le gustó. 

"Pero... está todo dicho ¿no? Está todo bien ahora." Harry continúa, su voz es suave y baja. "Somos amigos, después de todo. Ya no importa."

Louis quiere gritar que no. Quiere gritarle a Harry que, claramente, las cosas no están bien, que ambos se besaron y que a ambos les gustó. Y si les gustó, sería por algo. Pero -como siempre- se abstiene, porque conoce sus límites y las barreras de Harry, y además, ya ha pensado demasiado en todo este asunto y no quiere más dolores de cabeza. Además, ellos nunca dicen lo que en realidad quieren decir, ¿no?

"Sí, claro," Le responde, aturdido, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra. "somos amigos y no quiero perderte, Harry."

A Harry no parece haberle dolido el duro golpe, porque se recompone rápidamente y no dicen nada más acerca de esa confesión. Simplemente Harry suspira conmovido y lo envuelve entre sus brazos, sin pensar demasiado.

"Oh, Lu, yo también."

"Lo siento."

"Lo siento yo también." Es Harry ahora quien se disculpa. "He estado sintiéndome terriblemente mal porque me estoy acostumbrando tanto a ti."

Louis lo rodea feliz, dejando de lado sus confusos pensamientos por un momento porque, bueno, tiene al causante de ellos pegado a su piel.

"No sé si eso es bueno o malo." Susurra contra su pecho.

Pero Harry carcajea y Louis suspira feliz- ese sonido tan familiar.

"Cualquier cosa que nos envuelva a los dos nunca será malo, Lou," Dice Harry con su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Louis y apretándolo un poco contra él, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. "nunca."

Louis solo puede cerrar sus ojos y desear que sea así.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry mira atentamente a Niall y piensa que, bueno, no es el fin del mundo aunque lo parezca a ojos del irlandés. Está tirado sobre su sofá (es raro que estén en casa de Ni, en realidad) y está casi a punto de llorar. Y quizás Harry se quejaría, pero no lo hace porque un par de días atrás él estaba igual por Louis, así que sería un poco hipócrita.

El teléfono de Harry comienza a vibrar en su pantalón y corta a su amigo por un momento.

"Perdón, me está llamando Karen," Harry estira su teléfono cerca y desaparece en el pasillo. Mira el nombre de su esposa resaltar y suspira, antes de descolgar. "Hola, cariño."

"¿Harry?"

"Sí"

"¿Dónde estás?"

Harry mira a la pared encontrándose con un cuadro de la familia Horan y un Niall de cinco años. Todos parecen felices alrededor del árbol de navidad.

"En casa de Ni," Dice simple. "¿por qué?"

"Hmm..." Karen suspira desde el otro lado. "Hoy tenemos cena con los inversores de mi padre, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

Harry frunce el ceño porque no sabe con exactitud cuándo ha ocurrido eso. Hasta este momento, lo único que él sabe es que Niall se ha peleado con Zayn y que, aún así, los planes de ir a casa de Louis a cenar siguen en pie. Y si es honesto, tampoco tiene muchas ganas de ir a un caro restaurante japonés a dar un par de sonrisas y hablar de cuan perfecta es su vida- porque, adivina: no lo es.

"No," le responde, una mueca cruzando su rostro. "no me has dicho nada de eso."

"Claro que sí." Ella suena firme.

"No, no lo has hecho." Repite Harry. 

"No me estarías prestando atención, como siempre."

Harry suspira.

"Vale, Karen."

"¿Qué planes tienes hoy?"

"Karen..." Harry apoya la cabeza en la pared y mira al techo, masajeando el puente de su nariz. "sabes que hoy es la cena con los chicos."

La morena traquetea con algo y luego bufa.

"Os daréis los regalos de navidad, ¿no?"

Harry deja pasar el tono de burla que esconde su esposa.

"Sí."

"Está bien, Harry, haz lo que quieras." Resuelve. "Como siempre."

"No siempre hago lo que quiero." Le dice. "Esta semana he ido dos veces a casa de tus padres e incluso te acompañé a esa reunión."

"Sí, en la que estuviste con cara de culo toda la noche."

"Oh," Harry suena sarcástico. "perdón si yo también tengo mis propios problemas personales que, por supuesto, no te molestas en descubrir."

"¿Vas a hablar tú de comunicación?" Karen entona, rencorosa.

Harry quiere simplemente arrancarse los ojos de la frustración.

"Me parece que no eres la más indicada para echarme en cara mi falta de comunicación, siendo que eres tú la que se refugia en el trabajo para obviar los problemas de nuestra relación."

"Yo no me refugio en el trabajo, Harry."

"Lo haces."

"Bueno, vale, ¡lo hago!" Admite, un grito cruzando la línea. "pero porque estoy cansada de siempre tener que darle vueltas a todo y el trabajo consigue que deje de hacerlo."

"Eso no soluciona las cosas ¿sabes?"

"Que te vayas con tus amigos constantemente tampoco arregla nuestro matrimonio, ¿sabes eso tú?"

"Tienes razón," Harry admite. "pero tampoco lo hace que me hagas ir a cada maldita reunión de trabajo solo para poder presumir de la imagen perfecta que intentas implementar en mi."

"¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo, Harry?" Su esposa murmura al otro lado. "Estás constantemente señalando lo que hago mal y nunca te paras a pensar qué es lo que haces tú."

"¿Qué es lo que yo hago mal?" Se pregunta más a sí mismo que a ella. "¿tener una vida? ¿quizá te molesta que me estoy saliendo del molde en el que me metiste a la fuerza?"

"No digo es-"

"¡Esto es como un maldito puzzle, Karen, no puedes simplemente encajar una pieza dónde no va! ¡No puedes encajarla si no cabe!"

"¡Siempre estás diciendo eso! ¡Siempre! ¿Pero qué hay de mi? ¿Yo no he cambiado para encajar contigo?"

"¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso? Eso no es así y lo sabes. Vivimos en ese maldito bloque de apartamentos porque a ti te gusta el alto standing, ¿no?"

"Dijiste que te gustaba."

"Pues ya ves, ¡no lo hace!" Harry grita en un susurro, intentando que Niall no escuche nada. "tampoco quería ser profesor de matemáticas, pero tú me insististe."

"Bioestadística, ¿qué era eso, Harry?" Karen se burla.

"Lo que me gustaba." Él le dice.

"Bueno, pero yo en ningún momento te he puesto un cuchillo en el cuello y te he obligado a hacer algo que no quieres, ¿o sí?"

"Karen," Harry suspira, frustrado. "simplemente... es que no te puedo creer, ¿eres tonta?"

"Adiós."

click

"¿Karen?" Le pregunta al aire y luego suspira frustrado, devolviendo el móvil a su lugar. Le da una mirada al largo pasillo de Niall, antes de salir y encontrárselo de nuevo en el sofá. "Esta mujer..." Murmura.

"¿Qué ha pasado ahora?" Niall pregunta, alzando una ceja.

"Hoy teníamos una supuesta cena con no sé qué accionistas de la empresa del padre de Karen," Le informa, con la mueca aún instalada en su rostro y su ceño fruncido por el enfado. "y, por supuesto, he sido yo el que lo ha olvidado cuando llevo tres semanas diciéndole que hoy teníamos la cena."

"¿Todavía te deja que estés cerca de Louis?"

"Ella no me tiene que dejar nada, Ni."

Niall deja que un atisbo de sonrisa cruce su rostro.

"No, claro que no," Le da la razón, levantando un poco más las manos para enfatizarlo. "quiero decir que, ¿no le molesta?"

Harry se encoge de hombros porque ni siquiera quiere entrar en eso, para empezar. Está harto de las malas caras de Karen en torno a Louis -incluso cuando ella puede llevar un poco de razón- y, sobretodo, está muy cansado de su relación con Karen últimamente, por lo que prefiere dejar en segundo plano los problemas que hay entre ambos.

Así que, simplemente cambia de tema.

"En fin, Ni, ¿por qué simplemente no lo llamas y le pides perdón por lo que sea que hayas hecho?"

"¿Por qué asumes que he hecho algo?" Niall abraza el cojín y lo mira con sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Porque siempre lo haces."

"Tienes razón," Niall piensa. "pero no quiero molestarlo, quiero darle un tiempo para que pueda relajarse y pensar."

"A ver, ¿por qué os habéis peleado, en primer lugar?" Harry lo cuestiona desde su lugar, tiene una mirada desinteresada- aunque, claramente, no lo está. Es solamente que no quiere presionar a su amigo. "¿Ha sido una tontería?" Niall asiente. "Entonces llámalo y déjate de gilipolleces, hombre."

"No sé..."

"Ni, cuando pasa algo así lo mejor es hablar sobre ello antes de que se magnifique."

Niall le da una mirada significativa a Harry, y este sabe a qué se refiere, pero ninguno de los dos ahonda más en eso. Está claro que ambos saben que Harry no es un ejemplo a seguir si hablamos de dejar que las cosas se magnifiquen.

"Pero..."

"Sin peros, Niall," le dice, levantándose de la silla. "además hoy tenemos la cena, tenéis que estar bien."

"Oh, ¿quieres que yo esté bien con Zayn solo para poder ir a la cena?

"Sí."

"¿O para ver a Louis?"

"¿Por qué siempre terminamos hablando de Louis?" Harry arrulla, sus ojos viajando fuera de Niall, visiblemente incómodo.

"Porque es algo que está ocurriendo."

"Mi pie en tu cabeza también estará ocurriendo si no te levantas de ahí y te vistes de una jodida vez." Lo amenaza.

"Bueno, bueno," Niall se ríe bajito mientras levanta las manos y se aleja del sofá. "dame media hora."

"Eso es mucho." Le grita, viéndolo desaparecer en el baño.

"Quince minutos."

Harry suspira.

*

*

*

Una vez entran en casa de Louis, Zayn y Niall se alejan para hablar en privado. Louis está apoyado en la barra de la cocina con una cerveza en su mano y una sonrisa adornando todo su rostro- también hay una olla en el fuego y huele muy bien.

Harry deja la bolsa con los regalos a un costado de la puerta y le sonríe desde el lugar. Guns N' Roses parece sonar de fondo, perdida en algún lugar- tampoco le da mucha importancia, solo se puede fijar en como Louis ha cambiado su típica camisa agujereada por una especie de jersey navideño con cuello de tortuga que hace que sus ojos resalten.

"¿A ti te ha contado por qué se han peleado?" Le pregunta cuando lo ve llegar, estirando la cerveza que Harry acepta gustosamente.

"Nada," suspira, poniéndose a su lado. "¿y a ti?"

"Nada de nada. He intentando por todos mis medios, ya sabes," Louis deja escapar una risita. "un porro, algo de comida. Nada."

El profesor da una mirada a la esquina, donde los dos siguen hablando.

"Nos quedaremos sin saberlo." Harry acierta y da un trago, antes de mirar de reojo a la comida. "Huele muy bien, por cierto."

"¿Sí?" Louis coloca su sonrisa en forma de "v" y estira sus ojos hacia él. Tiene el pelo recogido hacia atrás y apenas un poco de barba está asomándose por sus perfiladas mejillas. Está precioso y parece feliz, tranquilo- casi como si no hubiese pasado algo entre ellos. 

Y Harry lo agradece en cierta manera -aunque el asunto con Louis esté clavado en él, como una espinillita que no sale- porque no está teniendo un buen día. Primero Niall con sus sollozos y luego la pelea de Karen. Él no necesita estar también incómodo alrededor de Louis.

"Desde luego." Harry confirma, estirando su sonrisa también. 

"Me alegra, entonces," Louis se acerca a la olla y la abre, dejando que el vapor lo envuelva. "porque es una receta de mi madre."

"Hmm," Harry murmura y se acerca por detrás de Louis, su cabeza por encima del hombro del escritor y deja que el olor lo llene. "tengo mucha hambre."

Louis carcajea bajito y luego se impulsa para chocar cadera con cadera y mandarlo lejos.

"No ahora, Hazza," le advierte. "todavía falta Liam."

Harry hace un pequeño puchero pero sus ojos brillan con el apodo.

"¿Lo has llamado?" Pregunta, acercándose de nuevo a su cerveza, intentando olvidar que tiene un estómago rugiendo por comida. 

"Le he enviado un mensaje hace un rato y me ha dicho que está de camino." Louis se encoge de hombros en su sitio y luego revuelve lo que sea que haya en esa olla y que él tiene tantísimas ganas de probar. "Es Liam, siempre llega el último."

Harry le da una última mirada a los chicos, que parecen estar abrazándose ahora. 

"¿Quieres que vaya poniendo al mesa?" Se ofrece, pero ve a Louis negar.

"Nop," Louis resalta sobre su acento de Doncaster. "ya está puesta. Simplemente hazme compañía."

"Puedo ser tu chico de cocina, si quieres." 

"¿Sabes cortar tomates?" Le pregunta, apoyando una mano en su cadera. Harry asiente y se levanta de la silla, acercándose hacia él. "Entonces, por favor."

Harry recoge el cuchillo y comienza a picar, viendo como Louis se mete en otra tarea. 

"¿Qué tal la novela?" Le pregunta con su mirada fija en la verdura. "¿Dados o tiras?"

"Dados, por favor." Le pide Louis, retirando la olla del fuego y colocando una sartén. "La novela, bueno, bien. No está terminada del todo, pero al menos tengo la mitad."

"Bueno, Lou, eso es algo bueno."

Louis hace una mueca.

"La quieren para principios de año pero, sí, es algo bueno."

"Oh," Harry levanta su mirada de los tomates. "pero está bien, es muy difícil escribir algo cuando simplemente no sale."

Louis carcajea y enciende el fuego.

"¿Qué sabrás tú? Eres de ciencias." Louis le vacila, pequeñas arrugas formándose alrededor de sus ojos. Harry suelta el cuchillo y eleva una mano a su pecho, indignándose- falsamente, claro. "Es la verdad, Harry, acéptalo. Nunca se os darán bien las letras."

Harry le tira un trozo de tomate, que Louis esquiva con gran soltura y luego le guiña un ojo, lo que hace que el rizado se irrite un poquito más. Solo un poco.

"Pero tú sabes sumar dos más dos, ¿no?" Harry lo mira con sus ojos entrecerrados, simplemente bromeando y viendo como Louis está alegre y feliz por ello. "entonces yo puedo decirte cómo se escribe."

"De hecho soy muy malo en matemáticas."

"¡¿Qué?!" Harry exclama. 

"Sí." Louis deja escapar una risa que está más cerca de un "jeje" que de un "jaja" y luego muerde su labio, intentando que la sonrisa no llene su rostro.

"No me lo puedo creer," Harry murmura, asombrado. "me estás perdiendo esta noche, Louis Tomlinson."

Louis vacila su sonrisa un poco, mirándolo con su cabeza inclinada.

"Lo soy, lo siento," se disculpa, tirando sobre el aceite algunos filetes. "me gradué en filología inglesa sin sacar nunca más de un suficiente en matemáticas. Algún año la salvé gracias a las recuperaciones y el espíritu caritativo de algún que otro profesor."

"No me jodas, Louis," Harry ahora es quién gorgotea una sonrisa mientras niega con su cabeza -sus rizos traviesos se mueven con él- y se gira de nuevo hacia la tabla de cortar, volviendo a su trabajo. "¿ni una derivada? ¿una división? ¿algo?" Louis niega hacia él. "Si te sirve de consuelo, era muy malo en lenguaje."

"Sé que no," Louis se encoge de hombros. "no eres malo en lo absoluto y lo sabes. Pero gracias por intentar hacerme sentir bien."

Harry coloca sus hoyuelos como si hubiese sido atrapado haciendo alguna travesura.

"Está bien, tú ganas." El profesor se da por vecino, dejando el tomate de lado y apoyándose en la encimera con su mano. "Era bueno en lenguaje pero está claro que tú me superas."

"Yo superándote en algo," Louis le da la vuelta a los filetes y luego le estira un pimiento. Harry comienza a picar. "eso suena casi imposible."

"No hay nada imposible en esta vida."

"Lo hay," Niall irrumpe en la cocina con una gran sonrisa, parece feliz- no como hace unas horas.. "que Cher se case conmigo, por ejemplo."

"Cher tiene como setenta años, Ni."

Louis ríe y le da la razón a Harry silenciosamente.

"Unos setenta años muy buenos, he de decir."

*

*

*

Liam llega un poco más tarde, con una botella de vino y una sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Louis termina de hacer la cena con ayuda de Harry (ayuda porque el rizado lo único que hace es picar algunas verduras más, servirle otra cerveza a Louis y darle conversación), por supuesto, porque los demás no tardan en tirarse en el sofá con sus cervezas y se ponen a hacer zapping, mientras hablan del nuevo disco de algún artista.

En algún punto, Harry y Louis llevan la comida a la mesa- lo que hace que Niall olfatee el ambiente y grite un "¡vamos a cenar!" tan enérgico como él es la mayoría del tiempo.

"Huele muy bien." Zayn halaga, sentándose al costado de Niall.

"Lo he hecho yo, por supuesto que va a estar bueno." Louis repone, orgulloso, pidiéndole el plato a Harry para comenzar a servir.

"La última vez que comí algo que hiciste acabé malo, en ese sofá," le recuerda el irlandés, señalando dicho sofá. "así que no te tires flores."

"No lo hago, es la verdad." Louis le saca la lengua y le estira el plato a Harry. "Que aproveche."

Harry da pequeños saltitos en su asiento mientras sonríe porque está realmente hambriento y huele muy bien. Y quizá quiere comer rápido para poder abrir los regalos. No lo culpes por seguir manteniendo el espíritu navideño en su cuerpo luego de veintisiete años.

Desde que comenzó su matrimonio con Karen, sus navidades han consistido en, básicamente, pasar la navidad con su familia y luego año nuevo con sus sobrios suegros. En navidad, se darían un par de regalos -ella siempre los escogía por él- y luego, todo había acabado. Tener alguien más con quien compartirla, es algo bueno para él. A pesar de que él ama a su familia y pasar las fiestas con ellos, pero no hace lo mismo con la de Karen.

"Gracias." Harry levanta sus hoyuelos y comienza a comer. Deja que un pequeño gemido se escape de sus labios, mientras Niall le da un empujón por haber comido antes que todos. "Está muy, muy bueno. Realmente bueno, gracias Louis."

Louis tiene su cuerpo sobre la mesa, devolviendo el plato rebosante de comida a Liam, pero aún así lo mira de soslayo y le manda una bonita mirada, complacido.

"Un aplauso para el chef, ¿no?" Niall insta desde su posición, estirando sus brazos y comenzando a chocar sus palmas. Todos lo siguen, vitoreando y silbando a Louis, quien en su lugar se estira y lanza besos al aire.

"Gracias, gracias," Dice, antes de arrancarse en carcajadas. "pero este chef tiene hambre así que me haríais un favor si empezamos la cena."

Nadie se queja porque todos tienen hambre, así que simplemente brindan con sus cervezas o copas de vino, lo que sea que cada uno está tomando, y comienza. La cena consiste en muchas risas y suspiros graciosos: Liam cuenta alguna anécdota de una de sus tantas navidades, mientras Niall carcajea, Zayn levanta sus cejas por encima de su copa de vino y Louis y Harry se miran divertidos por algún chiste interno.

Harry se siente mucho más arropado y querido de lo que alguna vez se ha sentido. Han solido ser Niall y él por años, pero los cinco (a pesar de que Liam tiene sus propios problemas y casi nunca se les une) parecen encajar perfectamente. Harry mira a Zayn estirar su mano hacia arriba, consiguiendo que Louis choque los cinco y Niall se ría de ellos, mientras Liam bufa divertido. Y Harry siente que estas podrían ser sus navidades por siempre.

"¿Cuándo os vais?" Pregunta Louis, en algún punto, cuando ya todos tienen sus postres delante. 

"Yo tengo a toda mi familia aquí." Liam se ríe y mira a Niall. "Eres tú quién lo tiene más jodido."

"Lo sé," Niall estira sus labios en un puchero. "por eso me voy pronto."

Harry sonríe de lado, a veces se olvida que Niall tiene a casi toda su familia en Irlanda. 

"Yo me voy también pronto." Zayn habla ahora. "¿Y tú, Louis?"

"Unos cuatro días, creo." Encoge sus hombros, sin pensarlo demasiado. "Quiero alargar el tiempo todo lo que pueda, son como tres horas y media de coche."

"Yo creo que este año voy a casa solo." Harry dice y se encoge de hombros restándole importancia al hecho de que Karen no va a ir con él. No la culpa, él también necesita desintoxicarse un poco. Cuando ella se lo dijo, él ni siquiera se quejó. "Así que lo más probable es que la semana que viene."

"Bueno, pero vamos a dejar de hablar de esto porque me parte el corazón tener que perderos de vista tanto tiempo," Louis los corta, ladeando su cabeza con una sonrisa irónica. Está claro que Louis también necesita desintoxicarse de alguien- y es de ellos, por supuesto. "y vamos a empezar con los regalos."

"¡Regalos!" Niall chilla emocionado y se levanta de la mesa.

Todos los siguen tranquilos, yendo a por su propia bolsa. Se encuentran de nuevo en el sofá, dónde se sientan rodeando la mesa.

"Bueno, lo hacemos así, ¿vale?" Zayn comienza, desde su lugar. "Yo doy y vosotros me dais el mío, así hasta el final."

"Eso es un poco lioso." Niall se queja.

"Tú ve entregando y Niall ya lo entenderá."

"¡Eh!" Es lo último que el irlandés dice, antes de tener sobre sus manos los regalos de Zayn y perder por completo la atención que tenía sobre Louis.

Zayn es el de la música, por supuesto, entregando discos de bandas separadas o modernos auriculares. Niall no es muy original, sus regalos consisten en ropa, libros y alguna que otra pulsera. Liam sí que es un poco más detallista; reparte calcetines para chimenea con los nombres bordados a mano y luego puros y otras golosinas. Y luego está Louis, al que Harry mira detenidamente.

Finalmente, solo queda que ambos se den sus regalos, así que los demás se ponen a revisarlo todo de nuevo y a comentarlos entre ellos, lo que les da la privacidad necesaria. Louis s egira hacia él y lo mira desde arriba, mostrando las pequeñas arrugas que se forman en los extremos de sus ojos cuando está sonriendo de verdad- y Harry no sabe esto porque lo haya analizado, claro que no.

"¿Primero el mío?" Harry ladea su cabeza y le devuelve la sonrisa, levantándose de su lugar. Ahora, la diferencia de altura es mucho más notable y Harry tiene casi que mirar hacia abajo. "Primero el mío." Confirma, cuando ve que Louis no hace ningún movimiento.

"Por favor." Le pide tranquilo y entonces él comienza su trabajo.

No es muy grande y ni siquiera está envuelto, pero Louis recoge el sobre entre sus manos como si fuera el mejor regalo del mundo- incluso cuando aún no lo ha visto.

"Espero que te guste." Harry murmura, colocando sus manos tras su espalda y mirándolo.

"Sea lo que sea, me va a gustar." Louis le asegura, antes de abrirlo. Se acerca lentamente y deja un beso en su mejilla- a pesar de que se ha tenido que poner de puntillas para ello. "Gracias, Harry."

Harry se marea un poco por la sensación de Louis contra su piel- de nuevo, pero intenta recomponerse y simplemente se balancea, viendo como Louis rompe el sobre. Luego, la mirada del chico viaja del regalo hasta sus ojos una cinco veces, antes de que él sea capaz de decir algo más.

"¿En serio, Harry?" Pregunta, su boca formando una o. "¿Lo dices en serio?"

Harry se ríe, asintiendo.

"Es totalmente en serio."

"Oh," Louis deja escapar un suspiro y luego se lanza a sus brazos, rodeando su cintura. "muchísimas gracias."

"Louis, podrías haberlas pagado tú perfectamente."

"Eso no lo sabes, no te quites mérito," se queja, retumbando contra su pecho. "pero aún que pudiese, que me las hayas regalado significa mucho para mí."

"Me alegro de haber acertado." Le dice mientras se separan.

"¿Vendrás conmigo?" 

"Si quieres, claro que iré."

Harry se siente feliz. Muy feliz, si es honesto consigo mismo. Y quizás sea por ser el causante de la felicidad de Louis. No lo sabe, pero tampoco lo piensa demasiado.

"¡Claro que sí!" El mayor se exalta, dando un pequeño salto en su sitio. Tiene las entradas en su mano, aferradas a él. "¿Cómo voy a ir a un concierto de Arctic Monkeys sin el segundo mayor fan?"

"¿Segundo mayor fan por qué?" Pregunta gracioso, estirando sus cejas. "Porque tú eres el primero, ¿no?" 

"Obviamente, Styles," Louis carcajea en alto y luego lo mira emocionado. "pero abre el tuyo, porfa."

Harry no puede evitar fijarse en sus finos labios cuando dice eso.

"Vale." 

Harry recoge la caja de las manos de Louis y consigue abrirla en poco tiempo, revelando que el papel de regalo es en realidad muy bonito y que hay serpentina repartida hábilmente. Después de mirar su contenido, levanta la vista y se encuentra con los ojos de Louis- tan significativos y explicativo como siempre. No les hace falta decir mucho más, porque así son ellos al fin y al cabo, así que devuelve su vista a la caja. Está casi mareado, temblando- ni siquiera puede ordenar sus emociones en ese momento.

"Louis..." Murmura, privadamente y con sus largos dedos repasa el cd que hay dentro de la caja. "¿Esto es cierto?"

El escritor parece feliz de su reacción y simplemente alza sus labios.

"Claramente." Le contesta, entre líneas. "Lo haré."

"Pero esto es..." Harry casi tartamudea. "no quiero estar entendiendo algo que no es."

Louis carcajea bajito.

"Lo estás entendiendo, voy a estar ahí." Louis dice decidido. "Además, esto es algo muy nuestro, ¿no? no decir nunca nada, explicar todo con Friends."

"Lo es." Harry admite, recordando. "pero... has cambiado de opinión."

"No lo he hecho, Harry." Louis contraría. "Lo único que he hecho es aceptar que hay sentimientos de los que no puedo esconderme." Suspira. "No puedo romper un matrimonio y no lo haré, pero tampoco puedo salir corriendo de aquí y simplemente ignorar todo lo que está pasando."

No claro, él tampoco puede. No puede ignorar el sentimiento que cruza su pecho cada vez que ve a Louis, ni lo mucho que el tema martillea su cabeza constantemente. Tampoco puede ignorar las ganas que tiene de simplemente levantarse del asiento y envolver a Louis en sus brazos, dejándolo todo atrás.

Pero no puede, simplemente no puede. Y eso es tan triste.

Harry asiente con su cabeza, dándole silenciosamente la razón a su vecino y luego viaja su mirada de nuevo a la caja.

Hay una camiseta negra brillando al fondo, en la cual se puede leer "Be Monica not Rachel". Además, encima, hay un CD en honor al aniversario de la serie, de The Rembrandts, en el que se remarca con grandes y negras letras "I'll be there for you".

"Yo..." Harry comienza sin saber muy bien qué decir. "Me encanta, Lou, lo hace. De verdad."

"Espero que hayas entendido lo que quiero decir." Es lo único que el escritor dice, consiguiendo su lugar en su sofá. "Es fácil incluso para ti."

Harry ríe levemente pero no se ofende porque la broma aligera un poco el ambiente. Además, Louis está tan feliz, con sus ojos brillando y la gran sonrisa en su rostro. Pero Harry solo siente que casi se va a desmayar por el nerviosismo que está aflorando en su estómago, por lo que solo cierra la caja y la aprieta contra su pecho.

"¿Siendo tan inteligente y simbólico suspendías matemáticas?"

Es ahora Louis el que se ríe tiernamente.

"Me saltaba las clases para ver Friends."

Bueno, Harry piensa, eso lo explica todo.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis no quiere mirar hacia Jennie, así que se pone a hacer un repaso de su última semana. 

Ha sido una locura, claramente. Primero besó a Harry (o Harry a él, o ambos se besaron, no importa) así que lo echó de su casa, hasta que Harry fue a buscarlo y arreglaron el problema. Quedaron como amigos, intentando obviar el hecho de que ambos se querían besar y así lo hicieron. Y luego, Louis, simplemente ha sido un imprudente. Le ha literalmente abierto a Harry su corazón y le ha dejado ver sus intenciones.

Louis sigue con sus principios, él no va a participar en una infidelidad, y no sabe si se está equivocando al dejarle en claro a Harry que él va a esperar a que ordene sus sentimientos -o su matrimonio-. Quizás Harry nunca va a dar un paso adelante y Louis va a quedar como un estúpido, pero honestamente, no le importa ni un poco. Ha sufrido mucho por amor -eso está claro, sino, no estaría delante de su abogada hablando sobre la demanda de su ex-prometido- pero no está dispuesto a dejar que eso lo asuste demasiado. Así que simplemente se va a dejar hacer porque, ya sabes, Dios aprieta, pero no ahoga.

"Louis, por favor, necesito tu atención," Jennie hace su trabajo y lo saca de sus pensamientos. La abogada tiene un traje azul. Ambos están en una de las salas de reuniones de la editorial. "no te distraigas."

"Perdón, Jennie," Louis le dice, sincero, peinándose el flequillo que está comenzando a crecer. "he tenido una semana un poco extraña. No tengo ganas de pensar en esto ahora mismo."

"Lo sé, pero necesitas hacerlo." Ella le responde, desde su lugar, juntando sus manos sobre el cristal de la mesa. "No puedes perder esto, Louis, sería muchísimo dinero."

"Me da igual el dinero."

"Lo sé," Jennie fija sus ojos en él. "pero no es justo ¿estamos? así que vamos a necesitar todo el material necesario." La abogada comienza a remover las carpetas de color marrón que tiene frente a ella y a hojear las pruebas. "Te fue infiel, eso está claro porque salió en todas las revistas del corazón. Ahí tenemos las pruebas."

Louis masajea su sien.

"No me lo recuerdes." Le pide. "Lo único bueno que me ha dado ese hombre fue esa infidelidad. Estaba harto de ese mundo. Es muy hipócrita." Jennie lo mira. "El mundo de la bolsa de valores, es muy hipócrita." Aclara. "Lo único que hacen es pretender una vida perfecta, para que las revistas no hablen sobre ellos y simplemente se fijen en los buenos brokers que son, pero luego tienen una vida mediocre y son personas de mierda."

"Lo sé," Le dice, sincera. "he tratado con muchos de ellos."

"Fue muy duro para mí el proceso de la separación, que me pusiera en el ojo público..." Louis confiesa, casi avergonzado. Pero Jennie no parece juzgarlo, simplemente entorna sus ojos con pena y empatía, diciéndole silenciosamente que lo entiende. "Agradezco que ahora no me sigan a todos lados, simplemente quiero escribir desde mi apartamento, ser reconocido únicamente por mis libros y ser feliz."

"Por eso estoy aquí. Por eso tenemos que pensar en todo lo que podemos presentar." La morena dice, decidida, sus puños en la mesa. "Quieres ser feliz, te mereces esa vida. Y él no tiene por qué quitártela."

Louis le agradece en una sonrisa amable.

"Entonces," recapitula. "tenemos la infidelidad y..."

"Y él apareció en tu casa." Jennie termina por él. "Y te amenazó y pegó. Y tienes un vecino que puede testificar de testigo..."

"No otra vez, Jennie," Louis suspira, tapándose la frente con la mano. "no lo voy a meter en esto."

"Louis, es un buen testigo," Jennie se empuja un poco más cerca de la mesa, quizá para enfatizar sus palabras, para convencerlo. "es la prueba más fuerte. Si el juez sabe sobre eso, no va a darle la demanda."

"No lo quiero meter en esto ¿está bien? él no tiene por qué inmiscuirse en mis problemas. No son su culpa."

"No seas tan terco." Le pide. "Te pegó, amenazó con hacerle lo mismo a tu hermana. No le dejes ganar, por favor."

Louis suspira desde su posición, terriblemente confuso. Harry no se merece verse envuelto en toda está mierda- y menos si es por él.

"Lo sé, Jennie, lo sé." Le promete. "Pero él ni siquiera vio la pelea y simplemente se encontró a Steve..."

"Si acepta, él puede modificarlo."

"No haré que mienta por mi, absolutamente no." Louis niega repetidas veces con su cabeza. "Eso no va a ocurrir. No haré que jure y mienta."

"Louis, por favor," Jennie tiene un atisbo de sonrisa. "eso ocurre en 9 de cada 10 juicios. Solo le vas a pedir que modifique un poco su testimonio, ni siquiera tiene que mentir, solamente ocultar la verdad."

"Pero que todos lo hagan no quiere decir que él lo tenga que hacer también, ¿no?"

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" La abogada suspira frustrada, dejando caer sus manos en algún lugar, derrotada. "¿Le decimos que te ha sido infiel y ya está? Los jueces son peores que los brokers, Louis, créeme. Todos los hombres que gozan de una buena posición se creen con el derecho de ser infiel sin que haya consecuencias. Los jueces casi, casi que son capaces de empatizar con él y regalarle la demanda."

Louis se asusta, así que suspira fuertemente antes de hablar.

"Voy a hablar con él..." Louis se adelanta antes de que Jennie de saltitos en su asiento y palmadas. "pero no te prometo nada ¿vale? simplemente se lo voy a comentar."

"Él va a decir que sí." Jennie sonríe desde su lugar, casi orgullosa de haber ganado.

Louis frunce el ceño.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"Porque si tú insistes tanto en protegerlo, él va a insistir también en protegerte a ti."

*

*

*

Louis deja caer sus hombros cuando el ascensor deja sonar su tan conocido timbre, indicándole que ha llegado a su planta. El chaquetón negro que lleva lo está envolviendo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar temblar. Está un poco asustado, honestamente. No quiere que Steve gane la demanda, porque entonces Louis va a tener que volver a Doncaster sin dinero y volver a empezar de nuevo- todo se va a derrumbar, toda su vida y su esfuerzo, si eso pasa. Pero tampoco quiere obligar a Harry a pasar por todo el proceso que supone un juicio, porque no es justo para él. Simplemente no es justo que tenga que verse envuelto en algo con su ex-prometido.

Louis tiene ganas de llorar y está sintiendo las lágrimas comenzando a caer, pero se obliga a estirarse y salir del ascensor, andando con parsimonia hacia la puerta del matrimonio Styles. Louis va a vomitar, está claro.

Tiembla un poco antes de atreverse a apretar el timbre.

El sonido hace eco en el pasillo -aún adornado- y en menos de cinco segundos un cabello negro se deja ver.

"Oh." Louis simplemente dice, parpadeando frente a Karen. La mujer lleva un vestido corto de encaje negro. 

"¿Louis?" Le pregunta, casi confundida y Louis simplemente puede asentir. 

"Sí, buscaba a Harry pero..." Louis da dos pasos hacia atrás. "perdón si estoy interrumpiendo algo. Yo solo... ¿le puedes decir que necesito hablar con él?"

Karen estira una sonrisa y Louis no sabe cómo interpretarla.

"No está," Le dice. "está en el instituto, corrigiendo los últimos exámenes. Pero no va a tardar mucho." La morena inclina la cabeza y mantiene su sonrisa. "¿Quieres pasar a tomar el té que nos prometimos?"

Louis se moja los labios y piensa.

¿Debería?

"Oh, no, no. Gracias, pero no quiero molestar."

"No eres una molestia, hombre. Por favor, pasa." Insiste, estirando la puerta para dejarle hueco. "De hecho, quería hablar contigo."

"Oh," Louis repite ¿por cuarta vez? "está bien."

El escritor pasa su peso de una pierna a otra, antes de ser capaz de reaccionar y pasar por delante de Karen, adentrándose en la casa. No ha estado en ella más de tres veces y tampoco le importa- no quiere pisar esa casa. Pero se deja hacer y la ve cerrar la puerta, indicándole con la mano que la acompañe hasta la cocina.

"Siéntate, por favor, voy a hacer el té."

Louis hace caso, cruzando sus pies cuando se sienta sobre la silla y dejando sus manos pausadas sobre su regazo, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Simplemente sigue con su mirada a Karen, que se mueve tranquila y con parsimonia. Es muy elegante, con sus finos pasos y sus largos brazos. Louis casi entiende que es lo que Harry ve en ella que no ve en él.

"¿Azúcar y leche?"

"Por favor." Murmura, incómodo.

Louis quiere sentarse frente al primer espejo que él encuentre y gritarse lo idiota que es unas quinientas veces. Podría, fácilmente, haber puesto cualquier excusa: "tengo que escribir" "tengo que hacer la maleta para irme a casa" o un simple "no puedo ahora, gracias". Pero no lo culpes, no sirve para decir que no y además, se pone muy nervioso cuando le insisten. Siempre acaba cediendo aunque luego sean situaciones tan incómodas- a la vista está.

Karen sirve los tés. Deja la taza frente a él y Louis rápidamente la envuelve con sus manos -a pesar de que está ardiendo- solo para tener algo entre Karen y él y poder sentirse un poco más refugiado y cubierto. La morena, sin embargo, se sienta y deja la taza lejos, clavando sus ojos en él.

"Bueno, Louis..." Ella comienza, juntando sus manos -sus uñas largas y perfectas chocando entre sí-. "Hace tiempo que quería tener una conversación contigo. Pero, ya sabes, no hemos tenido nunca la oportunidad de hacerlo..."

"Sí," Louis hace una mueca ladeada. "una pena."

No. No lo es. Pero no lo va a admitir en alto.

No es que él tenga algún tipo de aversión hacia Karen porque no la conoce y sinceramente, él no tiene energía para odiar a gente al azar. Pero es muy obvia la posición en la que él se encuentra respecto a Karen ahora mismo, aunque ella no sepa que ha besado a su marido y literalmente le ha dicho que va a esperar a que se divorcien.

Louis puede parecer un hijo de puta pero él piensa que no lo es.

Y Karen oprime a Harry, lo oculta. Karen parece querer meter a Harry en una caja y cerrar con llave, para luego comérsela y que así nadie pueda intervenir en la imagen de perfección que ella quiere crear sobre él. Y eso es tan injusto, si Louis lo piensa. Es tan triste e inmerecido que una persona tenga que dedicar toda su vida a ser alguien que no quiere solo para ser querido.

"Pero bueno, ahora estamos aquí, ¿no?" Karen sonríe. "Y me gustaría hablar contigo."

Louis da un sorbo al té, por puro compromiso y educación.

"Claro, dime." Louis intenta estirar una sonrisa que, por supuesto, no es natural. Y se pregunta si ella lo está notando, por la forma en la que empuja las cejas hacia él.

"¿Sabes? Conocí a Harry cuando nos graduamos en la misma universidad." Karen comienza, recogiendo, por fin, el té. Louis entorna los ojos hacia ella, confuso. "Harry no es mala persona, lo sabrás porque, bueno, lo has tratado. Pero definitivamente la universidad hizo que se desfasara."

"Hm..." Es todo lo que él tiene para decir.

"Era muy conocido en la universidad, era popular, si así lo quieres llamar. Y pertenecía a una buena fraternidad, iba a fiestas cada fin de semana y se acostaba con cualquier cosa que se moviese. Lo sé porque estábamos en la misma universidad, a pesar de que no me acerqué a él hasta después de la graduación, yo ya le tenía el ojo echado."

"Ojo echado, sí..." Louis repite como un estúpido, porque no sabe qué puede decir ahora mismo. La situación es tan violenta.

"Y se lo perdoné, porque es buena persona, como te he dicho. Nunca me ha importado su supuesta bisexualidad, ni que tuviese un pasado tan repulsivo." Karen dice, con cierto tono de asco en su voz y Louis casi se parte el cuello cuando ladea la cabeza, sorprendido. "Quería trabajar en el campo de la bioestadística, pero yo sabía que no tenía futuro en ello, así que lo ayudé con las oposiciones para ser maestro de matemáticas. Y se vestía con esa ropa tan asquerosa, esas camisetas de grupos de rocks olvidados y deportivas."

"¿Supuesta bisexualidad?" Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño, pero Karen lo ignora.

"No habría llegado muy lejos con su personalidad." Le dice, casi como si fuera un secreto. Louis tiene ganas de revolear la mesa. "Y Harry era un diamante en bruto, solo necesitaba ser pulido. En seis años, nunca hemos tenido un problema. Nunca hemos desconfiado el uno del otro. Nunca, en mi vida, se me ha pasado por la cabeza serle infiel." Sigue. "Entenderás que, con la devoción que tengo por mi marido, simplemente lo ayudé a crecer y ser el hombre formal e inteligente que es hoy, incluso si se está desviando del camino que ambos hemos formado."

"¿Ambos?" Louis parpadea, sin poder creerse toda la mierda que está escuchando. Está intentando procesarla.

"Pero después de tres años trabajando muy duro en él y nuestro matrimonio, tú te mudas aquí." La mirada de Karen sobre él se intensifica. "Y Harry comienza a desaparecer por completo, días y tardes enteras, solo viniendo a casa para dormir. Está cambiando su forma de vestir de nuevo, el otro día encontré una camiseta de no sé qué Monkeys en su lado del armario. Peleamos mucho más, y él simplemente me culpa de todo lo que ocurre en este matrimonio. Él no es el mismo que antes. Absolutamente no lo es."

"¿Estás insinuando que yo tengo algo que ver en todo eso, Karen?" Louis le pregunta, casi indignado- aunque sabe que no tiene excusas para sentirse así porque, efectivamente, él tiene mucho -o todo- que ver en ese cambio.

"Tú me dirás." Le suelta, estirando su taza de té hacia sus perfectos labios y bebiendo de ella. "¿Tienes algo que ver?"

"No," Le responde, decidido. "no puedo cambiar a una persona, si es eso lo que te estás diciendo. No puedo cambiarlo si él ya es así."

"Mi marido no es así," Karen recalca la palabra marido. "no lo ha sido por seis años."

"No, pero sí lo ha sido todos los demás años, ¿no?" Contraataca. "No me culpes a mi. Harry no está cambiando, simplemente está volviendo a ser quien era."

"¿Me estás diciendo cómo es mi marido?"

"Sí," le dice, simple. "porque parece que no lo conoces."

"Así que sí es culpa tuya," Karen asume. "es culpa tuya, obviamente."

"Deja de culparme, Karen." Louis dice, más duro que antes. Está comenzando a enfadarse. "Yo no soy el culpable de los problemas que haya en tu matrimonio."

"Yo diría que sí," Ella insiste. "llegaste con tu rollo rockero ¿no? con esas camisetas, también. Pones la música a todo volumen, te emborrachas y fumas hasta las tantas de la noche. ¿Trabajas, si quiera?"

"¿Estás cuestionando mi vida?" Louis frunce su ceño, dejando el té en algún lugar y apretando sus manos bajo la mesa. "¿En qué momento te he dado el derecho a que cuestiones lo que hago con mi jodida vida?"

"En el momento en el que entraste en la de mi marido." Karen se encoge de hombros. "Incluso has cautivado a Niall, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué metes a Niall en esto?"

"Porque Harry y yo hemos sido novios por tres años y llevamos otros tres casados y Niall nunca ha sido capaz de dar a torcer su brazo conmigo. Lo único que ha hecho en estos seis años ha sido odiarme y hablarle mal a Harry de mí."

"Tampoco es mi culpa eso, Karen," Louis eleva sus cejas y junta sus labios. "y no conoces a Niall lo suficiente, tampoco, porque él nunca tomaría una posición. Siempre que Harry le cuenta sus problemas él lo que hace es aconsejarle, pero nunca habla mierda de ti."

"¿Harry también te cuenta sus problemas?"

"¿Qué mierda te pasa, Karen?" Louis casi grita, irritado.

"Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, Louis."

"¿A qué mierda viene todo esto? ¿Todo eso de la supuesta bisexualidad, de perdonarle a Harry cosas que hizo antes de estar contigo? ¿Eres consciente de la mierda que estás diciendo? Yo no sé hasta que punto él te permite llegar, pero conmigo no vas a hacer lo mismo. Tu jodida mierda insegura me da igual, no me metas en esto, ¿está bien? Y no hables así de él delante de mí." Louis se levanta tirando la silla hacia atrás, el ruido de la madera contra el parqué haciendo eco por toda la casa. Entrecierra sus ojos hacia la morena, que parece estar igual de tranquila que hace diez minutos. "Si dudas del amor que tu marido tiene por ti, entonces es que no hay amor, para empezar."

"No me des consejos."

"No me pidas explicaciones entonces." Deja en el aire, acercándose hacia la puerta, pero Karen es más rápida.

"Casi lo besas." Murmura, haciendo que Louis se quede estático, allí de pie. "Lo intentaste besar, en esa fiesta. Cuando acababas de llegar y lo invitaste a ver fútbol. Esa noche, lo intentaste besar."

Louis contiene el aire por unos segundos, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea darse media vuelta y mirar a Karen.

"Karen..."

"Y tienes su sudadera." Prosigue. "Sé que la tienes todavía porque no está aquí. ¿Él te la ha regalado?"

Louis frunce su ceño.

"¿Qué sudadera?"

"La negra."

"Oh." Louis dice, conectando dos y dos. Consigue un poco más de aire, antes de volverse a la cocina y tomar el lugar de nuevo. La tensión se ha disipado un poco en el aire y Karen sigue con su postura altiva, pero con sus cejas mucho más fruncidas. Parece triste, Louis piensa. Parece triste por la idea de perder a Harry, y Louis se odia tanto. "No sabía eso, simplemente amanecí con ella puesta."

Karen levanta sus ojos claros hacia él.

"¿No lo sabías? ¿Por eso te paseabas por el rellano con ella?"

"No, no lo sabía." Louis dice, sincero. "Y sí, tienes razón, lo intenté besar. Pero no nos besamos, porque él no quiso. Yo ni siquiera lo recordaba, por si te sirve de algo, estaba muy borracho. Los dos lo estábamos, pero aún así él me apartó."

"Confío en él," ella le dice, tranquila. "en quien no confío es en ti."

Louis suspira, dejando que sus ojos viajen al techo y buscando las palabras correctas que decir.

"Tienes razón," Confiesa, bajando la vista y mirándola de frente. "tienes razón, tengo sentimientos por él." Karen abre los ojos y va a decir algo, pero Louis no la deja terminar. "Te lo cuento porque pienso que no es justo hacerte creer que estás loca y que ves cosas donde no las hay. Pero, ¿todo lo demás que has dicho? Eso es pura mierda. No estoy de acuerdo con nada de eso. Mi intención nunca fue cambiarlo, o lo que sea, ni siquiera le he dado mi opinión abierta y clara sobre vuestro matrimonio cuando ha venido a mi casa llorando. Tampoco nos hemos besado, ni le he insinuado nada." Mentira, Louis, eres un jodido mentiroso. "Lo único en lo que tienes razón, es en que tengo sentimientos por él."

"Dios..."

"Pero," Continúa. "no voy a intentar quitártelo, si eso es lo que te preocupa." Le dice, firme. Y Louis sabe que es verdad, que él está siendo honesto con ella y con él mismo. Porque Harry no es una cosa, no es un objeto a repartir ni a ganar- aunque ella piense que sí y por eso él le está diciendo lo que le está diciendo. Harry hará lo que quiera con su vida, y Louis no puede obligarlo a escoger, tampoco. "Tuve un novio por casi ocho años, estábamos comprometidos. Hasta que lo encontré con otro hombre, en mi propia cama. Yo había escogido las sábanas minuciosamente, demonios, esa mañana las había cambiado y estirado a conciencia, para que él estuviese cómodo y a gusto cuando llegase a casa cansado de trabajar."

"Louis..."

"No, escúchame." Louis la corta de nuevo, ignorando la confusión que está cruzando el rostro de ella. "Mi vida, la que había construido por casi ocho años, se derrumbó en un día. Todo se fue a la mierda. Me jodió el corazón, me lo destrozó por completo. Tardé meses en entender que el problema no era yo. Sé cómo se siente el dolor de pecho que te atraviesa cuando te imaginas a tu pareja con otra persona, porque lo he vivido. Sé lo que es que te sean infiel." Louis suspira, aguantándose las lágrimas. "Nunca en mi vida sería capaz de participar en algo que le hiciese a otra persona el mismo daño que yo sufrí."

"¿Por qué debería creerte, Louis?" Karen parece aflojar, afligida. "¿Por qué debería de creer que no lo intentarás después de confesarme que tienes sentimientos por él?"

"Porque puedo ser todo lo asqueroso que tú quieras, Karen," Él le responde. "puedo emborracharme y fumar hasta las tantas, puedo escuchar toda la música de mierda que quieras y llevar una vida dudosa. Pero no soy una mala persona." Louis clava sus ojos en ella, quien parece, finalmente, derrumbada por el torrente de información. "Nunca haría que otra persona pase por lo que yo he pasado. Eso de estar hasta las cinco de la mañana en la cama, pensando qué has hecho mal y qué es lo que tiene la otra persona que tú no tienes. Esas inseguridades son una mierda. Te destruyen."

"Te voy a tomar la palabra." Karen se relaja, porque sus hombros caen. "Te la voy a tomar, Louis."

"Hazlo, porque te estoy siendo sincero."

Ella se remueve en la silla, sacando sus manos de debajo de la mesa. 

"No vamos a ser amigos," le dice, seria. "no voy a abrirte de nuevo las puertas de mi casa. Espero que te quede claro. No voy a pretender que no tienes sentimientos por él. Pero no te voy a alejar de Harry."

Louis quiere decir algo, quiere decirle que ella no puede decidir sobre la vida de Harry. Pero se contiene, porque ha sido una conversación muy pesada y volver a lo mismo de antes no le asegura un buen final.

Además, él está siendo un jodido hipócrita, ¿no?

Simplemente le está diciendo que siente cosas por Harry, pero que no va a actuar cuando ya lo ha hecho. Le está dando un discurso moral, cuando ya lo ha besado, cuando le ha pedido que esté junto a él. Louis es un jodido hipócrita, sí, y se siente un manipulador de mierda, también, porque la está convenciendo de que no va a dar ningún paso adelante solo para que no lo aleje de Harry- porque ella jodidamente puede hacerlo, aunque a Louis le duela el corazón solo de imaginarse que ella tiene ese poder sobre él.

Louis quiere arrancarse los pelos y confesar la verdad, pero se calla porque sabe, por más mal que suene, que Karen no se la merece.

Y Harry es tan bueno. Es atento, educado, simpático, cariñoso, es tan buen amigo. Es el tipo de persona que te prepara té caliente, recoge tus manos entre las suyas para calentarlas y te arropa hasta la nariz. Te da la razón solamente por verte sonreír, aunque eso signifique desprenderse de todos sus principios musicales- como cuando en una pelea sobre quién es mejor, si Happy Mondays o Joy Division, Harry le da la razón a Louis diciendo que Happy Mondays es mejor, incluso cuando ambos saben que Joy Division es insuperable. También está siempre pendiente e interesado de lo que dices aunque sea lo más aburrido del mundo, se ríe de tus chistes aunque sean malos, para luego suspirar y decirte que te quiere sin tener que verbalizarlo- solo te mira con esos ojos llenos de amor y tú lo sabes.

Harry es el tipo de persona que quieres y necesitas tener a tu lado, siempre con sus sonrisas amables y sus abrazos acogedores.

Y Louis piensa que Harry no se merece toda esta mierda.

"Está bien, lo entiendo." Louis le responde, finalmente. 

Karen se levanta, asintiendo, con sus labios en una fina línea. No ha dicho mucho desde que Louis se ha confesado, pero tampoco le importa porque no puede descifrar qué es lo que está pasando por la mente de la mujer en este momento.

La morena deja las tazas en el fregadero y luego rodea la mesa, dándole a entender a Louis que debe irse ya. Louis echa una mirada simple a la entrada, encontrándose con algunas fotos que él desearía no haber visto, pero luego del amargo trago, le saben a nada. Corretea hacia la puerta, cuando Karen la abre y luego ambos se encuentran de frente- él en el pasillo, ella dentro de su casa.

"Le diré a Harry que necesitas hablar con él." Le promete.

"Está bien," Acepta, juntando sus manos. "gracias por entenderlo, Karen."

"No hagas que me arrepienta." Lo avisa, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Louis se queda mirando la madera de la puerta por unos segundos, el veneno recorriendo toda su garganta, con tantas palabras para decir. Analiza y piensa que podría simplemente pegar de nuevo y decirle toda la mierda que tiene guardada a Karen. Decirle que sí, que se han besado y que ella es una persona de mierda, que no se merece despertar junto a él.

Pero él prefiere poder mantener su amistad con Harry, incluso si eso ha supuesto dejar que Karen lo trate como una mierda y lo arrastre.

Así que solamente se da media vuelta y se dirige hacia su casa, con un dolor de cabeza comenzando a crecer.

*

*

*

*

"Voy a pedirle el divorcio a Karen."

Niall tira la carpeta que tiene entre sus manos y el estruendo resuena en toda la sala de profesores. Ana, la profesora de latín -que está sentada en uno de los ordenadores, alejada-, desvía su mirada hacia ellos. Niall junta sus manos y le pide un perdón silencioso. Sin embargo, ella solo le sonríe.

Niall recoge la carpeta y la deja suavemente sobre la mesa, tomando asiento a su lado.

"¿Qué mierda acabas de decir, Harry?" Demanda, girando la silla para estar frente a él.

Harry suspira, dejando caer el bolígrafo en algún lugar y tomando la misma posición de Niall, quien tiene sus ojos abiertos y lo está mirando fijamente, esperando que diga algo.

"Creo," se corrige. "creo que voy a pedirle el divorcio a Karen."

Niall parpadea hacia él.

"¿Qué?"

"Que creo que me voy a divorciar, joder, Niall." Harry chilla, ofuscado. Luego se tapa la boca y se gira de nuevo hacia Ana, quien simplemente levanta sus cejas hacia ellos- quién sabe, quizás le interesa la conversación. 

"A ver, porque no te estoy entendiendo," Niall relaja su postura un poco. "te vas a divorciar. Es decir, ¿ella lo sabe?"

"No," Le dice. "no lo sabe. Pero lo va a tener que saber, Niall, ella también tiene que firmar los papeles."

"Gilipollas." Niall dice, soltando una carcajada. "No me vaciles en este momento."

"Es lo que es, Ni," Harry resuelve, una casi sonrisa cruzando su rostro. No debería estar feliz, pero no lo culpes. "no hay más. No funciona más, por más que intentemos tirar de esta cuerda. Es imposible la convivencia, para empezar, parecemos dos extraños. Ella ni siquiera me da los buenos días ya pero en cuanto llegamos a casa de sus padres, es la mujer más enamorada. Demonios, ellos creen que vamos a tener hijos. Hijos, Niall. Le ha mentido hasta a sus propios padres. Y yo sim-"

"Espera, Harry." Niall lo para, una mano en su hombro. "Es decir, estás hablando jodidamente en serio."

"Obviamente, ¿por qué mentiría acerca de esto?" Niall se separa, dejando que toda su espalda caiga contra el respaldo de la silla y comienza a respirar fuertemente. Harry levanta sus cejas, sin poder determinar qué es lo que está personificando Niall. "¿Niall qué haces?"

"Dios," Murmura. "no me lo puedo creer."

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta, preocupado, poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla del irlandés. "¿Te duele algo?"

"No," le responde, rápido. "pero me falta poco para estar al borde de un infarto."

"Niall, no exageres." Harry ríe, sus hoyuelos remarcándose mientras niega con su cabeza y se vuelve a sus exámenes. "No te voy a contar nada más."

Niall salta rápidamente sobre su asiento, recuperando su postura y pegándose de nuevo a él.

"¿Cuándo tuviste esta revelación?" Le pregunta, apoyando su codo en la mesa y la cabeza en la mano. 

"Cuando celebramos la cena de navidad con los chicos," admite. "Louis me regaló algo que... bueno, me hizo pensar demasiado."

"¿Qué te regaló?" Pregunta, interesado.

Harry lo mira de soslayo.

"¿Qué te regalo a ti Zayn?"

"Hmm..." Niall se calla, con una risa.

"Da igual como era el regalo la cosa es que lo he estado pensando mucho y simplemente he llegado a esta conclusión."

"Pero..." Niall parece pensar unos segundos, antes de atreverse a hablar. "¿esa conclusión incluye a Louis?" Harry asiente. "Harry... ¿sabes que Louis sigue con ese tal Evan? Quiero decir, no sé si siguen en algo serio pero el chico sigue yendo y viniendo."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Niall asiente, convencido.

"No sé qué te regaló para que te hiciese cambiar de opinión, pero sí, el chico sigue yendo a verlo..." Le cuenta. "¿Estás seguro de la decisión?"

"Sí, bueno, un 90-10. A veces pienso que sí, a veces pienso que no."

Niall suspira y se rasca la nuca.

"Harry..." Comienza, suave. "Si no estás tan seguro como dices, lo mejor es que no des un paso con Louis, por ahora. Me explico: No es justo para él, sabes toda la mierda que ha tenido que pasar... Tiene a una persona que a lo mejor lo llega a querer y lo trata como se merece. Si no estás seguro, no le digas nada, no hagas que abandone un posible por algo que solo es un probable."

"Estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos por Louis." Harry lo mira, casi ofendido. "Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo como de esto."

"Lo sé," Niall suaviza. "pero no estás tan seguro de dejar a Karen."

"Sí, de eso también esto seguro," Harry garantiza. "estoy muy seguro de a quién quiero abrazar por las noches. No es Karen. De lo que no estoy seguro es de todo lo que supone esa decisión."

"Entonces, me estás dando la razón."

"No, no lo estoy haciendo." El rizado niega con su cabeza. "Simplemente tengo que barajar todas las posibilidades. No es fácil dejar un matrimonio así como así, Niall. Más siendo Karen, sabes la influencia que tiene."

"Sí, pero yo soy el presidente del consejo escolar." Niall le recuerda. "Y me paso la jodida influencia de tu mujer por los huevos. A ti nadie te va a echar de aquí."

"No es solo eso," Harry lo mira, agradeciéndole silenciosamente. "sabes que hay más."

"Y tú sabes que yo nunca, nunca he dicho una sola mala palabra acerca de Karen en todos los años que llevas con ella." Niall ladea su cabeza cuando Harry le da la razón. "Simplemente porque he sentido que no debía aprovechar las situaciones pero estoy harto de verte así Harry. Louis te hace feliz ¿no? estás tan seguro de tus sentimientos, entonces déjala. Déjala de una jodida vez, por Dios. Ella lo único que te hace es infeliz."

Harry sabe que Niall lleva razón y él no se la va a quitar, pero la vida no es tan fácil. No te levantas un día y decides terminar un matrimonio de tres años. Él tiene que afianzar un par de cosas.

"He estado hablando con un par de abogados, buscando uno que me de la suficiente confianza y que me asegure que no va a ser comprado." Harry susurra, aunque sabe que solo es Ana la que está en la sala de profesores- pero eso no le asegura que el rumor no vaya a correr hasta llegar a Karen. Ella tiene buenos amigos en el instituto que no dudarían en vender a Harry solo por una ayuda de la familia de Karen. "Sabes que tengo una cuenta que no comparto con Karen y que ella no conoce. He estado juntando dinero, demasiado dinero y además seguro que quiere quedarse con este piso y la casa que tenemos en la playa."

"¿Se va a querer quedar con las casas que tú pagas?" Niall pregunta, sorprendido. "Ella cobra mucho más que tú y nunca ha sido capaz de pagar una sola mensualidad de las casas y aún así, ¿sabes que te las va a pedir?"

"Ella es así," Harry le asegura. "va a hacer lo imposible por dejarme sin nada."

Niall bufa.

"Entonces hay que prepararlo todo bien." 

Harry va a decir algo más, pero su teléfono resuena. Es un mensaje, de Karen.

"¿Vas a casa de Louis?" Le pregunta, levantando su vista del dispositivo. Niall parpadea un poco por el repentino y brusco cambio de tema, pero asiente de todos modos.

"Sí," Dice. "hemos quedado los tres para cenar."

"Karen me ha dicho que Louis ha ido esta tarde a casa, buscándome." Harry frunce sus labios. "¿Te llevo?"

"Por favor, estoy harto de estar aquí."

"¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?" Harry cae, preguntándole. "No tienes nada que hacer en el instituto y menos por la tarde."

"Estaba haciéndote compañía."

Niall ríe, encogiéndose de hombros y deja que Harry le de un par besos en la mejilla, agradeciéndole por ser tan incondicional.

*

*

*

Tardan un poco más de lo que deberían, porque se quedan en el aparcamiento media hora, discutiendo las posibilidades del divorcio. Harry le asegura unas mil veces a Niall que está seguro de sus sentimientos y que, efectivamente, no tiene ninguna intención de hacerle daño a Louis. Harry luego se queja de que defienda tanto a Louis, siendo que ellos se conocen desde hace más tiempo pero Niall ríe suavemente y le dice que sabe que, en realidad, no le importa. Y Harry le tiene que dar la razón porque cualquier cosa que haga bien a Louis, está bien para él.

Cuando consiguen salir de la conversación y llegar hasta el pasillo, la noche ya se ha hecho. Hay un olor a comida invadiendo todo el pasillo y los dos saben que viene de casa de Louis, así que aceleran un poquito más. Niall ni siquiera pega en el timbre- solo abre la puerta de par en par.

"¡Holaaaaaaa!" Grita, alargando la palabra y correteando hacia él interior. Harry tiene que negar con su cabeza divertido, cerrando la puerta tras él. Ve como Niall corre hacia Louis, dejando un beso en su mejilla y luego se tira en el sofá juntándose con Zayn- quien le da una mirada simpática a Harry y un "buenas noches, cielo". Harry sonríe hacia él y le devuelve el saludo, antes de girarse hacia Louis.

Su vecino lo está mirando fijamente, intentando descifrar algo.

"Hey, Lou," Saluda simple, acercándose con una sonrisa. Deja uno que otro beso en su mejilla y luego se toma la libertad de tirarse en el único sillón que hay libre.

Louis lo mira todo el recorrido y finalmente, luego de un suspiro, sonríe.

"Hola." Saluda, cariñoso.

"¿Estás haciendo de cenar?" Pregunta Harry, sus ojos brillando.

"No, en realidad hemos pedido comida china." Louis se encoge de hombros antes de levantarse de su sillón y hacer todo el camino hacia la cocina. "¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?"

Harry se levanta rápido y se pregunta por qué se ha tirado ahí para empezar, pero ni siquiera le importa. Simplemente sigue los pasos de Louis hacia la cocina y lo ve revolver entre las bolsas de comida.

"Karen me ha dicho que necesitas hablar conmigo."

Harry ve como Louis se tensa en su sitio, los músculos de su espalda marcándose por debajo de la fina camisa de algodón que lleva.

"¿Qué te ha dicho?" Pregunta bajo.

"Estaba con Ni en el instituto y me ha enviado un mensaje, diciendo que habías ido a buscarme hoy y que necesitabas hablar conmigo." Le cuenta, extrañado de su reacción. "Luego hemos venido para casa directamente."

Louis suelta el aire que parecía tener contenido y luego se gira sobre sí mismo, apoyándose en la encima de la cocina.

"Es cierto, tengo que hablar contigo de algo."

"Oh, Lou," Harry suspira, poniéndose a su lado y pasando su brazo sobre el hombro del escritor, empujándolo contra él. "¿ha pasado algo?"

Louis ríe, apoyando su mano en el pecho de Harry y separándose.

"No," le asegura. "es solo que quiero comentarte algo."

"Está bien, te escucho," Harry sonríe. "habla, Lou."

"Sabes que Steve me ha demandado..."

"Dime que no te ha hecho nada más, porque sino voy a ten-"

"No, tonto," Louis vuelve a reír, risueño. "no digas esas cosas."

"Lo siento."

"Está bien." Hace un ademán con la mano. "La cosa es que hemos estado Jennie, mi abogada, y yo dándole vueltas a qué pruebas podríamos presentar."

"Entiendo." Harry dice, para que Louis sepa que está siguiéndolo.

"Ella dice que los jueces van a empatizar con el tema de la infidelidad."

"¡Pero eso es genial!" Harry exclama, pero frunce el ceño rápidamente cuando ve que Louis no hace lo mismo. "¿no?"

"Van a empatizar con él," Louis dice, derrotado, dejando sus hombros caer. Harry no puede hacer otra cosa que envolverlo en sus brazos, dándole apoyo. "por lo que necesitamos más cosas que presentar, aparte de la infidelidad. Y... Bueno, ¿te acuerdas del día en el que me encontraste con él, en el pasillo?"

"¿Cómo me voy a olvidar?" Harry murmura. "Te veías tan mal... Me preocupé mucho."

"Es una buena prueba," Louis le dice, levantando su cabeza. Aún está entre sus brazos, agradeciendo la ayuda. Pero Harry es mucho más alto, así que está apoyado contra la encimera y Louis contra su pecho, mirándose de frente. "y tú eres un testigo...."

"¿Me quieres preguntar si puedo declarar? Claro que sí." Asegura, decidido. "Lo haré."

"Pero vas a tener que mentir..."

"No," Harry niega, separándolo de él para poder mirarlo bien. "voy a decir la verdad. Que él es un hijo de puta y te pegó."

"Pero lo encontraste a él en el suelo."

"Ya," Acepta. "pero eso no significa nada. Él fue la mayor mierda contigo, si tengo que edulcorar la verdad para que pierda, entonces lo haré."

"Oh," Louis suspira, abrazándolo de nuevo. "no te merezco, Harry."

Harry ríe, haciendo que Louis se mueva contra su pecho.

"Claro que lo haces," le asegura, dejando un beso en su cuello, suave. "me mereces en la misma medida en la que yo te merezco a ti."

"Eso es mucho, entonces." Louis carcajea divertido, cuando siente un golpe en el trasero.

"Tortolitos, tengo hambre," Niall irrumpe, pasando divertido junto a Louis, quien lo está maldiciendo por el golpe que le ha dado. "así que, por favor, vamos a comer."

"¿Esto va a ser así siempre?" Harry pregunta al aire, cuando Louis se separa de él.

Niall y Louis se ríen, pero es este último el que golpea suavemente su hombro.

"No te quejes," le dice, una gran sonrisa cruzando su rostro. "todavía nos tienes que aguantar toda la vida."

Harry se une a la risa, risueño.

"Eso suena bien." Dice. "Muy bien."

Louis solo se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa cariñosa.


	17. Chapter 17

"Este jersey... también." Louis decide, tirándolo en el aire para que Harry lo recoja. El rizado lo hace, y comienza a doblarlo para meterlo en la maleta. "Oh, y estos jeans... definitivamente. Me hacen buena figura."

"Dios," Harry se queja cuando la prenda de ropa acaba en su cabeza. "te vas un par de días, no un mes."

"Sí," Louis lo acepta, aún revolviendo en su armario. "pero hay que ser precavido."

"Lo entiendo," Harry dice conciliador, doblando los pantalones para buscarle un sitio en la maleta. "pero no tanto."

Louis ríe.

"No te quejes, aceptaste ayudarme, en mi primer lugar." Louis revuelve su flequillo, antes de alzar dos chaquetas delante de Harry y morderse el labio. "¿Roja o azul?"

"La azul." Harry decide, preparándose para que se la lance- y eso es lo que ocurre, claramente, aunque él se hace un lío con las mangas y sus rizos.

"Oh," Louis dice cuando ha rebuscado en el armario por unos segundos. Harry deja la prenda y luego se gira, para mirarlo con interés. El escritor está de espaldas a él, sosteniendo algo en sus manos. "mira."

Louis dobla y lo mira, con una sudadera nike en sus manos.

"Es tuya."

Harry pasea su mirada de la sudadera a los ojos de Louis.

"¿Perdón?"

"La sudadera." Dice de nuevo, empujándola un poco más. "Es tuya, llévatela."

"¿Cómo sabes qué es mía?" Pregunta, acercándose hacia Louis y colocando su mano encima, pero sin tomarla del todo.

"Lo supuse." Louis dice simple, con una sonrisa ladeada. "Amanecí con ella puesta, en mi bañera, por cierto."

Harry ríe suave, por la imagen mental.

Parece que fue ayer cuando recién conocía a Louis, cuando Karen lo obligó a salir a las tantas de la noche para traer la sudadera de vuelta. Cosa que no ocurrió, Harry no pudo hacerlo cuando se encontró con Louis en el ascensor y la llevaba. Eventualmente, Karen dejó de preguntar y Harry lo agradeció, porque no tenía ninguna intención de quitársela a Louis. Ya era suya.

"Quédatela." 

"Es tuya, Harry." Louis insiste. 

"No pasa nada, en serio, Lou. Es bonita y todo eso, pero no me importa. Prefiero que la tengas tú, ¿está bien?"

Louis sonríe, derrotado.

"Está bien, ponla en la maleta."

Harry le muestra sus hoyuelos y la recoge, para girarse y hacer lo que Louis le ha pedido.

"¿Te la llevas?" Le pregunta, una vez está dentro de la maleta- está señalando lo obvio, pero le gusta el detalle, de todas formas.

"Sí, es cómoda y calentita." Louis dice, su sonrisa sobresaliendo gratamente.

"Lo es." Le da la razón. 

"Qué vergüenza," Louis dice en su lugar. "me viste con ella en el ascensor y yo ni siquiera sabía..."

"No pasa nada." Harry repite, de nuevo. "Además, me gusta verte con mi ropa."

"Sí, doy gracias a Dios que no estamos hablando de esos pantalones de pinza."

"Oh, vamos, no te metas conmigo." Harry se ríe con un pucherito en sus labios y Louis solo puede mirarlo con cariño. "Voy a estar sin verte tanto tiempo y tú lo único de lo que hablas es de mis pantalones."

"Me acabas de decir que me voy solo por un par de días," Louis niega sonriente y se acerca cauteloso a Harry, sin saber si está bien abrazarlo o no. Más no lo hace, se queda allí de pie mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada. "Además, estás siendo territorial."

"Lo que acabo de decir no procede si se trata de nosotros. Ya me he acostumbrado a tenerte revoloteando a mi alrededor. Me gusta." Harry se defiende y alza sus brazos, para rodear el cuello de Louis y traerlo hacia él- parece que ha leído sus pensamientos. Louis se deja hacer, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y envolviendo las brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Y de territorial nada, simplemente me gusta como te queda mi ropa."

"A mi también," Louis le da la razón, suspirando contra el pecho fuerte de Harry. Su perfume es picante y se tiene que detener así mismo para no olfatearle el cuello. "es agradable."

"También es agradable verte con ella." Harry ríe suavemente, moviendo a Louis con él.

"¿Lo ves? Eso es territorial." 

"No lo es." Harry intenta defenderse de nuevo, pero solo consigue una risa vacilona de parte del escritor. "No quiero que te la pongas para que otros vean que es mi ropa, sino porque te queda grande y me da mucha ternura."

"Es decir, te da ternura verme con ropa de tres tallas más que la mía."

Harry lo aprieta contra él pegando su nariz al cabello de Louis.

"Me da ternura verte con ropa de tres tallas más que la tuya, sí," Harry acepta. "y que, además, es mía."

"Tonto." Louis ríe cariñoso y acepta gustosamente el beso que Harry deja en su frente antes de separarse.

"Por cierto," Harry habla cuando ambos se han despegado. "podríamos salir hoy. Como una despedida."

"Oh, Harry, eres un jodido dramático." Louis masculla con una sonrisa, girándose sobre sus pies para volver al armario, mientras niega con la cabeza. Pero Harry se indigna y entrecierra sus ojos hacia él, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

"¿Tú no me vas a echar de menos?"

Louis no necesita pensarlo.

"Sí, claro que sí. ¿Qué pregunta es esa?"

"No sé, no quieres salir conmigo." Harry tiene un pequeño puchero y Louis tiene que mirarlo dos veces para darse cuenta de que su belleza es real. Parece un niño caprichoso, así que Louis coloca una sonrisa en forma de "v" irremediablemente, estirando sus ojos graciosamente hacia él.

"No te he dicho que no quería salir contigo. Solo que eres un dramático."

"Entonces vamos a acabar la maleta y salimos."

***

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?" Louis pregunta, una vez que ambos están en el coche.

Han tardado un poco más de lo previsto en hacer la maleta, simplemente porque Harry se ha distraído con un disfraz de pirata que Louis tenía olvidado en el armario. Harry se ha puesto a hacer chistes sobre piratas ("¿Qué le dice un pirata a otro?" "No sé, Harry, ¿el qué?" "Dile sí a la piratería." "Dios, es el chiste más malo que he escuchado en mi vida." "¿Cuál es el colmo de un pirata?" "¿En serio, Harry?" "Sí." "Bueno, ¿cuál es?" "Que le regalen un disco original." "Mira, Harry, vete de mi casa."). Pero el ahora es ahora y los dos están abrigados casi hasta la nariz, mirándose de lado. Harry sonríe, antes de retirarle con cariño a Louis el flequillo de los ojos.

"Hay una sesión especial de películas románticas en el cine de la Avenida Whasington y me recomendaron el otro día un restaurante." Harry recuerda. "¿Te apetece?"

"¿Has mirado la cartelera del cine antes de bajar?" Louis le pregunta, una sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

"Posiblemente." 

Louis ríe. 

"Entonces, cine y cena." Acepta. "Está bien para mí. Necesito despejarme un poco, estas semanas han sido una locura."

Harry lo entiende perfectamente porque, bueno, están en lo mismo. También necesita un día para él y despejarse. Él sabe que tienen que haber días malos para que hayan días buenos y el camino va a ser largo, pero va a conseguir ordenar toda su vida y ser plenamente feliz por primera vez en años.

"Lo han sido," Le da la razón, sin tener que hacer mucho más ahínco en el motivo. "pero así es la vida ¿no? es lo que es."

"Es lo que es," Louis sonríe desde su lugar, saliendo del aparcamiento. "pero ahora estoy feliz. Está por llegar la navidad, voy a ver a mi familia. Además, a la vuelta tenemos el concierto. Estoy muy emocionado."

"Me alegro mucho, Lu, me hace feliz que te gustara mi regalo." Harry dice complacido, encogiéndose un poco por el frío. Louis parece notar su gesto, porque mueve sus manos y enciende la calefacción.

"Tienes la nariz roja." Dice riendo. "Pareces un reno."

"Los renos no tienen la nariz roja."

"Los de papá Noel, sí."

"Bueno, me has pillado." Harry murmura. "Trabajo con él."

"Tonto." Louis ríe.

Harry le saca la lengua.

"¿Tienes ganas de ir a casa?"

"¡Sí! Echo mucho de menos Donny, ya sabes," El mayor dice, en tono nostálgico. "la familia, la casa, los lugares, el olor... Todo lo familiar. Es un poco difícil estar lejos."

"Te entiendo."

"¿Y tú?" Louis para en el semáforo en rojo y se da el lujo de mirarlo. "¿Tienes ganas de ir a casa?"

"Sí, tengo muchas ganas. Echo mucho de menos a mamá y verme con Gemma es muy difícil, porque se fue a Escocia un tiempo por sus estudios."

"¿Qué estudia?"

"Relaciones internacionales, pero lo quería con otro grado y Escocia es el único lugar donde hay oferta." Harry sonríe ante el recuerdo de su hermana, prometiendo que iba a llamar todos los días. "¿Y tú? ¿Tienes más hermanos?"

"¿Aparte de Lottie?" Louis pregunta, sin hacer mucho caso que Harry sepa acerca de su hermana- no es sorprendente, al menos, porque ambos comparten amigos. "No, pero tengo a mi madre y a mis tíos y abuelos. Y mis tíos tienen un montón de hijos, ya sabes, así que somos muchos en casa por navidad."

"¿Y ella? ¿Cómo es?"

"Oh, es la mejor," Louis emprende camino de nuevo, intentando recordar vagamente dónde está el cine que Harry ha sugerido y doblando en la siguiente esquina. "Está estudiando caracterización y maquillaje."

"Así que los Tomlinson sois más de arte." 

"Así es," Confirma. "mamá no tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar. Ella me tuvo muy joven, como a los 18. Fuimos ella y yo solos por un largo tiempo, así que tuvo que trabajar mucho. Pero pinta de maravilla, algún día debería enseñarte uno de sus cuadros."

"Deberías." 

"Cuando vengas a casa, lo haré."

Harry estira una risita y deja que las palabras de Louis vuelen en el aire, porque no sabe si va a poder tomarle la palabra.

Aunque espera que sí.

***

Harry tiene razón. El cine está dando una sesión especial de películas románticas. Louis las odia, siendo honesto, porque piensa que simplemente son una mentira. Ninguna refleja ciertamente lo que es en realidad el amor... y el desamor que viene después. Pero aún así estira una sonrisa cuando ve a Harry emocionado, repasando los títulos- porque a él le pueden parecer una mierda, pero a Harry no, y eso es razón suficiente para que Louis comience a sentir sienta curiosidad por esas películas.

"¿Crazy, Stupid, Love o Love Actually?" Harry pregunta, manteniéndose cerca de Louis- que simplemente está ahí parado de pie, con el chaquetón cubriéndolo y mirando las películas, sin diferenciarlas. "¿Qué tal Love Actually? Es muy bonita."

"Cómo tú quieras, Hazza." Louis sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros y consigue una pequeña risa de Harry, que lo engancha de alguna parte (quizá pasa el brazo por los hombros o le envuelve la cintura, Louis no está muy seguro) y comienza a dirigirlo hacia las taquillas. 

La chica que está detrás tiene el cabello de color rojo y los mira, mientras mastica un chicle. 

"Dos para Love Actually, por favor." Harry le pide, estirando dinero, pero Louis es más rápido y coloca dos billetes que la chica no tarda en coger. Harry se gira hacia él y lo mira con el ceño fruncido. "Oye, Lou, no tenías que pagar."

"No pasa nada, Harry." Louis sonríe recogiendo las entradas y empujándolo con la cadera para que empiece a andar y deje que la cola siga su curso. "No es nada."

"Pero yo te he invitado, quiero decir, he sido yo quién ha sugerido el plan." Harry quiere parecer indignado, pero no lo consigue- Louis lo sabe, conoce sus facciones. 

"Bueno, pagas tú las palomitas." Louis resuelve, enganchándose al brazo de Harry.

"Y la cena."

Y es cierto, Harry paga las palomitas, los refrescos y algún regaliz rojo- Louis no quiere, pero Harry insiste así que se ve obligado a decir que sí. Andan hacia la sala de cine, que es discreta e intima, pero acogedora para ser un cine de barrio y se sientan en las butacas asignadas.

"Te gustan mucho las películas de amor, ¿no?" Louis le pregunta mientras deja el refresco y las palomitas en algún lugar y consigue deshacerse de su chaquetón. Harry lo recoge sin decir nada y lo deja sobre el asiento a su lado, que está vacío- eso sí, Louis le agradece con un gesto cariñoso.

"Sip," Harry asiente. "me gustan mucho. Y sé que a ti no, así que aprecio que estés aquí."

"Eh," Louis exclama. "¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Te dije que era bueno analizando a las personas que me dan buenas sensaciones."

"O quizá te lo ha dicho Zayn."

"Quizás." Harry ríe. "Pero nunca lo sabrás."

Louis va a decir algo más, pero las luces se apagan y eso solo significa una cosa: la película comienza. Louis la recuerda vagamente, a lo mejor la vio de reojo en alguna ocasión o pasó por el cuarto de s hermana mientras esta la estaba viendo. No lo puede determinar, pero sabe que la ha visto en algún momento- aún así, él se acomoda y disfruta de ella y de la compañía de Harry. En algún punto, el profesor levanta el brazo que los separa a ambos y lo empuja sobre su pecho. Louis no se queja, después de todo no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea Harry- deja de lado todo lo demás, Karen, Evan, Steve, los problemas... Estando con Harry las cosas simplemente desaparecen en su mente. Y le gusta, está bien.

"Keira, me encanta." Louis susurra, cuando la actriz aparece en pantalla. Harry deja de mirar para clavar sus ojos en él. "Es tan hermosa."

"Lo sé, a mi también me gusta." Es ahora Harry quien murmura, su aliento chocando con el de Louis.

Ambos se están mirando fijamente, obviando el diálogo de la película. Los ojos de Harry están fijos en él y Louis casi se está derritiendo, él puede jurar. El verde es intenso y vivo, a pesar de la oscuridad de la sala y para rematarlo, Harry huele bien...

Pero luego, no pasa nada.

Louis suspira retirando su mirada, lo que hace que Harry salga de ello también y se fije en la pantalla, empujando un poco más abajo a Louis- quizás para que, cuando compartan una opinión, sus labios no estén tan cerca.

Louis no es capaz de decir nada más en las dos horas de la película. Se remueve a veces, alejándose y acercándose a Harry de nuevo, sin decir mucho. El profesor parece un poco ensimismado en enterarse de la película (aunque Louis sabe que la ha visto más de mil veces porque, vamos, es Harry Styles) y se mantiene pegado a la pantalla todo el tiempo.

Cuando termina, ambos abren un debate sobre las múltiples relaciones que abarca la película. En algunas cosas están de acuerdo y en otras no. Pero a Harry parece gustarle, así que Louis oye un soliloquio de al menos media hora- o eso es lo que Louis calcula desde el cine hasta el restaurante.

Cuando están sentados, mirando la carta, es cuando Harry cambia de tema.

"Louis," Él dice, dejando el menú de lado y obligándolo a mirar. "Evan y tú... ¿estáis juntos?"

"¿Uh?" Pregunta confuso, bateando sus pestañas. 

Harry le ha pillado por sorpresa.

¿Qué puede decir? Él no lo sabe con claridad. Evan le sigue enviando mensajes cariñosos, preguntándole por su día. Louis a veces le dice que podrían quedar a tomar café y que se alegra de saber de él. Ninguno concreta nada. A veces Evan deja caer algún comentario en otra red social, o le envía un link con alguna noticia o momento gracioso que considera que Louis debe saber. Louis no sabe en qué punto están ambos, pero tiene un poco claro que definitivamente las cosas no van a más y Evan parece saberlo también.

"Perdón, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo." Harry se disculpa, escondiendo sus manos por debajo de la mesa. Está visiblemente avergonzado, y Louis quiere levantarse y dejar algún beso en su nariz para hacerlo sonrojar un poco más. "Yo solo-"

"No," Louis lo corta. "no estamos juntos. Ni lo vamos a estar, creo."

"Oh, lo siento..."

Louis alza una ceja.

"¿Lo sientes?"

"Sí," Harry responde firme. "¿no me crees?" Louis simplemente se encoge de hombros. "Louis, tú y yo ya sabemos lo que pasa, pero no me voy a alegrar de que termines una relación."

Sí, ellos saben lo que pasa. Es una pena que nunca hablen de ello.

"No lo sientas, simplemente no funcionó y está bien." Louis le asegura. "A veces la cosa no funciona y se acaba, no hay más."

"¿Estás bien?" Harry le pregunta, con sus ojos tristes y parece sincero. Louis lo cree.

"Perfectamente." Louis esboza una sonrisa pero por la expresión de Harry, sabe que no lo cree. "Te lo digo en serio, Harry. Estoy bien, no he estado triste ni nada. Sigo manteniendo el contacto con él y él también está bien."

"Bueno..." Harry deja caer, pero no parece muy convencido.

"No tengo sentimientos por él, si es eso lo que te estás absteniendo de preguntar." Louis corta, firme. "No me gusta." Asegura, antes de estirar el menú hacia Harry. "Ahora, por favor, vamos a elegir qué comer."

"Louis... yo solo..." Harry suspira, retirando el menú. "No quiero inmiscuirme en nada de eso."

Louis ladea su cabeza. ¿Harry se está inmiscuyendo? Bueno, si es sincero consigo mismo, puede que Harry sea la principal y única razón por la que Louis ni siquiera piensa en Evan- ni en ningún otro hombre. Pero Harry sigue con su mujer, sigue siendo un hombre casado y Louis... Louis no ve intenciones de que eso deje de ser así. Sí, está bien, Louis lo alentó. Le regaló aquello esperando que algo hiciese click en su cabeza, pero Harry no ha dicho nada -no a él, al menos- y tampoco ha dado señales. Así que Louis simplemente está perdiendo la esperanza- sin mucho más qué decir y sin ganas de luchar más, solo tiene planeado dejarse hacer. Lo que tenga que ser, será.

"Harry," Louis parece serio porque hace desaparecer su sonrisa y se acomoda mucho más recto. "no te has inmiscuido en nada, te lo prometo."

Harry no parece creerlo, pero no dice nada más, solo junta sus labios en una fina línea y repasa el menú de nuevo. Terminan comiendo algo de pasta y ninguno vuelve a mencionar el tema. En su lugar, Harry hace alguna broma que es seguida por Louis y el ambiente tenso desaparece.

Para cuando han dado las ocho en el reloj, Harry y Louis están cruzando el pasillo hacia sus casas. Primero está la de Harry, y ambos se paran frente a frente, aún con el frío recorriendo levemente su piel, pero con dos grandes sonrisas en su rostro por lo que la velada ha significado.

Entonces, Louis se fija en Harry.

Sus rizos color chocolate caen rebeldes a su antojo, sin pedir permiso y están acompañando a sus cejas tupidas, las cuales enmarcan los ojos más verdes que Louis ha podido ver nunca- y si los ha visto, él tiene claro que Harry ha hecho que los olvide por completo. Luego mira su afilada barbilla, con un poco de barba incipiente comenzando a crecer, terminando con sus labios finos y rosados.

A la mierda, Louis piensa, se acabó.

Louis está enamorado de Harry.

Lo está y no lo puede ocultar más- incluso si así lo quisiera.

Todo en Louis es bastante obvio, desde sus ojos, que se entornan cariñosamente cada vez que Harry hace un chiste malo -y él se ríe, el único en la habitación-, hasta cuánto se odia por no ser Karen. También como necesita tener a Harry cerca, llamando su atención desde la otra punta de la habitación, simplemente para que él venga y le diga "hola", así él es feliz toda la noche. 

Es visible todo lo que a Louis le pasa con Harry, es tan visible y obvia la manera en la que Louis se derrite cuando Harry lo abraza y lo aprieta contra él, dejando un suave beso en su cuello. 

Demonios, es tan notorio que le regaló una jodida camiseta en la que le daba a entender que dejase a su mujer porque él lo estaría esperando.

Harry lo pone de rodillas y Louis se odia, porque se ha tenido que enamorar en la peor de las situaciones, donde él no puede dar un paso y admitir que es lo que le está pasando, así la otra persona puede decidir- y entonces, que sea lo que Dios quiera. No. No puede, porque Harry tiene un compromiso y él unos principios, y por más que desea saltárselos, simplemente no puede. 

Y todo es tan difícil. Le duele tanto.

Pero definitivamente, él está enamorado de Harry Styles. Lo sabe.

"¿Lou?" Harry pregunta, sacándolo de su ensoñación, sin saber la revelación amorosa que acaba de tener en ese momento. 

"Sí, dime, perdón," Louis sonríe.

"Nada," Dice. "solo he dicho que te voy a echar de menos."

Louis muerde su mejilla por dentro, obligándose a no confesar lo que acaba de pasar ahí mismo.

Confesar, claro, que está enamorado y que quiere ser él quien tenga el lujo de verlo despertar todos los días -porque ella no se lo merece-. Quiere decirle que él está dispuesto a aguantar todas sus manías y sus gustos, que sus caricias nunca van a parecer un favor, sino un placer y que, definitivamente, quiere amarlo con cada parte de su ser, quiere amarlo libre y capaz- es decir, todo lo que Karen no hace.

"Oh, yo también." Es lo único que puede decir. "Pero nos vamos a escribir, ¿no?"

"No lo dudes." Harry corta la distancia entre ambos, recogiendo su mano. "Probablemente te envíe foto de todos los regalos y de mi madre con un ridículo jersey de navidad."

"Hey," Louis se queja, dándole un golpe en el brazo. "seguro que está preciosa."

Harry ríe y lo envuelve en sus brazos.

"Lo es, lo es."

Louis se deja recoger a gusto y se dan un abrazo fuerte, antes de que ambos se separen y se miren, sabiendo que cada uno tiene que, inevitablemente, hacer su camino.

"Escríbeme, ¿sí?" Louis dice, consiguiendo dar dos pasos atrás al ver que Harry saca las llaves. "Que no se quede en nada."

"Ahora el dramático estás siendo tú, Louis." Harry le sonríe. "Solo van a ser un par de días. Pero sí, te voy a escribir."

"No soy un dramático," Louis niega, viendo como Harry está comenzando a girar para entrar en su casa. "es solo que un par de días no proceden si se tratan de nosotros."

Harry se ríe, viendo como Louis hace el camino a su casa a través del pasillo y le saca la lengua.

"Quien a hierro mata a hierro muere." Harry acepta, una carcajada llenando todo el pasillo- eso es lo último que escucha Louis, antes de que Harry se haya perdido detrás de la puerta.


	18. Chapter 18

"¿Llevas cinturón?"

"¿Qué pregunta es esa, Ni?" Harry dice, confuso. "Siempre llevo."

"Me preocupo por ti, nada más."

"Sí, lo sé." Harry suelta una risita.

"¿Cuánto te queda?"

Harry mira a través de la autopista desde el espejo retrovisor.

"Acabo de salir de Londres..." Informa. "Supongo que unas dos horas y media."

"Vale, cuídate."

"Lo haré." Le asegura. "¿Tu vuelo que tal?"

"Todo bien, como siempre. Cansado, pero no mucho más." Niall traquetea con algo de fondo y luego tose. "Bueno, me estás llamando por algo, claramente."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Hemos sido amigos por más años de los que soy capaz de recordar. Simplemente te conozco."

"Buen punto." Harry ríe hacia el manos libres. "Sí, te llamaba por algo."

"Entonces, cuéntame."

"Ayer salí con Louis."

"¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?"

"Porque a saber dónde estabais." Se defiende. "Y de todas formas, no queríamos salir con vosotros."

"Ouch."

"La cosa es que," Harry lo ignora. "pasamos un buen día juntos, ya sabes, pero eventualmente yo la tenía que cagar."

"Le preguntaste por Evan."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¿Otra vez? Te conozco."

"Está bien, está bien." Harry dice en un murmuro, cambiándose de carril para poder ir un poco más lento y centrarse en la conversación.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que no estaban juntos," recuerda. "y que, definitivamente, no tenía sentimientos por él."

Niall parece pensar.

"Entonces eso está bien para ti, ¿no? Quiero decir, decidiste no decirle nada del divorcio por si él estaba teniendo algo con este chico."

"Sí, tomé tu consejo, pero... No he encontrado todavía ningún abogado."

Y Dios sabe que él ha buscado por todos los medios, pero es un poco difícil cuando tu esposa tiene influencias y contactos en gran parte del país. 

"Creo recordar que Zayn me dijo que tenía un amigo... Si quieres le puedo preguntar."

"Me harías un gran favor."

"Lo haré, no te preocupes." Niall suena seguro. "Así que, ¿cuál es tu plan?"

¿Cuál es su plan? Harry ni siquiera ha pensado en ello, si es sincero consigo mismo. Está tan asustado de lo que pueda pasar que ha decidido no darle vueltas a la cabeza para no seguir martirizándose. Pero la cosa es que el divorcio está cerca -ojalá sea así- e inevitablemente tiene que decidir algo.

Él tiene claro todo lo que siente por Louis y aunque no ha sido la razón de su divorcio, si es lo que quiere después- o quizás, sí. Louis quizás ha sido el desencadenante de todo, quien le ha abierto los ojos a lo que hace rato venía pasando. Karen nunca lo ha amado correctamente si rememora mucho, y lo único que ha hecho ha sido absorberlo hasta tal punto que él ni siquiera sabe quién es realmente ahora. Y se quiere encontrar, ya sabes, descubrir qué es lo que en realidad quiere ser y sentir. Y si puede hacerlo con Louis, mucho mejor.

Pero está asustado, sí. Le da miedo no saber qué puede pasar después del divorcio, lo que Karen es capaz de hacer... Así que, tiene que andar con pies de plomo. Él no puede decirle nada a Louis hasta que no tenga el papel firmado en sus manos y definitivamente, tampoco se lo puede contar a Karen. En su lugar, simplemente ha decidido alejarse un poco, para que ella vaya captando que las cosas están frías y que posiblemente no vuelvan a ser lo mismo nunca más.

Ella no parece notarlo, pero él está bien con eso.

La cosa es que, para hacer todo eso, Harry necesita un buen abogado de confianza, que sea capaz de repasar cada clausula y opción, además de estar prevenido de todo lo que los caros y fríos abogados de Karen sean capaces de hacer. Harry no sabe hasta qué punto ella puede llegar, pero sabe que es muy lejos y Harry no está dispuesto a implicar a Louis y que le hagan daño, igual que tampoco está dispuesto a dejarla ganar.

Así están las cosas.

"Me voy a divorciar, ese es mi plan."

"¿Te ves mentalmente preparado para otra relación?" Niall le pregunta bajito, casi como si no quisiera sacar el tema. "No me malinterpretes es solo que... creo que la relación con Karen ha sido tan agobiante y absorbente."

"Lo sé." Harry confiesa. "Por eso no quiero involucrar a Louis, es muy egoísta empujar a Louis a eso y-"

"No," Niall lo corta. "tú nunca vas a empujar a Louis a nada. Él nunca te va a culpar de tus sentimientos, Harry, no sabiendo cómo es tu esposa."

"La cosa es que no lo sabe."

"Bueno, no lo sabe pero" Niall dice, y Harry no sabe que está mintiendo. "la cosa es que es Louis ¿vale? estamos hablando de Louis. Él probablemente te abrazará cuando te den las inseguridades y te hará estar de vuelta en la tierra."

"Eso suena mal, Niall, suena como... obligarlo a que me cure."

"No seas injusto contigo mismo." Niall lo regaña. "Te mereces ser amado."

"Sí, y Louis también." Él dice. "Por eso no puedo arrastrarlo a mi proceso de curación."

"Deja de sacar a Louis de todo, ¿quieres?" 

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que estás constantemente diciendo que no quieres hacer daño a Louis, ocultándole cosas-"

"No le estoy ocultando nada, lo estoy protegiendo."

"Te entiendo pero..." Niall suspira. "Le estás ocultando cosas y ahora planeas dejarlo apartado de tu vida mientras te recuperas. ¿Pretendes que esté esperándote todo ese tiempo?"

"No, yo no-"

"Y tampoco quieres tenerlo a tu lado durante ese proceso porque no quieres hacerle daño." Niall vuelve a hablar. "¿Por qué simplemente no le cuentas todo lo que te pasa y que él decida si quiere estar a tu lado o no?"

"No es tan fácil."

"Sí, lo es," Niall contradice. "solo tienes que decirle a Louis."

"¿Qué le digo?" Harry se pone a la defensiva. "¿Hey Louis, he pasado por un matrimonio de mierda que seguramente me ha dejado secuelas, las cuales te estoy obligando a cargar a cambio de mi amor?"

"Dramático." Su amigo bufa al otro lado. "No todo es blanco o negro. Estás muy seguro de tu decisión respecto a Karen, tienes las cosas claras. Sabes que ella no te ama, ya sabes lo que no es el amor. Solo te queda descubrir lo que sí es."

"Lo sé, lo sé..." Harry dice frustrado consigo mismo. "Pero yo sigo teniendo muchas inseguridades ¿vale?"

"No te estoy culpando..." Niall murmura. "Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ella te ha hecho pasar."

"Lo sé, amor, sé que no me estás culpando, yo- solo, perdón." 

"No pasa nada, Hazza."

"No es fácil para mi ¿sabes?" Harry comienza. 

"No es fácil para nadie comenzar una nueva relación después de tantos años de matrimonio..." Niall contrapone.

"Ya te dije que eso no es lo que me preocupa, tengo claro mis sentimientos por Louis." Harry le recuerda. "Me da miedo el daño que le pueda llegar a hacer a él por todo lo que llevo cargando en las espaldas. No es tan fácil como decir, bueno, voy a empezar esta relación y entonces voy a dejar que él se encargue de mi curación o que, mínimo, tenga que aguantar el proceso. Eso es muy egoísta, Ni, es tan egoísta. Nos estamos quejando de Karen, ¿pero qué tipo de persona soy si hago que Louis empuje toda la mierda que llevo detrás?"

"No te vuelvas a comparar con ella, nunca más."

"No lo hago, ya sabes." El profesor suspira. 

Si Harry escuchase a su cabeza, esta le diría que se divorciase y dejase a Louis apartado de su camino un tiempo, porque en el mundo existen millones de personas que sufren todos los días y él no es nadie importante entre ellas para acumular el dolor y tirarlo a la cabeza de otra persona.

Pero, si él escuchase a todo su cuerpo -no solo su corazón-, probablemente estaría girando su coche bruscamente (casi provocando un accidente) y volvería a casa. Allí, abrazaría a Louis tan fuerte y lo besaría toda la noche.

Pero como dice Niall, no todo es blanco o negro. 

También hay grises.

Su gris, en este momento, es esperar que los astros se alineen para él. O que Dios le deje tener suerte por primera vez en su vida. Lo que sea.

"No lo puedes privar de decidir, eso tampoco es justo. Él debe tener el derecho de elegir."

"No lo estoy privando si él no sabe nada."

"Mira, Hazza," Niall resopla. "si lo amas, lo vas a hacer sufrir si simplemente te apartas."

"¿Más que si al final resulta que no tengo solución?"

"Sí, posiblemente," Contradice. "porque si al final no tienes solución, entonces él al menos sabrá que lo ha intentado con todas sus fuerzas."

"Sigue sin ser justo."

"No uses mis palabras en mi contra."

Harry ríe.

"No seas tan tonto."

"¿Sabes lo que tampoco es justo?" Niall lo ignora. "Que te tires constantemente al suelo. Vales mucho, Harry, ni siquiera debería estar diciéndote esto a estas alturas, pero esa hija de p-"

"Karen."

"Sí, sí, Karen, lo que sea." Niall balbucea. "La cosa es que todos tenemos derecho a ser felices ¿me entiendes? tú también lo tienes. No puedo entender la magnitud de todo lo que ocurre en tu cabeza ahora mismo, pero entiendo cuando dices que tienes inseguridades y miedos... Es normal, después de tantos años. Pero no te arrojes a ti mismo a un agujero negro y, definitivamente, no des por sentado cómo es el amor de Louis, porque todavía no lo sabes."

Harry suspira.

¿Qué debe hacer?

***

Louis empuja la maleta contra su coche -mentiría si dijese que no lleva media hora intentándolo- y aprieta el botón de audio en la conversación de su hermana.

"Por favor, dile a mamá que no haga salsa de champiñones, la desteto. Y sí, Lottie, por quinta vez: lo llevo todo. No te preocupes más, ¿está bien? hice la maleta hace unos días y metí tanta ropa que ahora debe pesar probablemente cincuenta kilos. Voy a salir ya, así que lo que tarde en llegar... Pero no te preocupes en serio porque-" Louis quiere seguir hablando, pero entonces se da cuenta. "Joder, joder. ¡Me cago en todo! Me he dejado mis gafas de vista."

Louis quiere cancelar el audio, simplemente para que su hermana no pueda decirle "te lo dije", pero no lo consigue, porque el icono corre hacia arriba y se envía. Bufa frustrado y espera impaciente que Lottie le conteste. Porque sabe que lo va a hacer. 

En unos segundos, recibe un "jaja te lo dije" acompañado de un icono con la lengua fuera y Louis siente que podría responder con algún comentario sarcástico, pero la noche se está haciendo y él realmente necesita esas gafas de vista.

Así que cierra el coche como puede y emprende camino hacia dentro del bloque, consiguiendo el ascensor poco después y saliendo por el pasillo. Su casa no ha cambiado mucho en los cuarenta minutos que él ha estado en el aparcamiento, peor tarda un poco en encontrar sus gafas- estaban reposando entre alguno de los libros de su estantería.

Cuando las tiene bien afianzadas, apaga las luces y sale, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Pero es cuando se gira, que él lo ve.

La puerta del matrimonio Styles está abierta de par en par. Karen está apoyada en el marco. Lleva una especie de vestido de lencería negra, con sus perlas resaltando alrededor de su cuello. Sus labios están pintados de rojo y definitivamente, adopta una pose sexy, susurrando algo.

Frente a ella, hay un hombre.

Él no es muy joven, pero tampoco es tan mayor- aún así, no es lo que Louis se imagina si piensa en la edad de su vecina. Lleva un traje azul impoluto y parece bastante sugerente a lo que Karen le está diciendo.

Louis se queda mirándolos, cerciorándose de que ellos no lo han notado.

Y él piensa, tiene dos posibilidades: O corre por el pasillo -lo van a ver, claramente- o se encierra en su casa -también lo van a ver, pero él se va a tener que atrincherar en ella para no encontrarse con Karen-.

Suspira bajito sabiendo cuál es la única salida que tiene y da dos pasos intranquilos. Consigue afirmarse un poco más tarde, cuando está tan cerca que casi puede escuchar qué es lo que están diciendo. Es en ese momento cuando Karen lo nota y dirige sus ojos claros hacia él, abriéndolos visiblemente. Louis traga saliva y la mira de reojo, pero no pierde un segundo en rodear a ambos y arrojarse a sí mismo contra el ascensor. El hombre no se ha girado y ella no ha dicho nada.

Cuando sale por la puerta del portal, Louis intenta respirar correctamente y se pone a repasar qué es lo que ha pasado en realidad. No quiere prejuzgar y se intenta convencer a sí mismo de que a lo mejor él es un mal pensado y que no tiene nada que ver lo que está ocurriendo con lo que él se está imaginando en su cabeza. Pero Louis lo ve tan claro que no duda en pasearse por esa línea, mientras se obliga a meterse en el coche y buscar las llaves- temblando.

No, él no quería ver eso- sea lo que sea. Él no quiere estar involucrando en algo tan sucio, tan rastrero pero...

"Louis," Karen dice, desde la calle, postrándose en la ventana de su coche. "oh."

"Sí, oh." Es lo único que él tiene para decir, dispuesto a arrancar el coche, pero ella es más rápida y afianza una mano a la ventana. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Louis, no voy a negarte lo que has visto..."

"Faltaría más." Louis dice, una risa sarcástica envolviéndolos. "Y no tienes ninguna excusa que yo me pueda creer."

"De hecho..."

"De hecho nada," Louis la corta, otra vez. "no tengo ganas de escucharte."

"Louis," Lo llama, sus ojos tristes mirándolo fijamente. "no le digas nada a Harry."

Louis deja ver que quiere salir del coche- entonces, ella se retira y lo deja salir. Louis la enfrenta, con su ceño fruncido. 

"Claro que no se lo voy a decir..." Empieza. "Porque se lo vas a decir tú. Él no se merece enterarse por nadie, se merece que seas honesta con él por primera vez en vuestro matrimonio."

"No se lo puedo decir, Louis, ¿estás loco?" Es Karen la que exclama ahora y parece ponerse a la defensiva. Pero Louis no se la toma muy en serio, porque es lo que suele pasar cuando pillas a alguien con las manos en la masa. "¿No puedes simplemente no interferir en esto?"

"¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso, Karen?" Louis le pregunta, dando un paso atrás, sorprendido. "¿Cómo quieres que literalmente yo haga eso?"

"Solo tienes que callarte y dejar de meterte en nuestro matrimonio, como llevas haciendo desde que llegaste." Karen parece convencida de sus palabras y Louis quiere reír. "No tienes más que hacer que echarte a un lado y dejarme que yo solucione lo que sea con Harry."

Louis parpadea, dándose cuenta que los ojos llenos de pena han desaparecido y en su lugar, la fachada ha caído, mostrando a la Karen real- la que ha sido siempre, la que nunca se ha ido. Y Louis se quiere llamar tonto a sí mismo si alguna vez pensó que ella en realidad amaba a Harry y que, después de todo, aún quedaba un rastro de respeto.

"Oh, no me jodas, Karen."

"Además," Ella añade. "pienso que esto incluso te viene bien, ¿a qué sí?"

"¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Honestamente, no te entiendo. No entiendo una mierda de lo que dices constantemente. Yo-" 

"Te viene bien." Ella lo corta repitiendo, sus ojos fijos. "Harry me va a dejar, lo vas a conseguir. Va a ser tuyo."

"Eres tan sucia, Karen." Louis escupe, con asco. "Eres tan sucia que, aún en la situación en la que estamos, sigues objetivizando a Harry y sigues pensando que te lo quiero 'quitar'. E incluso si yo lo consiguiese, él es quién decide con quién estar. Deja de pensar que Harry es un jodido objeto que puedes manejar a tu antojo."

"No sabes una mierda de lo que dices."

"Sé que me dijiste que no debía meterme en tu matrimonio, pero ahora tú lo estás destrozando, hipócrita de mierda." Louis le reprocha, sin pena alguna. "Así que sí, tienes una semana. Antes de año nuevo, él lo tiene que saber."

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Contárselo?" Ella ríe. "¿Por qué te iba a creer a ti? Tú solo eres el vecino que tiene sentimientos por él, podría ser cualquier mierda que te inventases como último recurso para dejar de arrastrarte por su culo."

"Me va a creer," Él contrapone. "tú sabes que lo va a hacer."

"No, no lo sé."

"Sí, lo sabes, él me va a creer." Insiste. "¿Si él vuelve contigo después de eso? Es vuestro problema." Y el tuyo, Louis, él se recuerda, porque si eso pasa, Harry te va a romper corazón. "Pero él se merece saberlo porque sois un jodido matrimonio, os jurasteis lealtad en un altar y tú le estás fallando. Joder, ¡le estás fallando! A Harry. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le haría algo así a él?"

Ella lo mira de soslayo y parece guardarse algo para sí misma que no tiene pensado decir en alto. Louis no puede determinar lo que es, a pesar de que la intenta analizar profundamente.

"Él te quería," Louis continúa, consciente de que está hablando en pasado. "él habría dado su vida por ti, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? Harry es una persona increíble, es amable y cariñoso; le encanta acurrucarse en mi sofá y quejarse como un niño porque la cerveza no está lo suficientemente fría." Louis ríe, triste en su soliloquio. "Y es tan inteligente, es un puto profesor de matemáticas que conoce todas las bandas de rock británicas de los 80, y además sabe como comprarme- él solo tiene que hacer ese puchero y Dios sabe que le daré todo lo que me pida." No puede evitar sonreír ante su recuerdo. Dios, lo echa tanto de menos y ha pasado un solo día desde la última vez que lo vio. "Le encanta Friends, ¿lo sabías?"

"No."

"Pues lo hace," Le dice. "y las películas románticas. Y él jodidamente ama debatir acerca de todas las relaciones amorosas que salen en ellas. Y yo lo hago con él, porque estoy estúpidamente enamorado y no me importa tragarme tres horas de una película sobre adolescentes con tal de ver sus hoyuelos."

"Estás enamorado de él." Esa murmura, pareciendo sorprendida por el torrente de información pero Louis quiere reír, porque ella no es estúpida. Ella solo ve lo que quiere ver.

"Lo sabías, te lo dije." Se defiende. "Sabes que yo daría todo lo que tengo en mi mano para poder ser yo quién lo viese despertar cada mañana. Lo daría todo por él- por eso no me explico cómo has sido capaz de engañarlo."

"Me va a dejar..." La morena arrulla. "Lo sabes."

"Y si te deja, te lo mereces." Louis masculla, decidido a no callarse más. Está harto. "Nunca has dado una mierda por él, lo has convertido en lo que querías que fuera. No has valorado todo lo que él es."

"¿Tú qué sabrás?" Ella se defiende, sin nada que decir ante ello- aparentemente.

"Sabré poco..." Acepta. "pero de lo único que estoy seguro ahora mismo es de que no te lo mereces."

"Louis, no sabes nada de nuestra relación y te aventuras a hablar así." Karen dice, entre dientes. "Y además, ¿crees que él va a ser feliz cuando se entere de que lo sabías?"

"No sé cómo se va a sentir él respecto a eso, pero le estoy dando el derecho a elegir y eso es bastante para mí." Louis baila las llaves del coche en su mano, el sonido acompañando a su voz. "No tengo nada más que hablar contigo, Karen. Y tampoco lo quiero hacer. Lo único que te digo es que tienes una semana, antes de año nuevo." Louis deja en el aire, subiéndose a su coche.

Karen lo mira mientras comienza a emprender su propio camino, consciente de que no hay nada más que ambos puedan decirse. Las cosas están claras, las cartas sobre la mesa.

"Adiós, Louis." Ella dice con cara de situación, antes de girarse.

"Buenas noches, Karen." Hay cierto tono irónico en su voz. "Espero que tu conciencia te deje dormir esta noche."

Louis la ve adentrándose en el bloque de pisos y es entonces cuando él es lo suficientemente valiente para dejar de temblar y sacar su teléfono móvil. Repasa su última conversación con Harry, donde él le dice que ya ha llegado y le manda una foto del gato de su madre con un gorro de navidad.

Louis intenta con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo, pero no lo puede evitar.

Hazzaaaa — Últ. conexión 21:28.

Louis:

harry?

estás?

puedo ir a verte?


	19. Chapter 19

Louis acaba de dejar atrás la intersección que lo lleva hacia Holmes Chapel y está adentrándose en el pueblo.

Hace dos horas, Louis estaba dentro de su propio coche, en el aparcamiento de su bloque de pisos, esperando una respuesta de Harry. Frío y triste, sin saber muy bien qué podía pensar o hacer al respecto. Pero entonces un par de mensajes habían llegado: "Claro que sí, Lou" "¿Te paso la ubicación?" "¿Estás bien?" "Llámame".

No, Louis no lo ha llamado, claramente- porque la rabia todavía recorre su sangre y él está seguro de que diría algo si escuchase la voz de Harry. Así que solo le ha mandado un mensaje más, restándole importancia, disfrazándolo con que tenía ganas de verlo- lo que no es del todo falso, Louis quiere hacerlo. Entonces, Louis ha conducido por dos o tres horas, ni siquiera lo puede determinar bien, solo sabe que está cansado, muerto de hambre, que le duele la espalda y que aun tiene que conducir hacia Doncaster.

Así están las cosas.

"En la siguiente rotonda, tome la cuarta salida."

Louis escucha atentamente a la voz del GPS indicándole la dirección de Harry y en menos de veinte minutos -agradece que el pueblo sea lo bastante pequeño- se encuentra frente a una pequeña casa de color blanco, con el jardín verde y una luz resplandeciendo en la entrada.

Suspira antes de sacar su teléfono móvil.

Hazzaaaa Últ. conexión 23:45

Hazzaaaa:

Louis, como vas?

Estás bien?

Avísame cuando llegues

Louis:

Estoy fuera

Louis se muerde el interior de su mejilla, mirando de reojo la puerta de la casa de Harry cuando otro mensaje llega.

Hazzaaaa:

Por qué no entras?

Tienes que tener hambre y hace frío

Louis:

me da vergüenza

Hazzaaaa:

ay Lou jajajajaja

prefieres que salga yo?

Louis:

sí, porfa

Harry no vuelve a contestar, pero pasan diez minutos cuando la puerta de la casa se abre de par en par y Louis puede verlo.

Lleva una chaqueta negra de botones, con un jean también oscuro y lo que parecen ser unas botas marrones. Louis lo analiza detenidamente, dándose cuenta de cuán lejos está de aquella imagen- polos de marca, pantalones de pinza y pelo hacia atrás. Tiene sus hoyuelos marcados fuertemente mientras se acerca al coche y él se da el momento para desbloquearlo y así puede entrar.

Cuando la puerta es abierta, una corriente leve de frío se cuela y Harry se deja caer sobre el asiento, mirándolo de lado con su nariz roja.

Louis puede sentir las cosquillas arremolinándose en todo su cuerpo y sabe que está nervioso por todo lo que implica estar ahí.

"Hola, Lou." Es lo único que el profesor dice, con una sonrisa grande cruzando su rostro.

Louis no puede encontrar una sola razón por la que alguien engañaría a Harry.

"Hola, Haz." Louis devuelve. "Tienes la nariz roja."

"Tú también." Él se defiende, dándole un pequeño golpe cariñoso en la nariz a Louis, quien se retira su vista para mirarse en el espejo y se da cuenta que, efectivamente, Harry tiene razón. "Hace mucho frío y llevas conduciendo muchas horas, dentro vamos a estar mejor."

"¿No voy a molestar?"

Harry ríe.

"¿A quién molestas tú, Louis?"

"Oh, bueno, conozco un par..."

"¿Cómo?" Harry pregunta, casi incrédulo. "Ellos no saben lo maravilloso que eres."

"Ni lo mentiroso que eres tú." Louis bromea, pero Harry niega.

"No miento."

"Yo creo que sí."

"Sabes que no." Harry le da una mirada significativa y parece decidir que la discusión se ha acabado. "Ahora, vamos dentro. Solo están mamá y Gemma."

"¿Hay alguien más?"

"Por lo visto, tengo un nuevo padrastro. " Le cuenta, confidente. Louis levanta sus cejas y se ríe. "Es en serio. Pero, bueno, parece buen hombre."

"Me alegro por eso." Louis dice sincero, apagando el coche y guardándose las manos en las mangas.

"Yo también, mamá está feliz." El profesor se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta del coche. "¿Vamos?"

"Oh, claro."

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más, Louis simplemente se deja hacer mientras acompaña a Harry a través del paseo de piedras. Harry parece estar tranquilo y feliz, lo que hace que Louis se arrepienta de toda su vida en ese momento porque, bueno, él está guardándose algo para sí mismo que lo podría destruir.

La entrada de la casa es acogedora. Primero, Harry le obliga a darle su chaqueta para colgarla en algún punto y cuando pasan al salón, Louis ve a dos mujeres sentadas en el sofá. La televisión está pasando alguna especie de concurso de navidad que él no reconoce y las paredes están alumbradas por las luces que cuelgan del árbol de navidad. El lugar es acogedor, una casa familiar bastante completa y la temperatura es perfecta.

"Mamá, Gemma." Harry llama, acercándose mientras insta con su mano a Louis para que lo acompañe. Él lo hace, un poco avergonzado con la situación- y no puede decir por qué le pasa, porque simplemente es la familia de Harry y él no tiene ningún compromiso con ella. "Este es Louis."

La madre de Harry -Louis la reconoce porque es la mayor- se levanta rápidamente y se acerca a ellos. Tiene las mismas facciones que Harry, lleva una especie de bata de andar por casa, su pelo es moreno y sus ojos son claros.

"Oh, Louis. Soy Anne." Dice cuando llega a ellos, con una gran sonrisa. "He escuchado hablar mucho de ti."

Anne se acerca a él y lo estrecha entre sus brazos, sin vergüenza alguna. Louis lo agradece, porque hace que su nerviosismo desaparezca un poco y comience a sentirse más cómodo.

"Espero que solo cosas buenas." Él le responde al abrazo y ríe, siendo amable. A Anne parece gustarle la respuesta, porque se separa y sonríe mirando a Harry, para luego devolver la vista a él.

"Te aseguro que sí."

"Hola, Louis," Esa es Gemma y él lo sabe porque son muy parecidos los tres- en realidad, son como tres gotas de agua. "Soy Gemma, encantada."

La chica se acerca a ellos y hace lo mismo que su madre, envuelve a Louis en un abrazo cariñoso, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y Louis repite también sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, soltando una risita ahogada en el oído que Gemma responde animada.

"Igualmente, preciosa."

"Hace mucho frío fuera," Anne se dirige hacia él, obviando a su hijo que también tiene la nariz enrojecida. "debes de estar helado." Le toca la mejilla levemente, Louis cree que para notar la temperatura. Y él está frío, su cuerpo aún está temblando- pero no puede determinar por qué. "¿Quieres algo caliente? ¿Té?"

"Oh, no, no se moleste."

"No me molesta." Anne dice firme. "Y tutéame, por favor."

"Mamá..."

Louis ríe suavemente.

"Está bien."

Anne sonríe hacia él, complacida con su respuesta positiva y luego se gira hacia Gemma.

"¿Puedes hacerle un té, por favor?" Le pregunta con suavidad, apoyando la mano en la cintura de su hija en un gesto cariñoso.

Gemma asiente sonriente.

"¿Cómo te gusta el té?"

"De Yorkshire, con azúcar y leche." Harry responde por él.

Louis lo mira de reojo y se vuelve a preguntar por décima vez en la noche cómo alguien sería capaz de serle desleal a Harry, porque, bueno, él tiene unos detalles que hacen que su corazón comience a bombear más rápido. Y Louis quiere gritarse a sí mismo que es un poco patético que se emocione solo porque Harry se acuerda de la manera en la que le gusta tomar té, pero para él es algo significativo- quizás porque eso implica que le presta atención.

Sí, Louis es tan lamentable.

"Está bien." Ella dice, antes de guiñarle un ojo y perderse en algún puerta a la que Louis no le presta mucha atención.

"¿Yorkshire? ¿Eres de allí?" Anne le pregunta, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. Louis sonríe hacia ella, viendo como su acento es igual al de Harry. "Mi padre lo era y defendía que ese té solo podía ser tomado por gente de allí."

No puede evitar mirar a Harry, recordando aquella historia. Esa noche, Harry había dormido en su casa porque estaba destrozado y al día siguiente lo había llevado a casa de sus suegros, para que arreglase sus problemas con Karen.

Esos días parecen tan lejanos.

"Soy del sur, Doncaster."

"Doncaster, muy bonito." Anne sonríe y Louis hace un gesto con su cabeza, agradeciendo el halago porque es Donny, ya sabes, la jodida mejor ciudad del mundo. "Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Mamá," Harry la corta avergonzado. "no lo agobies con tus preguntas." El profesor alarga su mano hacia la cintura de Louis y lo aleja, intentando protegerlo.

"Solo me interesaba por él." Ella ríe bajito, con una mirada tierna. Y Louis la cree, sabe que no hay malas intenciones porque parece una buena mujer- y si su hijo es Harry, claramente ella lo va a ser.

"No pasa nada, Harry." Louis le dice, acariciando su brazo y haciéndose un hueco lejos de su espalda. Ante esto, Harry estira su labio inferior en un pequeño puchero, indignado por la lejanía, pero Louis solo puede soltar una risita y volverse hacia Anne de nuevo. "Tenía ganas de ver a Harry."

Los ojos de Anne brillan cuando ella asiente, complacida con la respuesta.

"Sois vecinos ¿no?"

"Sí, Louis se mudó hace unos meses."

"Y dime, ¿qué tal es mi nuera? ¿lo trata bien?"

Louis pierde su sonrisa momentáneamente, pero intenta que Anne no lo note. En un gesto de desesperación, su mirada viaja hacia Harry, quien parece pensar lo mismo que él.

"¿Por qué no me preguntas eso a mi?" Harry interviene, entornando sus ojos hacia su madre.

Louis quiere tirarse encima de Harry y llenarlo de besos por salvarlo de la situación.

"Porque nunca me lo respondes. Además, tengo derecho a querer saber de mi hijo." Anne se defiende, con ese tono maternal que la caracteriza. Va a decir algo más, pero Gemma la interrumpe llegando con el té.

"Toma Louis." Ella sonríe, empujando la taza hacia las manos de Louis.

"Gracias, Gemma." Le dice, aceptando el té.

"Te quiero mamá," Harry le dice tranquilo, antes de girarse hacia Louis. "pero si no te importa vamos a subir antes de que espantes a Louis."

"No le hagas caso, Anne." Louis se disculpa por él, sonriente. "No me importa."

"No te pongas en mi contra." Harry se indigna, en una pequeña exclamación. Louis levanta su mano libre al aire, dando a entender que no lo está haciendo- lo que se gana una carcajada de las dos mujeres.

"Anda, iros." Anne insta. "Yo me quedo con Gemma."

Gemma asiente feliz y deja un beso en su hermano antes de tirarse de nuevo en el sofá. Louis sonríe hacia Anne, que parece feliz de su presencia- y él no se va a quejar de eso, por supuesto que no. Se despide con la mano de ambas y luego simplemente sigue a Harry por las escaleras de la pequeña casa, hasta la parte de arriba. Allí hay tres habitaciones y la del rizado parece ser la más lejana.

"¿Esta era tu habitación?" Louis pregunta, una vez que están dentro de ella.

Harry está acercándose a la cama, para tirarse en ella.

"Sí."

"Se nota." Él dice, con su mirada aún puesta por todo el lugar, mientras lo rodea dando pasos.

"¿Sí?" Harry frunce su ceño, acomodándose en la cama. "¿En qué?"

"Los posters y el ambiente... no sé." Le responde, sincero. Es la verdad, al menos. La pared de la habitación es de un color marrón claro. Tiene una pequeña cama en una esquina, con una especie de mesita delante, donde descansan una TV y la PlayStation. Luego, un pequeño armario y un escritorio con un flexo. El lugar no está tan vacío, porque la decoración de las paredes resaltan. De ellas cuelgan posters de bandas de rock que Louis reconoce fácilmente, así cómo algunas fotos de Harry con amigos -supone- y un collage hecho con entradas de concierto. "Y, oh, tienes una guitarra."

"Sí, tenía ese típico sueño adolescente de formar una banda y ser mundialmente famoso."

"Y no lo perseguiste." Louis asume, paseando su mano por la guitarra negra.

"Terminé la universidad y conocí a Karen." Harry se muerde el labio, mientras recuerda.

"Entiendo."

"Aunque lo que yo quería en realidad era trabajar en el campo de la bioestadística, ella me convenció de no hacerlo." Harry ríe levemente, pero Louis detecta el tono triste.

Si Louis escucha el nombre de Karen otra vez en los labios de Harry, va a explotar. Lo dice muy en serio.

"¿En qué consiste la bioestadística?" Pregunta, consciente del cambio de tema brusco. Pero a Harry parece no importarle, en su lugar sonríe.

"Se trabaja en el campo de la salud, ya sabes, aplicar la estadística a la biología. Ayudar en los descubrimientos científicos, en crear nuevos fármacos..."

"¿Te gustan las matemáticas en realidad?" Louis cuestiona, ladeando su cabeza.

"Me inclinaba más por medicina." Confiesa. "Pero mi padre era matemático y él seguía con vida, así que..."

"Oh..."

"Pero estoy feliz con la decisión, no me molesta demasiado." Harry afirma, y se ve veraz. "Si no hubiera sido así, lo hubiese dejado cuando mi padre falleció."

"Así que eras muy joven."

"Un poco, sí. Fue en mi segundo año de universidad."

"Hm..." Louis se muerde el labio. "¿Si te gusta la bioestadística por qué no buscas trabajo de ello?"

"No es tan fácil." Harry se coloca de lado en la cama, con la almohada debajo de su cabeza y lo mira significativamente.

"Nada es fácil." Él acepta. "Pero tienes referencias buenas como profesor, gente que hablaría bien por ti."

"Lo sé." Harry hace una mueca, pero no dice nada más- quizá él también tiene un motivo para cambiar rápidamente de tema, así que Louis no lo juzga. "Y bueno, ¿tú cómo estás?"

Louis deja de lado de la guitarra y se acerca a la pequeña cama. Se sienta en ella, su espalda baja está chocando con los muslos de Harry, así que aprovecha y se apoya contra él, para más comodidad.

"Bien." Vocaliza, sin mirarlo.

"Por algo estás aquí."

"Tenía ganas de verte."

"No lo pongo en duda," Harry ríe, complacido con la información. "pero estás aquí por algo."

¿Debería decírselo?

"No, en serio, simplemente tenía ganas de verte."

"¿Y por eso has conducido tres horas hasta aquí, por la noche y con el frío, en vez de irte a ver a tu familia?" Harry alza una ceja y Louis tiene miedo de ser descubierto- sobretodo porque él es como un libro abierto.

"Sí." El monosílabo suena tranquilo en sus labios y Louis lo agradece.

"¿Estás triste?" Harry cuestiona en su lugar.

Lo conoce tan bien.

"Sí." Finalmente admite, sus ojos cayendo en el suelo con tristeza.

Pero Harry es más rápido- siempre lo es. Estira su brazo hacia la cintura de Louis y lo empuja contra él, así acaba enredado en sus brazos. Harry lo tiene rodeado por la cintura con su mano izquierda y sosteniendo su cuello con el antebrazo derecho. Sus rizos se pegan a su cabeza, los dos mirando de frente a la TV apagada y Louis aspirando el suave aroma a lavanda que desprende.

"Sabes que no va a funcionar si nos ocultamos cosas, ¿no?" Harry susurra cerca de él.

"¿Y tú?" Louis responde, rápido. "¿Qué me ocultas?"

Harry se encoge de hombros.

"Nada. ¿Y tú?"

Louis suelta una mínima sonrisa, viendo el gesto de Harry a través de la pantalla negra.

"Lo mismo."

"Eres imposible." Se queja. "Pero estás aquí, así que.."

"Exactamente." Louis le da la razón, una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. "Ahora estoy aquí, así que no me interrogues más."

"Oh, bobo." Harry niega con su cabeza, sus rizos chocando contra la mejilla de Louis y lo aprieta un poco más contra él, pero Louis no se queja- echaba de menos el contacto de Harry, su aroma y sus manos. "Entonces, ¿vas a pasar la noche aquí? ¿Quieres hacer algo?"

"¿Podemos tomar algo caliente mientras vemos alguna de esas películas que te gustan?" Louis pregunta, apenado, girando su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry. Sonríe apenado por la situación, pero Harry deja un beso en su frente para ponerse de pie.

"Voy a ir a por chocolate caliente. Acomódate."

"Tu madre y tu hermana... ¿van a estar bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes. Has visto que mi madre es una sinvergüenza..."

"Pero no quiero molestar."

"Es navidad, Lou, le abrimos las puerta de casa a todos." Harry se ríe, estirándose hacia el pequeño escritorio y buscando algo.

"Oh, ¿si no fuera navidad no me habrías dejado entrar?" Louis le dice un poco indignado, girándose en la cama para poder verlo de lado.

"¡Lo has entendido mal!" Harry niega de espaldas a él con una risa, antes de girarse. "Claro que sí, tonto." Dice, para luego estirar hacia él un mando. "Anda, toma. Conecta Netflix. Es la PlayStation 3, no sé si funcionará todavía."

"Creía que tenías una en casa." Murmura, sorprendido, recogiendo el mando entre sus manos.

"La tengo, pero dejé la antigua aquí."

"Ok." Louis responde cuando Harry sonríe. "Voooy."

Harry abre el armario antes de irse y estira algún tipo de edredón de plumas. Louis le da las gracias con una sonrisa y Harry se pierde.

Louis mira sus pies, la TV encendiéndose delante de él.

Y piensa en Karen, y en como él está ahora mismo enredado en las sábanas de Harry. Y Louis se odia porque, ¿qué podría hacer él? ¿contárselo está entre las opciones?

Primero, ¿quién es Louis? es amigo de Harry está claro, pero ¿él tiene el poder de interferir en su matrimonio? ¿realmente él puede ponerse delante de Harry y contárselo todo, sabiendo lo que va a pasar después? Además, no quiere ser el tercero en discordia. ¿Qué pasa si a Harry en realidad nunca le molesta lo que ha hecho Karen? ¿O si él la perdona y es él el queda como el malo de la situación?

Segundo, mañana es navidad. Es una época que se supone que se vive con mucha más ilusión y no quiere jodérsela a Harry porque Louis sabe que la disfruta mucho- y Dios sabe cuántas películas románticas de navidad se ha tragado, solo para impresionarlo. En definitiva, él no quiere que Harry recuerde navidad por otra cosa que no sean las ganas de volver a casa con su familia.

Y tercero, Karen lo ha tratado muy mal y destrozado psicológicamente- porque, Louis se da el derecho a pensar, si una persona pierde toda su esencia, es por algo. El matrimonio de ambos ha sido una total mentira, porque Harry nunca se ha mostrado tal cómo es y Karen nunca lo ha amado con todas sus diferencias. Y claro que Louis piensa que Harry se merece saberlo (él tiene que tener el derecho a decidir qué quiere hacer) pero tiene que ser Karen quien sea sincera por primera vez.

Es Karen la única que tiene que dar la cara y admitir que, a pesar de haber modificado la vida de su esposo solo para que a ella le gustase, lo ha jodido todo. Lo ha jodido a él y a la vida que ambos compartían.

A Louis le parecen razones suficientes, así que piensa que su silencio acerca de la infidelidad está totalmente justificado. Y está dispuesto a que Harry acabe su amistad cuando se entere de que él estaba al tanto- solo porque prefiere perderlo y que Harry reciba la justicia que se merece y vea a Karen siendo la mala de la película y admitiendo sus errores, aunque sea solo por una vez.

Pero, a pesar de todo, él no puede evitar sentirse como una mierda porque a veces ve las cosas blancas y otras veces las ve negras- aunque Louis tiene la certeza de que haga lo que haga, Harry va a sufrir. Pero él está enamorado hasta los huesos, así que simplemente ha elegido la opción que menos dolor le va a ocasionar a Harry (la cual no obstante, puede ser la que luego se lo ocasione a él, cuando Harry lo mande a la mierda porque él sabía en todo momento que su esposa le estaba siendo infiel).

"Oh, Lou." Harry abre la puerta, las dos tazas colgando de sus manos. Las deja corriendo en el escritorio y se acerca rápido a él cuando nota que está llorando- para ser honestos, Louis se está dando cuenta ahora, también. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Lo siento, yo-" El hipa, murmurando entre las sábanas.

"Hey, está bien." Le dice, sentándose a los pies de la cama. "¿Quieres hablar?"

"Yo- no puedo, simplemente."

"No pasa nada," Harry dice convencido. "Lu, ven." Le pide, desenvolviendo a Louis del edredón y consiguiendo su lugar- para luego estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Louis siente el cuerpo caliente de Harry contra él y le parece tan injusto y tan poco merecido, que no puede evitar dejar caer su cabeza contra el pecho del profesor y deshacerse en lágrimas. Suspira en algún momento, dejando su mejilla mojada contra la camisa de Harry.

"Harry..." Louis calla, consiguiendo sus palabras. "¿Quieres a Karen?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Harry responde rápido, pero no hace ningún movimiento.

"No me estás respondiendo."

"Louis..."

"No me evadas, por favor." El escritor le ruega, apretando un trozo de la camisa de Harry en su puño.

Louis simplemente está buscando una excusa que lo orille a confesar todo, pero Harry no dice nada- y no lo puede culpar, ciertamente, porque Harry no sabe nada acerca del debate interno que él está teniendo.

"Es que no sé qué contestarte." Harry se remueve nervioso, pero no separa a Louis de sí en ningún momento. Lo único que hace es girarse para poder ver a Louis de frente, pero él está tan avergonzado de sí mismo que ni siquiera es capaz de devolverle la mirada.

"Lo que sientes de verdad." Murmura. "Solo dime eso."

"Louis, ha pasado algo." Harry dice, firme. "Ha pasado algo, te conozco."

"Solo tienes que decirme eso, Harry." Louis lo ignora. "Luego, si quieres, cuando acabe esta conversación podemos hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Como hacemos siempre, ¿no?" En el tono de voz de Louis no hay reproche alguno, más bien hay un ápice de dolor que Harry nota, estirando sus cejas hacia arriba.

"Louis." Harry lo llama, empujando su barbilla para que lo mire de frente. "No hacemos eso siempre, a veces somos más directos."

"Sabes que no." Replica, un pequeño sollozo escapándose.

"Así que, es eso." Harry suspira, retirando su mano de Louis- y él siente tanto frío.

"No sé, tú me dirás."

"Yo no puedo saber lo que te pasa si no me lo cuentas." Harry insiste, con cierto tono de cansancio y tristeza cruzando su voz. "No podemos ocultarnos más cosas. Te lo he dicho antes."

"También hay cosas que tú me ocultas." Louis se defiende, comenzando a sentirse atacado. "Hay cosas que crees que no sé, pero las sé." Harry alza sus cejas cuando Louis arrulla eso, y Louis sabe que se está preguntando qué es a lo que se está refiriendo. "Pero nunca me dices nada."

"Pasan cosas que ahora mismo no puedo contar, Lu," Harry suena decepcionado consigo mismo. "por más que quiera, no puedo ahora mismo."

"Entonces, estamos en la misma."

"Pero no quiero que llores." Harry lo corta, antes de que pueda decir algo más. "No quiero que vengas a casa y no me cuentes lo que te pasa. Que luego llores y sigas encerrando en tus problemas sin confiar en mí."

"No es que no confíe en ti." Louis se revuelve liberándose un poco del brazo de Harry, quien no se queja, simplemente lo deja hacer.

"Lo haces, Lu." Argumenta Harry.

"¿Entonces? ¿Tú haces lo mismo?"

"¿Vas a reprocharme que hago lo mismo todo el tiempo?"

"Es lo que es." Louis excusa, haciendo una mueca. "Es lo que haces, no puedes exigirme comunicación si no me das lo mismo."

"No hago eso."

"Sí lo haces." Repite, estúpidamente.

"Mira, Louis," Harry suspira agotado. "no me cuentes lo que ha pasado ¿está bien? lo respeto." Acepta conciliador, antes de devolver a Louis a dónde estaba antes, cerca de él. "Pero no voy a discutir contigo, no quiero hacerlo. No en navidad, no cuando has venido desde tan lejos y te he echado de menos."

"Tiene razón, estoy actuando como un estúpido." Louis finalmente da su brazo a torcer, dándose cuenta que simplemente lo está pagando todo con quien no debe- el más afectado, en este caso. "Lo siento mucho, Harry, también te he echado de menos. Perdón por ser tan gilipollas."

"No digas eso de ti mismo." El rizado lo regaña, dejando un beso en su coronilla y retirándole el flequillo con un gesto tan cotidiano- pero que Louis recuerda de vez en cuando, cuando se pone a pensar en Harry y en qué es lo que lo ha enamorado de él. "No es justo para ti."

"Es la verdad."

"No, no lo es. No estás bien, estás triste. Y ahora estás aquí, los dos estamos juntos antes de que te vayas otra vez. ¿Por qué no lo aprovechamos?"

Louis asiente, porque sabe que Harry tiene razón.

Eventualmente -luego de un par de abrazos y caricias de Harry hasta que Louis se calma-, traen los chocolates calientes y ellos navegan a través de Netflix, hasta llegar a la película más estúpidamente romántica que Louis ha visto alguna vez. Aún así, él la mira gustoso, entre los brazos de Harry- como siempre. Los dos son absorbidos por la película, pero comentan por encima cómo están actuando los actores y las escenas.

En algún punto de la madrugada que Louis no puede determinar, Gemma da dos suaves golpes y les dice que Anne ha dejado algo de comida abajo por si tienen hambre. Y cuando, finalmente, los dos personajes se han unido en matrimonio, los dos bajan entre risas y se calientan la comida en el microondas, solo para luego subirse y poner otra película.

En el momento en el que el nudo argumentativo de la siguiente película está en su máximo esplendor, Louis se da cuenta que Harry se ha dormido.

Así, pasa la mayor parte de la noche con la pantalla negra de Netflix como fondo, mordiéndose la mano para que Harry no note sus lágrimas y viéndolo de dormir- culpándose una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

***

Son casi las nueve de la mañana cuando Harry abre los ojos -lo está viendo en el reloj que aún cuelga en alguna parte de su habitación- y se da cuenta que Louis no está junto a él. Su lugar aún está un poco caliente, pero las mantas están perfectamente estiradas y Harry está tapado hasta la nariz. La televisión está apagada y en su teléfono no hay rastros de mensajes ni llamadas.

Se obliga a sí mismo a escapar de la calidez de su cama y cuando sale al pasillo, oye voces abajo. Su madre y su hermana hablan sobre alguna noticia del pueblo pero Harry no le presta atención a la conversación, lo único que él es capaz de hacer una vez llega a la cocina es pasear su mirada por todo el lugar, con esperanza de encontrar a Louis.

No lo hace.

"Se ha ido esta mañana temprano." Anne le contesta, al mirar sus ojos.

"¿Por qué?" Harry pregunta, esperando que su madre tenga una respuesta decente. Gemma vira sus ojos hacia él y le pasa una taza de café antes de marcharse de la cocina para dejarlo solo con su madre. Harry abraza la calidez de la taza y se sienta frente a Anne en la mesa de la cocina. "¿Te ha dicho algo?"

"Nos tomamos un café juntos," Anne le dice, suave. "y luego me dijo que se tenía que ir porque tenía que conducir hasta Doncaster."

"Joder..." Harry suspira.

"Llevaba unas ojeras..." Su madre le confiesa, en voz baja- como si fuera un secreto. "Parecía que no había dormido." Harry se tapa los ojos, apoyando su codo en la mesa. Está confundido, y él sabe que su madre lo sabe. "¿Estáis bien?"

"Se supone que lo estábamos," Harry murmura, con sus ojos aún tapados. "no sé por qué se iría sin avisar."

"Quizás tenía prisa." Anne lo reconforta. "Me dijo que no quería llegar tarde a Doncaster, que luego te llamaría."

"Ojalá sea eso." Harry dice, acordándose de sus lágrimas.

"Harry..." Su madre lo llama, retirándole la mano de los ojos y luego agarrándola, apoyando las dos sobre el frío mármol. "Louis t-"

"Sí," La corta. "él me gusta."

"Mi niño," Su madre susurra, rodeando la mesa para abrazarlo. Harry se deja hacer, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, quien le comienza a acariciar el pelo. "¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

"Estoy casado, mamá, porque si no lo recuerdas."

"Lo hago, yo fui quién te llevó al altar. Estuve en esa boda." Ella suelta una risa involuntaria, pero Harry ni siquiera se ofende. "Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere, no puedes luchar contra él."

"No," Él acepta. "lo sé."

Louis se ha marchado sin decir una palabra y Harry no puede imaginarse qué es lo que le ha pasado para que Louis haya hecho todo esto. Conducir hasta su casa, llorar sin motivo aparente, preguntarle si quiere a Karen...

Su madre termina dándole un beso en la frente, y cambiándole el café por té, argumentando que ya está lo bastante nervioso como para tomar cafeína. Harry no se queja y agradece cuando su madre lo deja solo- así él puede ordenar sus pensamientos.

Llama a Louis a lo largo de la mañana, pero ninguna es contestada. Le pregunta a Zayn y Niall qué podría haber pasado, pero ninguno sabe nada y alegan que Louis tampoco les coge el teléfono.

Harry simplemente termina asumiendo que Louis está triste porque la navidad le recuerda a algo o que está muy ocupado.

Lo asume consciente de que algo más está pasando, solamente para no tener que aceptar que hay algo que no está funcionando entre ellos.


	20. Chapter 20

Lo único que ve Jay de Louis cuando entra a su antigua habitación son, probablemente, sus ojos. Louis está escondido entre el amasijo de sábanas y mantas, sus ojos están más azules que nunca y solloza bajito. Su madre chasquea su lengua con una mueca de tristeza recorriendo todo su rostro y se apresura a entornar la puerta- para que ningún familiar curioso pueda echar una ojeada.

"Mi vida," Ella dice en un suspiro. "¿estás mejor?"

"No." Louis murmura con la voz rota antes de dejar escapar otro sollozo. Jay se acerca cuidadosamente y toma lugar en la cama, estirando un poco las mantas para poder verle la cara a Louis. "Lo siento, mamá, no puedo evitarlo..." Se disculpa, llevándose la mano a la boca para no gemir en alto.

"No, amor, está bien." Jay lo reconforta, recolocándole el flequillo lejos de sus ojos. "Está bien, no puedes controlar estas cosas."

"Es solo que..." Louis suspira, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Me siento tan miserable."

Jay limpia las lágrimas de sus mejillas con cariño.

"Te entiendo," Ella asegura. "pero no puedes cargar en tus espaldas las decisiones de otras personas. No es justo para ti porque no decidiste estar en esta encrucijada por ti mismo."

"Pero..." Louis solloza. "lo quiero. Y lo quiero tanto, mamá. No puedo evitar tomar su dolor como si fuera el mío."

"Lo sé, lo sé, el amor es así de difícil." Su madre resopla, sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas también porque, bueno, a nadie le gusta ver a su hijo sufrir. "Pero estás haciendo lo que crees que es correcto para él."

"Pero sigue sufriendo."

"Pero tú no le estás causando ese dolor, Louis." Jay recoge su mano. "Todo es culpa de su esposa, tú solo estabas en el lugar y momento equivocado." Lo intenta consolar, pero Louis da otra respiración seguida de un sollozo. "¿Quieres que ponga una excusa y te traigo la cena aquí?"

"No." Louis niega con su cabeza también, limpiándose las lágrimas con los puños. "Voy a ducharme y bajaré a comer algo, necesito despejarme."

"Vale, cariño." Jay acepta, le da un beso en la frente. Se levanta de su lugar después y se acerca a la puerta, antes de girarse una última vez. "Llámalo, ¿vale?"

Louis hace una mueca antes de asentir y ver a su madre cerrar la puerta. Se obliga a sí mismo a levantarse de la calidez de su cama y arrastra los pies por la que solía ser su habitación, en busca de ropa que le pueda servir. Termina eligiendo unos joggings negros y una camisa básica, no lo suficientemente desarreglado, pero sí lo cómodo, y luego corre a través del pasillo hasta el baño- solo para no encontrarse a nadie.

Deja el agua caliente lo reconforte un poco y llora bajo el agua por unos minutos más. Cuando sale, se dice a sí mismo frente al espejo que está siendo un patético y un dramático. Él no debería estar sufriendo de esta manera, por supuesto.

Cuando baja las escaleras, se encuentra a su familia en el salón. Los niños están hipnotizados frente a la TV, viendo alguna serie de dibujos que Louis ya ni siquiera es capaz de reconocer- la edad está comenzando a notarse en él, posiblemente. Los mayores, sin embargo, están alrededor de la mesa y algunos exclaman al verlo. Saluda a todos con la sonrisa más falsa que ha colocado en toda su vida, probablemente, y se deja caer cerca de su abuelo, que estira sus cejas hacia él y le empuja una copa de vino en las manos. Bien, Louis ni siquiera va a quejarse.

Hablan por un rato sobre su trabajo y su nuevo libro (todos lo han leído, por supuesto), también le preguntan qué tal en su bloque de pisos y a Louis le cuesta un poco contestar- aunque Jay llega a salvarlo, distrayendo la conversación hacia algún otro lugar.

Eventualmente, la comida es puesta sobre la mesa y él bebe otras dos copas de parte de su abuelo, mientras cuentan anécdotas y ríen.

Luego, su tío llega vestido de Papá Noel y con una tarta en sus manos. Louis sopla las velas y pide un deseo, recibiendo luego abrazos y besos de todos. Abren los regalos -que Louis tiene dobles- y luego él siente que es hora de despejarse un poco, así que se acerca a su madre y le susurra que va a fumarse un cigarro.

Se escapa hacia el jardín y se coloca debajo del único árbol que su madre tiene, sacando el tabaco y el teléfono móvil. Con el cigarro ya en sus labios, sabe lo que se va a encontrar.

Tiene un mensaje de Jennie, diciéndole que se ha enterado por unos contactos que su ex-prometido está armando una buena defensa y que el juicio es un par de días después de año nuevo. También algunas llamadas de Zayn y un mensaje, pidiéndole por favor que le hablase- Louis no lo hace.

Pero lo más importante, tres llamadas de Harry resaltan en su barra de notificaciones y un solo mensaje (si ha pasado algo por favor, llámame). Louis mira la nueva foto de perfil de su vecino- no su última conexión, la cual, por lo visto, ha sido quitada. Ya no está con Karen, son Anne y él, están delante de lo que parece una pista de patinaje y ambos llevan jerseys navideños. Harry está presumiblemente feliz, con una sonrisa genuina y sus rizos colocados como siempre. Louis desea que también se sienta así.

Suspira fuertemente, dándole una calada a su cigarro de nuevo, repasando las ideas que tiene en su cabeza pero que ahora, bajo el frío de la noche, no parecen tan correctas.

Louis está enamorado, lo ha asumido, y no hay nada más qué él pueda hacer- y si lo hay, simplemente no lo sabe. Ha actuado en todo momento como ha creído correcto, a veces obviando su corazón y a veces no, pero todo con la certeza de que lo hacía, lo hacía con sinceridad. Y Harry se lo pone difícil, con esos mensajes crípticos y sin decir nunca las cosas del todo, por más que le pregunte.

Claro que, Harry no cuenta con el hecho de que Louis está cansado, exhausto de estar veinticuatro horas sobrepensando absolutamente todo. Sabe que lo de Karen ha sido un golpe duro, que va a ser difícil determinar qué va a pasar después, cuando Harry lo sepa todo- incluido que él lo sabía. Pero es que, si es sincero consigo mismo, ni siquiera le importa un poco lo que pueda ocurrir, porque el sentimiento está quemando su pecho constantemente y él necesita sacarlo de una vez por todas, liberarse.

Louis sabe que si hace esa llamada, él va a estar más indefenso de lo que lo ha estado nunca. Va a abrir una puerta que puede ser cerrada o dejada abierta, destrozándolo por completo.

Lo sabe, pero presiona el botón de llamar.

***

Harry está frente a la chimenea y mira el carbón chistar una vez más, intentando que los pensamientos se ordenen en su cabeza- no lo consigue claramente, simplemente porque hay muchos borrones y líneas negras que se unen entre sí y es imposible. Exhala calmadamente y asume que si Louis no le ha contestado, es porque no quiere.

Pero no lo prejuzgues, no culpa a Louis.

Sabe perfectamente lo duro que está teniendo que ser para él, porque no se lo está poniendo nada fácil. Harry simplemente construye sus muros alrededor y no deja que Louis los traspase. Él lo hace por su propio bien, claramente, pero Louis no lo sabe. Y Harry no tiene pensado decírselo en mucho tiempo, al menos, porque conoce a Karen.

Karen sería capaz de hacer lo que sea por destruir a cualquier persona que consiguiese que un ápice de lo que Harry era se muestre al mundo.

Porque eso es lo que ha hecho con él.

Y Harry es tan inseguro, si lo piensa demasiado.

¿Cómo puedes tenerle miedo a la persona con la que duermes todas las noches?

No tiene una respuesta correcta para sí mismo, lo único que sabe es que haga lo que haga, ella se lo va a hacer pagar, y Louis no es culpable de sus malas decisiones amorosas.

"Cariño, ¿vas a querer tomar algo de postre?" Su madre lo toma por sorpresa, posando su mano en el hombro. Anne no es tonta, y Harry sabe que ella se hace una idea de lo que está pasando, aunque el no lo verbaliza. Aún así, estira una sonrisa amable y niega con la cabeza.

"No mamá, voy a salir a que me de el aire un rato." Le dice, levantándose en su lugar.

"¿Te ha contestado?" Le pregunta, parándolo por algunos instantes, pero ella no tiene que ahondar más cuando ve la mueca que se forma en su rostro. Deja un pequeño beso en su mejilla y le sonríe apenada. "No te preocupes, ya tendrás noticias de él."

Harry la deja ser, porque sabe que eso no va a ocurrir.

El aíre está más frío que de costumbre cuando se sienta en la pequeña entrada de casa de su madre, apoyándose en la columna y encendiéndose un cigarro- pidiendo que su madre no salga porque entonces va a tener que aguantar una conversación de cincuenta minutos sobre los riesgos que eso conlleva y, sinceramente, no tiene ganas.

Esa misma mañana, cuando Louis se ha ido sin dar señales, Harry no ha podido hacer otra cosa que acostarse en su cama hasta que ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para poner los pies en la tierra e intentar que su cena de navidad fuera lo más amena posible. Su familia no es grande, pero sí muy ruidosa, y él ha tenido que aguantar discusiones y debates que iban desde la política hasta algo tan simple como si el himno de Reino Unido describía explícitamente el sentimiento patriota.

Le ha servido para distraerse, pero cuando la hora de los regalos ha llegado y su hermana le ha regalado una taza con una frase de Friends, se ha venido abajo.

Pero el ahora es ahora, y mira el teléfono, encontrándose con su conversación con Zayn. El moreno está más confundido que él y ha prometido que si sabe algo de Louis, llamará.

No lo ha hecho.

Deja el cigarro a medias y se adentra en la conversación con Louis, encontrándose con que está en línea.

Su corazón se para unos segundos cuando el "Escribiendo..." resalta.

Harry se queda mirando su teléfono unos segundos, viendo como Louis deja de escribir y se desconecta. Cierra sus ojos, frustrado, y vuelve a su cigarro. Cuando es valiente y los vuelve a abrir, Louis está otra vez en línea.

Louis escribe y deja de escribir, al menos unas tres veces -en la que sus manos sudan, su respiración se vuelve un poco más rápida y está a punto de arrancarse más de una extremidad-, antes de que una llamada entrante salte sobre su pantalla.

"¿Louis?" Suspira cuando descuelga, tirando el cigarro en algún lado para poder enfocarse en la que está pasando.

Hay un largo silencio por la otra parte que hace aumentar su nerviosismo.

"Estoy enamorado de ti." Louis dice de repente en lo que parece ser un sollozo, su voz haciendo eco. "Estoy muy enamorado de ti, Harry."

"Oh." Harry murmura parpadeando, intentando procesar la información que le acaba de dar.

"Estoy tan enamorado que lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en ti, incluso estando contigo. ¿Eso es normal?" Louis pregunta, atropelladamente. "Es una jodida locura. Ni siquiera sabía que podría volver a sentirme así pero," Una risa triste interrumpe. "aquí estoy. Soy tan gilipollas. No me lo puedo ni creer yo mismo."

"Louis..."

"Y estoy tan harto de la inexistente comunicación que existe entre nosotros." Louis suelta, sin hacerle caso. "Me rompe, Harry. Y sabes que nunca te he pedido más de lo que me puedes dar, ni tampoco te he exigido que obvies tus responsabilidades y compromisos."

"No necesito que me lo digas de vuelta." El escritor continúa. "Lo único que necesito saber es si tú estás en el mismo punto también."

"Louis..." Harry murmura, de nuevo.

"Dime."

"Yo también estoy enamorado de ti." Harry confiesa, en un hilo de voz.

¿Por qué siquiera va a ocultarlo más? ¿No es obvio?

Está claro que haciendo esto, él está poniéndolo en peligro y exponiéndolo a Karen. Pero él no quiere sentirse más amenazado, intimidado, ni asustado por ella- solo quiere ser libre, demonios. Y él hará lo que sea por Louis, lo protegerá a toda costa. Harry ya encontrará alguna forma de hacerlo funcionar sin que Louis salga herido- y está seguro porque va a luchar por ello hasta con lo imposible.

El decirlo en voz alta parece que lo convierte en una realidad porque escucha a Louis sollozar más fuerte del otro lado de la línea.

"Oh, Harry, Dios." Es todo lo que consigue de la otra parte.

"No llores, Louis." Le pide, sintiendo que sus lágrimas están al borde también. "No lo hagas, por favor."

"Lo siento," Se disculpa. "no puedo evitarlo. Dios."

"Voy a ir a verte." Es lo primero coherente que cruza su mente.

"No, no," Louis niega, con una risa aún ahogada por las lágrimas. "es navidad, Harry."

"Y tu cumpleaños."

"Pero no importa." El escritor parece moverse al otro lado. "Es un día para estar con tu familia, es de noche y hace mucho frío. Además, son muchas horas de coche."

"Sabes que eso no me importa." Harry dice sincero. "Tú lo hiciste."

"Sí," Acepta. "pero sé que has estado todo el día pensando en por qué me fui y debes estar cansado. Vamos a volver a casa pasado mañana."

"Muchos días."

"Muchos días para pensar correctamente las cosas." Louis dice siendo el único racional, cosa que Harry agradece porque él lo único en lo que puede pensar es en tenerlo entre sus brazos. "Sabes que no voy a participar en una infidelidad."

"Me voy a divorciar, Louis." Reconoce, finalmente, sintiendo como el peso de sus hombros se está yendo a pasos agigantados. "Pero," Habla, antes de que Louis pueda decir algo más. "No es por ti. A ver, sí lo es. Posiblemente tú seas el motivo que me está orillando a ello, porque simplemente quiero estar contigo. Pero lo decidí mucho antes de esto, hace semanas."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Karen es una hija de puta, Louis." Harry suelta.

"Lo sé." Louis ríe.

"Lo es, y sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Y ponerte a ti en su mira no era la mejor opción." Admite. "Lo único que quería hacer era separarme en buenos términos, pero no quería contarte nada porque no quería exponerte."

"Debes darme el derecho a decidir, Harry." Louis se queja. "No puedes simplemente asumir qué es lo que yo quiero o no."

"Lo sé, tienes razón." Suspira. "Pero... sabes que no va a ser fácil ¿no?"

"¿El qué?"

"Yo." Harry murmura. "Cargo mucha mierda."

Louis tose, antes de hablar.

"No me importa." Le asegura sincero y Harry se lo cree- porque lo conoce, conoce a Louis como la palma de su mano. "No me importa una jodida mierda ¿está bien? cualquiera cosa que sea, la vamos a poder solucionar."

Harry sonríe, complacido con la respuesta- pero no habla más de ello, porque aún sigue siendo algo difícil para él confesar algunas cosas y aceptar que va a cargar todo ese peso en Louis.

"¿Es por esto que llorabas anoche?"

Louis suspira fuertemente al otro lado de la línea.

"No."

Silencio.

"¿Entonces?"

"Harry, yo..." Louis hace otra pausa. "No sé si debería contártelo."

"¿El qué?" Le pregunta, preocupado, frunciendo su ceño.

"No sé si debería."

"Cuéntame lo que sea, no te voy a juzgar."

"¿Podemos vernos antes de ir casa?" Le pide. "Son cosas que tengo que decir en persona. Por aquí, yo... simplemente no puedo. Es muy frío."

"¿Antes de ir a casa?"

"Sí."

"Mañana, quieres decir."

"No, no," Louis niega. "no tiene por qué ser mañana. Simplemente vernos antes de subir a casa."

"Eso es raro, Lou." Harry ríe. "Como, realmente raro."

"Lo sé," El escritor acepta, frustrado. "pero quiero contártelo en persona porque no puedo hacerlo a través del teléfono, es muy duro."

"Me estás asustando."

"No te asustes, no es nada malo." Le asegura y Harry ni siquiera sabe que está mintiéndole- u ocultándole información. "Solo asegúrate de disfrutar con tu familia, ¿vale? y háblame, no me olvides."

"No lo voy a hacer." Harry le promete. "No después de esto."

"Confío en ti." Louis le toma la palabra. "Nos vemos, Hazza."

"Buenas noches." Harry suspira cariñoso. "Espero que podamos hablar de esto más largo y tendido cuando nos veamos."

"Lo haremos. Aún tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar."

"Vale." Harry acepta. "Y feliz cumpleaños, Lou."

Louis ríe al otro lado de la línea.

"Muchas gracias, cariño." Agradece. "Feliz navidad para ti."

"Igualmente, también."

"Espero que hayas conseguido muchos regalos."

Harry apoya su cabeza contra la columna de nuevo.

"Sí." Le dice en su susurro cariñoso, confidente. "El mejor y más grande de todos."


	21. Chapter 21

Louis está en su coche de camino a casa, finalmente. Los dos días que han pasado desde que habló con Harry han sido largos, pero los ha disfrutado. Ha pasado un buen tiempo con su hermana y su madre, y luego ha salido a tomarse unas cervezas con sus antiguos amigos. Se ha reído y ha estado feliz, sabiendo que las cosas están más o menos bien con Harry. Claro que, no ha podido evitar darle vueltas a Karen.

Ha asumido que quizás es él quien está haciendo un gran problema, porque a lo mejor a Harry no le duele porque ya se va a separar de ella. Pero, seguramente sí se sienta decepcionado y Louis piensa que hacerlo en persona se ve más correcto, después de todo.

La radio está pasando alguna canción de los noventa que Louis agradece, mientras se acuerda de Zayn y la llamada que tienen pendiente. Louis nunca le cuenta mucho de Harry, en realidad (aunque a Zayn no le hace falta saberlo, ciertamente) y él no cuenta nada de Niall. Están los dos a mano a mano, si analiza, y también un poco más alejados que de costumbre- pero Louis ni siquiera lo culpa porque debe tener sus propios problemas también.

El camino de tres horas se le hace eterno, sabiendo que cuando llegue, Harry probablemente esté sobre aquel triste y frío trozo de mármol en el portal, esperándolo sentado.

Louis mira por el retrovisor, repiquetea sus dedos en el volante, cambia de emisora unas diez veces, recibe una llamada de su madre preguntando si ha llegado (no, pero le queda menos de media hora, gracias a Dios), se fuma un cigarro y se pelea con otro conductor, todo eso antes de que el letrero de Londres deslumbre en la carretera y él por fin puede suspirar tranquilo.

La noche se hace cuando entra en su propia calle y no le hace falta inclinar mucho los ojos para reconocer la mata de pelo rizado que está en la puerta.

Hace un día, Harry lo llamó y le dijo que lo esperaría a la hora que volviera, porque tenía ganas de verlo y de hablar con él. Y Louis no se quejó, porque él también quería.

Así que, así estamos ahora.

Louis aparca cerca, viendo que Harry lo ha reconocido y está levantándose para poder acercarse. Louis sale feliz del coche, viéndolo de llegar. Tiene el pelo más corto ahora, y está abrigado hasta la nariz- la bufanda le tapa la boca, pero él sabe que está sonriendo.

Es cuando Louis cierra el coche, que siente como Harry lo empuja en sus brazos.

"Louis." Harry susurra sobre su pelo, Louis rodeando la cintura de Harry con sus manos, feliz. "Tenía tantas ganas de verte."

"Yo también." Louis admite mientras ríe sobre su pecho. "Estás cambiado."

Harry lo aprieta contra él.

"Nos vimos hace cuatro días."

"Es diferente ahora." Louis se defiende, separándose de Harry y viéndolo más de cerca.

Está hermoso, tiene una sonrisa de verdad instalada en sus labios -ahora que ha retirado su bufanda- y sus mejillas están enrojecidas. 

"Solo me he cortado los rizos." Harry se queja en un pequeño murmuro, consiguiendo una pequeña risita de Louis.

"Estás muy guapo." Halaga desde su lugar, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

La situación es un poco incómoda, pero Louis piensa que es normal, las cosas son diferentes ahora ¿no? ahora ambos saben los sentimientos del otro y, supone, tienen los mismos planes. Pero a Harry parece no importarle la tensión porque estira su sonrisa -un hoyuelo escapándose travieso con ella- y lo mira significativamente.

"Quiero besarte." Harry suelta, sin decir nada más, con sus ojos brillando hacia él.

"¿Qué?" Louis parpadea.

"Me dan ganas de besarte..." Harry le explica, dando un paso hacia adelante y colocando suavemente sus manos en la cintura de Louis. "cuando dices ese tipo de cosas."

El escritor no se retira porque agradece el tacto -ellos solían hacer lo mismo todo el tiempo antes de saber los sentimientos por el otro y no debería de sentirse raro ¿no?-, solamente consigue sonrojarse un poco.

"¿Aquí?" Pregunta cuando Harry lo empuja hacia su cuerpo, sin terminar en un abrazo- en su lugar, están pecho con pecho, mirándose fijamente. 

"Dónde sea." Harry ríe. "Siempre tengo ganas de hacerlo, sea donde sea."

Louis quiere decir que también, pero hay cosas más importantes- ya tendrán tiempo de besarse, por supuesto.

"Primero tenemos que hablar." Louis le sigue la risa, chocando su nariz con la de Harry en un gesto tierno.

"¿Eso significa que me vas a dejar besarte?" Harry susurra cerca de sus labios. Louis cierra sus ojos automáticamente al tacto- no lo puede evitar.

Por lo visto, Harry establece las reglas cuando cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, porque Louis siempre se deja hacer por él.

"Harry..." Advierte un poco nervioso, sabiendo que si Harry lo besa, Louis no va a decir que no porque simplemente no puede.

"Está bien, está bien." El profesor acepta gracioso, alejándose de Louis, quien siente el frío de venir, pero no se queja demasiado porque tiene que colocar sus pies en la tierra y dejar de llevarse por el dulce aroma de Harry. "¿Aquí quieres hablar? ¿En mitad de la calle?"

Louis duda.

"¿Está Karen en tu casa?"

Harry entorna sus ojos, como si estuviera molesto por haberla traído a la conversación. Louis no tiene especial interés en ella tampoco, pero no pueden ir dando palos de ciego porque eso sería un acto muy inconsciente y las cosas todavía no están establecidas.

"No todavía." Harry hace una mueca. "Llega esta noche."

"Entonces, vamos arriba."

Harry le hace caso a Louis, y con su cadera lo empuja para que empiecen a andar hacia el bloque de pisos. Louis hace una especie de gemido que parece una queja, pero a Harry le da igual porque ríe y lo abraza por los hombros.

"¿Por qué no quieres cruzarte con Karen?"

Louis se recoloca el flequillo- obviamente, buscando bien las palabras para decir.

"Mejor arriba." Louis dice. "Necesito soltar esto."

"¿Y tus maletas?"

"Después bajo a por ellas."

Ninguno dice nada más, simplemente caminan el uno cerca del otro en todo el camino. Louis sonríe feliz cuando allanan el pasillo, tan familiar como siempre, aún con si decoración de navidad deslumbrando. Ha echado de menos su casa, si es sincero consigo mismo. Obviando todo lo demás -porque en realidad, todos sus problemas toman lugar en ese bloque de pisos-, él ha echado de menos el olor a hogar y su sofá.

"Voy a hacer té." Harry anuncia simple cuando Louis abre la puerta de casa.

Sigue tal y como la dejó, así que se mueve a través del salón (escuchando a Harry trastear en la cocina) para poder abrir las ventanas y que ventile un poco. Luego, se sienta en el sofá, viendo como Harry trae los dos tés un poco más tarde y se siente a su lado.

"Bueno..."

"Así qué, ¿qué tal navidad?"

"Louis ¿puedes ir al grano?" Harry se remueve nervioso, dejando de lado su taza de té. "llevo dos días esperando por esto."

"Perdón," Louis se disculpa, dejando caer sus ojos avergonzado. "quería romper el hielo."

Harry se ríe, y levanta su barbilla con sus ojos llenos de amor.

"Somos nosotros, cielo, no hay hielo que romper."

Louis asiente, pero no le continúa la risa.

"Bueno, pero antes de nada debes prometerme algo."

"Dispara." Harry se acomoda en el sofá.

"No vayas a odiarme." Louis le pide, bajito. 

Harry frunce el ceño.

"Louis no podría odiarte, te lo prometo." Parece sincero, así que Louis suspira hacia él, mirándolo de soslayo. "Te lo juro."

"¿Te acuerdas del día que viniste a casa con Niall? Cuando Karen te estaba buscando." Louis comienza, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Harry. Louis está con sus rodillas juntas y sus manos apretándose entre sí, visiblemente nervioso. "Pues bueno, ese día pegué en tu puerta pero no estabas, como ya sabes. Y hablé con Karen, me invitó a un té."

Harry aguanta su postura tranquila en unos segundos, sentándose recto y pegando su hombro izquierdo al de Louis.

"No me digas que entraste."

"Lo hice." Louis suspira. "Y me dio un discurso asqueroso acerca de ti que-"

Harry niega con la cabeza, recogiendo su mano.

"No te la tomes en serio, Louis. Después de todo, ya sabes lo que pasa. Me voy a divorciar."

"Déjame que termine, por favor." Le ruega bajito, sabiendo que si no lo saca todo de una vez él probablemente no se atreva a decir mucho más.

"Está bien."

"Bueno, pues..." Louis se moja los labios. "le terminé confesando mis sentimientos hacia a ti."

"¿Qué tú qué?" Harry exclama, sorprendido.

"Que le confesé mis sentimientos hacia a ti." Louis admite, cerrando sus ojos. "Pero le dije que no iba a robarte de sus manos, toda esa mierda estúpida que ella se cree acerca de tú siendo un objeto y que los dos nos debemos pelear por ti. Ya sabes."

"Asqueroso." Harry escupe, ofendido más con Karen que con Louis. 

"Lo sé, perdón." Louis deja escapar en un pequeño sollozo.

"Eh, no," Harry se niega, recogiéndolo otra vez entre sus brazos (¿cuántas veces ha pasado ya esto?) y lo reconforta. "No es culpa tuya, nunca lo es."

"Siento que sí, porque yo también te objetivicé y la manipulé para que no me alejara de ti."

"Da igual lo que ella hiciera, no iba a conseguirlo."

"No lo sabía en ese entonces." Louis sonríe triste, sobre el hombro de Harry. "La cosa es que me culpó de los problemas que había en vuestro matrimonio y me fui de allí prometiéndole que no iba a meterme en medio."

"No lo has hecho." Harry le asegura, pero Louis parece no creérselo. "Te lo digo muy en serio. Cuando tomé la decisión de divorciarme, no lo hice pensando exclusivamente en ti. Tenía y tengo claro mis sentimientos hacia a ti, y eso fue simplemente la gota que derramó el vaso- yo quería estar contigo, no con ella. Pero eso no es culpa tuya, porque tú no puedes controlar mis sentimientos."

"Pero he sido el detonante."

"Y eso no te hace culpable." Harry acaricia suavemente el pelo de Louis, quien todavía tiene su cabeza en el hombro de Harry- y deja algún beso en su coronilla. "Te he dicho que tú no puedes controlar mis sentimientos y aunque pudieras, ella no es buena persona, Louis. Nunca me ha tratado bien. Quiero decir, tuvimos buenos momentos, pero no superan a los malos."

"Pues... Yo lo siento tanto porque te voy a contar algo que..." Louis tartamudea un poco. "no sé."

"Cuéntamelo, Lou. No me voy a enfadar."

Louis acepta, separándose para poder parecer serio- pero sin alejarse mucho del tacto de Harry. Pero él se merece saberlo ¿no? Es lo justo. Así que, finalmente, está haciendo algo bien por primera vez en la vida.

"El día que fui a tu casa yo... Estaba por salir pero olvidé mis gafas, y sabes que sin mis gafas yo no puedo vivir, sobretodo por las noches. La miopía es malísima por las noches." Louis divaga.

"Lo sé." Harry ríe.

"Pues volví y cuando salí... La puerta de tu casa estaba abierta y Karen..." Louis mira al techo, consciente de lo que va a decir. Harry tiene sus cejas alzadas, esperando el golpe y Louis se siente un poco mal por lo que va a hacer, pero es lo correcto. Se lo repite mil veces: lo estás haciendo bien. "Karen estaba con otro hombre."

"Oh." Harry deja escapar, parpadeando un poco por la información.

"Sí, lo sé. Ella llevaba como lencería y él iba de traje, ya sabes." Louis quiere llorar. "Pasé de largo porque no quería inmiscuirme y cuando entré a mi coche, ella me había seguido."

"¿Qué te dijo?" Le pregunta curioso, sin mostrar ninguna emoción más allá. 

Louis pensó que se lo iba a tomar mal pero nunca que se lo tomaría con tanta frialdad.

"No me negó la infidelidad. Me dijo que no te contase nada y que dejase de meterme en vuestro matrimonio. Lo mismo de siempre."

"Por eso fuiste a casa."

Harry lo mira finalmente, sus ojos verdes de lleno en él. 

"Sí, y por eso te pregunté si la querías."

"Y lloraste." Vocaliza simple.

"Si..." Louis susurra y se encuentra con sus ojos. Harry no dice nada más, simplemente lo mira como si no supiera cómo actuar. Parece enfadado o decepcionado, si Louis analiza sus facciones, así que comienza a disculparse rápidamente. "Mira Harry, debería de habértelo contado antes... Pero le di una semana antes de año nuevo para que ella te lo contase. Después de todo lo que ha hecho, creí que era justo que ella fuera sincera contigo y diese la cara. Pensé que no debías enterarte por otra persona que no era ella."

"No me molesta que no me lo hayas contado, Lou," Harry reacciona finalmente, al notar el tono de culpa en la voz de Louis. Niega con su cabeza rápidamente y se acomoda de nuevo en el sofá. "entiendo tu posición. Debió de ser difícil."

"Elegí lo que creí que era menos doloroso." Louis le explica, intentando ordenar sus sentimientos- y dándole una simple mirada a su té, que ya debe de estar helado.

"Lo sigue siendo ¿sabes?" Harry se confiesa. "De cualquier manera es doloroso, pero no porque me sienta traicionado sino porque, bueno, he cambiado tanto todos estos años para encajar con ella y esta es la manera en la que me ha sido devuelto."

"Entiendo que te sientas decepcionado." Louis lo arropa, moviendo su mano hacia el codo de Harry para poder acariciarlo y hacerle saber que no se siente molesto por sus sentimientos- ha estado con ella seis años, Louis se espera una reacción, está claro.

"Todavía no puedo irme, es lo que me jode." Harry agradece silenciosamente el apoyo de Louis. "Ahora que lo sé, debo buscar pruebas que me ayuden en el proceso. Además, necesito hablar con un amigo de Zayn que es abogado y es de confianza. Tengo que armarlo todo..."

"Esperaremos." Louis le dice, viajando su mano por todo el antebrazo de Harry hasta llegar a su mano- la encaja con la suya, por supuesto. "Lo haremos, esto merece la pena."

"Lo sé," Harry acepta la mano, acariciando con su pulgar la palma de Louis. "por esto mismo lo quiero hacer bien. Nos merecemos un buen final."

"Por eso no me lo contaste, ¿no?" Louis asume. "Tenías miedo."

"Sí," Harry le da la razón, pero añade algo más. "pero no por lo que me pueda hacer a mi, sino a ti."

Louis ríe.

"¿Es asesina o algo?"

"No," Harry sonríe, pensando que podría serlo. "pero tiene buenas influencias, ya sabes, y puede inmiscuirse en cualquier organismo oficial. El día que le enseñe los papeles del divorcio, seguro que me despiden del instituto." 

"Eso es una mierda." 

"Pero está bien, ¿no?" Harry empuja a Louis un poquito más hacia él. "así al fin me atreveré a buscar trabajo de lo que me gusta."

"Buena elección." Louis le halaga, con su sonrisa en "v" y luego retira con su mano libre un rizo travieso que se ha escapada. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti."

Harry suspira, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y se acerca levemente a él.

"Lo sé, amor." Susurra sobre su mejilla, dejando un beso tranquilo. "¿Cuenta como infidelidad si te beso ahora?"

Louis junta sus labios en un gesto gracioso, girando su cabeza y rozando su nariz con Harry.

"No lo sé," Acepta, encogiéndose de hombros y aspirando el aroma a Harry. "¿importa a estas alturas?"

"Creo que no." Harry murmura.

"Entonces bésame." Louis acorta, haciéndolo fácil. Y consigue una risita de Harry que niega con su cabeza, antes de romper la distancia entre ambos. 

Ninguno se mueve más allá, ni siquiera lo profundizan- es un simple y casto beso, con la suavidad suficiente como para que ambos entiendan que están donde deben estar, en el lugar correcto.

En casa.

"No va a ser fácil." Harry dice una vez ambos se han separado, con sus rostros y narices aún cerca.

"Me importa una jodida mierda lo difícil que sea, Harry, ya te lo dije." Louis lo corta, extendiendo sus manos para acunar el rostro de Harry. "Es lo que queremos y lo vamos a conseguir, por mucho que nos cueste. Tú tienes tus problemas, yo tengo los míos. Ahora mismo lo único que necesito saber de ti es si vas a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantar el tiempo que haga falta, porque yo lo voy a hacer."

"Lo soy," Harry dice sin tener que pensarlo, ni dudarlo, porque nunca ha estado tan seguro de algo como de esto, en realidad. "pero no quiero hacerte daño."

"No me lo vas a hacer."

"Sabes que voy a tener que estar en esa casa del infierno pretendiendo ser feliz..."

"Pero sé que no lo eres, que no la quieres." Louis lo reconforta. "No hay nada más triste que sentirte mal alrededor de alguien y tener que convivir con esa persona. Y tú lo estás haciendo para que las cosas estén bien para ambos. Yo valoro eso."

"Gracias, Louis." Harry sonríe triste, dejando un beso en la comisura de sus labios. "Gracias por quererme. Suena raro, si te soy honesto. Sentirse querido es... raro." 

Harry no puede encontrar otra palabra para describirlo, Louis lo sabe, pero aun así lo entiende.

"Nunca deberías dar las gracias por eso, no te estoy haciendo un favor, cariño." Louis acaricia su mejilla con amor. "Es lo que te mereces."

"Pues es... raro."

Louis ni siquiera se va a quejar de haber escuchado raro al menos cuatro veces en menos de cincuenta segundos. No lo va a hacer, porque viene de Harry y eso lo hace sonar tierno- o lo que sea

"Oh, pues te vas a tener que acostumbrar." Louis ríe y se apoya en su pecho. "Va a ser el pan de cada día."

Harry se ríe.

"No me importa, ni siquiera me molesta."

"¿Ni un poco?"

"Ni un poco."


	22. Chapter 22

Niall estira sus labios en un pequeño pero gracioso puchero, que Louis no tarda en desestimar con un además de manos- no quita su vista de la gran estantería llena de sopas, pero definitivamente le hace entender a Niall lo que quiere decir.

"Joder, Lu," Niall se queja- de nuevo, por supuesto, es Niall. Está sentado dentro del carrito, rodeado de varias botellas de alcohol y un par de bolsas de papas fritas. "¿por qué tenemos que ser nosotros los que hagamos la compra?"

"Hicimos un sorteo, ¿te acuerdas?"

"Sí."

"Y nos tocó." Le recuerda, mordiéndose el labio mientras recoge un sobre de sopa entre sus manos. "¿Deberíamos hacer sopa?"

"Sopa." Niall repite vocalizando lentamente, con sus cejas unidas en un claro gesto de disgusto ante ello. "No, por Dios, que puto asco."

"¿Por qué no?" Louis se gira, mirándolo de soslayo, aún con la sopa jardinera en sus manos.

"Además de sobre, absolutamente no."

Louis niega con la cabeza.

"¿Entonces?" Se gira hacia él. "¿Qué te apetece?"

"Carne."

Louis suspira ofuscado y rodea el carrito, empujándolo a través del pasillo. Niall pesa demasiado pero no va a decir nada porque, bueno, es como un niño pequeño. Louis tiene la certeza de que si no le hubiera permitido estar dentro, ni siquiera lo hubiera acompañado.

"Comimos carne en la cena de navidad."

"Da igual." Niall se encoge de hombros. "Somos nosotros los que estamos comprando, no ellos."

"Ya," Louis deja el carro a un lado, acercándose a los condimentos. Recoge la pimienta negra entre sus manos y mira el envase, antes de dejarlo de vuelta a su sitio. Demasiado picante. "pero soy yo el que va a hacer la cena, no tú. Así que..."

"Oh, vamos, Luuu." Niall gime un poco. "Te ayudaré a hacerla."

"¿Tú y la cocina?" Louis ríe. "Incompatibles."

"No digas eso." 

"Es la verdad."

"Nunca me has visto cocinar."

Louis vuelve a reír y se acerca al carro de nuevo, empujándolo hacia el siguiente pasillo.

"Por eso mismo no me fío de ti." Resuelve. "Y además, no quiero que mi casa salga ardiendo."

"Oh, por favor..." Niall murmura, recogiendo sus brazos y cruzándolos, visiblemente enfadado.

Louis le saca la lengua y va a decir algo más, cuando su teléfono resuena por todo el lugar. 

"Espera, bebé."

Niall gime.

"No soy un bebé."

"Oh, sopa y de sobre, que asco..." Louis lo imita con una voz más aguda de lo normal y una sonrisa cruzando su rostro, mientras consigue su teléfono. Niall frunce su ceño y se ofende, dando pequeños saltos para que el carro se aleje de él. Louis, en su lugar, ríe y descuelga el teléfono. "¿Hola?"

"Hola, Louis." Jennie lo saluda desde el otro lado, con una voz serie y recta que hace que Louis abandone la mirada que tiene sobre Niall y junte sus labios, dando un suave "hmm" como respuesta. "Qué bien que hayas cogido el teléfono. Necesitamos vernos."

"Oh, claro," Louis responde rápido, acercándose a los botes de tomate frito y revisando las marcas por encima. "¿qué te hace falta?"

"Todos tus testigos, en realidad." 

"¿Cómo que todos?" Louis mira sus pies con una mueca, pensando en el juicio- y en las pocas ganas que tiene de que llegue.

Es un proceso difícil, obviamente, que le va a dar demasiados quebraderos de cabeza como para que él sea capaz de esperarlo con ansias. Tener que ver como su exprometido le pide la mitad de una casa donde él dejó tanto amor y dinero... Absolutamente no.

"Sí, el juicio es dentro de poco y tenemos que armar una buena defensa. Ya sabes que no va a ser fácil..." Jennie tiene un tono de voz apenado, quizá por la pequeña relación que los une a ambos y la empatía que siente por él- Louis no lo sabe con certeza, pero agradece el tacto y serenidad con la que ella está tratando el tema, de todos modos. "Necesito reunirme con todos los testigos que se van a presentar y contigo, para saber qué es lo que van a contar exactamente y cómo podemos unirlo todo para que sirva."

"Está bien, está bien." Louis acepta, casi tosiendo, nervioso. "¿Hoy?"

"Si pudiera ser... Por supuesto." Ella acepta. "Sé que no es fácil reunirlos a todos en una misma sala y en un mismo día pero te lo agradecería. Apenas quedan dos semanas y cuanto antes, mejor."

"Está bien." Repite, suspirando. "Voy a hablar con todos y cuando sepa los que pueden, te avisaré, ¿vale?"

**

"¿Él qué hace aquí?" Jennie pregunta, estirando su barbilla hacia el irlandés. Está presidiendo la mesa de la junta de reuniones y lleva un traje gris sobrio- tan seria y tenaz como siempre.

"Simplemente quiero escuchar lo que pasa." Niall le responde tranquilo, jugueteando con la silla de oficina y una sonrisa recorriendo todo su rostro.

Harry levanta su sonrisa a medias, viendo como se balancea en la silla. En la sala están únicamente como testigos Zayn y él, porque Louis no ha podido reunir a nadie más- su hermana está en Doncaster aún.

"No importa." La abogada le resta importancia al tema, recogiendo con sus finas manos los papeles que tiene esparcidos por toda la mesa. "Tenemos la suficiente información como para trabajar. ¿Estáis todos a gusto? ¿Queréis algo de beber? ¿Café o té?"

Harry se niega, pero Zayn pide un té y Jennie asiente, abandonando la sala. Le da el tiempo suficiente a Harry como para dejar caer su mirada en Louis.

El escritor está sentado en una de las esquinas de la extensa mesa. Parece encogido sobre sí mismo y está mirando a la nada, pensativo. Ha estado un poco frío todo el viaje, pero Harry no lo juzga porque debe de ser duro para él. 

Claro, él quiere cruzar toda la sala para abrazarlo y sacarlo de allí, pero ordenar todo el asunto es lo primordial. Así que simplemente se revuelve en su silla cerca de Zayn y estira sus cejas.

Jennie llega con el té, que Zayn agradece silenciosamente.

"Pues si estáis todos bien, es hora de comenzar."

Empiezan con Zayn, ordenando bien la historia y dándole una buena línea por la que comenzar. El moreno divaga acerca de todo lo que sabe de la relación de Louis y Steve. Harry no quita su mirada de Louis en ningún momento, que parece un poco avergonzado de que su vida íntima se airee y Harry en otro contexto le diría que son ellos, los cuatro de siempre, así que no importa lo que hagan. En su lugar, le guiña un ojo cuando atrapa a Louis mirándolo, y él le devuelve una sonrisa amable.

Cuando terminan con el moreno, comienzan con Harry. Él cuenta su versión de los hechos, exactamente todo lo que vio y cómo le hizo sentir. Jennie asegura que lo mejor que pueden hacer no es mentir, sino modificar la versión.

"Mira, Harry, en vez de decir que cuando saliste te encontraste con Steve en el suelo porque Louis le había pegado, tienes que decir que estabas detrás de la puerta en todo momento. No va a suponer un problema, tengo aquí un papel que Louis me escribió." Jennie empuja con sus dedos el folio, el cual se desliza por el cristal. Harry consigue atraparlo antes de que vuele y lo mira, viendo las letras en negrita. "Ahí viene más o menos la conversación que tuvieron antes de que tú llegaras."

Harry lee las primeras palabras y traga saliva, dirigiendo su mirada a Louis- quien no lo mira.

No dicen nada más, repasan las estrategias un par de vez más y cuando Jennie cree que todo está bien, entonces les sonríe y les da las gracias por haber ayudado tanto.

Louis es el primero que sale de la sala y Zayn estira su ceja, corriendo tras él. Niall le da una mirada pero Harry le indica que vaya saliendo él. 

"Está bien."

"Toma," Harry para a Niall, antes de irse y deja en sus manos las llaves de su coche. "mete a Louis en el coche. Hace frío."

El irlandés asiente con su cabeza, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

"Oye, Jennie," Harry comienza, el folio con la conversación chocando con sus dedos. "¿tienes un momento?"

La abogada levanta la vista y se ajusta en su silla.

"Claro, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Cuánto cuestan tus servicios?"

Jennie deja de lado totalmente lo que está haciendo y posa sus manos sobre el cristal, tranquila.

"¿Te hace falta un abogado?"

El rizado sonríe de lado.

"Uno muy bueno, en realidad."

** 

"Louis," Zayn lo llama. "¡eh, Louis!" Exclama cuando lo alcanza y posa la mano en el hombro, obligándolo a parar. Están casi en la puerta de la editora y Louis tiene que respirar dos veces antes de ser capaz de levantar su mirada que está llena de lágrimas. "Mierda, ven." Zayn susurra y lo empuja contra su pecho, haciéndolo andar hacia los ascensores.

Niall llega en un segundo, posicionándose en un lado sin dar más allá de una sonrisa triste. Zayn asiente con su cabeza, dándole a entender que está todo bien.

"No pasa nada, Lou," Niall intenta reconfortarlo, dándole al botón del ascensor. "todo saldrá bien."

"¿Y Harry?" Pregunta contra el pecho de Zayn, con su voz ahogándose por la tela. "¿Dónde está?"

"Se ha quedado hablando con Jennie un segundo," El rubio posa su mano en la cadera de Zayn para que los lleve a ambos hacia dentro del ascensor. "ahora baja."

"Oof." Louis murmura.

Louis da gracias a Dios de que nadie se atreve a meterse en el ascensor mientras él está bajando, y tardan poco en abordar el aparcamiento del edificio. La noche está llegando, la sesión ha sido larga y el frío choca contra su piel.

"Harry me ha dado las llaves para que te quedes en el coche mientras baja. Va a ser solo un segundo."

"Déjamelas e id yendoos vosotros."

"No hace falta, Lou," Zayn le aprieta la cadera. "nos podemos quedar lo que tarde en llegar Harry."

Louis se limpia las lágrimas y niega con su cabeza.

"No pasa nada, en serio." Intenta sonreír, pero posiblemente solo consigue una media mueca. "Sois los mejores, pero es tarde. Tenéis que comer algo y dormir, mañana es año nuevo y tenéis que tener vuestro sueño de belleza."

"¿Seguro?" Niall vuelve a insistir, dejando las llaves en las manos de Louis en un segundo.

"Sí," Louis besa la mejilla de Zayn y luego le da una pequeña palmada a Niall. "os quiero."

"Está bien." Niall sonríe. "Métete en el coche al menos, hace frío."

Louis les hace caso, antes de despedirse con la mano y se sienta en el asiento de copiloto de Harry, encendiéndolo para poder poner la calefacción y calentar sus manos. Zayn y Niall desaparecen por algún lugar y Louis respira en números, intentando calmarse.

El hecho de tener que estar pasando por esto no es alegre, cuanto menos, y Louis se ha sentido un poco humillado al tener que dejar ver su relación delante de todos- y de Harry, por supuesto.

"Hey, Lou," Harry lo llama cuando abre la puerta y Louis se encuentra a sí mismo limpiándose las lágrimas para no preocupar a Harry. Él, en su lugar, tiene una pequeña sobresaliendo de sus labios y lo mira con la cabeza ladeada. Está claro que sabe lo que le pasa. "¿estás bien?"

Louis hace un puchero.

"No."

"Bebé," Harry murmura, antes de levantar sus brazos y pasarlos por el cuello de Louis, acercándolo a él. "¿por qué?"

"Oof." Louis suspira- y parece que oof es lo único que sabe decir últimamente. Traga saliva, visiblemente avergonzado, pero Harry parece no pensar lo mismo porque acaricia el pelo de su nuca y le sonríe. "Allí arriba, no ha sido cómodo."

"Lo sé." El tono del profesor es conciliador. "Pero Jennie lo necesitaba."

"Pero me he sentido muy avergonzado..." Louis ahoga entre sus labios, dejando caer su frente en el hombro de Harry para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos. "Que hayas escuchado toda la historia con Steve me ha hecho sentir mal."

"Eh," Harry lo corta, levantando su cabeza y acunando su rostro con las manos. Louis tira un intento de sonrisa, encontrándose con el verde de Harry. Hay un rizo travieso cayendo sobre su frente y Louis no puede evitar suspirar lleno de amor. "no me molesta escuchar acerca de él, si es lo que te preocupa. Y tú pasado tampoco me importa."

Harry acaricia su mejilla con los pulgares y Louis deja caer sus hombros, derrotado.

"¿No?" Pregunta bajito.

"No, amor." Harry sonríe. "Me importas tú, ahora, ¿está bien?" Louis asiente suavemente, sus ojos arrugándose con la sonrisa que muestra. "Ahora vamos a casa."

Desde que ambos han establecido este tipo raro de relación que tienen, Harry pasa mucho tiempo en su casa. Louis no le ha preguntado por Karen porque, sinceramente, no le importa ni siquiera un poco- y no quiere tenerla en su mente un segundo más, solo quiere que se marche de una vez.

Harry también ha comenzado a llamarla "casa" en vez de "tu casa".

Y Louis no lo va a corregir porque él también lo siente así.

Harry deja un beso en sus labios antes de liberarlo para que pueda ponerse el cinturón y arranca el coche, sacándolo del estacionamiento en primera. Se unen a los demás coches en las calles de Londres y Louis en algún punto pulsa la radio, dejando que la voz de una cantante los envuelva. 

Se sienta familiar, con calidez y gusto envolviéndolos a los dos y Louis no puede estar más orgulloso de sí mismo en ese momento- orgulloso del Louis que fue capaz de agarrar el teléfono y confesarle a Harry que estaba enamorado. Eso le ha traído al aquí, al ahora y posiblemente le dará un futuro mucho mejor, cuando todo se haya establecido y ambos puedan respirar tranquilos.

"Te trató muy mal," Harry corta sus pensamientos cuando aún van por la carretera y Louis gira su cabeza para mirarlo confuso. "Steve, te trató muy mal, Louis."

Louis suspira, pasando la lengua por sus labios y sabiendo que va a tener que darle la razón. Louis posiblemente no se dio cuenta hasta el día en el que lo encontró con otro hombre, pero las señales habían estado ahí.

Él las ignoró todas.

"Lo hizo, y no me di cuenta hasta el final."

"Yo no voy a ser así." Harry parece prometer, sin cruzar esa línea, pero con un tono sincero y decidido en sus labios. "Nunca te voy a hacer sentir menos."

"Harry," Louis se acomoda en el asiento y estira su mano hacia la palanca de cambios, dónde descansa la de Harry y la recoge suavemente. "lo sé. Confío en ti. Sino lo hiciera no estaríamos aquí mismo."

"Es solo que..." Harry suspira, su mano izquierda apretándose fuertemente en el volante, sus nudillos blancos- quizás impotente o enfadado consigo mismo, Louis no puede determinar bien sus emociones ahora mismo, está demasiado hundido en las suyas. "ya te dije que no va a ser fácil, nos va a costar mucho. Los juicios, el divorcio... Todo va a ser una locura. Y no quiero que pienses en ningún momento que no te estoy tratando como te mereces."

El coche frena lentamente cuando el semáforo en rojo se muestra ante ellos, lo que le da la oportunidad a Harry de girar su mirada y clavar sus ojos en Louis.

"Si en algún momento sintiera algo fuera de lugar, te lo diría. Lo más importante es la comunicación."

Harry sonríe un poco, relajando sus músculos, entendiendo a Louis.

"Por eso quiero dejártelo claro ahora, para que no haya malentendidos." Harry acaricia la palma de Louis con su pulgar. "Quiero que seas consciente de lo que siento por ti, aunque a veces pueda parecer lo contrario o dé dos pasos hacia atrás."

Louis lo sabe, él está seguro.

"¿Tú eres también consciente de mis sentimientos?"

Harry ladea sus labios y los ojos le brillan, antes de arrancar de nuevo.

"Desde que me llamaste y me lo dijiste." Le asegura. "Me levanto todas las mañanas y es el primer pensamiento que cruza mi mente."

Louis deja escapar una risita seguida de un "bobo" y ninguno dice nada más, simplemente se envuelven en un silencio cómodo.

El camino es ameno, si es honesto, con Harry dejando un beso en la palma de su mano de vez en cuando, o acariciando sus labios cada vez que un semáforo consigue que se paren. Se ríen un poco por alguna canción nueva que suena en la radio y Louis le cuenta acerca de la compra- y de Niall siendo el niño caprichoso que es. Entonces, Harry se envuelve en una historia sobre algo que les pasó a ambos por culpa del irlandés y hace que Louis carcajee en alto.

El bloque de pisos sigue allí, absoluto como siempre, cuando ambos estacionan. Se quedan en el coche unos minutos, simplemente terminando la conversación. Harry mira de soslayo a Louis y sonríe, antes de que un golpe les llame la atención y ambos miren a su derecha.

Louis deja caer su sonrisa, Harry baja la ventanilla del coche.

"Harry," Saluda Karen desde su lugar, y pasea la mirada de Harry a Louis- entonces, ella intenta sonreír pero solamente sale una pequeña mueca. "hola Louis."

"Hola." Entona seco, y es que ni siquiera va a pretender que su presencia no es molestia.

"¿Qué pasa, Karen?" Harry corta el saludo incómodo, empujando su cuerpo un poco hacia delante para cubrir la visión de su esposa sobre Louis.

"Nada, simplemente llegaba y os he visto." Karen retira la mirada de él y sus ojos se suavizan cuando llegan a Harry. "He comprado de cenar, Harry."

"Hmm." Harry murmura, incómodo.

"¿Subís?"

"Oh, claro," Louis intenta sonar amable -pista: no lo consigue-, porque recuerda irremediablemente que Harry aún tiene que pretender- y por mucho que le moleste, él no va a ser el que joda los planes. "vamos."

Harry le da una mirada con un significado y Louis consigue hacerle un ademán que le da a entender que no le importa. Salta del vehículo sin mirar mucho más allá y escucha un tipo de beso al cual intenta no mirar. Sabe que Harry no se lo ha dado en los labios, es Harry, es decir, le está prometiendo la luna y Louis sabe que no está mintiendo. En su lugar, estira una sonrisa incómoda y ve como Karen se agarra al brazo de Harry.

Se hace a un lado y los tres simplemente caminan hacia el bloque. El ascensor está abajo y Louis le da las gracias a Dios- o a lo que sea que está ahí, no le importa. 

Cuando los tres están dentro, él presiona el número de la planta y es entonces cuando Karen se gira hacia él.

"¿Qué tal va todo?" Le pregunta, aún colgada de Harry y sus ojos entornados hacia él.

"Oh, bueno, tu marido se va a separar de ti porque quiere estar conmigo."

Es lo que a Louis le gustaría decir. Pero no lo hace, en su lugar, rebota su mirada entre el matrimonio y se remueve incómodo.

"Bien," Responde simple, mirando de reojo como el ascensor está llegando a su planta, por fin. "como siempre."

"Me alegro." Karen quiere parecer simpática, más no lo consigue- tanto él como ella saben perfectamente cuál es la situación.

El tintineo resuena y Louis sale del ascensor casi tropezándose, un poco incómodo y con ganas de llegar a casa. 

"Adiós, chicos." Consigue murmurar. "Que tengáis una buena velada."

Karen y Harry se paran delante de su puerta (este último tiene los labios fruncidos y las cejas juntas) y Louis asiente hacia ellos en gesto de despedida, dando grandes pasos hacia su puerta. Karen le sonríe antes de girarse para abrir y es entonces cuando Harry habla.

"Igualmente, Louis."

Louis gira su cabeza para mirarlo desde su puerta y le sonríe, haciéndole saber que todo está bien.

"Gracias, Harry."

Harry mira a su esposa y luego devuelve su mirada a él. Los ojos del profesor brillan cuando están sobre él de nuevo, con sus rizos cayendo y los hoyuelos terriblemente marcados. 

"Te quiero." Harry vocaliza con una amplia sonrisa en su cara y un gesto de satisfacción, antes de que Karen abra la puerta y él se vea obligado a entrar.

Louis se queda como un tonto delante de su entrada, mirando la puerta del matrimonio cerrarse.

Dios sabe que él también quiere a Harry.

Mucho.

**

Harry:

el beso no fue en los labios

Louis parpadea somnoliento cuando la luz del teléfono lo ciega.

Louis:

son las tres de la mañana

Harry:

lo sé,

pero no podía dormir pensando que quizás creías eso

Louis se ríe, porque eso es totalmente algo que Harry haría.

Louis:

te conozco

sé que no la besaste en los labios

Harry:

cuando hemos entrado, Karen ha borrado su sonrisa

hemos comido en silencio en la cocina

y ahora estoy en el sofá y ella en la cama

has visto lo falsa que es?

Entorna un gesto triste, sabiendo toda la mierda que está pasando Harry. Todo por ellos. 

Louis:

es una mierda, amor

ojalá no tuvieras que estar pasando por esto

te agradezco que estés aguantando por nosotros

Harry:

Louis,

eres tú él que me ha tenido que ver entrando con otra persona en casa

Louis:

es tu esposa, después de todo

has compartido seis años con ella

es normal

Y sí, Louis no lo juzgaría si terminase guardando sentimientos hacia ella que lo alejaran de él.

Harry:

ya

pero yo te quiero a ti

no a ella

si en algún momento te hace sentir incómodo algo de esta situación... tú me lo dices, ¿vale? y yo buscaré una solución

Louis:

yo también te quiero, hazza

y no te preocupes más, pesado

te he dicho que entiendo por qué estás así 

y no dudo de tu amor, tampoco ¿está bien?

confío en tu palabra

Harry:

y yo voy a hacer que te merezca la pena confiar en mi

Louis puede sentir sus mejillas sonrojándose, y le toma la palabra silenciosamente, sin decírselo.

Louis:

tú estás bien?

Harry:

por qué no iba a estarlo?

Louis:

es una situación difícil... no sé

de un día para otro todo ha cambiado

ya no la quieres...

Harry:

Louis, me acabas de decir que ibas a confiar en mi jajajaja

Louis:

lo hago

Harry:

entonces créeme cuando t digo que no siento nada por ella

a ver

es que es difícil de entender, lo sé, entiendo que a veces tengas tus dudas

la relación ya estaba rota desde antes

y te conocí

fue irremediable caer

no pude evitarlo

Louis suelta una risita. Dios, él parece un adolescente, tumbado en su cuarto, con esa sonrisita de tonto y las cosquillas en la barriga del primer amor, ¿no?

Louis:

por qué t pones tan romántico por mensajes?

Harry:

mira, lou

todo este tiempo te he estado diciendo que tú no tenías la culpa de la separación, que habías sido un detonante

y es verdad

pero también es cierto que cuando nos besamos, yo decidí que ya no quería estar con ella...

me di cuenta que llevaba compartiendo seis años de mi vida con alguien a quien en realidad no había querido, simplemente había sido una costumbre

además, hay que añadirle cómo me ha tratado

Louis:

a estas alturas ya no me importa qué pasó, sinceramente, harry

estoy bien con lo que sea

Harry:

pues te conocí, conocí tu vida y nos besamos y fin

eso pasó

empecé a tener sentimientos por ti y sentí que ya no iba a más

estaba esperando que me dieras una señal para poder proceder

pero ya había decidido divorciarme antes de tenerla

así que, aquí estamos ahora

no voy a volver con ella

Louis:

ella no sabe como estás tú ahora jajajaja

Harry:

bueno pues cuando lo sepa: no voy a volver con ella

y por si te preocupa: no la voy a tocar

no besos, no caricias, no sexo

me crees?

Louis:

ven

Harry:

qué?

Louis: 

ven a dormir a tu casa

Louis se queda mirando el teléfono por un rato, viendo como Harry simplemente se ha desconectado y no responde más. Supone que se ha quedado dormido, así que deja su teléfono en la mesita de noche y se gira para poder dormir.

Pero es cuando él está subiendo la manta para taparse, que el timbre suena.

Louis niega tontamente y se apresura a correr a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada. 

"Harry." Louis le sonríe, viéndolo en la oscuridad- ni siquiera se ha molestado en encender la luz del pasillo. "No sabía que ibas a venir."

"¿Y perderme una noche contigo?" Harry se empuja contra él, tirándolo sobre su costado y cerrando la puerta con el pie. Louis no se queja, rodea su cintura y se aprieta contra él. "Absolutamente no."

"Tonto." Louis murmura feliz, mientras ambos andan por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Louis. "Te pones muy romántico por mensajes."

Harry carcajea, abriendo la puerta para él.

"Es lo que provocas."

Louis se une a la risa unos segundos después, con un sonrojo evidente pero que esconde cuando se deja caer en la cama y se tapa hasta la nariz. Harry no tarda en empujarse contra él, abrazándolo por la espalda- Louis cuchara pequeña, Harry cuchara grande.

"Te echaba de menos." Louis confiesa, sintiendo la mano de Harry rodear su cintura y apretarse contra su espalda. 

"Lo sé, cariño, yo también." Harry murmura sobre su cuello, dejando un beso. "Gracias por invitarme."

"No des las gracias, este es tu lugar." Louis empuja su piel contra los labios de Harry, pidiendo silenciosamente otro beso- que le es dado, por supuesto. 

Eso es lo que más le gusta de Harry, si analiza bien. Nunca dice que no a una caricia o a un gesto cariñoso. No se queja cuando Louis le pide bajito que le acaricie el cabello o se tira contra él para recibir un beso. Es más, suele ser Harry quien lo empuja contra él y lo abraza. Y Louis adora eso, porque él necesita cariño constante y Harry parece dispuesto a dárselo. 

"Buenas noches, Lu." Harry le dice, abrazándolo un poquito más fuerte. "Que descanses, precioso."

"Buenas noches, amor." Louis dice feliz, acomodándose y recibiendo un besito en la sien por parte de Harry. 

Louis cierra sus ojos y el último pensamiento que tiene es que él va a luchar contra viento y marea si eso supone poder dormir junto a Harry todas las noches de su vida.


	23. Chapter 23

Louis se mira al espejo y piensa que una camisa azul no es lo suficientemente formal para el año nuevo, así que se gira hacia su armario y termina probando una trayectoria de chaqueta negra que se pega a sus músculos y le hace una buena cintura.

Se da la vuelta frente al espejo y se mira de arriba hacia abajo, cerciorándose de que el camino es una buena elección.

¿Él tiene que impresionar a alguien?

Es cuando va a quitarse la trayectoria para poder continuar haciendo la comida, que la alarma del horno resuena por toda la casa. Se apresura hacia él para poder apagarlo, aún con el camino puesto así que saca la bandeja de carne con sus manos, alejándola tanto de su ropa como puede y luego la deja sobre la encimera, mirándola fijamente.

No va a venir mucha gente, pero sí lo suficiente para considerarla una fiesta. Algunos conocidos de Louis, algunos otros de Zayn ... Aunque en la cena, sí que van a ser exclusivamente los cinco porque, por lo visto, ninguno tiene compromisos. Louis piensa algunos minutos en la excusa barata que Harry posiblemente le dio un Karen para no tener que ir a cenar a una casa de sus sueños, recuerda vagamente a Harry contándole que no pasarían las fiestas juntos porque así lo habían decidido.

Y no es que Louis tenga miedo de que Harry se arrepienta de su decisión en cualquier momento, por supuesto.

El timbre le saca de sus pensamientos y él tiene que obligar a esparcir cada idea e imagen de Harry y Karen que está cruzando su mente.

"Hola." Harry saluda tras la puerta. Tiene una suave camisa de seda morada, la cual deja mostrar parte de su pecho, donde sus tatuajes se arremolinan y cuelga una pequeña cadena de plata.

El Harry de Louis es tan diferente del Harry de Karen.

"Hola amor."

"¿Cómo vas, Lou?"

"Estás muy guapo". Louis obvia su pregunta con una sonrisa abierta y se fija en sus -apenas- rizos, que no caen libres desde que se los cortó. "¿No pasas?"

"En realidad tengo que ir por Niall, solo pasaba a ver cómo estabas". Harry hace un pequeño puchero, apoyando su cabeza suavemente sobre el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos verdes viajan desde sus pies hasta su cabello, y luego se encuentran con los suyos. "Tú también estás muy guapo. Como, realmente precioso".

"¿El traje?" El escritor cuestiona dando dos pasos hacia atrás y una vuelta completa, mostrándoselo. "Ha sido una decisión de última hora".

"Pues ahora en adelante vas a tener que tomar más decisiones de última hora". Harry dice en un tono coqueto, sus hoyuelos saludando y sus cejas elevadas.

Louis se cruza de hombros, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

"¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?"

Harry se muerde el interior de su mejilla, lo que hace que la sonrisa que le regala sea un medio y sus ojos brillan, antes de encogerse de hombros como un niño pequeño.

"¿Alguna vez dejo de hacerlo?"

"Creo que no".

Harry niega con su cabeza, una carcajada escapándose y se acerca a Louis, envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

"Entonces, ¿si sabes la respuesta para que preguntas?" El profesor lo aprieta contra él y besa sus labios suavemente, sin importarle realmente que la puerta esté abierta.

Louis tampoco le toma mucho detalle a eso, si es honesto, porque solo es capaz de dejarse cubrir por Harry y aspirar su olor.

"Me gusta escucharlo de tus labios".

Harry peina un poco el flequillo de Louis, antes de darle un beso al cuello, Louis se ríe en alto y luego lo empuja lejos, haciendo que Harry pelee con él. Finalmente, Louis tiene que dejar que le bese el cuello porque es Harry. Y lo que Harry le pide, Harry lo tiene.

"Te veo luego, precioso". Le dice, una vez Louis ha conseguido que se desenrede de él y Harry le tira un guiño suave, que hace que las comisuras de los labios de Louis se once en satisfacción.

"Confío en ello".

Cuando Harry deja un último beso en su mejilla y se marcha, Louis corretea a través de su casa.

Primero se quita el traje, por supuesto, y se dedica a la cena enteramente. Por si te lo preguntas, no le molestas que los chicos no están ayudando y si es sincero, posiblemente lo mismo así. Tres hombres sin ninguna idea de cocina revoloteando alrededor no es exactamente lo mejor para él.

Deja algo más en el horno, simplemente para que esté caliente cuando los chicos llegan y luego encienden un poco más la calefacción solo porque no quiere morir de frío al salir de la ducha. Se da un merecido descanso bajo el agua y el aprovechamiento para peinarse un pequeño tupe hacia atrás, dejándose el cabello listo.

Da un par de vueltas enredado en una antigua camisa y sus calzoncillos, preparando la mesa para la cena. La decoración con velas y algún centro de mesa navideño, además de colocar unos lazos en las sillas. La iluminación de su pequeño árbol de navidad es la clave, y es el último toque que él necesita para perderse en su habitación.

Media hora después, la puerta es abierta de par en par y él no tiene que moverse de su lugar en el sofá para saber de quién se trata- Louis lleva el traje ajustado, pero está tirado con las piernas en alto mientras pasa por los canales de TV. Todos tienen programación navideña y Louis simplemente han decidido encenderse un cigarro y hacer zapping.

"Oi oi", Zayn aborda el salón, con un traje color gris oscuro, que combina con su nuevo y recién estrenado color de pelo. Se tira contra él, dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla. "¿A quién esperas, princesa?"

"A ti no, Shrek". Louis carcajea, empujándolo del hombro y Zayn lo sigue, quitándole el cigarro para fumarselo él. "Creí que establece con Niall y venías con Harry".

"Nah"

Louis frunce el ceño.

"¿Otra vez habéis discutido?"

Zayn apaga el cigarro y apoya los codos en las rodillas, juntando sus manos. Suspira fuertemente, antes de mirarlo.

"Mira, Lou", Zayn hace una parada y traga saliva. "Niall y yo estamos juntos".

"Oh," Louis deja caer en tono irónico. "¿de verdad? Dios, ¿en serio?" Se lleva la mano al pecho y deja que su boca forme una o. "No me lo puedo creer, Zayn, ¿cuándo pensabas contármelo?"

Zayn niega con la cabeza y le da un golpe en la cabeza, consiguiendo un "oof" por parte de Louis.

"Gilipollas." Zayn escupe entre dientes, cruzándose de brazos y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sofá.

"Zay, era un secreto a voces." Louis lo tranquiliza. "De verdad, no pasa nada. Harry y yo lo sabíamos ya... y supongo que Liam se dará cuenta."

"Bueno..." Zayn parece dar su brazo a torcer. "La cosa es, que estuvimos hablando y decidimos contároslo. Pero él se ha echado para atrás."

Louis frunce el ceño.

"¿Por qué?"

"Harry..." Zayn traga saliva, visiblemente afectado con la situación. "Dice que no es capaz."

"¿Harry?" Louis le pregunta extrañado. "¿Precisamente con él? Harry ya lo sabe... o lo supone, al menos."

"Eso le he dicho yo." Zayn suspira y Louis se acerca a él, para reconfortarlo suavemente. "Es Harry después de todo, ¿no? el mismo Harry que se va a separar para poder estar contigo, un hombre, además de ser su mejor amigo. Creo que es como, la última persona que lo juzgaría."

"Tienes razón."

"Pero aún así, él dice que no está listo."

"No puedes obligar a nadie a salir del armario, Z." Louis acaricia su mano con cariño. "No es tu vida."

"Lo sé," Zayn parece tener una guerra interna. "y lo respeto. Pero os veo a Harry y a ti, todo el día en los brazos del otro... y me gustaría."

"Te entiendo, cariño, es difícil. Pero no es tu batalla, tú lo único que puedes hacer es ayudarlo."

"Está bien," Zayn comprende. "tienes razón. No debería de haberme enfadado con él."

"Dios, no me digas que te enfadaste por algo tan tonto." Louis estira sus cejas hacia él, esperanzador de que no sea así, pero Zayn tira sus ojos al suelo y asiente con pesadez. "¿Por esto os peleasteis aquella vez?"

"Sí."

"Pero es una tontería," Louis pasa su brazo por los hombros de Zayn y lo atrae hacia él. "tienes que darle su tiempo, no es tan fácil como asumir que estás con otro hombre. Tú y yo lo sabemos, ¿te acuerdas en la secundaria? fue difícil para ambos."

"Menos mal que nos teníamos al otro."

"Exacto," Louis repone orgulloso, con una sonrisa cruzando su rostro por los recuerdos de aquellos días. "y aún así fue difícil. Él te tiene a ti, y eso ya es un paso. Ya llegará el momento en el que él se vea capaz y tú no debes presionarlo ¿está bien?"

"Sí," Zayn repite. "qué estúpido soy, joder."

"No eres estúpido." Louis besa su mejilla. "Simplemente pídele perdón cuando llegue y-"

Por alguna fuerza cósmica, Niall parece haberlo escuchado, porque la puerta retumba -su típica entrada- y una carcajada alta resuena en todo el lugar. Louis dirige su mirada hacia la puerta, y se encuentra con Niall y Harry. Este último le guiña el ojo, empujando a Niall con su brazo hacia dentro.

"Ahí está," Louis susurra. "voy a distraer a Harry, habla con él." Louis le da un apretón en el hombro, antes de levantarse corriendo y acercarse a su vecino. Le recoge la mano y lo aleja de Niall con una sonrisa traviesa cruzando su rostro. "Ven."

"Eh," Harry saluda cuando siente el tirón. "¿a dónde me llevas?"

Louis corretea por el pasillo con una sonrisa y empuja a Harry hacia su habitación.

"Zayn y Niall tienen que hablar", Le cuenta cerrando la puerta y luego se acerca a él lentamente, pasando sus manos por el cuello de Harry y ajustándolas por el mismo. "y yo tengo ganas de estar contigo".

"Dios, Lou", Harry suspira agarrando su cintura y uniendo sus cuerpos. "yo siempre tengo ganas de estar contigo".

"Qué intenso eres". Louis ríe, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

"Es la verdad", Harry ladea su cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa escapando de sus labios y sus ojos verdes mirándolo- Louis siente que sus rodillas podrían caer en cualquier momento. "Me siento como un adolescente. ¿No te pasa lo mismo?"

"Sí", Louis hace un mohín con su nariz. "es raro, ¿no?"

"No, para nada". Harry besa sutilmente sus labios y luego recoloca un mechón de su cabello.

"Menos mal".

Harry ríe suavemente, empujando sus bocas juntas de nuevo y rodea el rostro de Louis con sus largas manos para traer un poco más cerca. Sus cinturas chocan y eso hace que Louis deje escapar una sonrisa en mitad del beso, que Harry no tarda en bordear con su lengua. Louis baja sus manos finalmente, dejándolas descansar sobre la cintura de Harry y se deja hacer cuando este intensifica el beso.

En algún momento, Harry está tan cerca de él que Louis cree que sus pies se han fundido en una y Harry tiene que tirar sus brazos a los costados de Louis y agarrarlo porque le tiemblan tanto las piernas que es capaz de caerse.

"Eh, Harry", Louis tira en un suspiro, separando sus labios. "la cena".

Harry pasea sus ojos verdes por todo el rostro de Louis- quien tiene las mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados. El flequillo está cayendo sobre su frente, disperso y lo mira con sus ojitos entornados de excitación.

"Oof", El rizado murmura, antes de hacer distancia. "All Right."

Louis siente un deje de decepción en los labios de Harry, pero no se queja porque él se siente igual.

"Ya tendremos tiempo de besarnos". Dice con segundas, dejando entreveer algo que a Harry no le hace falta preguntar.

"Bobo". Harry reluce entre sus labios, negando con su cabeza divertida y recogiendo su mano. "¿Salimos?"

"¿Bobo?" Louis se burla. "¿Me estás copiando el lenguaje, Hazza?"

"Eres lo que viene".

** **

Louis tira un cojín un poco hacia atrás y se acomoda en el sofá. Tiene un vaso con ginebra y zumo de limón en sus manos y sonríe hacia un amigo de Zayn, que le está contando acerca de un nuevo negocio.

La cena ha ido bien. Liam ha llegado un poco tarde, como de costumbre, pero lo ha compensando trayendo un tiramisú. Se han reunido alrededor de la mesa y Niall ha sido el primero en dar un bocado, gimiendo con su mano en la boca y estirando sus dedos en señal de aprobación. Louis ha reído con sus mejillas hinchadas y Harry ha tocado su pierna bajo la mesa, diciéndole, con una mirada llena de amor, que la comida estaba muy buena. Zayn parecía más feliz que antes, con su sonrisa bien remarcada y sus ojos fijos en Niall casi todo lo que ha durado la cena. Y Liam es Liam, simplemente ha revoloteado alrededor de los cuatro, con su sonrisa amable.

En definitiva, ha sido una buena cena, llena de cariño y amor como siempre, con risas y momentos inolvidables. Louis está complacido con ella y con el alcohol que ha consumido- él puede sentir su sangre caliente y sus mejillas rojas, pero no le da mucha importancia porque está realmente feliz.

Pero el ahora es ahora, y Louis pierde su vista del hombre que tiene delante para posarla en Harry, que está solo en la terraza fumándose un cigarro.

"¿Me disculpas?" Louis corta al chico con su mano en alto, quien parpadea con confusión- quizás pensaba que tenía una oportunidad.

"Sí, sí, claro..."

"Perdón." Louis se disculpa, colocando su sonrisa en "v" que tanto le sirve y se levanta rápido del sofá, dispuesto a hacer su camino hacia Harry.

Claro que, es Louis y él se caracteriza por nunca llegar a los sitios.

Louis mira la mano que lo ha parado y sigue el brazo, antes de terminar encontrándose con un rostro conocido.

"¿Louis?"

"¿Evan?"

El chico sonríe ante él, con sus ojos felices y asiente rápidamente.

"Me invitó Zayn..." Le cuenta, viendo como Louis se para frente a él- perdiendo de vista la terraza y, por ende, de Harry. Evan frunce sus cejas cuando ve, posiblemente, su rostro de confusión. "¿Estás bien? Quiero decir, si te molesta..."

"No, no, para nada." Louis cambia su gesto a uno más amable, recordando que es Evan, de todos modos. Él mismo chico que entendió la situación y se hizo a un lado sin reprochar nada. Es buena persona, así que cambia su peso de una pierna a otra e intenta parecer interesado. "¿Qué tal estás? Hace mucho que no hablamos."

"Hace mucho que no me respondes los mensajes, en realidad."

"Oh, sí, lo siento," Louis sacude la cabeza. "han sido días raros. Últimamente todo es un poco más difícil."

Evan parece entender, porque estira su mano para agarrarle el brazo y darle un gesto conciliador.

"No pasa nada, está bien."

"Perdón."

"Te he dicho que está bien, Lou." Evan ríe. "Espero que todo se pueda solucionar."

"¿Me disculpas?" Louis vuelve a decir por segunda vez en la noche, pensando en cuánta gente él está dejando de lado por ir hacia Harry. Pero no le importa, en realidad- ni un poco. "Tengo que hacer un par de cosas."

"Claro," Evan acepta, dándole un sorbo a su bebida. "luego nos vemos."

Louis asiente con una sonrisa, que pierde una vez se gira y mira hacia la terraza. Harry ya no está en ella, así que con su ceño fruncido busca a Zayn por todo el lugar y lo encuentra en una esquina, hablando con Niall. Louis se acerca a paso agigantados y Niall puede entender por qué lo está haciendo, porque pone cara de situación y se aleja con dos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Evan? ¿En serio?" Louis le pregunta cuando llega.

Zayn se desapoya de la pared en la que estaba y mira a Niall unos segundos, antes de devolver su vista a él.

"¿Es Evan?" Cuestiona con rareza. "Quiero decir, terminasteis bien."

"¿Harry?" Louis utiliza el mismo recurso pero en tono irónico.

"Harry no se lo va a tomar mal, Lou." Niall interviene por primera vez, intentando conciliar.

"¿Sí?" Louis escupe. "¿Y dónde está ahora mismo?"

Niall y Zayn se miran y se encogen de hombros.

"De verdad," Louis suspira. "os quiero, pero sois unos jodidos gilipollas."

Louis no les da otra mirada cuando se pierde en el salón, buscando a Harry. Misión fallida, piensa, cuando aborda el pasillo y abre el baño- él se encuentra a alguien ahí, sentado en la taza del váter. Pero no le da tiempo a verlo porque cierra rápidamente con un "lo siento". Luego se acerca a las habitaciones (que ha olvidado cerrar, por supuesto, porque él es así, no le pidas mucho más) y descubre que Harry tampoco está en la habitación de invitados.

Así que, solo queda una.

Se acerca a su dormitorio y agarra el pomo, abriendo suavemente la puerta. Los ojitos de Harry se extienden a él, tristes, cuando se da cuenta que es él quién está tras el marco. Louis une sus labios en una fina línea y se toma el tiempo necesario en cerrar la puerta.

"Bebé," Es todo lo que él gorgotea, caminando hacia Harry. "¿qué pasa?" Harry suspira fuertemente, dejando caer sus hombros y no dice nada. Louis pone sus manos suavemente sobre el colchón, para luego sentarse y lo mira de lado. "¿Es por Evan?"

"Lou," Harry traga saliva. "lo siento, es solo-"

"Hey, está bien."

"No es que esté celoso," Harry se justifica, escondiendo sus ojos avergonzado. "me duele un poco verte con él, si te soy honesto."

"Es normal," Louis intenta reconfortarlo, colocando su mano en la rodilla de Harry y acariciándola suavemente. "cuando tienes sentimientos por alguien, es normal."

"Ya, pero no quiero parecerme a ella."

"Harry," Louis recoge su barbilla, notando la pequeña barba que comienza a crecer y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. El brillo resalta en el verde, mucho más que nunca. "no eres ella. Y no te voy a permitir que te compares con ella ni un segundo más."

"¿Recuerdas esta mañana?"

"¿El qué?"

"Somos lo que comemos." Harry repite, haciendo que los recuerdos invadan a Louis. "Me voy a terminar convirtiendo en ella. ¿Toda esta mierda de sentirse mal cuando alguien está alrededor tuya? Me ha intoxicado." Harry está comenzando a divagar, con sus ojos clavados en él y llorosos. "Me he convertido en ella."

"Dios, Harry, absolutamente no."

"Me he tenido que ir para no verte con él," Confiesa con una lágrima corriendo traviesa por su mejilla- lágrima que Louis no tarda en limpiar. "porque sería tan egoísta hacerte sentir mal por tratar con Evan cuando yo literalmente vivo con otra persona."

"Pero no es lo mismo." Louis murmura. "No es egoísta, no puedes controlar tus sentimientos."

"Pero tú no me haces sentir mal por tener que estar con Karen en la misma casa." Harry suspira. "Lo entiendes."

"Porque con Karen no hay ninguna posibilidad, Harry."

Harry niega con la cabeza, separándose levemente de Louis y se encoge en su sitio, recogiendo sus manos entre sí- claramente afectado.

"Deja de intentar hacerme sentir bien cuando no me lo merezco, Lou." Harry le pide- casi ruega. "No es normal sentir este tipo de cosas."

"¿No es normal sentir miedo de que la persona que quieres sienta algo por otra?" Louis dice, entendiendo que Harry necesita un poco de espacio en ese momento- solamente porque Harry siente que no lo merece y Louis no lo quiere agobiar con ello, lo único que quiere hacerlo entrar en razón.

"No."

"Es lo más normal del mundo. No sería normal si hubieras entrado en el salón y me hubieras montado una escena. O te hubieras llevado a Evan a tomar té y advertirle de que no se acercara a mi." Louis suelta una risita por la mención a Karen, haciendo que Harry sonría de soslayo, también. "Pero no lo has hecho, has decidido marcharte. Si no te hubiera buscado, nunca me habría enterado de esto, lo hubieras ocultado para no hacerme sentir mal. Así que no," Louis dice decidido. "no eres ella."

"Es solo que ..." Harry acaricia sus manos entre sí y se muerde el labio, sacando una sonrisa triste. "Siento que todo es difícil para nosotros ahora, ¿me entiendes? aún queda un buen tiempo para que podamos estar bien, juntos, sin preocupaciones. Yo no soy fácil, la situación tampoco lo es. Y entendería que en cualquier momento sintieras que este no es tu lugar ".

"Tú eres mi lugar, Harry".

"No lo digo en ese sentido, cariño", Harry recoge una de las manos de Louis y parece complacido con el toque ahora, así que Louis aprovecha para acariciarlo un poco. "simplemente algún día verás que esto no merece la pena y que es mucho más fácil estar con otra persona".

"Cuando hablamos yo te dije que quería esto, ¿no?" Louis pregunta, consiguiendo un asentimiento por parte de Harry. "Tú problema es que asume todo el tiempo qué es lo que yo quiero, y no te paras a pensar que si estoy aquí es porque te quiero a ti".

"Yo también te quiero a ti", asegura Harry, sincero y cariñoso. Louis lo cree, por supuesto que lo hace. "por eso no quiero atarte".

"No me atas", Louis lo corta. "sé que va a merecer la pena todo esto".

Harry se muerde el labio y se acerca a Louis, dándole un beso corto, para luego unir sus frentes.

"Yo ..." Susurra. "realmente no te merezco, ¿no?"

Louis acuna una parte de su rostro con su pequeña mano.

"Deja de pensar eso". Le pide "Te mereces todo lo bueno de este mundo".

"No a ti".

"Si estoy justo delante de ti es porque lo haces". Le promete "No estoy contigo si no fuera así, no después de todo lo que he pasado. Lo sabes".

"Lo sé".

"Entonces, para decir esas cosas".

Harry respira suavemente sobre sus labios y lo que mira con inseguridad, antes de cerrar sus ojos, como si estuviera preparado para un golpe fuerte. Louis acaricia la mejilla de Harry con suavidad, viendo como este pasa la lengua por sus labios y suspira, pareciendo buscar una razón que lo hace atreverse a hablar.

"Mira, cariño ..."

Pero Harry lo corta.

"Te amo."

Louis parpadea un poco, separando su rostro de Harry para poder mirarlo de lleno.

Harry lo ama.

Lo ama.

No lo quiere o le gusta. No. Lo ama.

Eso son palabras mayores, si Louis lo piensa demasiado.

Amar, en realidad, es entregarte a una persona, regalarle cada momento y parte de ti. Es acompañar en los malos momentos tanto como en los buenos, tener siempre una mano y un beso que sirva como apoyo. Saber que, ocurra lo que ocurra, tu corazón siempre va a correr hacia la otra persona, y tú le vas a dar el privilegio de hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo, o por el contrario, darle el poder de romperte en pedazos con solo chasquear los dedos.

Amar es, en definitiva, despertarte cada mañana sabiendo que has hecho la mejor de las elecciones, y estar orgulloso por haber cometido cada uno de los errores que han llevado a conocer a la otra persona.

Amar es simplemente tanto.

Louis se desenreda de él, andando mareado hacia la puerta.

"Lou, yo- lo siento-"

Pero Harry calla cuando escuchas el clic del pestillo y ve a Louis girándose sobre sí mismo.

"Harry." Es todo lo que Louis es capaz de verbalizar, acercándose de nuevo hacia su vecino y colocando sus piernas alrededor de sus músculos terminando, así, subido sobre él.

Acuna el rostro de Harry con sus manos y lo repasa, fijándose en los bonitos hoyuelos, los lunares que adornan las mejillas y, finalmente, sus ojos verdes- los cuales los miran con curiosidad. Deja un suave beso en cada mejilla y en su nariz, antes de abordar los labios del rizado con cariño y pasión.

Harry no dice nada más -si es que puede-, simplemente pasa sus manos por la cadera de Louis y lo aprieta contra él, necesita que cada parte de ellos se convierta en una sola.

"¿Qué haces, Lou?" Harry murmura con sus ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo las caricias de Louis.

"Terminar lo que hemos empezado hoy".

Harry se ríe suavemente, colocando su cara en el cuello de Louis, quien siente una pequeña corriente eléctrica moviendo su espina dorsal.

"Faltan pocos minutos para las doce".

"Mejor", Louis suelta una risita. "¿Qué mejor manera de despedir el año?"

"Tienes razón." Harry se rinde a los ojos más azules que él ha visto nunca y termina empujando a Louis- Harry cayendo de espalda a la cama, con Louis subido sobre él.

Louis se aprieta un poco más contra su cuerpo y se agacha, para peinar con sus dedos el suave pelo del rizado y lo mira a los ojos antes de volver a besarlo.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Hmm?" El rizado murmura mirándolo con cariño.

"Yo también te amo".

Es el culmen, lo que consigue que los dos, finalmente, se quiten la ropa el uno al otro.

Louis recibe besos calientes por cada parte de su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta sus músculos -donde Harry pierde demasiado tiempo, adornando sus ojos totalmente brillosos y llenos de amor.

Harry, sin embargo, ve a Louis repasar cada tatuaje de su pecho mientras los besa.

Y es ahí, en ese momento preciso, cuando Harry siente que puede hacer cualquier cosa que siempre tenga a Louis a su lado.

Eventualmente terminan haciendo el amor, con los cohetes y los videntes de la gente celebrando el año nuevo de fondo.

Ninguno desearía estar en otro lugar.

**(+18!!!)**

"¿Harry?"

"¿Hmm?" 

"Yo también te amo."

Harry levanta sus ojos y clava su verde intenso en Louis, quien tiene una sonrisa cariñosa adornando todo su rostro. El profesor siente que su corazón se hincha, si es que eso es posible, y deja ver sus hoyuelos. Están mucho más marcados que nunca, si Louis lo analiza bien. 

Louis acaricia lentamente la mejilla del rizado y asiente hacia él, dándole a entender que dice la verdad, que no está mintiendo. Y Harry lo cree, sinceramente.

Es la primera vez que Harry se cree un "te amo" de otra persona.

Eso es todo lo que consigue que Harry junte sus manos con las de Louis y lo empuje hacia él, sus labios chocando casi con necesidad. Louis se deja hacer, con parsimonia y cariño, ajustando sus manos aún entrelazadas y abriendo levemente la boca para que Harry pueda pasearse.

Y así lo hace, sin mucha necesidad de pedir más. 

Harry bordea con su lengua los labios de Louis con ligereza, notando la pequeña sonrisa que se le escapa. No puede evitar que sus manos recorran las cintura del escritor con soltura y necesidad, lo justo para que Louis se apriete contra su creciente erección y de dos pequeñitos golpes que hacen que Harry deje escapar un gemido.

"Oh, Lou." Es todo lo que Harry es capaz de murmurar, cuando ve cómo Louis entorna sus ojitos azules hacia él. 

"Lo sé, bebé." Louis le responde, acurrucándose un poco más contra él y profundizando el beso.

Harry suelta una pequeña risita y envuelve el cuerpo de Louis entre sus brazos, para poder girar y acabar encima de él. Louis se deja hacer y más pronto que tarde, se encuentra bajo Harry. El rizado coloca sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Louis y acaricia las mejillas del escritor con sus dos pulgares, antes de hacer presión sobre ellas y dejar otro suave beso.

Entonces, decide que está sobrando demasiada ropa.

Sus labios se mueven a través de la mejilla de Louis, hasta llegar a su cuello. Está caliente y suave, así que reparte varios besos que hacen que Louis se remueva entre sus brazos, por el creciente cosquilleo que está comenzando a nacer en su estómago. Harry no lo deja irse muy lejos, sin embargo, lo aprisiona contra él y muerde suavemente la piel, notando a Louis suspirar.

Lo trata con mucho cuidado en todo momento, desabotonando suavemente la camisa de Louis y acariciando su estómago. Riega besos húmedos a través de todo su pecho, para después retirarla del todo- Louis ayuda en eso, con una sonrisa abierta. 

Harry va bajando como puede, apretando sus labios contra cada parte de piel existente que Louis tiene a la vista y finalmente llega a la cadera. Consigue quitarle el pantalón de traje, porque Louis no opone resistencia, y se tira de nuevo contra él, mordiendo cerca del hueso de su cadera.

La erección de Louis es notable, está dura contra el pecho del rizado -quién sigue regalando besos- y siente que se podría desmayar en cualquier momento si Harry baja un poco más. 

El profesor parece escuchar sus pensamientos (o, quizás, en realidad, simplemente está leyendo sus facciones), porque en menos de un segundo mueve sus manos hacia la ropa interior de Louis y la retira con tranquilidad, dejando que su pene choque contra la parte baja de su estómago y haciendo un ruido sordo- que a Harry le encanta, si es sincero.

"Harry..." Louis murmura bajo cuando ve sus intenciones, pero se calla y suspira cuando recibe el primer beso en sus muslos, sintiendo su cabello acariciar su piel, con los besos de Harry yendo a través de ellos. "Dios."

Harry ríe contra su piel, haciendo que Louis tiemble un poco.

"Déjame disfrutar, Lu." Harry le pide en un susurro, acariciando con los labios, de nuevo, sus muslos. Louis asiente, aunque sabe que Harry no lo está mirando y se acomoda un poco, dejando que Harry juegue con su poca paciencia todo lo que quiera- porque él está dispuesto a esperar si se trata de Harry.

Harry, en algún punto, cuando ya está lo bastante cerca de la masculinidad de Louis, lo mira. Louis le devuelve la mirada, notando el brillo y la admiración en sus ojos. 

"¿Puedo?" Le pregunta, su boca a centímetros.

Louis traga saliva por la imagen, viendo como Harry está inclinado casi sobre su pene y lo mira desde abajo, con sus ojos resplandeciendo de deseo, queriendo comenzar de una vez pero también de aspirar a ser respetuoso y amable. 

¿Y qué va a hacer él? No puede hacer otra cosa que no sea asentir, cerrando sus ojos cuando los finos labios de Harry capturan su pene y la primera oleada de placer recorre desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el último centímetro de su cabello.

Harry repasa con su lengua toda la estructura del pene, hasta el glande, siempre sin retirar sus ojos de los de Louis y se siente terriblemente orgulloso de sí mismo cuando Louis suelta el primer gemido- haciéndolo sentir que él podría estar en el cielo en ese instante porque, bueno, es Louis con su boca entreabierta, dando un pequeño grito de satisfacción mientras aprieta sus ojos, las arrugas arremolinándose alrededor de ellos debido a la fuerza. 

Luego de sentir a Louis temblar bajo él, es cuando decide que es el momento y une sus labios a la piel finalmente, chupando todo lo que él es capaz de alcanzar- que es demasiado, Louis lo nota casi al final, tocando la piel de su pubis.

Louis captura su propia lengua entre sus labios cuando siente a Harry subir y bajar, intentando reprimir los pequeños gritos que su cuerpo le está pidiendo. Y Harry levanta su mirada frunciendo el ceño, retirándose suavemente del pene de Louis.

"Amor," Susurra pidiendo. "no te calles."

Louis abre entonces sus ojos, el azul más fuerte que nunca, viajando a través de la habitación y clavándose en el corazón de Harry- y quizás, agarrándose a cada parte para no salir de él jamás.

"Nos..." Louis suspira. "nos pueden escuchar."

Harry suelta una pequeña risa.

"La música está muy alta." Le asegura, recogiendo las nalgas de Louis para pegarlo más a él y acariciarlo. "Y, además, no me importa."

"¿Seguro?" Louis batea sus pestañas hacia él, buscando aprobación, viéndose tan vulnerable en sus manos que Harry sería capaz de pararse para protegerlo de sí mismo. 

"Seguro." Promete. "Y si nos escuchan, da igual. Así todos van a ver cómo te hago sentir."

Los ojos de Louis brillan.

"Está bien, está bien." 

Harry vuelve a reírse, pero no pierde tiempo en rodear de nuevo a Louis- quien ahora, deja escapar los gemidos que estaba guardando y eso solo consigue que Harry se ensimisme más en su misión, dejando pequeños mordiscos cuando llega a la punta y paseando su lengua graciosamente, simplemente para conseguir un par de gritos más.

Chupa y absorbe suavemente el glande de Louis un par de veces, logrando que Louis reaccione un poco más fuerte y pasee sus pequeñas manos a través del colchón, hasta llegar al cabello de Harry y hacer un puño con él, tironeando de él cuando otra descarga eléctrica recorre su espina dorsal.

Eventualmente, Louis aprieta un poco más fuerte y murmura un "voy a llegar". Así que Harry repasa el pene un par de veces más, subiendo y bajando, dejando una hilera de saliva que se pega caliente contra la piel de Louis, antes de que este grite algo parecido a "Dios" que suena más como un "Jiod" y finalmente se venga contra los finos labios de Harry- en ese momento, Louis deja de apretar su cabello y pasa a acariciarlo, mientras tiembla por el creciente orgasmo.

Harry pasea su lengua para limpiar el rastro y entonces sonríe, viendo como Louis lo mira, pidiendo más.

"Tengo..." Louis murmura. "Tengo lubricador en el tercer cajón, en el armario."

Harry asiente, dejándolo de lado y correteando a través de la habitación para llegar al armario -consiguiendo quitarse su propia ropa, también, simplemente porque no quiere que Louis malgaste tiempo en algo que no sea estar encima de él- y consigue el botecito azul, volviendo con Louis.

Louis le sonríe ante la pequeña llegada, haciéndole un hueco. Harry se tira junto a él, derramando el bote en sus manos, mientras Louis besa su hombro. Harry calienta con la punta de sus dedos el gel, y cuando cree que está lo suficientemente preparado como para que Louis se sienta cómodo y a gusto, entonces, estira suavemente sus largos dedos y Louis lo entiende, cambiando su postura por una mucho más accesible.

"Gracias, cariño." Harry agradece bajito cuando Louis sonríe ante él y levanta levemente sus piernas, para acabar con la parte baja abierta para él.

Harry tantea con parsimonia la entrada de Louis, paseando sus dedos por la piel arrugada y haciéndolo enloquecer- el escritor suelta un par de "oofs" dejando que su lengua vacile hasta la esquina de su labio y se quedé allí alojada, con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry le pregunta, bajando sus labios hasta el hombro de Louis y dejando un beso. Louis asiente, incapaz de ir más allá que un simple gesto y Harry sonríe por tenerlo así, disfrutando, abierto, sin preocupaciones.

Con Louis todo es mucho más fácil. Siempre lo ha sido- las caricias suaves en cualquier ocasión, los halagos y palabras bonitas surgiendo cada tanto, la risa incontrolable por su gran sentido del humor y en definitiva, su amor. Louis deja que Harry haga lo que quiera con él y Harry está dispuesto a entregarle cada parte de su alma si eso lo hace feliz. Hacen un 50/50, un perfecto tándem que Harry confirma cuando ve lo precioso que está Louis y piensa que no quiere dejarlo marchar nunca más.

"Harry, tú... Simplemente..." Louis divaga, con sus ojos entrecerrados hacia él. 

Entonces, Harry introduce un primer dedo.

Louis se remueve para ajustarse a él, demasiado deseoso y gustoso de él que ni siquiera es capaz de indicar más allá- literalmente casi se sienta sobre él. El dedo entra rápido y capaz, por la cantidad de lubricante y Louis comienza a sentir como choca contra sus paredes interiores, haciendo que se muerda la lengua de nuevo, y suspire hacia los ojos de Harry- que lo mira llevo de amor y pasión, con sus pestañas largas y sus lunares jugueteando a través de sus mejillas.

"Dios, Hazza." Louis gime. "Eres el mejor."

"No." Harry niega, acariciando el flequillo de Louis con su mano libre, hasta llevarlo a él. "Tú lo eres."

Louis ríe suave, pasando su mano por debajo del cuello de Harry y atraiéndolo contra él- así, Harry acaba apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Louis, hundiendo su nariz detrás de su oreja (dónde deja besitos). 

Louis se aprieta contra él cuando el dedo comienza a ir un poco más allá, consiguiendo tocar alguna parte que lo hace enloquecer y casi se desmaya cuando se ve a sí mismo pidiendo uno más, rodeando a Harry con el brazo que tiene bajo su cuello y empujándolo contra él fuertemente, rogándole silenciosamente a Harry a través de sus ojos que lo tome con otro dedo.

Y hay _muchas cosas_ que Harry se puede permitir, pero no darle a Louis lo que le pide no está entre ellas.

Así, termina introduciendo un dedo más, notando que se está dilatando poco a poco y le está dejando el camino libre. Louis asiente hacia él cuando el otro dedo acompaña al que ya está dentro y sonríe, como si hubiera notado que Harry es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que él le pida... 

Y Louis simplemente lo mira, besando su frente en un claro gesto de agradecimiento en mitad de la ola de calor que todo su cuerpo está sosteniendo.

"¿Te gusta así?" Harry indaga, sus dedos moviéndose con la suavidad necesaria para comenzar a volver loco a Louis. "¿Sí?"

"Sí..." Louis exhala en un suspiro, cuando Harry comienza a hacer palanca y a tocar sus paredes. "Dios, te necesito dentro de mí, Hazza, por favor..."

Louis gira sus labios hacia alguna parte de la coronilla de Harry y muerde suavemente, aguantando el placer.

"Solo un poco más..." Harry insta, recogiendo entre sus labios la piel que arde cerca del pezón de Louis.

Harry hace lo que dice, y hunde sus dedos poco a poco, con cuidado y atención, tocando las partes más frágiles de Louis y haciéndolo gemir cuando siente que ya no puede más. 

Louis no dice nada, ni siquiera pide, alza levemente sus caderas y suspira casi de martirio cuando los dedos de Harry lo abandonan- pero, aún así, él hace su camino a través de la cama y se desenreda del rizado, buscando la postura perfecta. La postura perfecta para Louis es, claramente, él sobre Harry.

"Hola, amor." Harry lo saluda con sus típicos ojos amorosos cuando se ve contra la cama y con Louis sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Harry ha conseguido deshacerse de su ropa interior en algún punto (Louis no le presta atención si es honesto), por lo que sus penes están rozándose levemente, haciendo cosquillas.

"Hola, precioso." Louis se ríe, colocando sus manos a los lados de Harry y clavando la sonrisa que tiene en sus labios en el pecho de Harry- comenzando a rodear sus tatuajes.

Todo se vuelve un amasijo de besos y caricias. Louis bordea suavemente las golondrinas, dejando un beso por cada detalle fascinante que él encuentra (que deben de ser muchos, porque no para de besar) y pasea su dedo sobre la mariposa y las hojas de laurel que adornan su parte baja, fascinado con cada trozo de piel que está invadida por la tinta.

Harry no puede evitar sentirse querido y amado, cuando Louis vocaliza con sus labios un "hermoso" contra sobre sus clavículas. 

Louis levanta un poco su cuerpo y consigue colocarse la masculinidad en el punto justo, antes de deslizarse a través de Harry y clavarse contra él. El gemido que Harry suelta es profundo, extasiado por cada sensación que lo está invadiendo (todas conducen a un solo final: el amor que siente por Louis, lo real que es) y alza sus manos, buscando las de Louis- y este finalmente aprovecha para unirlas sobre su cabeza, y tener el total control.

"Lou-" Harry tartamudea, con sus labios entre abiertos al sentirlo totalmente. "Dios," Una risita se escapa, pero aún sigue con sus párpados unidos y la expresión de placer. "tú literalmente me estás follando."

Eso hace que todo lo que hay en Louis baje de una vez.

Él para el vaivén de las caderas de ambos, agachando su cabeza y, sin poder evitarlo, estalla a carcajadas.

"Joder, Harry," Louis murmura entre risas. "por favor."

"Es lo que es." Harry le repone con otra risa. "Lo estás haciendo."

Louis niega con su cabeza aún baja, antes de levantarla y mostrarle sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a Harry. Entonces, él ladea su cabeza y suspira después de la risa, enseñando una sonrisa.

"¿Te gusta?" 

"Me encanta."

Louis hace un pequeño gesto de autosuficiencia (algo raro, él limpiándose los nudillos en el hombro y luego soplándolos, como si los estuviera abrillantando) y se deja caer sobre Harry, sus pechos juntos- pero sin soltar sus manos, aún encima de la cabeza de Harry.

Por lo que, con la confirmación por parte de Harry, Louis comienza de nuevo los movimientos, agradeciendo que está más cerca de Harry.

Louis se mueve contra Harry, oscilando entre círculos y caídas contra él y aprovecha para acercarse sigilosamente a la barbilla de Harry y morderla, reprimiendo un pequeño grito. Grito que Harry hace por él, acompañado de un "ah" suave.

No se rinde, por supuesto, sigue agarrando las manos y emprende fuertemente y con más rapidez, dejando poco espacio para los gestos cariñosos- que Harry, en realidad, logra hacer en algún punto. 

Puede que Louis haya aprisionado a Harry para follarlo, pero, aún así, Harry está acariciando su mano como puede- aprovechando la poca libertad que Louis le está dando.

"Te amo," Louis murmura contra el cuello de Harry, escondiéndose en él mientras pasa de empujarse contra su masculinidad a deslizarse sobre ella, haciendo que esta rebote al final de Louis y llegue a rozar su punto G. "lo digo de verdad. Te-" Louis suspira. "Te amo."

Harry aprieta su mejilla contra la frente de Louis y levanta su cintura cuando lo escucha de gemir, para que la caída sea mucho más dura y placentera.

"Lo sé, lo noto." Harry responde. "Yo también te amo."

Algunos gritos se escuchan lejanos, pero no le prestan demasiada atención.

Louis asiente sobre su cuello todavía, comenzando a ir más rápido porque está sintiendo la ola del orgasmo comenzar a llegar- no está lejos, definitivamente, él la puede tocar con las puntas de sus dedos. Y finalmente, cegado por la sensación, decide que es hora de liberar a Harry. El rizado se deshace de sus manos pero no dice nada, simplemente las mueve hacia el cuerpo de Louis y lo aprieta más con él, acelerando la marcha.

"Dios- yo." Louis hace un ruido por la fuerza. "Estoy a punto, amor."

"Sh..." Harry lo relaja, ayudándolo en los movimientos y besando su cabello. "Llega. Lleguemos."

Louis asiente tragando saliva y se levanta, quedando sentado encima de Harry y entonces, él, simplemente se deja hacer. Comienza a saltar encima de Harry, con el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando y las manos del rizado por todo su cuerpo, añadiéndole un extra de delirio a Louis, a quien se le está comenzando a nublar la vista.

_"10, 9, 8, 7..."_

"Llego." Louis anuncia en un gemido, sin ser capaz de mirar más allá del placer y rebotando todavía sobre Harry- quien, en su lugar, agarra sus caderas y lo ayuda a profundizar, haciendo que el placer se arremoline en el estómago de Louis, llegando al orgasmo.

_"6, 5, 4, 3..."_

Harry lo sigue con un grito seco, apretando su pene contra Louis con fuerza cuando se envuelve en su propio orgasmo.

El esperma de Louis moja todo su pecho, ardiendo contra él, pero a Louis parece no importarle porque se tira sobre él, sin salir del todo. Harry lo acuna, juntando sus pieles calientes mientras intentan recuperar la respiración.

_"¡Feliz año nuevo!"_

Louis ríe sobre su pecho y levanta levemente su cabeza, como un niño emocionado.

"Feliz año, Hazz."

Harry muestra su sonrisa y retira el flequillo de Louis de sus ojos.

"Feliz año, amor."

**


	24. Chapter 24

Harry apoya su cabeza contra los mosaicos de la ducha, el agua dando contra su cuello, y se le escapa una suave sonrisa cuando recuerda lo que ocurrió hace dos días. Louis sobre él, o él sobre Louis, lo que sea. La cosa es que desde entonces, los ojos de Louis no han abandonado su cabeza, clavados en él fuertemente, y claramente, no puede parar de rememorar el "te amo" que salió de sus labios.

Y si lo analiza demasiado y va más allá, él nunca ha sentido todo lo que sintió con Louis.

Está bien, probablemente ha tenido millares de relaciones sexuales con chicas y con chicos, y ha estado viviendo con una mujer por seis años- aunque, ciertamente, su vida sexual con ella ha sido tambaleante los últimos tres. Pero Louis está a otro nivel. No solo sexualmente, por supuesto.

Apaga la ducha cuando se da cuenta de que está perdiéndose demasiado en Louis -como siempre- y procede a secarse, para luego dejar caer sobre su cuerpo la camiseta de Arctic Monkeys que compró solamente para este momento. La acompaña con unos skinny jeans negros, unas deportivas y alguna sudadera ancha, para que Karen no pueda preguntar demasiado. 

Cuando sale, se da cuenta que su esposa ha llegado a casa y está frente a la encima de la cocina. Ella probablemente está haciendo té mientras busca otra cosa que poder reprocharle, así que no le presta atención cuando cruza a través del salón y recoge su teléfono, viseando levemente el mensaje de Louis, en el que le dice que ya está abajo. 

Cuanto está dispuesto a salir, Karen se gira desde la cocina y su mirada se cruza con la de él.

"¿Te vas?" Le pregunta tranquila con el té entre sus manos. La bolsita aún cuelga y ella está escondiendo sus labios tras la taza.

Harry no se cree su supuesta tranquilidad, pero aún así levanta la vista de su teléfono y ladea su cabeza, sin mucho que decir.

"Sí." Es todo lo que contesta, cuando ella deja la taza y da un par de pasos cortos hacia él, atravesando el arco que separa la cocina del salón.

"¿A dónde vas?" Curiosea, sus cejas unidas. 

"A casa de Liam." Le contesta y esconde su teléfono de su mirada, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra.

Es gracioso si lo piensa porque, bueno, Karen no es tonta. Ella sabe que Liam apenas pasa tiempo con ellos y que difícilmente se ven en casa de él, pero Harry estira un gesto tranquilo para hacerle creer que dice la verdad.

"¿No prefieres quedarte?" Karen murmura, cortando la distancia entre ellos, colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y uniendo pecho con pecho. Harry casi tiembla, porque ese toque parece muy lejano, demasiado como para tener algún efecto en él. "Aquí, conmigo."

Eso es, claramente, un insinuación. Insinuación que él pasa por alto y junta sus labios en una fina línea, como se le apenara tener que decir que no.

No lo hace, claramente.

"Lo siento, cariño," Se disculpa, sin rodear a Karen de vuelta. "pero no puedo."

"Hm..." Karen suspira, dejando un beso en su barbilla y luego intenta picotear sus labios.

Harry era bastante consciente de que esto iba a ocurrir eventualmente cuando le prometió a Louis que no iba a besar más a Karen.

Y él podría devolverle el beso, ¿no? hacerle ver que todo está bien, solo para que ella se lo crea y no empiece a buscarse sus propias razones para ganar la demanda de divorcio.

Pero se lo ha prometido a Louis.

Y así como lo ha hecho, estira su mejilla en lugar de sus labios y el beso acaba dando contra su piel.

"¿Harry?" Ella hace un mohín ante él y se separa, dando dos pasos atrás. "¿Me acabas de negar un beso?"

Bueno, eso son las consecuencias de mantener su promesa- Karen enfadada, sintiendo que algo va mal, otra discusión, él durmiendo en el sofá de nuevo. 

Pero ni siquiera le importa, si es honesto, porque siente que ya no quiere otros labios que no sean los de Louis. 

"Es que me tengo que ir, lo siento." Harry se disculpa rápidamente e intenta devolverle el beso en la mejilla, pero Karen niega con su cabeza y retira.

"Dime por qué me has negado un beso." Le exige, sus ojos estirados hacia él con demanda y un gesto de claro enfado, al que Harry ni siquiera presta atención.

"Me tengo que ir," Harry le repite, alejándose levemente de ella. "lo siento, Karen."

"Haz lo que quieras," Ella escupe en un reproche. "como siempre."

"Está bien, luego nos vemos."

Harry se aleja y camina a través del pasillo, dejando a Karen de pie en el salón, sin importarle realmente.

**

"Ho-" Louis va a decir, pero Harry -como siempre- es más rápido y envuelve su rostro, plantando un beso en sus labios. Louis se deja hacer, derritiéndose en el sillón del coche cuando Harry captura su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo finaliza con una sonrisa. "Uh, hola."

Harry suelta una risa cómoda cuando ambos se separan y gira para conseguir colocarse el cinturón.

"Hola, precioso." Lo saluda, feliz. 

Louis sonríe y niega con su cabeza,.

"¿Todo bien?" Le pregunta, ladeando su cabeza. Pero Harry muestra sus hoyuelos y asiente, realmente feliz.

"Todo." Le asegura. "¿Y tú?"

"Muy feliz." Louis arranca el coche y mete primera para poder salir del aparcamiento. "¿Tienes ganas?"

"¿De ti?" 

"Dios," Louis chilla ante la insinuación fácil que le acaba de lanzar, con sus mejillas tornándose de un color rojo que lo hace ver terriblemente adorable a sus ojos. "Harry."

"Es broma, Lu," Harry ríe. "claro que tengo ganas de ir al concierto."

Louis suspira divertido y centra su atención en la carretera.

"Pues allá vamos."

"Pero de ti también tengo ganas."

"¡Harry!"

**

El estadio está a rebosar cuando ellos llegan, colándose a través de la gente (Harry tiene la mano de Louis bien agarrada) y poniéndose delante de la barra, dónde consiguen dos cervezas. Harry sonríe ante él y Louis sonríe ante su camisa.

"¿Te la has comprado o ya la tenías?" Le pregunta en el oído, cuando van hacia el mar de gente y comienzan a mezclarse con ellos. La gente está gritando con la banda telonera y Louis cree reconocer algún que otro tema- pero está demasiado perdido en el rostro de Harry como para analizarlo del todo.

"¿Voy a quedar muy mal si digo que me la he comprado?" Harry le responde una vez ambos se asientan en un lugar, cerca del escenario -o lo bastante cerca, pero tampoco muy lejos- y estira una especie de sonrisa hacia él.

"¿Comprar una camisa de la banda a la que vas a ver en concierto?" Louis cuestiona frunciendo su ceño y luego Harry lo empuja contra él, apretándolo contra su costado. "¿Por qué vas a quedar mal?"

"Porque la he comprado por ti." Harry dice y sus ojos brillan, para luego darle una sorbo a su cerveza y perderse como los de Louis están acompañándolo en ello. 

"Eso no te hace quedar mal," Louis ríe, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. "al revés. Te hace quedar bien. Muy bien."

Harry sonríe ante él y envuelve su brazo en la cintura de Louis, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Eventualmente, el concierto empieza y ambos ya se han bebido dos cervezas para entonces. Están sonrientes y burbujeantes, cantando las canciones a viva voz- pero sin separarse nunca realmente el uno del otro, siempre con sus brazos o manos juntas. 

Harry lo mira mucho, sonriente y feliz de que Louis esté disfrutando, simplemente porque sabe que, en realidad, no lo está- y no solo por el juicio con su exprometido.

Si los sentimientos que Louis dice tener por él (y no es que Harry no se los crea, simplemente está analizando) son reales, entonces no se quiere ni imaginar cómo lo tienen que atacar las dudas cada noche cuando él duerme solo en su cama y Harry con Karen- a pesar de que, la mayoría de esas noches él solo está en el sofá, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Y no lo puede culpar, porque, aunque las intenciones detrás de todo lo que está haciendo son claras, y por mucho que Louis le diga que él está de acuerdo, todo lo que ocurre tiene que estar doliéndole demasiado.

"Hey, ¿qué piensas tanto?" Louis cuestiona con su ceño fruncido cuando Alex Turner hace un descanso entre canción y canción, y empuja su cadera contra la de Harry para llamar su atención.

"Nada, nada," Harry parpadea, y le sonríe. "simplemente estaba pensando en ti."

"Estás conmigo, tonto."

"¿Y qué?"

Louis se encoge de hombros.

"Tienes razón." Acepta. "A mi me pasa lo mismo."

"¿Sí?" Harry deja caer con un tono sugerente y alza su ceja. "¿En qué piensas, específicamente?"

"No sé, dímelo tú." Louis hace un mohín con su nariz, gracioso. "Eres el primero que habló de ello."

"Me parece justo." El -no tan, ahora- rizado estira sus hoyuelos visiblemente y se rasca suavemente la nariz cuando se ríe. "Ven aquí."

Harry se apoya contra la espalda de Louis y lo abraza desde atrás, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Louis sonríe cuando las mejillas de ambos chocan y alza sus manos para dejarlas descansar sobre los fuertes brazos de Harry.

En ese momento, Alex decide que es momento de tocar Do i wanna know? y la suave melodía comienza a resonar por todo el estadio, haciendo que Harry mueva irremediablemente su cuerpo y comience a balancearse con Louis.

"So have you got the guts?" Harry tararea en la oreja de Louis, sonriente. "been wondering if your heart's still open..."

Louis ríe feliz contra la mejilla de Harry, y se deja apretar más contra él.

"And if so I want to know what time it shuts..." Louis le sigue, aún bailando suavemente. 

Harry agarra su cintura suavemente y le da la vuelta, dejando que los pechos de ambos choquen y se miren de frente- Harry tiene que bajar un poco su cabeza y Louis subirla, pero está bien porque así el puede sonreír y retirarle el flequillo de su frente, para luego acunar su rostro con las manos.

"It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you." Harry murmura sobre sus labios, con una gran sonrisa instalada y luego estampa su boca contra la de Louis. El escritor sonríe ante el beso y se agarra de la cintura de Harry, jugueteando con su lengua y dejándolo hacer, con la música aún de fondo, englobando el momento de los dos.

Harry podría besarle todo el día.

Louis aún siente las cosquillas recorriendo todo su estómago.

**

"Dios, ha sido..." Es lo primero que Louis dice cuándo ambos entran en el ascensor, después de todo el camino que han hecho en coche. "Fantástico."

Harry ríe suave y aprieta el botón de la planta, asintiendo hacia Louis.

Lo ha sido, en realidad.

Han cantado juntos todas las canciones y se han besado todo lo que han podido, bailando a veces, saltando también- siempre juntos. 

Luego, Harry lo ha llevado hacia fuera del estadio, ha comprado algo de merch para los dos ("¿En serio te vas a gastar tanto dinero en dos simples sudaderas? "No son simples, Lou, son las sudaderas" "Sudaderas que puedes comprar en otro lugar por mucho menos." "Cagas dinero, no seas tan tacaño." "No lo cago y no lo soy." "Además, quiero que tengamos un recuerdo de este momento." "Oh, entonces, toma todo mi dinero.") y se han comido una especie de perrito caliente de pie frente a una furgoneta. 

Louis ha conducido todo el trayecto en silencio, con la suave música de fondo, a veces mirando de reojo a Harry para descubrir que en algún punto se ha apoyado contra la ventana y ha cerrado sus ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Absolutamente," Harry le da la razón. "y más porque ha sido contigo."

Louis se muerde el labio justo cuando el pitido del ascensor hace eco y les anuncia que ya han llegado. Louis mira a través del pasillo, intentando no tener un encuentro incómodo, ya sabes por qué, y cuando lo ve todo despejado, sale del cubículo.

"Son como las una de la mañana," Louis le dice, mirando el reloj. "¿vas a casa?"

"¿Y tú?" Harry ladea su cabeza.

"Posiblemente vea algo de Netflix y me tome otra cerveza." Louis ríe, comenzando a caminar a través del pasillo. "Tengo la mente a mil, no voy a poder dormir."

"Te entiendo, estoy igual."

"Vente." Louis arrulla, viendo el gesto de tristeza que Harry tiene cuando mira a la puerta de su casa. "Si quieres, claro."

"Siempre quiero, Lu," Harry le dice sincero. "pero..."

"No, no," Louis niega rápidamente, viendo la incomodidad en sus ojos. "por favor, no, Harry. No te sientas obligado."

"No es eso, ven." Harry recoge sus manos y lo empuja suavemente a través del pasillo, hasta que están cerca de la casa de Louis y lo bastante alejados de la puerta de Harry como para que Karen no pueda oír nada. 

"Harry, escúchame, yo-"

"Louis," Harry lo para, recogiendo su rostro y lo mira a los ojos con sinceridad. "hoy Karen me ha intentado besar."

"Oh," Louis parpadea. "pero-"

"Y, por supuesto, yo no la he besado de vuelta." Le confiesa. "Le he puesto la mejilla."

"Pero es tu mujer, Hazza, yo entiendo si..." Louis se separa un poco y Harry deja libre su rostro, consiguiendo que el escritor baje sus ojos hacia el suelo, confuso, intentando encontrar las palabras. "Quiero decir, entendería si tú quieres..."

Es la verdad. Al final del día, Louis siempre piensa que existe la posibilidad de que Harry se arrepienta de todo lo que ha pasado y quiera regresar a su casa, con su mujer. Y Louis piensa que no lo podría culpar porque, bueno, han sido seis años en pareja y él ni siquiera lo vale tanto, ¿no?

"Yo no quiero." Harry rehúsa. "Y deja de decir que lo entiendes, porque no está bien. No estaría bien que me besara con ella mientras tú y yo estamos en esto. No sería justo para ti, ¿lo entiendes? que yo dijera tener sentimientos hacia ti pero tuviera la misma relación con ella."

"Eso pasa todo el tiempo, Harry." Louis suspira. "Personas que están en un matrimonio y se enamoran de alguien más, pero nunca van más allá o se terminan arrepintiendo"

"Pero nosotros no somos como ellos, nunca lo hemos sido." Harry le asegura, pasando su peso de una pierna a otra y buscando los ojos de Louis, intentando hacerlo entender. Finalmente, levanta su mirada, con el azul lleno de dudas. 

Harry sería capaz de cualquier cosa por disipar esas dudas.

Y que se esté divorciando es una prueba de ello, ¿no?

"Lo sé, Hazza, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."

"Mira, Lu," Harry se muerde el interior de la mejilla y mira hacia arriba, buscando como ordenar sus pensamientos correctamente. "entiendo tus inseguridades. Tengo las mías también... Y, seguramente, en algún punto, alguno de los dos demos dos pasos atrás en esta relación por culpa de ellas. Pero lo importante es que hagamos ver al otro que no debe alejarse, ¿me entiendes?"

"Te entiendo."

"Entonces, por favor, créeme."

"Lo hago, es solo que..." Louis para, dubitativo por qué debería decir a continuación. "Ella sigue siendo tu esposa."

"Es mi esposa porque lo dice un trozo de papel, pero no me importa, Lou." Harry busca sus ojos, desesperado por hacerlo entender. "Yo no necesito un trozo de papel para saber a quién quiero y a quién no. Eso no dicta mis sentimientos."

"¿Por qué me lo cuentas, entonces?" Louis ladea su cabeza. "¿Por qué me cuentas que te ha besado?"

"Porque se cree que he ido a casa de Liam y, posiblemente, está esperándome sentada en el sofá." Harry suspira. "Estará enfadada porque le he negado un beso y llegar tarde solo lo empeoraría."

"Entiendo." 

"Pero no es que no quiera irme contigo, Lu." Harry recoge su mano de nuevo, intentando hacerle entender qué es lo que pasa. "Yo siempre quiero estar contigo, da igual la hora o el día."

"Está bien, Harry," Louis le acepta la mano y la acaricia suavemente. "es lo que nos espera por un largo tiempo, ¿no?"

"Pero eso no significa que sea justo para ti, ¿vale?" Harry deja un suave beso en su mejilla. "No creas eso."

"No lo creo." Louis le asegura, instalando una sonrisa que intenta que sirva como ejemplo de ello- y no está muy seguro de si lo consigue pero es lo que aceptó en un primer momento, ¿no? ¿Se puede quejar? Quiere decir, Harry está dándolo todo por esto, está viviendo con ella y sonriendo a pesar de saber todo lo que se esconden tras sus ojos. Y está bien, si lo ponen al mismo nivel, que Louis tenga que aguantar algo así a cambio. "No lo hago, en serio. Ve a dormir tranquilo."

Harry no se lo cree, obviamente, porque baja sus cejas en un claro gesto de tristeza y luego se empuja contra Louis, acariciando sus labios.

"No puedo dormir tranquilo si no estás tú." 

Louis consigue sonreír, dándole una suave palmada en las nalgas a Harry cuando este se gira.

"Pues te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando."

"No por mucho tiempo."

Harry le guiña el ojo y luego vocaliza un "te quiero" antes de abrir la puerta de su casa y desaparecer.

Louis deja caer sus hombros y borra su sonrisa, pero sabe que no hay nada más que él pueda hacer que esperar- así que gira sobre sus talones e introduce la llave en su puerta, para entrar a su propia casa.

No se espera lo que ve, claramente.

Niall está de pie en el salón, diciéndole algo a Zayn, mientras este, sin embargo, está tirado en el sofá con un cigarro encendido. Las luces están tenues y la televisión pasa algún programa de madrugada que él ni siquiera se molesta en analizar por lo sorprendido que está.

"Oh, ¡Louis!" Niall exclama cuando lo ve entrar por el salón, sus brazos en alto y sus cejas unidas.

Louis deja su chaqueta y sus cosas en la mesa y los mira con el ceño fruncido. 

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Les pregunta. "Me refiero, no me molesta que estéis aquí, es solo que no lo sabía."

"En realidad..." Zayn suspira desde su lugar, colocándose más recto en el sofá y clavando su mirada en él. "Queríamos hablar contigo."

Louis ladea su cabeza con curiosidad y se acerca al sofá, dejando un suave beso primero en la mejilla de Niall como saludo y un abrazo desenfadado a Zayn. Luego se sienta, desparramándose a través y pasea su mirada de uno a otro.

"Ni, simplemente dile." Zayn insta, con su mano y una mirada tranquilizadora.

"Joder..." Niall suspira desde arriba y se quita el dedo que estaba mordiendo de la boca, antes de mirarlo con sus intranquilos ojos azules. "Lou, no te lo tomes a mal."

"¿Niall? Me estás asustando."

"Eh, bueno," Niall murmura haciendo una especie de bufido y primero mira a la pared tras ellos, pensando. Pasa su peso de una pierna a otra y cuando ha decidido que debe de hablar, lo mira. "Zayn y yo estamos juntos."

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Louis exclama, llevándose una mano al pecho. Recoge con la otra el primer cojín que encuentra y lo revolea hacia la cara del rubio, quien se tapa con sus brazos- y no consigue parar el impacto. "Hijo de puta, me has asustado. Me creía que era algo malo."

"Louis..." Zayn carcajea desde su lugar, divertido- Niall, sin embargo, tiene un gesto de confusión en todo su rostro.

Louis se ríe con sus ojos cerrados e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, las arrugas formándose en sus ojos cuando él le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su mejor amigo.

"Louis," Niall interviene. "¿no te importa?"

"¿Cómo me va a importar, Ni?" Louis niega con su cabeza. "Ven aquí." 

El rubio estira una sonrisa alegre y se tira al lado de Louis, quien los recoge a ambos entre sus brazos y los empuja, apretándolos.

No hablan más del tema porque Louis no quiere ser invasivo y tampoco le importa mucho cómo comenzó todo o lo que pasó. Preguntarle algo más supondría que Niall se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya está y se pudiera sentir presionado. Además, él solo los quiere ver felices, así que se levanta unos pocos minutos después y va a por unas cervezas, dejándolas en las manos de sus amigos. 

Los tres comienzan a beber mientras hacen zapping y terminan en una película de acción. A ninguno les gusta, ciertamente, pero se divierten haciendo comentarios sutiles de vez en cuando o riéndose cada vez que uno de los protagonistas pone un gesto raro y feo en mitad de una pelea. 

A lo lejos, el teléfono móvil de Louis se enciende con un mensaje... pero él lo ignora porque no hace ningún sonido.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry mira de nuevo la conversación que tiene abierta, encontrándose con el último mensaje que le ha enviado a Louis- justo después de haberlo dejado en casa. No ha tenido ningún tipo de respuesta y ya han pasado un par de horas (lo envió a las una y media, para ser exactos, y son las tres de la mañana).

Louis debe de estar en el quinto sueño, así que mira su foto de perfil por unos minutos, dándose cuenta de cuánto desearía estar allí con él y no sobre el sofá, con esa fina manta hasta sus rodillas, el cuello adolorido por la postura y la cabeza llena de dudas.

No puede esperar al día en el que se acueste junto a él y sepa que es la definitiva, que lo va a tener a su lado siempre y no va a tener que luchar más.

El día que todo esto valga la pena.

Harry bloquea el teléfono rápidamente y lo esconde debajo del pequeño cojín cuando un traqueteo se escucha en su habitación. Puede oír a Karen moviendo algo (¿despertándose quizás?) y sus pasos retumban suaves, tranquilos. Harry cierra sus ojos corriendo, consciente de que encontrársela de frente significa una discusión de nuevo.

Aprieta sus ojos cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y se hace el dormido, notando como ella da pasos alrededor del salón y no lo despierta en ningún momento. Todo lo que él ve es negro, cuando oye abrirse y cerrarse una puerta.

Entonces, es cuando parpadea lentamente, dándose cuenta de que solo la luz tenue del salón lo está acompañando y Karen no se escucha. Pasea su mirada por todo el lugar cerciorándose de que ella, efectivamente, no está, y entonces frunce su ceño, confundido. Recoge el teléfono y pasea a través de sus mensajes, abriendo la conversación con Karen.

Última conexión a las 3:25

Harry se levanta corriendo, agradeciendo que aún lleva la camisa y los pantalones puestos y a toda prisa consigue sus zapatos, sus llaves y su teléfono móvil- incluso se da el lujo de recoger el paquete de tabaco que tiene escondido en algún punto de la estantería.

El pasillo está silencioso cuando él se adentra y ve en el ascensor que está ya casi por la segunda planta, así que dobla en su camino y baja por las escaleras todo lo rápido que puede, sin molestarse siquiera en encender la luz- simplemente iluminado por las luces de emergencia.

Cuando llega al portal, abre un poco la puerta -solamente para mirar a través- y escucha el pitido del ascensor.

Finalmente, se encuentra con la figura de Karen. Lleva una especie de chándal y unas deportivas, lo que extraña profundamente a Harry porque, bueno, es Karen. No hay más explicaciones que dar.

Ella sale del portal y Harry aprovecha para conseguir entrar, correteando suavemente a través del lugar y se coloca a un lado de la puerta de salida, mirando a través de los cristales como ella se monta en su coche y mira su teléfono, antes de arrancar.

Harry tiene que controlar su respiración porque está atacado de los nervios, así que inhala y exhala esperando que ella salga del aparcamiento.

Lo hace un poco después, dándole el tiempo suficiente a él como para correr al suyo y montarse.

Sus manos están temblando cuando arranca el coche y mete primera, mirando a la salida del aparcamiento cuán alejado está el coche de Karen del suyo y cuando siente que está a una distancia considerablemente segura (porque Karen reconocería su coche), inicia su camino.

Se dispone a seguirla sin llamar mucho la atención, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y encontrando una explicación razonable.

Su mente solo lo dirige a una: la infidelidad.

Harry piensa si realmente ella está saliendo de la casa a las tres de la mañana de un lunes, justo dos días después de año nuevo, para encontrarse con su amante. Pero parece algo que ella haría, si tomamos en cuenta que lo metió en la casa de ambos.

Muerde su labio pensando si debería de llamar a alguien, a Louis, Niall o Zayn. Quizás podría mandarle un mensaje a Liam y hacerle saber lo que está pasando. Pero suspira fuertemente y aprieta sus manos en el volante, haciéndose entender a sí mismo que esta lucha es únicamente de él.

El coche de Karen gira poco después, metiéndose en una de la calles más transitadas del barrio (que ahora, a las dos de la mañana, apenas cuenta con transeúntes. Algunos están saliendo de las tiendas de veinticuatro horas, otras van en parejas volviendo de algún restaurante tardío y hay adolescentes que parecen ir o volver de fiesta) y comienza a ir en línea recta justo cuando Harry se acuerda de la promesa que Louis le hizo a Karen.

Si ella no se lo contaba antes de año nuevo, él lo iba a hacer.

Claro que, finalmente, Louis terminó contándoselo.

De ella todavía no ha recibido ni una palabra.

El coche de Karen se para frente a una cafetería (Ceyran's Nocturne, se puede leer) y Harry para bruscamente para que ella no lo note- así que se agacha quitando su vista. Cuenta dos minutos, antes de levantar la cabeza y darse cuenta de que ella no ha podido ir a otro lugar.

Sale del coche con los nervios a flor de piel y camina tranquilamente, intentando no mostrarle a nadie lo que en realidad ocurre.

Cuando llega al lugar, puede diferenciar el cabello de Karen (a su lado, un hombre de traje gris, con gafas de pasta y su ceño fruncido. No es mayor, pero tampoco es joven) en la cabina más alejada, así que tira de su sudadera hacia arriba y se desliza a través de la cafetería -que, sorpresivamente, está a rebosar-. Consigue sentarse sin ser visto dos cabinas más allá de la de ellos, dándole la espalda a ambos y colocándose la capucha de su sudadera.

"Señor..." La camarera llama su atención, pero Harry es más rápido y tira sus ojos hacia arriba, dándole una mirada de pánico -quizás- porque ella traga saliva y se calla.

"Un café." Es todo lo que él dice.

La chica rubia asiente y va a decir algo más, pero él le insta con sus ojos que se marche. Así que, simplemente asiente hacia él y desaparece igual que ha aparecido- sin que Harry lo note.

Intenta agudizar su oído, lo que es casi imposible si tenemos en cuenta la cantidad de gente que hay- algunos están espatarrados en los sillones compartiendo un café para la borrachera, hay estudiantes inmersos en sus ordenadores o libros (con audífonos en sus oídos), un grupo de chicas de no más de veinte años parece reírse por un chiste y un par de parejas están esparcidas. Se acomoda un poco más en el asiento y estira su oído todo lo que puede, consiguiendo enfocarse únicamente en la voz ronca del hombre y la tranquila de Karen.

"Mira, Karen," Harry logra entender, por encima de todo lo demás. La camarera llega con un café solo y él asiente en agradecimiento, indicándole que no quiere nada más. "entiendo que es difícil para usted, pero esto es un trato. Algo por algo."

"George..."

Por si le quedaba alguna posibilidad a Harry, ella la ha roto por completo. Esa es, sin lugar a dudas, su mujer.

"No, no..." El hombre tose o dice algo más, antes de que Harry entienda de nuevo. "No me sirve de nada que grabe, no podemos utilizar eso como una prueba, el juez nunca lo admitirá porque está invadiendo su privacidad."

Harry suspira cuando escucha la palabra prueba y la palabra juez en una frase, porque eso solo puede significar una cosa: Karen está con un abogado.

Presumiblemente, su abogado.

"¿Entonces?"

"Necesito que usted me dé más información."

"¿Cuánta más?" Ella parece frustrada y Harry pierde la atención por unos momentos por culpa de una escandalosa risa que se escucha al fondo. Karen dice algo inaudible para él, hasta que el sonido se estabiliza de nuevo. "... Le he dado incluso sus horarios, dónde suele ir, qué le suele gustar hacer..."

Claramente, están hablando de él.

Pero, ¿en una cafetería a las tres de la mañana?

"Un poco más de información, es todo lo que necesito." Él le asegura. "Mi cliente ya está comenzando a desesperarse, Karen, el juicio está a la vuelta de la esquina."

"¿Pero qué más quiere que haga? Harry tampoco da su brazo a torcer, no me cuenta nada de él."

Harry frunce el ceño porque la conversación está traspasando una línea que él ni siquiera es capaz de imaginarse.

"Oh, vamos," El hombre ríe y Harry siente una especie de escalofrío en toda su espina dorsal que lo hace tragar saliva. "es un escritor de poca monta." George, o así cree Harry que se llama, chasquea su lengua. "Usted dice que está enamorado de su marido, ¿no? vale, pero eso no me sirve de nada si no se presenta como testigo."

"¿De testigo?" Karen ríe. "Harry va a estar allí, y nuestro matrimonio ya está lo suficientemente roto cómo para que se entere de que estoy jodiendo a su amigo. George, por favor, espero que usted sea un poco más inteligente que todo eso."

Harry quiere vomitar.

"Quedamos en algo, ¿no?" George parece un poco más molesto. "Usted me ayudaría a que el señor Tomlinson perdiera la demanda y yo la ayudaría a ganar la que su marido tiene pensada poner contra usted."

"Exactamente, pero en ningún momento acepté presentarme en un juicio como testigo."

"¿Qué ocasionaría eso? Estaría cumpliendo su parte."

"Eso le daría un motivo más al juez para hacerme a mi perder la demanda." Karen parece burlona, como si tuviera un as bajo la manga. Es Karen, es todo lo que Harry puede racionalizar en ese instante, es ella- la que siempre se ha creído perfecta, la que puede con todo. "Harry podría utilizarlo en mi contra."

Harry va a vomitar.

Deja de lado su taza de café y rebusca rápidamente a través de su sudadera, dejando un billete- sin ni siquiera molestarse por si le ha dado de más o de menos. Se levanta sin hacer ningún ruido y camina a través, alejándose de los dos y de sus voces. La puerta tintinea cuando él pasa, pero corretea rápido buscando un poco de aire.

El viento da contra sus mejillas cuando él se adentra en la calle y se aleja del lugar, para luego colocar sus manos sobre las rodillas y respirar fuertemente.

Se mete en su coche de un salto y luego, simplemente, él se deja ir. Se desgarra la garganta de frustración y consigue tirarse del pelo con demasiada fuerza. Harry tiene tanto dentro ahora mismo que ni siquiera es capaz de ordenar y clasificar sus sentimientos. Su cabeza es un revoltijo de rayas y cuadrados negros, que se conectan entre sí y parecen no tener final.

Con la poca cordura que parece tener, consigue arrancar el coche y salir de allí. Tiene los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que está ejerciendo en el volante y el coche está retumbando de velocidad pero, sinceramente, no le importa.

Es Louis, piensa. Es Louis.

Conduce a través de las calles vacías con demasiada velocidad, llegando en menos de veinte minutos a su bloque de pisos. Deja el coche entre dos plazas de aparcamientos y el frío lo acompaña junto a los grillos, con la tranquilidad de la calle- que no se asemeja en nada a sus pensamientos.

Ni siquiera es capaz de esperar al ascensor, corre a través de las escaleras y se coloca solemne frente a su pasillo, mirando fijamente la puerta de Louis.

¿Debería de despertarlo y contarle todo?

¿Realmente debería?

Harry da tres pasos hacia adelante, con las dudas en todo su cuerpo y, finalmente, decide que primero debe encargarse de Karen.

Entra en su casa y deja caer sus llaves y el teléfono en alguna parte, sin importarle si se rompen, embriagado por la rabia que está recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Da grandes zancadas hacia su cuarto y se estira hacia arriba para recoger las dos maletas que descansan encima del armario. Abre este último y lo mira, recogiendo todas las perchas que él es capaz de ver, y luego tirando la ropa sobre las maletas.

Le lleva su tiempo, porque ella tiene mucha ropa y cuando consigue cerrar la primera maleta -que está a rebosar-, recoge la otra y se escapa hacia el salón.

Camina a través, llenándola de sus libros y de cosas que ella tiene por todo el apartamento- y Harry no va a admitir que tira algunas cosas en su camino, gustoso del sonido roto que envuelve la estancia.

Casi a las cuatro y media, Harry se permite parar, con las dos maletas descansando en la entrada del salón. El lugar está un poco caótico y él se toma su momento para relajarse, tirándose sobre el sofá y pensando solamente en Louis, en las consecuencias que todo va a suponer para él y el dolor que le va a causar. Harry no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas caigan, pero él se obliga a disiparlas y en su lugar, se enciende un cigarro, consciente de que luego lo va a apagar sobre la cara alfombra de Karen.

Harry repasa su último mensaje y mira la foto de Louis por unos cuantos minutos, simplemente pensando en todo lo que va a pasar ahora, en todo lo que él tiene que hacer.

Él juró que iba a proteger a Louis. Lo juró cuando le dijo que también estaba enamorado, él se prometió a sí mismo que iba a hacer que funcionara y que ninguna de sus mierdas lo salpicara.

Le ha fallado, claramente.

Suspira fuertemente cuando apaga el cigarro y los nervios le están matando tanto, que él tiene que encenderse otro. Así está, al menos, otras dos horas. Simplemente sentado, con los pensamientos alrededor de su cabeza -que está comenzando a doler-.

Y en algún punto, Harry ladea su cabeza hacia el respaldo del sofá y cae rendido.

Posiblemente son las nueve de la mañana, cuando el portazo retumba en toda la casa y Harry salta sobre sí mismo. Llevará solamente una media hora dormido, porque él todavía estaba entrando en su sueño- así que no le es difícil recomponerse en el sofá, sentándose un poco más recto.

Los tacones de Karen resuenan por todo el pasillo y no es muy tarde cuando su figura se hace presente. Sus ojos viajan de las maletas a Harry al menos dos veces, antes de que frunza su ceño y junte sus labios, sin entender.

"Me lo esperaba." Harry escupe desde su lugar, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Karen mantiene su postura, aún con el bolso colgando de sus hombros. "No tenía la certeza de ello, pero me lo esperaba."

"¿Harry?" Es todo lo que ella consigue decir, aún con sus cejas unidas.

"¿No te parece triste, Karen?" Harry aprieta sus manos contra los reposa-brazos, intentando calmarse. "¿No te parece triste que tu propio marido tenga tan mala imagen de ti?"

Karen deja caer sus hombros, finalmente descubierta -o eso cree ella- y estira un gesto triste hacia él.

"Así que él te lo ha contado." Asume, dejando que el bolso caiga a través de sus brazos y lo coloca con cuidado sobre las maletas, dando tres pasos.

"No te acerques." Harry le ordena. "Ni siquiera se te ocurra dar dos pasos más."

"Estoy en mi casa, Harry." Ella arrulla, pero se queda quieta ante su demanda. "Estoy en mi derecho de estar aquí."

"No," Él niega fuertemente. "esta no es tu casa. Yo la pago."

"Pero eso no significa que no sea mi hogar."

"Tampoco lo es," Harry destensa suavemente sus hombros, consciente de que la tensión le va a pasar factura a sus músculos. La mira con sus ojos entornados, viendo como la duda se mezcla en su rostro. "dejó de ser tu hogar hace mucho tiempo."

"Le dije que no se metiera." Ella dice entre dientes. "Le dije que yo solucionaría esto."

"¿Oh, sí?" El tono de voz de Harry es sarcástico. "¿Solucionarías el qué? ¿Joderme la vida?"

"No es eso, Harry..."

"No estoy hablando de tú siéndome infiel, Karen, por si todavía no te has dado cuenta." Harry sentencia, con su rostro serio y ella parece confusa, ladeando su cabeza con sus cejas unidas.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Karen cuestiona dando otros dos pasos hacia él- esta vez, ni siquiera se molesta en pararla porque está ansioso por estampar la verdad en su cara.

"¿A Louis? ¿En serio?" Harry entorna sus ojos y hace un gesto de incredulidad. "Justamente a él, Karen."

"Harry..." Ella masculla. "¿De qué mierda estás hablando?"

"¿En serio piensas seguir haciéndote la que no sabe?" Harry parece realmente enfadado cuando se levanta del sofá y su postura se encorva. Él no le va a hacer daño a Karen, no es ese tipo de persona, está claro, pero necesita enfatizar su postura, hacerle ver cuánto daño le ha hecho. "¿Quién es George?"

"Oh." Karen murmura, separando sus labios y parece realmente sorprendida con lo que Harry le está diciendo.

"Podías joderme a mi, Karen," Harry comienza, acercándose a ella. "me has jodido durante seis años, ¿te acuerdas? estaba inconsciente el día que nos acostamos."

"¿Estás insinuando-"

Pero Harry la corta.

"Estoy insinuando lo que estoy insinuando, Karen. Te has dedicado a joderme la vida estos seis años, en hacerme alguien que absolutamente no soy. Y yo he sido tan gilipollas que te he permitido jugar conmigo y con todo mi mundo. Lo has deshecho y vuelto a hacer a tu jodido antojo."

"Harry... Te lo puedo explicar." Ella insta a la comunicación, recibiendo una negación por parte de Harry. "Él era un jodido obstáculo en esto. Y yo lo sé, no soy estúpida, me daba cuenta de cómo te sentías tú."

"¿Qué jodido obstáculo? ¿Qué mierda estás hablando, Karen?" Harry pasa sus manos por su rostro, lleno de frustración. "No me vengas con esa mierda. Te escuché decir que te estabas preparando para la demanda de divorcio."

"¡Porque me lo ibas a pedir!" Ella grita revoleando sus manos en algún lugar, también presa de la situación agobiante que los envuelve a ambos. "¡Pero primero quería quitarlo a él del camino para ver si funcionaba de alguna forma!"

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Harry suspira mientras mueve su mirada a otro lugar, ofuscado con que ella no entienda. "Te he dicho que podías joderme a mi, pero intentar tocarlo a él es ir a otro nivel. Has cruzado la línea, Karen. ¡Se te ha ido la puta cabeza!"

"¡No se me ha ido nada!" Chilla. "¡Estaba intentando recuperar nuestro matrimonio!"

"No hay nada que recuperar," Harry murmura, viéndola enloquecer. "no hay nada que recuperar en esto, Karen."

"¡Claro que sí, Harry! Yo-"

"No," Harry la corta, sentenciando. "no hay nada que hacer por esto. E incluso si lo hubiera, lo has jodido. ¿Estás consciente de la magnitud de todo esto? ¿De lo que puedes provocar?"

"Yo-" Karen suspira. "Pensé que era buena idea, así él se marcharía y tú y yo-"

"¡Pues pensaste mal!" Exclama. "¡Pensaste jodidamente mal!"

"¡Era lo único que se me ocurrió!" Karen le devuelve. "Estás todo el día con él y tus amigos, ni siquiera pasas tiempo en casa. Lo intenté de todas las formas que pude, hice todo lo que se me ocurrió. Lo advertí a él. Pero tú no diste tu brazo a torcer y tuve que buscar otra solución."

"¿No di mi brazo a torcer?" Harry niega con su cabeza alejándose de ella porque está confuso, enfadado y dolido- y él no puede pensar bien, le duele todo. "El problema aquí es que frente a ti siempre hay que dar el brazo a torcer."

"Sabes que no es así."

"¿No?" Harry larga una gran carcajada sarcástica. "No lo he dado y mira lo que has hecho. Has estado ayudando al abogado de Steve. Has intentando destrozar la vida de un hombre que no ha hecho nada malo."

"Sí lo ha hecho."

"¿El qué?" Le pregunta. "¿Enamorarse de mí?"

"Mira, Harry-"

"Dios, es que me parece tan incomprensible-" Harry suspira. "Ni siquiera sabías si yo estaba en algo con él, para empezar."

"No era muy difícil de imaginar que él te llama la atención, Harry."

"Me llama la atención." Harry repite y se ríe por ello. "Te iba a pedir el jodido divorcio en unas semanas porque esto no va a más y porque estoy enamorado de él. ¿Pero sabes cómo me siento ahora sabiendo que su exprometido, el mismo que le hizo ser inseguro y le fue infiel, tiene pruebas contra él por mi puta culpa?"

"¿Enamorado de él?"

Karen parpadea confusa y Harry asiente rápidamente, aún inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y en la verborrea que está saliendo de su boca.

Así es Karen, finalmente, cuando la enfrentas parece que ha perdido todo el discurso que traía consigo.

"Eso es lo único que él ha hecho mal, enamorarse de mí."

"Decir que estás enamorado es algo muy fuerte, Harry."

Y quiere darle la razón, porque la tiene.

Él está muy enamorado de Louis, su vecino, el que solo conoce de hace un par de meses- pero el que ha irrumpido en su vida como un tornado y lo ha puesto todo patas arriba. Ha roto todos sus esquemas y le ha hecho que se cuestione cada punto de su vida.

Ha hecho que, simplemente, se diera cuenta de todo lo que estaba mal- y en el camino ha conseguido que él caiga por esos ojos azules, esas arrugas que se forman en sus ojos y el flequillo que cae travieso sobre ellos. Ha logrado tenerlo a sus pies, jodida y patéticamente enamorado.

Así que sí, por supuesto que es algo muy fuerte.

Pero es lo que siente, y él no puede luchar contra ello aunque lo quisiera.

Y tampoco quiere hacerlo.

"Pues es lo que es, Karen," Harry murmura. "es lo que es."

"Eres..." Karen tiene sus puños apretados, un suspiro se escapa de sus labios. "eres un hijo de puta, Harry. Seis años. Te he entregado seis años de mi vida y tú me pagas de esta manera."

"¿Me has entregado o te he entregado?" Harry le responde, su ceja en alto. "Porque has sido y has hecho siempre lo que has querido, nunca te he puesto un limite. Yo nunca he intentando que te desviaras del camino que querías seguir. Tú sí lo has hecho conmigo, me has dictado todo y yo te he seguido. Pero es lo que hay, ¿no?"

"No."

"A veces ocurren estas cosas, Karen," Harry le asegura. "y podría haber aceptado que te hubieras metido conmigo, que me hubieras quitado la casa y hacerme perder mi trabajo. Pero meterte con Louis es simplemente algo más y no te lo voy a consentir."

"¿Y ahora qué?" Ella enfrenta. "Es algo más, ¿y qué?"

"Te vas de mi casa." Harry le asegura, esquivándola cuando ella intenta pararlo y recoge las maletas para empujarlas a través del pasillo. Karen corretea porque sus tacones se escuchan sobre el parqué y pone una mano sobre su hombro, pero él es más rápido. "¡No, Karen! ¡Ya basta!"

"Harry," Ella ruega. "por favor, hablemos."

"No," Harry niega, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos producto de la frustración que lo está llenando y es que, no puede más. Ha llegado a un punto en el que está tan dolido que solamente quiere dejar de sentirse así, quiere romper y acabar con la situación lo más rápido que pueda, para que su pecho deje de contraerse y su corazón deje de doler. "estoy harto de ti, de esto, por favor. No insistas más, Karen. No puedo aguantarte un minuto más, no quiero esto, no lo necesito."

"Harry, no seas un maldito inconsciente." Le pide. "Llevamos juntos seis años, por favor."

"¡Seis años de mierda, Karen, seis años en los que no había un día que no me sintiera mal!" Él exclama, abriendo la puerta y revoleando las maletas hacia el pasillo. "Y que hayas llegado a tocar a Louis, demuestra el tipo de persona que eres. A Louis, Karen, a Louis." Harry bufa. "¿Cómo vas a hacerle eso a él? ¿No te da vergüenza?"

"No me vas a echar, Harry." Ella no le responde, en su lugar convierte su postura en una más fuerte y arrulla sus ojos hacia él, decidida. "Esta también es mi casa y también tengo derecho a estar aquí."

"Es mi casa, y mi casa es el hogar únicamente de las personas a las que respeto y quiero." Él abre la puerta un poco más, dejándola, finalmente, de par en par, y siente que va a caerse de rodillas en algún momento. "Y he dejado de tenerte respeto cuando te has metido con la persona a la que amo."

"¿En serio estás haciendo esto?" Karen coloca su mano en su frente. "Tú no eres así, Harry. ¡No por un jodido hombre, no por nuestro vecino!"

"Crees que no soy así," Él estira su mano hacia el pomo, sujetándose a él. "crees que no lo soy porque nunca me has visto hacer algo así por ti. Y si no lo hice, fue porque no estaba enamorado."

"¿Y ahora te has dado cuenta?" Ella niega con su cabeza, sus labios en una línea. "¿Después de seis años?"

"Mira, Karen," Él eleva un poco más su tono, comenzando a no aguantar más esta situación y ella lo nota, porque da dos pasos hacia atrás- como si él fuera un jodido violento. "iba a conseguir un buen abogado para que la separación fuera buena para ambos, ¿sabes? Quería acabar esto de buena forma, por eso seguía aquí cuando mi corazón estaba en otro lado, porque quería ser justo contigo. Pero no te voy a consentir que vayas a por Louis, eso ha rebasado cada jodida línea que existía."

"Todo esto por ese hombre, ¿en serio?" Ella parece incrédula y sincera, y eso es lo que más asco le produce a Harry. "Por nuestro vecino, al que acabas de conocer."

"¿Por qué asumes todo el tiempo que te he dejado de querer porque ha aparecido alguien más y no vas más allá y piensas en todas las cosas que me has hecho para que esto ocurra?"

"Yo no te he hecho nada, Harry. Siempre estás con el mismo maldito discurso victimista, intentando hacerme tu verdugo porque te gustan las pollas. Eres gay, está bien, ¿sabes? ¡No pasa nada! Pero no me culpes a mi de tu jodida desviación, no me hagas sentir mal por tu mierda de vida."

"Vete."

"Harry."

Pero él niega.

"¡Vete de una jodida vez!"

"Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Harry," Ella le promete, con sus ojos llenos de furia y su dedo en alto. "voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esto toda tu vida."

"¡¿Qué más vas a hacer?!" Él grita, sintiéndose amenazado. "¡Ya has jodido a Louis, no puedes hacerme nada peor! ¡Has jodido cada seguridad que tenía sobre él!"

"No te va a ir bien con él, ¿lo sabes? Eventualmente te dejará, porque eres una jodida mierda."

"No hace falta que él me deje, porque no lo voy a dejar volver a acercarse a mi." Harry se muerde el labio, conteniendo un par de insultos. "Espero que estés contenta."

Karen sale y recoge sus maletas con la elegancia que le corresponde -incluso dentro de esta situación- y se ríe, como si sus palabras le supieran a poco.

"¿Porque tus inseguridades de mierda te vayan a hacer acabar con él?" Karen aún tiene colocada su sonrisa, pero se gira y lo mira de soslayo. "No sabes cuánto."

Harry traga saliva y piensa que, bueno, no tiene mucho más que decirle porque probablemente va a insultar a su madre y a sus muertos- y ellos no tienen la culpa. Contiene sus lágrimas viéndola marchar a través del pasillo y ve como ella llama al ascensor que se abre.

Luego, desaparece.

Harry quita su mirada y suspira, moviéndola hacia la puerta de Louis.

Puerta que está abierta, con Louis apoyado en el marco y mirándolo fijamente.


	26. Chapter 26

Una voz lejana se instala más allá de sus pensamientos y lo saca de su leve sueño. Está tirado en el sofá, con su pierna sobre el estómago de Niall y la cabeza apoyada en los muslos de Zayn. En algún punto de la noche -presumiblemente cuando la teletienda comenzó- y después de tantas cervezas, los tres cayeron rendidos en el sofá.

Louis abre levemente sus ojos, notando que los rayos de sol se están comenzando a colar a través de las cortinas y vaticina que deben de ser al menos las nueve de la mañana, así que se estira y se desenreda de los chicos.

Cruje sus dedos cuando sus pies tocan el suelo y mira a Niall, quien tiene la boca abierta y una hilera de baba. Niega en su risa, andando a través del salón para llegar a la cocina y poder prepararse algo que lo despierte.

Pero antes de que pueda dar más de tres pasos, un sonido fuerte hace eco.

Parece que algo cae contra el suelo, fuera del pasillo y eso hace que Louis frunza el ceño. No es que lleve mucho tiempo viviendo ahí, pero en esos cuantos meses él ha podido determinar en qué tipo de comunidad se encuentra, y no es precisamente una en la que los alborotos sean frecuentes.

Pasa hacia la entrada de la casa y abre la mirilla, intentando concentrar su vista.

La puerta de Harry está abierta, pero no se ve a nadie desde fuera, solo unas dos maletas que, en realidad, no están colocadas con mucho cuidado- simplemente una encima de la otra. Louis se muerde el labio fuertemente cuando abre su puerta y se apoya contra el marco, con sus cejas unidas y una expresión de desconcierto por todo su rostro.

"¡¿Qué más vas a hacer?!" Esa es la inconfundible voz de Harry, pero en un tono de enfado que él nunca ha conocido. "¡Ya has jodido a Louis, no puedes hacerme nada peor! ¡Has jodido cada seguridad que tenía sobre él!"

Louis especifica su ceño cuando escucha su nombre, preguntándose qué mierda está pasando y si él debe de dar dos pasos y asomarse. Pero no lo hace, simplemente se queda ahí de pie, parpadeando confuso.

"No te va a ir bien con él, ¿lo sabes?" Esa parece Karen. Es Karen. "Eventualmente te dejará, porque eres una jodida mierda."

"No hace falta que él me deje." Ahora Harry le devuelve pero en un tono mucho más bajo y a Louis le cuesta un poco descifrar qué es lo que está diciendo. "Espero que estés contenta."

Entonces ve como Karen cruza a través de la puerta y se agacha a recoger sus maletas, para luego soltar una risa que envía una descarga a toda su espalda.

"¿Porque tus inseguridades de mierda te vayan a hacer acabar con él?" Ella escupe y Louis ni siquiera se sorprende, porque ya no hay nada de ella que pueda hacerlo a estas alturas. Karen se gira hacia el pasillo y mira a Harry una última vez antes de irse. "No sabes cuánto."

Hace su camino hacia al ascensor y Louis pierda su mirada en Harry, que aún lleva la ropa de ayer y el pelo revuelto. Sus ojeras también son visibles cuando pasea sus ojos hasta el ascensor y una vez que Karen se ha ido, hasta él.

Es en ese momento cuando sus ojos se encuentran.

Harry alza levemente sus cejas y sus hombros caen frente a él. Louis, sin embargo, entrecierra sus ojos hacia él, intentando comprender qué mierda es lo que acaba de pasar.

¿Y? ¿Ahora cuál es el siguiente paso?

"¿Harry?" Louis vocaliza como pueda, intentando que su tono de voz no sea lo suficientemente caótico para desestabilizar un poco más a Harry- solamente porque su verde parece apático, desconcentrado. Louis respira un poco cuando abandona el marco de la puerta y se atreve a dar dos pasos hacia delante, con los ojos de Harry siguiendo todo su trayecto. "¿Estás bien?"

Los ojos de Harry parecen llenos de dolor y confusión, pero niega con su cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño que acaba de ser regañado. Louis deja caer un "oof" apagado y se acerca para romper la distancia entre ambos, haciendo que sus pechos se unan y envolviendo la cintura de Harry entre sus pequeños brazos.

"Lo siento mucho, Lou-" Harry hipa en su oído una vez se ha deshecho entre los brazos de Louis. "Lo siento tanto."

Louis sostiene a Harry -porque parece que se va a caer en algún momento, se ve tan miserable- y lo mira a los ojos, sin poder llegar a ninguna conclusión que le de una mínima idea de todo lo que está pasando por la mente del profesor.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Le insta a hablar, clavando sus ojos en él. "¿Por qué estás así?"

Harry niega con su cabeza y cierra sus ojos que están llenándose de lágrimas, sus pestañas se unen y Louis tiene que apretar su agarre contra él para que vuelva la conversación.

"Yo-" Harry suspira. "Dios, me prometí a mí mismo que te iba a cuidar, que iba a protegerte y he hecho esta mierda. No te merezco."

Louis hace un extraño gesto ante la divagación del profesor y arrastra su mano hacia el rostro de Harry, acunándolo.

"No entiendo nada, amor," Louis dice suave, acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla mojada de Harry. "necesito que hables conmigo."

"Ahí dentro no," Harry le ruega abriendo sus ojos y mostrando el verde claro. Su voz es apenas un hilo y Louis tiene que mojarse los labios por el dolor que está comenzando a instalarse en alguna parte de su pecho. "por favor." Pide de nuevo. "No quiero estar ahí."

Louis traga saliva y asiente consciente de que Harry ni siquiera es capaz de hacerle caso, así que financia su agarre y lo empuja con la cadera, ayudándolo todo el camino. El rizado está visiblemente cansado, porque su rostro lo muestra y estira sus cejas cuando abordan el pasillo de Louis y se encuentran con Zayn y Niall dormidos.

"Eh, chicos," Louis chista. "¡chicos!" Grita ahora, consiguiendo que los dos se desperecen y sus ojos se dirijan a ellos. "Necesito que despejéis el sofá, por favor."

"Dios, Harry, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Eh," Ese es Zayn. "Ven aquí."

Harry les hace caso sin hablar mucho más allá, solo asiente con su cabeza y se deja caer sobre el sofá, estabilizándose. Louis mira a los ojos interrogantes de los chicos pero no puede contar nada, porque no sabe nada, así que estira sus cejas haciéndoselo saber a ambos.

"Yo-" Harry comienza de nuevo. Parece que está buscando las palabras correctas para decir cuando se tapa los ojos con sus manos y coloca los brazos en las rodillas, escóndiendose de sus miradas. "Me odio tanto, Lu."

Louis suspira de nuevo, pensando que últimamente lo hace demasiado y se sienta a su lado, colocando tranquilamente la mano sobre la rodilla del rizado y acariciándola para hacerle saber que está ahí, con él.

"¿Qué pasa? Cuéntamelo." Louis apremia.

"Karen..." Harry es el que exhala e inhala aire ahora, concentrándose en Louis cuando levanta su vista. Se está mordiendo la mejilla y parece buscar algo en el rostro de Louis. "Karen no me estaba siendo infiel."

"¿Qué?"

"Nosotros-" Zayn corta rápido mirando a Louis desde su lugar, con su rostro confuso también y un poco dolido, si Louis analiza. "creo que... creo que es mejor que nos vayamos."

Louis asiente hacia Zayn.

"Id al cuarto, por favor."

Zayn y Niall miran una última vez a Harry y Louis sabe que Niall quiere decirle algo, pero simplemente no es el momento. Y Harry no parece muy dispuesto a entablar una conversación con otra persona que no sea Louis, por lo visto, porque sus ojos no lo han dejado en ningún momento desde que ambos se han encontrado.

"¿Cómo que no te estaba siendo infiel?" Le pregunta Louis una vez la puerta del cuarto de invitados ha sido cerrada.

"El hombre con el que se estaba viendo era un abogado."

"¿Para qué?" Louis cuestiona tan rápido como el desorden de sus pensamientos lo deja. "¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"

Harry traga saliva y retira su mirada de Louis unos segundos.

"Ayer estaba intentando dormir en el sofá cuando ella salió, a eso de las tres de la mañana." El rizado recoge sus propias manos y comienza a apretarlas entre sí. "Y la seguí."

"¿La seguiste?"

"Louis, no me juzgues." Harry le pide intranquilo. "Tenía que hacerlo."

"No te estoy juzgando, Hazz." Louis le repone cariñoso, con su mano aún sobre su rodilla e intentando que el rizado se sienta un poco más tranquilo y colaborador.

"Bueno, pues la escuché hablando con este hombre y-"

"Harry, por favor."

Harry coloca su mirada, azul y verde encontrándose y Louis tiene que parpadear hacia él cuando los ojos de Harry los miran con tanta pena, que el dolor está comenzando a colarse en él. Harry separa sus manos y las deja caer sobre algún lugar lejos de la mano de Louis, como si no quisiera recogérsela de vuelta.

"No era su abogado, era el de Steve."

Louis recibe la información y lo primero que él es capaz de hacer es dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, separándose completamente de Harry.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Era el abogado de Steve," Harry le repite. "ella le estaba pasando información de ti para poder armar una buen defensa."

"Harry, yo-"

"Lo sé," Harry lo corta con una dicción claramente culpable, como si todo lo que ha ocurrido viniera de su propia mano. "Te dije que iba a luchar por esto y a la primera de cambio..."

"No es tu culpa," Louis suena conciliador, cuando intenta aflojar la expresión de su rostro y mostrarse un poco más amable hacia él. "no puedes controlar lo que hacen otras personas."

"Pero sí puedo controlar lo que yo hago." La mirada de Harry se intensifica, triste y abatida, como si estuviera dispuesto a rebatir cada argumento que Louis le diese con el fin de quitarle la culpa de los hombros- como si Harry pensase que se la merece, porque lo es. "Y no me controlé contigo aún sabiendo de primera mano todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Me lancé a esto con la certeza de que podía hacerte daño y no me importó en ningún momento."

"No es justo que digas eso, no es justo para ti." Louis lo deniega. "Siempre te has preocupado por mi, por cómo me sentía con la situación. No digas que no te importo porque sí lo hago."

"Aún así, bebé," Harry murmura. "no he sido justo contigo, te ha jodido por mi culpa."

"A mi no me ha jodido nada, Harry." Louis dice, en sus trece por hacerle entender que no le molesta ni un poco. Karen es un riesgo que él tomó, riesgo que volvería a tomar mil veces si eso supusiera poder tener a Harry. "Obviamente estoy un poco confuso y dolido, quizás hasta enfadado, pero no contigo. Con ella. Y lo que haya hecho no cambia lo que siento por ti, ni todo lo que seguro que estoy de esto."

"No lo entiendes, Lou," Harry cabecea suave, con su voz aún intranquila y nerviosa. "tú no entiendes hasta qué punto me hace sentir culpable que haya pasado esto."

"¿Otra vez? esto no es tu culpa"

"Lo es." Harry chasquea su lengua. "Y que intentes eximirme de ella hace que me sienta incluso peor."

"¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer?" Ahora es Louis quien se pone un poco a la defensiva, porque la conversación está yendo a un punto en el que realmente no sabe qué decir ni cómo actuar, porque Harry encuentra cualquier argumento para tumbar los suyos. "¿Debo de dejarte creer que la tienes?"

"Solo quiero que entiendas como me siento."

"Y te entiendo." Le asegura. "Pero me estás diciendo que no deberías de haber permitido nada de esto desde el principio y que es tu culpa. No puedo saber qué está pasando ahora mismo por tu cabeza, esto es muy confuso."

"Es la verdad," Harry suspira. "es triste pero es la verdad."

"¿Que no deberías de haber empezado esto?"

"Sí," Harry le da la razón en algo, finalmente. "si desde un primer momento no te hubiera arrojado, nada hubiera ocurrido."

Louis vuela sus ojos hacia el techo, intentando comprender qué puede decir él ante Harry. El rizado está tan seguro y centrado en su idea que no parece ser capaz de abrirse a otra. Y Louis está comenzando a desesperarse, porque sabe hacia dónde están yendo los tiros y la sola idea le está comenzando a partir el corazón.

"Te dije que me tienes que dejar decidir."

"Pero te amo." Harry le explica, como si él no entendiera. Y claro que lo hace, Louis entiende cada jodida inseguridad o miedo que el rizado pueda tener, pero él le prometió que trabajarían juntos y Harry simplemente se está culpando de todo como si Louis no hubiera aceptado todo desde un primer momento, conociendo las cosas que podrían ocurrir. "Y por ello no te voy a dejar decidir volver a mi, no si puedo evitarlo, y sobretodo si eso supone que te exponga de esta manera."

Louis tiene que respirar un par de veces y masajearse el puente de la nariz porque está comenzando a enfadarse con la obstinación de Harry.

"Te dije," Louis le repite, recalcando. "y te estoy diciendo que no puedes decidir por mí y quitarme ese derecho es algo muy egoísta."

"¿No te parece más egoísta mantenerte aquí?" Harry cuestiona, sus ojos viajando hacia él, sinceros, porque realmente cree que no se merece a Louis- y eso es lo más triste de todo esto. Louis simplemente niega y se levanta del sofá, intentando que sus nervios no se desborden por toda la habitación. "Mantenerte aquí cuando no te merezco."

"¡Claro que me mereces!" Exclama, dejando que todas sus emociones salgan por fin y estira sus manos hacia el aire intentando intensificar sus palabras. Pero Harry parece un poco más tranquilo, sentado en el sofá con sus ojos tristes y su cejo fruncido, como un niño que está siendo regañado. "¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?"

"La realidad, Lou," Harry dice calmado. "no puedo seguir haciendo esto cuando sé todo lo de Karen. Le dio tus horarios, lo que te gusta hacer... ¿Entiendes? Le ha dado toda tu vida para que puedan buscar cualquier jodida parte y destrozarte. Y todo porque estás aquí, conmigo. ¿No me hace eso culpable, aunque sea indirectamente?"

Louis deja caer sus manos a los lados de su costado y simplemente suspira, con las lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos.

"Eres tú el que se culpa."

"Y por eso mismo," Harry da un pequeño golpe en sus rodillas cuando se levanta y se acerca a él con tranquilidad, intentando ser suave. "me cuesta seguir haciendo esto."

"No digas eso, Harry," Louis niega con su cabeza, acercándose a él y recogiendo su mano con cariño. "claro que puedes. Podemos." Harry levanta sus ojos que están comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas e hipa un poco, tapándose la boca con las manos. Eso hace que Louis envuelva a Harry entre sus brazos. "Nunca digas que no puedes, por favor, no cuando se trata de mí."

"Pero me voy a sentir muy mal durmiendo todas las noches contigo sabiendo que Steve tiene el derecho de destruirte solo por eso, porque has decidido estar conmigo."

"Steve no tiene el derecho a destruirme, Hazza," Louis acaricia su espalda. "no lo tiene si yo no se lo doy."

"Se lo he dado yo."

"Uno no puede controlar sus sentimientos. No es como si te despertaras un día y decidieras dejar de estar enamorado. Y así como no lo decides, actúas en torno a ello. Todo lo que has hecho ha sido por eso, y nunca te voy a culpar por haberte dejado llevar por tu corazón."

"Lo sé, Lou, pero..." Harry suspira sobre su hombro, dejándose hacer por Louis. "es muy difícil todo, me siento fatal. ¿Me entiendes?"

Louis chasquea su lengua suavemente y niega mientras se aleja de Harry, para acunar el rostro de este entre sus manos y retirar suavemente las lágrimas que están comenzando a caer.

"Claro que lo hago, entiendo cada uno de tus miedos e inseguridades." Louis lo acaricia con cariño. "Y si en algún momento sientes que no puedes, no tienes por qué alejarte de mi, Harry. Yo nunca te voy a culpar por nada, me da igual si decidiste estar conmigo o no. Yo también lo decidí, me atuve a cada jodida consecuencia. Y no podría estar más feliz por ello."

Harry deja que su hoyuelo se divise lentamente y luego clava su claro verde en Louis- quien suelta su rostro, sin embargo, pero recoge su mano y se apega a él.

"No te merezco, Lou."

"Claro que lo haces, deja ya de decir eso, por favor." Le pide. "Me dañas cada vez que te pones en una postura inferior a mí, porque yo quiero que los dos seamos iguales. Lo somos, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien."

"Y..." Louis piensa, mordiéndose el labio. "Creo que deberías de ir a terapia."

Harry parpadea.

"¿Hmm?"

"Harry..." Louis busca las palabras para decir, paseando su lengua por sus labios y viendo el ceño fruncido de Harry, que está confuso. "No estás bien. No es normal esto, que te sientas de esta manera. Y un psicólogo te puede ayudar, él te hará sentirte mejor."

"Yo-" Harry suspira. "no sé si es la mejor opción."

"Claro que lo es, cariño."

Harry envuelve el cuello de Louis entre sus brazos y lo apega a su pecho, besando su coronilla una vez llega.

"¿Me acompañarás?" Susurra.

Louis asiente sobre su pecho.

Así están, prácticamente, una hora. Louis abrazando a Harry y acariciando sus rizos. El rizado no dice nada, capaz está demasiado confuso y necesita ordenar sus pensamientos. Y Louis tampoco habla mucho, porque el aceptar que necesitas ayuda ya es lo bastante difícil como para que él intente ahondar un poco más.

Por lo que se calla, y luego lleva a Harry hacia su cama.

Allí, el rizado se queda dormido a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente y con respiraciones pesadas y largas- parece estar descansando verdaderamente en lo que parecen haber sido días.

Louis, sin embargo, no consigue dormir, releyendo una y otra vez el mensaje que Harry le dejó la noche anterior pero no fue capaz de leer.

Te amo


	27. Chapter 27

"¿Cómo está?" Es lo primero que Louis escucha justo cuando va a ponerle la bolsa al té.

Se gira para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Niall- los cuales están realmente preocupados, Louis está seguro. Estira sus cejas hacia él y se deja caer sobre la silla, apoyando sus codos en la barra. Louis suspira, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Está." Le dice con pesadez. Odia ver a Harry destruido, y más si es por algo que él ni siquiera puede cambiar- la sensación de impotencia es abrumadora. "Ayer se quedó dormido llorando."

"Oh." Niall murmura y se frota los ojos, seguramente intentando desperezarse. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Bueno," Louis rodea la taza y une sus labios a ella, reconfortándose a sí mismo- porque, bueno, él también está mal. Pero hacerlo ver en estos momentos no es lo más correcto, porque Harry es el principal afectado en todo esto. Y que Louis lo agobie con su propio dolor, no es lo mejor. O eso piensa él. "Karen estaba pasándole información al abogado de Steve."

Niall frunce su ceño y chasquea su lengua. Aunque Louis cree que, realmente, no está sorprendido porque, bueno, es Karen. Todo lo malo que venga de ella no tiene la capacidad suficiente cómo para hacer que alguien se asombre. 

"Esa hija de p-" Murmura entre dientes, pero Louis es más rápido y lo corta.

"Niall." Advierte, negando con su cabeza.

"Es lo que es."

"Lo sé, pero no por eso debes de llamarla así." Louis hace un mohín con su nariz y echa un poco de agua aún caliente en otra taza, poniéndole una bolsita y estirándosela a Niall- quién la acepta y le da un 'gracias' silencioso. "Lo único que nos tiene que importar ahora es Harry."

"Lo hace," Niall dice con un gesto seguro, casi como si eso fuera obvio. "por eso no quiero ni verla."

"Te entiendo... pero él no necesita escuchar esos comentarios ahora." Louis concilia con un gesto amable y le da un sorbo a su té.

Niall suspira y deja caer sus hombros.

"Está bien." Acepta como un niño pequeño, lo que hace a Louis sonreír por primera vez en todo el día. "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"Voy a ir a ver a Jennie y luego recogeré un par de cosas de casa de Harry." Le cuenta, dejando la taza sobre la encimera y dando un pequeño saltito de su silla.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Niall sugiere, para después darle un pequeño sorbo a su té. Hace frío, mucho frío. "Podríamos pasar por algo de comer después."

Louis une sus labios en un claro gesto amable y luego acaricia el hombro de Niall con cariño.

"Gracias, Ni, pero no hace falta." Louis desestima su invitación. "Preferiría que os quedaseis aquí con él para cuando despierte."

"¿Por qué no te quedas tú?" Niall pregunta alzando su ceja. "Tú también tienes que descansar, Louis, no estás bien."

"Pero eso-"

"No estás bien y se te nota." Le asegura. "Por mucho que intentes ocultarlo."

Louis suspira porque ha sido pillado, pero llena sus mejillas de aire y luego lo deja salir, suavemente. 

"Tengo que contarle todo esto a Jennie, ella tiene que estar preparada. El juicio es en tres días."

"Llámala entonces," Niall le recomienda con una sonrisa. "o le envías un mensaje. Y luego simplemente pasas por casa de Harry y por algo de comer."

"Haga lo que haga, tengo que pasar por algo de comer, ¿no?" Louis alza su ceja y lo mira de soslayo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Niall estalla en carcajadas y lo empuja con suavidad.

"Obviamente."

Louis se muerde el labio riendo y niega.

"La llamaré." Louis se decide. "Le diré todo y luego iré por algo de comer. ¿Está bien?"

Entonces, decide que va a terminarse el té con Niall y ambos beben en silencio, sin mucho más que decir, con la triste atmósfera envolviéndolos a ambos. Louis se levanta en algún punto y mantiene una larga conversación con Jennie en la terraza.

Ella no reacciona tan mal como él creía que lo haría, se muestra sorprendida y quizá un poco enfadada con la situación, pero le promete que va a arreglar el asunto. Louis la cree, porque, vamos, es Jennie. Seguramente comience a mover contactos y dentro de un par de horas sabrá qué es lo que le han contado exactamente al abogado de Steve- a pesar de que Louis le ha insistido una y otra vez que no sabe tanto. Quizá sus horarios, sus gustos... Pero no más.

Cuando cuelga se despide de Niall mientras le pide que prepare más té, y luego se marcha a casa de Harry. Allí llena una maleta de cosas que él cree que Harry va a necesitar- ropa, cepillo de dientes, etc- y suspira cuando tira de ella a través de la casa.

No quiere que Harry vuelva a esa casa, si es honesto consigo mismo. Solamente porque sabe todo lo que representa, todo el dolor que hay ahí. Que Harry vuelva y se encierre en sí mismo puede hacer que vuelva con la idea de dejarlo todo de nuevo y Louis quizá se está agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero sabe que lo suyo con Harry es muy bueno como para dejar que eso ocurra.

Solo se está cubriendo las espaldas y cubriéndoselas a Harry.

Bufa cuando Niall lo recibe de nuevo con una sonrisa y tira de la maleta por él, seguido de un "ahora ve por algo de comer".

Las frías calles de Londres lo envuelven un poco después, con una bufanda tapando su nariz. Se adentra en el primer local que encuentra -que es una pizzera- y compra la comida y la bebida.

Cuando llega al apartamento, Zayn ya está despierto.

"¿Harry?" Pregunta, dejando las pizzas sobre la mesa del salón.

"Está durmiendo aún." Zayn le saluda y luego le dice, tirándose en el sofá. "Déjalo descansar, Loueh. Tiene que estar agotado."

"¿Estás dando a entender que soy un pesado?" Louis le replica con falsa indignación y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Hmm." Niall afirma. "Cuando se trata de Harry, por supuesto."

"Oh, iros a la mierda." Louis carcajea. "Y no os comáis toda la pizza."

"No lo íbamos a hacer..."

"Sí, claro." 

Louis niega con la cabeza y se adentra al pasillo, abriendo lentamente la puerta de su cuarto.

El rizado aún está bajo la capa de ropa de cama. Está semi-escondido, con las mantas cubriendo hasta su nariz y Louis no es capaz de evitar la sonrisa que cruza su rostro. Camina despacito hacia él y se sube a la cama, para luego gatear. Pasa su pequeño brazo por la cintura de Harry y deja un suave beso en su sien.

"Mmm," Harry murmura adormilado, girándose hacia su tacto- casi atraído por si cuerpo. "¿Lou?"

"¿Todo bien?"

"Sí." Harry responde con la voz ronca y sus ojos aún cerrados.

"Te dejo dormir."

"No..." Le pide. "Ven."

Louis suelta una pequeña risita cuando el rizado se enfunda alrededor de su cintura y lo empuja contra su pecho. Él se deja hacer, pegando todo su cuerpo a él, viendo como Harry tira torpemente de la manta y los cubre a ambos. Siente el aliento caliente del profesor contra su cuello y luego un beso es presionado contra su piel.

"Ahora mejor." Harry susurra contra su oído. "Mucho, mucho mejor."

Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, Louis vaticina que el sol se ha escondido- porque no se está colando a través de las cortinas. Harry está enredado en su cuerpo, aprisionándolo contra su pecho y sus piernas enredadas. Se libera del agarre como puede y estira sus músculos.

"¿Dónde vas?" Harry le susurra y Louis sonríe automáticamente, como si solo su tono de voz alegrara cada parte de él- lo que no está tan alejado de la realidad.

Gira sobre su cuerpo para encontrarse con los ojitos de Harry a medio abrir, todavía adormecido.

"Voy a calentar la comida." Le dice, acariciando su mano por debajo de la manta. "Necesitas comer algo, llevas todo el día durmiendo."

Harry estira una pequeña sonrisa, enseñando sus hoyuelos después de lo que parecen haber sido años.

"¿Me das un beso?" Harry le pide bajito y Louis por supuesto que se lo va a dar.

"Todos los que quieras."

Estira sus labios hacia él y los unen por unos segundos- Harry sonriendo en la acción.

"Te voy a tomar la palabra."

"Tonto." Louis ríe suave. "Sigue durmiendo, ¿vale?" Acaricia su mejilla y sonríe cuando Harry asiente con sus ojos cerrados y acomoda la cabeza la almohada, como un cachorro. 

Louis toca suelo unos segundos después y sale al pasillo, solo para encontrarse que todas las luces están apagadas. No hay luz en el cuarto de invitados, así que abre la puerta para encontrarse con Zayn y Niall abrazados bajo las sábanas. Cierra la puerta de nuevo con cuidado y se acerca a la cocina, mirando el reloj y dándose cuenta de que son, al menos, las nueve de la noche y llevan durmiendo todo el día- lo que está bien para él, claramente, porque las penas también se pasan durmiendo.

Abre las cajas, encontrándose con que, en realidad, sí les han dejado una buena cantidad de pizza y se pone de puntillas para alcanzar un plato. Reparte los trozos cuidadosamente y se acerca al microondas, preparándolo para precalentar.

Luego simplemente se coloca delante de él y lo ve dar vueltas, contando los segundos en su cabeza.

Justo antes de que el timbre del microondas suene, dan dos golpes en la puerta.

Louis frunce su ceño, realmente extrañado porque no esperan a nadie- y Liam avisaría. Deja el microondas -que suena cuando el cruza la cocina- y se acerca a la puerta.

"Oh, no." Es lo primero que Louis murmura cuando se encuentra con sus ojos claros y el cabello perfectamente liso cayendo sobre sus hombros. "Tú no."

Karen le da una sonrisa molesta y sus ojos viajan tras su espaldas, pero Louis es más rápido y se adentra al pasillo, empujando la puerta contra su espalda para que ella no pueda mirar.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunta, inspeccionando todo su rostro.

"¿Está Harry contigo?" Karen cuestiona y Louis se da cuenta de que no parece haberse peleado con su supuesto marido, si analiza bien. Las perlas están ahí, relucientes, sus ojos no están hinchados y lleva un perfecto vestido azul que cae un poco más alto de sus rodillas.

"Karen..." Louis suspira pasándose una mano por la frente y luego peinándose el flequillo, en una clara muestra de desesperación. "Ni siquiera lo intentes, ¿está bien?"

"Es mi marido, Louis." Su tono de voz es tajante y parece estar dando una orden. "Deja de entrometerte de una jodida vez."

"¿Acaso eres tú la más indicada para decirme a mí que no me entrometa?" Él cuestiona desde su lugar, con cierta ironía. Termina de cerrar la puerta, porque sabe lo que está pretendiendo Karen- si ella quiere una discusión, bien, la va a tener. Pero Harry no se va a enterar de ello, Louis no le va a dar el poder a Karen de destrozarlo un poco más. 

"Te lo ha dicho."

"¿Esperabas que no lo hiciera?" Louis cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y la mira fijamente- sin ningún miedo a nada, finalmente, porque Harry está en su cama, con él. Da igual lo que ella haga después. "Estás metiéndote en mi jodida vida, Karen."

"Estaba asegurando mi camino." Karen se excusa, como si eso realmente invalidara todo lo demás. "Simplemente quería apartarte del camino, pero la intención no era ir contra ti."

"No lo parece, claramente." Louis escupe. "Tú sabías lo que estaba haciendo."

Karen deja escapar un poco de aire en un medio suspiro, claramente con pesadez por la conversación y luego gira sus ojos.

"Está bien, Louis, tiene razón." Suelta falsamente. "Ahora déjame hablar con Harry."

"No."

"¡¿Cómo que no?!"

"No." Repite, aferrándose a la madera de la puerta con su espalda. "No vas a hablar con él."

"¿En qué momento empezaste a decidir por él?"

"¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no hago?"

"No puedes hacer eso."

"Sorpresa," Louis dice irónico. "lo estoy haciendo."

Karen suspira aburrida.

"Louis, voy a tener que hablar con él tarde o temprano, lo sabes, ¿no?"

"No mientras yo lo pueda permitir." Le replica exhausto. "Ya se ha acabado, Karen, toda esta mierda."

"¿Qué mierda? Solo quiero hablar con mi marido." Le repite. "Te lo hayas follado o no, sigue siendo mi marido y tengo derecho a hablar con él."

"Llevo todos estos meses recogiendo sus pedazos cada vez que tú lo destrozas, ¿lo sabes? y luego me tomo el trabajo de unirlos todos de nuevo." Louis le reprocha, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Está cansado de todo esto, de vivir lo mismo uno y otra vez. "¿Sabes cuán duro es eso? Ver a la persona de la que estás enamorado sufrir tanto... Y si lo puedo evitar, claramente lo haré."

"Oh, sí," Karen eleva sus ojos. "toda esa mierda de que estáis enamorados... Harry no está seguro, Louis, espero que lo entiendas. Solo está un poco confuso con todo, seguramente se ha equivocado." Le dice segura. "Déjame hablar con él y-"

"No." Louis repite como por tercera vez, comenzando a irritarse. "Karen, no. Déjalo ir de una vez. Deja de destrozarlo. Simplemente: déjalo en paz."

"Louis, te advierto que-"

Pero Karen se calla, porque la puerta se abre de golpe y Louis casi se cae- casi, porque Harry se encarga de recoger su espalda y ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio. Louis traga saliva cuando mira a su lado y siente la mano de Harry apoyarse justo arriba de su cintura. Sus ojos están inspeccionando a Karen, quién suspira aliviada e intenta tocar su brazo. Pero para aparente sorpresa de ella, él se retira.

"Karen, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Karen parpadea confusa y pasa su mirada de Harry a Louis, para devolverla de nuevo a su marido. 

"Harry..." Su tono de voz es amable y Louis tiene que ladear su cabeza, porque hace solo dos segundos lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. "Creo que deberíamos de hablar."

"Está bien." Harry accede, dándole un apretón en la cintura a Louis y adelantándose. "Vamos a hablar."

"En privado." Karen lo mira, significativa.

Entonces, Louis alza su ceja y da dos pasos atrás- porque él no tiene nada más que hacer, por lo visto. Le da un leve empujón a la puerta con la cadera y esta se abre, pero Harry coloca una mano en su estómago y lo para.

"No," Dice tranquilo. "Louis no se va."

"Preferiría que no estuviera delante." La morena mira a Harry y parece intentar conciliar- pero él niega con su cabeza.

"Louis es mi pareja," Dice, seguro. "él puede escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir."

"Harry, por favor..."

"Sé que él confía en mí," Harry lo mira y estira una sonrisa tranquila, así que él se la devuelve. "pero prefiero que no haya malentendidos. Si no quieres que esté aquí, entonces no tenemos nada que hablar."

"Es decir," Karen resopla y se moja los labios. No mira a Louis en ningún momento, parece que él desaparece mágicamente cuando Harry está delante. "vas en serio."

"Ayer te dejé bien claro que lo iba."

"Pero ayer estábamos los dos muy nerviosos, Harry."

"Lo sé." Harry acepta. "Y me disculpo por las cosas que te pudieron llegar a herir, pero-"

"Llevamos seis años." Ella lo interrumpe. 

Louis pasa su peso de una pierna a otra, simplemente mirando todo como si estuviera en un partido de tenis- primero Karen, luego Harry, después otra vez a Harry... Y así sucesivamente.

"Por eso mismo creo que te debo una disculpa, por todos los años que hemos pasado juntos." Harry parece tan tranquilo y para Louis es tan abrumador- teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior estaba muy mal. "Pero si has venido aquí con la idea de hacerme cambiar de opinión, lo siento."

"Yo-" Karen casi tartamudea. "Ni siquiera sé qué decir. No me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto."

"Es lo que es." Harry tose un poco y una mirada de pena se instala en sus ojos- y Louis está cautivado porque él sea capaz de sentir empatía por una persona que le ha hecho tanto daño, porque eso habla muy bien de él- y es otra razón para enamorarse un poco más de Harry, si es que es posible enamorarse más de lo que está.

"¡No es lo que es!" Ella exclama, sus brazos en alto y Louis suspira, sabiendo que todo va a comenzar de nuevo. Por lo que no la deja de hablar. Estira su brazo y consigue que Harry dé un paso atrás.

"Te he dicho que no te iba a dejar que hicieras esto de nuevo, Karen." Louis le recuerda, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación. "No lo hagas."

"Lou," Harry dice desde atrás. "no pasa nada."

"No," Louis echa su mirada hacia Harry y luego lo devuelve hacia Karen. "ella no puede tener el derecho a venir aquí y romperte cada vez que quiera. No puede irse y volver constantemente, con reclamos incoherentes. No está bien y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir, Harry, lo siento."

Harry va a decir algo, pero Karen es más rápida.

"Te he dicho que no te metas." Murmura entre sus dientes.

"Y yo te he dicho que tú no eres la más indicada para hablar acerca de meterse en la vida de los demás." 

"Imbécil de m-"

"Ni se te ocurra ir por ahí." Harry advierte, posicionándose a un lado de Louis y con un tono mucho más duro. "Respeta a Louis."

"Me estás pidiendo que respete a la persona que ha roto mi matrimonio, Harry, ¡nuestro matrimonio!" Su voz se eleva un poco. "¿Estás viendo lo que haces?"

"Louis no ha roto nuestro matrimonio, Karen, te lo dije ayer. Lo has roto tú."

"Yo no he roto nada." Ella dice segura, cruzándose de brazos. "Todo tiene solución, pero no la podemos encontrar si lo que haces es tirarte a los brazos de la primera persona que se te cruza por el camino."

"¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera uno cualquiera!" Louis se defiende, elevando su dedo- posiblemente, más de lo que debería. "Tú has sido la que ha destrozado tu matrimonio, a ver si se te mete en la cabeza de una jodida vez."

"¿Vas a dejar que me hable así?"

Harry niega con su cabeza.

"Louis es una persona independiente a mí, yo no lo puedo dirigir." Harry alza sus cejas. "Además, le estabas pasando información al abogado de su exprometido, el que quiere quitarle la casa que él mismo pagó y hacer que pierda cualquier bien material, cosas que le han costado trabajo. ¿Pretendes que se quede callado?"

"Har-"

"No, Karen." Harry la corta ahora. "Entiendo que hayas venido buscando una reconciliación, pero eso no va a ocurrir. Y acabo de intentar, de nuevo, que todo esté bien para que el divorcio sea un proceso fácil, pero está visto que tú no quieres. Y yo no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, entonces."

"¡Es que me pides empatía constantemente!" Ella grita. "Me pides que te entienda pero tú no me entiendes a mí, no entiendes que estás destrozándome y rompiendo mi corazón."

"Lo hago, Karen, realmente lo hago. Pero no puedo hacer las cosas bien si me lo impides."

"Yo no quiero divorciarme, Harry. Yo te quiero."

Louis junta sus labios en una fina línea por el pequeño dolor que se instala en su pecho, pero no dice nada porque no es su posición.

Y Harry está en casa, con él.

No tiene nada de lo que preocuparse.

"Lo siento, pero yo a ti no." Harry murmura realmente apenado y Karen da un pequeño paso atrás. Parece realmente dolida, como si el golpe hubiera sido inesperado- porque ella, seguramente, creyó que todo lo que pasó se solucionaría al día siguiente. "Mañana pasaré a por algunas cosas y-"

"Ya lo he hecho yo." Louis susurra cerca de él, intentando no hundir más el dedo en la herida.

"En ese caso, mi abogada te llamará a lo largo de la semana para ver en qué términos quieres llevar a cabo el divorcio."

"¿Abogada?" Louis le pregunta bajito.

"Jennie." Harry simplemente le dice, mirándolo por un segundo y luego devolviendo su vista a Karen. "Lo siento, Karen, no quería que acabara así."

"Harry, por favor." Ella ruega una vez más pero Harry niega con su cabeza.

"Ahora nos tenemos que ir," Harry empuja suavemente a Louis para retirarlo por fin de la situación y luego inclina su cabeza hacia Karen. "buenas noches."

Louis da dos pasos dentro de la casa y ve como Harry le da una última mirada a Karen, para luego cerrar la puerta. No se escucha nada más en el pasillo y Louis parpadea cuando, segundos después, Harry se gira hacia él.

"Louis, yo-"

Pero él lo hace callar cuando envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Harry." Le dice sincero, acoplando su cabeza en el pecho del rizado. "Como, realmente orgulloso. Ayer estabas tan miserable... y hoy- no sé, estás tan seguro."

"Cuando me he despertado..." Harry murmura contra su oído y Louis estira su cabeza para mirarlo, sin entender. "Ha sido cuando me he despertado y te tenía entre mis brazos, me he dado cuenta de que hace meses que quería eso y que no podía desperdiciar esto por mis inseguridades, porque sé que vas a luchar conmigo."

"Claro que lo voy a hacer." Louis sonríe, estirando su mano para acariciar su mejilla. "Y no quiero que dudes de eso."

"He intentado terminar bien con ella, porque he sentido que era algo que tenía que cerrar..." Le explica. "Pero cuando ha comenzado a decir lo mismo de siempre yo simplemente no he sido capaz de escuchar más. Estoy harto de esta situación, solo quiero que termine y poder descansar bien."

"Tarde o temprano, bebé." Louis le asegura. "Y está bien, no tienes por qué enfrentarte a esto ahora mismo."

"No quiero enfrentarme. No quiero hacerlo más, ¿por favor?" Le pide con sus ojos caídos y una sonrisa exhausta.

"Claro que no." Le promete. "Mañana hablaremos con Jennie para que no tengas que cruzarte con ella en todo el proceso de divorcio."

"Gracias." Harry le muestra su hoyuelo mientras le agradece -como si él tuviera algún poder sobre todo lo que está ocurriendo-, y luego deja un suave beso en sus labios. "Te quiero."

"Yo también." Louis le responde totalmente sincero, con una gran sonrisa, y luego palmea su culo, divertido. "Ahora vamos a calentar esa pizza de nuevo y ver Friends."

Harry carcajea cuando Louis se escapa de sus brazos y corretea hacia la cocina. 

"Ve poniendo Netflix." Le pide en un pequeño grito -para que los chicos no se despierten- y Harry asiente con su cabeza, yendo hacia el salón.

"Oye, Lu," Harry para en su camino, se apoya contra la ventana que separa la cocina del salón y lo mira. Louis tiene la puerta del microondas en su mano, así que se gira a medias. Harry alza sus cejas, sus ojos entrecerrados con gracia. "no habrás visto ningún capítulo sin mí, ¿no?"

"Extrañamente, y desde que te conozco, los capítulos saben a menos si no los veo contigo."

Harry sonríe cariñoso y luego comen pizza delante de la TV, comentando cómo Mónica, en realidad, está preciosa con el pavo en su cabeza.

Después hacen el amor -Harry susurrando te amo cada vez que tiene oportunidad y Louis devolviéndoselo con pequeños gemidos y miradas llenas de amor-, y cuando terminan se acurrucan en la cama- Louis entre los brazos de Harry, como se está volviendo costumbre.

Y Harry está comenzando a creer que quizá, y aunque sea un poco, se merece estar ahí.

Con Louis.

Se merece a Louis.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry rodea la cintura de Louis con su pierna derecha y lo aprisiona contra él, besando su cuello- así, Louis se estremece bajo sus brazos y gira su cabeza, solamente para clavar el azul en él.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry le pregunta, consciente de lo mentalmente agotado que debe de estar. "¿Seguro que quieres salir?"

Louis bosteza -quizá aún desperezándose de la larga siesta que ambos han tenido- y asiente hacia él.

"Sí, por fa," Le pide, bajito. "necesito despejarme."

"Vale, precioso." Harry susurra.

El juicio es mañana y Harry ni siquiera sabe cómo se siente Louis. No ha dicho mucho en todo el día, solo han comido y llamado a Zayn para quedar el día siguiente- y también han decidido que deben de salir un poco.

"¿Tienes algo en mente?" Louis le pregunta, girándose para enfrentarlo y acariciando suavemente su brazo, ambos bajo las sábanas.

"¿Sabes?" Harry piensa y luego vuelve a hablar. "Creo que deberíamos de ir a Doncaster."

"¿A Doncaster?" Louis frunce su ceño y levanta su cabeza de la almohada. "¿Qué dices, Hazza?"

"Sí," Asiente, como si no fuera una locura. "necesitas ver a tu madre, Lou, estar en casa."

"Pero mañana es el juicio y estamos a tres horas en coche."

"¿Qué son tres horas?" Harry sonríe, su hoyuelo con él y luego estira su mano para retirarle el flequillo de la frente. "No son nada."

"Pero es agotador ir hasta allí y-"

"No importa, yo conduzco."

"Mi madre me dijo que vendría mañana."

"Así le ahorramos el viaje."

Louis se ríe.

"¿Seguro que no hay intenciones ocultas?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Harry ladea su cabeza, paseando su mano por la cintura de Louis y atraiéndolo hacia él, haciendo que sus labios queden a centímetros. "¿Te refieres a mi queriendo conocer a tu madre?"

Louis ladea una sonrisa coqueta.

"¿Puede ser?"

Harry se encoge de hombros y le sonríe- así, una hora después, ambos están dentro del coche de Louis. Harry se sienta en el lugar del conductor y Louis comienza a buscar una buena canción que les ayude en estas tres horas de camino.

"Esto es una locura." Louis le recuerda, sonriendo desde su posición y mirando la biblioteca de su teléfono móvil para poner música. Escoge algo de los Beatles y deja que la radio haga su función, para después girarse a Harry. "Es como, una locura." 

Harry ríe ante la repetición de Louis y luego niega con su cabeza, sacando el coche del aparcamiento.

"Tú lo hiciste por mí."

"Eran otros tiempos."

"Lu, fue hace menos de tres semanas."

"Aún así."

Harry ríe suavemente.

"Deja de preocuparte." Le pide, adentrándose en la carretera. "Podemos salir a tomar algo por allí y luego volvemos por la mañana, ¿quieres?"

"El juicio es a las doce."

"Pues salimos de allí a las ocho y así te da tiempo a arreglarte una vez lleguemos aquí." 

Louis asiente para sí mismo y Harry busca a tientas su mano. Louis se la da cuando se da cuenta y el rizado la ajusta de nuevo en el cambio de marchas- así, la mano de Louis queda bajo la de Harry.

El viaje se hace corto, y se hace así porque Harry está con él. Cantan a todo pulmón, luego comparten algún cigarro y paran en una gasolinera de Leicester, dónde Harry se pelea con él para que coma algo, pero él se niega ("Vamos, Lou, llevamos casi tres horas en el coche, debes de comer algo." "Comí en casa." "No fue bastante comida." "Sí lo fue para mi estómago." "Bebe un zumo, aunque sea." "¿Eso cambiará algo?" "Tiene vitaminas" "Oh, Harry, te estás comenzando a parecer a mi madre.").

Finalmente emprenden camino veinte minutos después y Louis tiene un zumo de naranja descansando en su regazo.

"Bébetelo, Lou."

"Déjame respirar, Harry."

El mencionado gira sus ojos.

"Louis," Harry suspira. "por favor."

"¿Por qué estás tan ensimismado en que me tome el jodido zumo?"

"Porque necesitas tomar algo." Harry le responde. "Has comido muy poco hoy y mañana es el juicio, sé que debes de estar cansado y agotado..."

"Tienes razón." Louis suspira, mordiéndose el labio y recogiendo el brick entre sus manos. "Perdón, amor."

"No te preocupes."

El coche se ve inundado por un incómodo silencio poco después, solo con la suave voz de John Lennon y Louis bebiéndose el maldito zumo de fondo. Harry está concentrado en la carretera, con sus cejas fruncidas.

"Hey, Harry," Louis lo llama pero el profesor no gira su cabeza, solo alza sus cejas y lo mira de soslayo, haciéndole ver que lo está escuchando. "en serio, lo siento."

"Solo has dicho jodido zumo, Lou." Harry ríe suavemente.

"Pero no te he contestado bien."

"No pasa nada." Harry le asegura. una mirada apacible en su rostro. "Estás con los nervios a flor de piel, está bien."

"¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara?"

"Oh, eso," Harry suspira y hace una especie de mueca. "creo que me he perdido."

"¡¿Qué?!" Louis exclama, dejando de lado el zumo y girándose para mirarlo. "¿Cómo que perdido?"

"Hemos pasado la señal de Leicester hace un rato y he girado en la intersección, pero no he visto la de Markfield."

"Espero tengo el móvil aqu-" Louis se retuerce para buscarlo, pero en ese momento la música se para. "no me jodas."

Harry lo mira, captando a los pocos segundos que el hecho de que la música se haya parado significa que el móvil de Louis se ha quedado sin batería y deja escapar un par de bufidos que poco a poco se convierten en una carcajada larga.

"Oh, dios, Lou."

"¡Eso digo yo!" Louis toquetea su teléfono enfadado dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, está apagado. Mira de reojo a Harry y se da cuenta de que se está cubriendo la boca. "¿Te estás riendo?"

"Perdón," Harry carcajea. "es que es muy gracioso."

"Tonto..." Louis murmura y luego no puede evitar sonreír cuando Harry le contagia la risa.

Al final las tres horas se convierten en tres y media, porque Louis recuerda cómo llegar a Doncaster (y tonto de él confió en que Harry lo sabría), pero se han metido en otra carretera- así que tienen que dar toda la vuelta hasta que consiguen pasar Markfield y, finalmente, llegan a Doncaster.

La casa de Louis está igual que siempre, absoluta- y él no tarda en ver como la puerta se abre derepente, con Jay asomando su cabeza. Louis la ha avisado para que estuviera preparada- porque la conoce, sabe que no tiene ningún tipo de vergüenza y dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza.

Louis suspira cuando su madre lo ve y corretea hacia ella, envolviéndose en sus brazos.

"Hola, cariño." Ella lo saluda y le deja un beso en la mejilla, antes de que su mirada viaje hacia el rizado, que está cerrando su coche. "Es hermoso."

"Mamá..." Louis murmura entre dientes y abriendo sus ojos- pero ella, en su lugar, ríe.

"Es lo que es." Repone y luego sonríe cuando ve a Harry cruzando el camino hasta la puerta de la casa. "Tú debes de ser Harry."

Harry le muestra sus hoyuelos y asiente feliz. 

"Y tú debes de ser Jay." Harry le repite, en una especie de tono gracioso- Louis ni siquiera se esfuerza en entender la broma, pero su madre parece encantada con el rizado.

"Exacto, y espero que hayas oído hablar bien de mi." Jay lo saluda con un abrazo y luego les insta a entrar. "Pero pasad, no os quedéis ahí."

Louis asiente con una sonrisa y mira a Harry, apoyando la mano en su cintura y empujándolo levemente hacia dentro.

"Vamos, Hazza."

La casa de Louis es acogedora, más que la suya en Holmes Chapel y Harry se detiene un momento a mirar los detalles de las paredes de color azul. Los muebles parecen clásicos y son de color blanco, además de tener un montón de marcos de fotos adornando cada lugar existente. 

"Mira," Jay llama la atención de Harry. Está frente a la chimenea y tiene una de las fotos en sus manos. Harry levanta las cejas y se acerca rápidamente. "este es Louis de pequeño."

Louis exclama al aire y le da una pequeña mirada la foto. Sí, definitivamente es él desnudo uno de los veranos que su madre se pudo permitir un viaje a la playa.

"Mamá, por amor a Dios," Louis se adentra en la conversación, tomando lugar entre Harry y su madre y echando su cabeza ligeramente hacia delante para que Harry no pueda ver- pero él es más rápido y alarga su gran brazo, recogiendo la foto entre sus manos. Louis se lleva una mano al puente de su nariz y lo masajea, viendo la sonrisa incipiente que Harry está colocando. "no le enseñes eso."

"Estás muy tierno," Harry levanta su vista y clava sus ojos en él, con una sonrisa llena de amor y sus mejillas elevadas. "como ahora."

"Tienes razón, siempre lo ha sido." Jay asiente en respuesta hacia el rizado y los deja a ambos para sentarse en los sofás. Louis le da un suave empujón a Harry con una expresión divertida y después se sienta junto a su madre.

Harry, sin embargo, se muerde el labio y deja el marco en su lugar, para luego girarse hacia Jay.

"En fin," Es lo que dice Jay cuando tiene los dos pares de ojo sobre ellas. "¿por qué estáis aquí? te dije que iba a ir mañana. Quiero presentarme allí y-"

"Mejor no, mamá. Te ahorras el viaje y el disgusto."

"El viaje te lo podrías haber ahorrado tú."

"Harry pensó que sería buena idea pasar la noche aquí para despejarnos."

"Oh, Harry," Jay coloca un gesto cariñoso y clava sus ojos en el susodicho. "cuidas bien de mi hijo, por lo que veo."

Harry asiente casi como un militar, convencido de su respuesta- Louis no lo va a negar, por supuesto.

"Claro que sí," Le dice. "siempre."

Jay se muerde el interior de la mejilla, evitando una sonrisa y luego cruza sus piernas, sin quitar la vista de Harry.

"Entonces," Ella le contesta. "¿Cuándo lo vais a hacer oficial?"

Louis da un pequeño bote en su sitio y exclama algo hacia su madre, pero Jay hace un ademán con su mano, murmurándole un "déjame"- entonces Louis gira sus ojos azules y le da una mirada de disculpa. 

Pero está bien, no le importa hablar de esto abiertamente, porque es algo que está pasando, ¿no? es una cosa.

"No te preocupes, Lou." Harry se ríe y mira a madre e hijo. "Creo que... creo que ya somos pareja, ¿no?" Pero Louis se encoge de hombros mientras ríe y murmura un 'no lo sé'. "Yo creo que sí, aunque nunca se lo he pedido." Harry continúa. "Ahora mismo hay una especie de vacío moral entre ambos, ¿no?"

Jay se ríe suavemente, sus ojos destellando.

"Exactamente." Le da la razón. "Entonces, ¿a qué esperas?"

"¡Mamá, por favor!" Louis la corta, añadiéndose a la conversación de nuevo y da un pequeño saltito, negando con su cabeza y agarrando la mano de Harry en el camino. "Vamos a hacernos té."

"Oye, Louis..."

Pero Louis niega con su cabeza rápidamente y corretea empujando a Harry.

"¡Que no, mamá!"

Ambos entran entre risas a la cocina y Louis se acerca para poner a calentar la tetera. No tarda mucho en encontrarla, en realidad, y la deja sobre el fuego- después de eso, se gira y se apoya en la encimera, encontrándose con los ojos de Harry, que lo está mirando desde la otra punta de la cocina.

"Oye," Le pregunta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, con medio cuerpo apoyado en la encimera también. "¿por qué me has sacado de ahí?"

"Harry, por Dios."

"Le quería responder."

"Que vergüenza..."

Pero Harry niega con sus hoyuelos muy remarcados.

"¿Vergüenza por qué?" Cuestiona, una ceja alzada. "Ella lleva razón, no hemos oficializado nada."

"Bueno," Louis se muerde el labio y simplemente se gira, obviando su pregunta. "¿cómo quieres el té?"

Harry mira su espalda.

"Me evades."

"¿Yo?" Louis suelta una risa nerviosa, pero no lo mira. "no."

"Me estás evadiendo." Harry confirma, dando dos suaves pasos hacia Louis y dándole la vuelta de la cintura. "Ven aquí."

Harry estira su mano y lo empuja suavemente hacia la encimera blanca. Lo aprisiona contra ella, cercando las piernas de Louis con sus muslos- sin darle opción de escape. Posa su mano izquierda en la cintura del escritor y usa la otra para empujarlo del cuello y, finalmente, unir sus labios.

Sus pechos -con la obvia diferencia de altura- chocan cuando Harry introduce su lengua a la acción, bordeando sus labios con suavidad, y con sus fríos dedos acaricia un trozo de la espalda de Louis, que está descubierta. Louis se apega más fuerte contra él, intensificando el beso y rodeando el cuello del rizado. Su erección está comenzando a abultarse, y Harry la está comenzando a notar- así que, con toda la suavidad que lo caracteriza, sonríe contra sus labios y deja un último beso antes de retirarse.

Louis parpadea unos momentos, viendo como Harry retira la tetera que ha comenzado a chistar.

"Ahí tienes," Harry se ríe, dando una suave palmada con sus manos. "avergüénzate ahora."

Louis se muerde el labio (un poco caliente todavía, si él tiene que ser honesto) y niega con su cabeza.

"Que tonto eres."

***

"Así que, este es el bar dónde solías venir de joven."

Louis frunce su ceño hacia Harry pero se acerca un poco más a él para afianzar el toque, mientras ambos cruzan la puerta del pequeño lugar a tres calles de la casa de Jay.

"Sigo siendo joven." Louis hace un pequeño mohín pero Harry asiente riendo y le da una suave nalgada.

"Claro, bebé."

Louis no le dice nada, simplemente se une a la broma con una risa y lo conduce a través de las mesas, hasta que llegan a una pequeña en una de las esquinas. Hay tres chicos, dos morenos y un pelirrojo- los tres se levantan a la vez cuando Louis aparece.

"¡Loueeeh!" El pelirrojo grita sobre la música, tirándose a los brazos de Louis.

"Oli." Louis saluda con una gran sonrisa y le da dos suaves golpes en la espalda. 

Luego, los dos chicos castaños se unen en otro abrazo a él y le sonríen a Harry cuando lo ven- Louis, en realidad, no suelta la mano de Harry en ningún momento. Solamente abraza a sus amigos con la que tiene libre.

"Este es Harry," Louis introduce. "ellos son Oli, Calvin y Stan."

Los chicos lo saludan a él también y Harry les agradece con una sonrisa el buen recibimiento.

"Pero vamos," Ese es Calvin, si Harry lo está identificando bien. "sentémonos."

Hacen caso y se dejan caer sobre los asientes mullidos. Louis se hace el camino hacia Harry, pegando hombro con hombreño, pero dejando su mano reposar en la rodilla de Harry por debajo de la mesa.

Los amigos se sumergen en una conversación sobre cómo le va la vida a Louis y Harry simplemente los mira, sin mucho que decir- claro, al menos hasta que tiene todos los pares de ojos encima de él.

"Así que," El pelirrojo dice. "¿cuánto lleváis juntos?"

"Bueno, en realidad," Harry tose un poco, mirando de reojo a Louis. "no se lo he pedido."

"¡¿Qué?!" Stan eleva sus manos con la exclamación y abre sus ojos, mirando de Louis a Harry. "¿Todavía no sois oficiales?"

"No me jodas," Calvin se une. "pero si lo parecéis."

"Sí, sí," Oli les da la razón, riendo. "¿habéis visto que Louis no lo ha soltado en ningún momento?"

"Bueno, ¡ya está!" Louis lo corta. "No he venido a Doncaster para que todos le preguntéis lo mismo a Harry."

Harry puede ver como Louis se sonroja.

Louis ignora como Harry deja ver sus hoyuelos, feliz.

***

Louis otea la calle, con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa escandalosamente borracha. Harry va a su lado, sosteniendo su chaqueta y mirando su rostro. 

Están yendo hacia la casa de Jay, que no está tan lejos, y están haciendo su camino andando. Ambos van considerablemente borrachos, pero no lo bastante como para olvidarse de cómo llegar.

La cosa ha sido que, Oli es muy ruidoso, Calvin pregunta mucho, pero Stan... Stan simplemente estaba pidiendo cerveza tras cerveza, instándoles a beber y a celebrar por los viejos tiempos- y Harry no se ha podido negar cuando ha visto la gran sonrisa de felicidad que ha cruzado el rostro de Louis, quizá contento y despejado de su vida real.

Eso lo ha llevado al ahora- Harry mirando embobado a Louis, mientras Louis tiene su vista al frente.

"Oye, Lou..."

Louis lo mira de reojo, con una sonrisa.

"¿Sí?"

"Para un segundo." Le pide, viendo como el escritor lo hace rápidamente. Gira sobre su pies y se encuentran frente con frente. Hace frío y las calles están vacías- lo normal en un enero. 

"¿Qué pasa, Hazza?"

Louis parpadea hacia él, confundido. 

"Mira..." Harry comienza, pasándose la lengua por los labios antes de ser capaz de decir algo más- y dándose el tiempo suficiente para ordenar sus pensamientos. "Ellos tienen razón."

"No sé qué estás diciendo." Louis ríe y niega con su cabeza, agarrando su mano para empezar a andar. "Anda, vamos."

"No, no," Harry se para, no dejando que Louis tire de él- así que el escritor tiene que volver a enfrentarlo, ahora con su ceño fruncido. "ellos tienen razón, Lou. Esto no es oficial."

"Oh, no," Louis vira sus ojos e intenta andar otra vez- pero, de nuevo, Harry lo para. "no empieces con esa mierda."

"¿Por qué no quieres que lo hagamos?"

Louis suspira.

"No es que no quiera que lo hagamos."

"¿Entonces?" Harry clava su vista en él, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante. Sus manos siguen unidas, pero Louis no lo está mirando. "Sé que le dije a Karen que somos pareja, pero yo quiero preguntarlo debidamente."

"Es más complicado que eso..."

"¿Por qué has rehuido del tema desde que tu madre lo mencionó esta mañana?"

"No he rehuido."

"Sí." Harry asiente ligeramente, soltando su mano para poder levantar su barbilla y obligarlo a mirar directamente a sus ojos. 

"No, Harry."

"Sí, lo has estado haciendo incluso con tus amigos. Cuando ellos lo han mencionado has cambiado rápidamente de tema."

"Escucha, Harry," Louis se moja los labios y lo mira de frente, por fin. "tú no eres el problema."

"Haces ver que sí..."

"Es solo que..." Louis junta sus labios en una fina línea. "no quiero que te sientas presionado."

"¿Por qué pasaría eso?"

"Hace dos días literalmente cruzó por tu cabeza la idea de dejarme." Louis no parece enfadado con la situación, más bien mantiene un gesto amable hacia él, y Harry le tiene que dar la razón- no se puede quejar, eso pasó. Y lo hecho, hecho está. Aunque Harry se vaya a retractar de cada palabra que dijo, por el resto de su vida.

"Lo sé, Lou, lo sé." Harry suspira. "No sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso."

"No quiero que te sientas presionado e intentes huir otra vez." Louis ignora sus disculpas porque se las cree y, en realidad, no quiere que Harry se ahogue en lo mismo una y otra vez, culpándose por algo que ya no pueden cambiar. 

"No hice aquello porque me sintiera presionado."

"Pero tienes que entender que me dé miedo, Harry..."

"Lo hago." Harry responde con sinceridad. "Pero aquello no fue tu culpa."

"Aún así," Louis insiste. "yo quiero que lo tomes con calma, ¿está bien? ni siquiera has pedido cita con el psicólogo aún."

"No me siento presionado por ti," Harry contrapone sinceramente, y agarra el brazo de Louis, para pegarlo más a él. "no pienses eso..."

"Harry-"

"No, Lou, en serio." Harry lo corta. "Te quiero, me quieres... Nos queremos." Resume. "¿qué más nos hace falta?"

"Te lo he dicho, quiero que te lo tomes con calma."

Harry niega enérgicamente con su cabeza y corta la distancia entre los dos. Recoge el rostro de Louis entre sus manos y retira el flequillo de su frente -en un claro gesto lleno de amor- antes de volver a mirarlo.

"A la mierda la calma." Le susurra, con sus labios apenas rozándose. "Sé mi novio, Louis."

El azul y el verde se encuentran, Harry analizando la mirada de Louis.

"¿Lo estás haciendo así, ahora?"

"Maldita sea que lo estoy haciendo," Harry sonríe, pegando su lengua a su labio superior y sus hoyuelos se hacen prominentes, consiguiendo que Louis carcajee con sus ojos cerrados. "lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo. Sé mi novio."

Louis roza sus labios y sonríe feliz, pequeñas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos- lágrimas que Harry no tarda en retirar.

"Harry, Dios," Ríe nervioso. "Eso ni siquiera es una pregunta."

"Encima de todo, exigente." Harry bromea, dejando escapar una risa. Entonces se separa ante la confusa mirada de Louis y convierte su postura en una un poco más segura. "¿Quieres ser mi pareja?"

"Bobo," Louis se apega a él de nuevo, casi temblando entre sus brazos de la emoción. "claro que sí."

El rizado junta sus labios finalmente, con el calor arremolinándose en su estómago y luego se une a la risa tonta de su ahora -y, demonios, que bien suena decirlo- novio.

"Te quiero muchísimo, Louis," suspira enamorado, apretándolo contra sí. "Dios sabe que lo hago."

Louis lo sabe, también.


	29. Chapter 29

Louis se coloca la corbata un poco más y mira de soslayo a Zayn, quien está sentado sobre su cama. 

"¿Estás nervioso?" Él le pregunta.

"No sé," Louis se encoge de hombros, porque es la realidad. No está bien, no está mal. Está, simplemente está. "estoy un poco asustado, si tengo que ser honesto."

"Lu," Zayn lo llama cuando se levanta de la cama y se acerca tranquilamente hacia él. Le quita la corbata y la coloca entre sus manos, para arreglarla. "no le has hecho nada, ¿está bien? no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. El que nada debe nada teme."

"Sí, pero..."

"Si ese juez es coherente, no perderás nada."

Louis suspira frustrado y deja caer las manos a ambos lados de sus muslos.

"¿Y si no lo es?"

Zayn junta sus labios en una fina línea y mete la corbata dentro de la chaqueta de traje, para luego darle una suave palmada en el pecho, haciéndole ver que está listo.

"Si no lo es, entonces, estaremos contigo." Su mano viaja y se instala en el hombro de Louis, con un gran gesto cariñoso, que él agradece ladeando su cabeza y entornando una pequeña sonrisa triste. "No estás solo, lo sabes. Si pasara algo, nos encargaremos entre todos de solucionarlo."

"No quiero inmiscuiros en esto."

"Ya lo estamos." Zayn ríe. "Hasta la cabeza."

"Te quiero." Louis suspira cariñosamente, siendo sincero, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su mejor amigo. "Gracias por todo."

"No es nada, amor," Le asegura, respondiendo al abrazo y dejando un fuerte beso en su mejilla. "ahora vayámonos."

Louis acepta y no se separa de él del todo, cuando abre la puerta y hacen su camino hacia el salón. Allí están Niall y Harry, ambos sentados en el sofá y con su mirada sobre la TV. No están hablando, demasiado concentrados en las noticias como para ello. La casa, ciertamente, se ha sumergido en un ambiente un poco tenso e incómodo. Por su puesto que es culpa de Louis, quién no ha sido capaz de explayarse mucho desde que han llegado de Doncaster, porque está nervioso y triste, a partes iguales.

"¿Vamos?" Zayn llama la atención de los chicos y los dos giran sus cabezas- los ojos de Harry, sin embargo, se postran inmediatamente sobre él.

"¡Vamos!" Niall acepta alargando las s entre sus labios y da un pequeño salto. Se acerca a Zayn tranquilo y posa su mano en la espalda del chico. "¿Bajamos nosotros al coche?"

"Está bien," Zayn acepta. "ahora nos vemos, chicos."

Louis les asiente en agradecimiento -porque necesita tiempo a solas con Harry- y las cosquillas comienzan a formarse en su estómago. Cuando los chicos cierran la puerta, Harry se levanta del sofá y se acerca hacia él, con cautela.

Parece asustado de cualquier cosa que pueda decir que afecte a Louis de sobremanera, y no lo culpa, porque es verdad que está bastante sensible e irascible. Pero él solo quiere un abrazo, que le haga saber que va a estar aquí- a pesar de que Louis sabe que estará siempre.

"¿Quieres hablar de algo antes de irnos?" Harry le pregunta suavemente, postrándose frente a él.

"¿De qué se supone que hablemos, Hazzy?" Louis murmura. "Ni siquiera sé qué decir."

Y no miente, su mente ahora mismo es un revoltijo de pensamientos- no es capaz de sacar ninguna conclusión. Sus nervios están a flor de piel y está un poco mareado.

"No tienes que decir nada." Harry asegura, rodeando su espalda. "Ven aquí."

Harry captura sus labios en un segundo, envolviéndolos en el calor y sabor conocido, reconfortándolo un poco. Su lengua se pasea tranquila, sin mucho ahínco, simplemente acariciando sus labios suavemente e intentando, quizá, transmitirle un poco de amor. Louis se agarra a sus brazos, levantándose de puntillas para poder profundizar un poco más- antes de que Harry acaricie su mejilla y se separe, dándole un último beso corto.

"¿Mejor?" Le pregunta con una sonrisa, susurrando contra sus labios.

Louis cierra sus ojos y asiente.

"Más tranquilo."

"Te quiero." Harry le dice, recogiéndolo más contra él.

"Yo también te quiero, H." 

"Y tú mismo me dijiste que íbamos a poder con cualquier obstáculo. Comienza a creértelo tú también."

Louis clava su azul en él, la tranquilidad reflejándose un poco en ellos y le sonríe abiertamente, asintiendo.

"Lo haré.

"Eso espero." Harry pasea sutilmente sus dedos por su cabello, jugueteando por él. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Vamos."

**

Prontamente llegan a juzgados y el camino en el coche ha sido de todo menos divertido. Los cuatro se han sentado sin mucho que decir, la mano de Harry escapándose suavemente para recoger la de Louis y darle apoyo silenciosamente. Louis le ha sonreído y ha besado su palma, intentando hacerle entender que estaba más relajado.

Pero ahora la puerta del juzgado está frente a él, con un aire absoluto que lo está haciendo temblar y su hermana ha llegado un poco más temprano, presentándose hacia Harry con una sonrisa y dándole un codazo suave, en un claro gesto atrevido.

Quedan menos de veinte minutos para que el juicio comience y Louis está consciente de que solo tiene que pasar ahí una hora, y de que, posiblemente, tarde más de dos semanas en saber la sentencia. ¿Pero eso siquiera importa?

Sus piernas tiemblan cuando los tacones de Jennie resuenan tras él y se encuentra con sus ojos rasgados más rápido que tarde, estrechando su fino brazo y envolviéndolo en un abrazo profesional.

"¿Todo bien?" Ella le pregunta, separándose un poco para poder unir sus miradas y Louis le da un suspiro triste como respuesta. "No te preocupes, tenemos todas las de ganar."

Louis no está tan seguro, pero no lo dice porque Jennie les avisa de que es momento de entrar.

Le da una suave mirada a Harry, quién le sonríe con complicidad cuando cruzan la puerta- y casi Louis se marea mirando al final del pasillo. Hace su camino con tranquilidad, mirando de lejos al juez. Es un hombre -por supuesto, siempre son hombres- y tiene su ceño fruncido, aunque Louis no puede determinar si es un gesto hecho a conciencia o simples arrugas de expresión.

Louis recibe un suave apretón en su brazo por parte de Harry, quien le murmura un "tranquilo" cuando Jennie abre la pequeña puerta y le indica con la mano que tome asiento a su izquierda. Louis asiente hacia ella y se sienta con cuidado, echándole una última mirada al hombre en el estrado- pero él no lo está mirando, parece ensimismado en sus papeles.

Jennie se acerca poco después y lo saluda, le dice algo que Louis no es capaz de escuchar y entonces se gira hacia él de nuevo, alzando sus cejas.

"Vamos a ganar." Ella le susurra cuando llega a la mesa y toma asiento junto a él, pareciendo desinteresada en lo que está diciendo- aún así, Louis la cree.

Traga saliva cuando la sala se va llenando poco a poco por -lo que Louis supone- estudiantes, y unos veinte minutos después la puerta se abre de par en par. Los ojos de Steve se cruzan con los de Louis por un minisegundo y él tiene que apretar sus manos bajo la mesa para no vomitar ahí mismo. 

Se recoloca sobre la silla y deja su mirada al frente, siendo consciente de que es la primera vez que lo ve desde la pelea en el pasillo y no sabe siquiera cómo va a reaccionar- antes, quizás, habría tragado saliva y aguantado, ahora con la demanda de por medio, él es capaz de ahorcarlo.

El abogado se acerca al estrado y repite el proceso de Jennie, antes de volver a su mesa- donde Steve se ha sentado.

Louis sigue con su mirada al frente.

"Si estamos todos, podemos comenzar." El juece procede cuando los ve a todos callados. "Bien. Juicio Oral número 25, barra 2004. Se declara abierta la sesión. La señora secretaría procederá a leer los escritos de acusación y defensa."

La mujer que descansa en una esquina asiente hacia el juez y comienza a leer. A grandes rasgos, cuenta la intención de Steve tras la demanda (conseguir la casa) y cuando termina, un poco después, vuelve a mirar al juez.

"Gracias." Él agradece, para luego girarse hacia Louis. "Señor Tomlinson, haga el favor de ponerse en pie."

Louis asiente en un suspiro y mira a Jennie, quién lo insta con su mirada. Así que él se levanta, echando la silla hacia atrás y alzando levemente la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en el hombre frente a él- quién continúa hablando.

"Usted tiene el derecho a no declarar contra usted mismo y a no confesarse culpable." El hombre lo mira y Louis se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos claros. "Pase al estrado, por favor."

Louis pasa la lengua por sus labios y asiente de nuevo, mareándose levemente cuando rodea la mesa y el guardia de seguridad le abre el estrado. Se sienta con cautela y baja levemente el micrófono, para poder ponerlo a su altura.

De nuevo, él no es capaz de mirar a Steve. Clava su mirada un poco más allá de la mesa donde Jennie está sentada, justo sobre los ojos de Harry- quién está con un gesto apacible y reconfortándolo sin necesidad de hablar.

"Abogado de la acusación, por favor, haga sus preguntas."

A los pocos segundos, un señor de traje se postra delante de él- después de decir algo como "Con la venia". No es mayor, pero tampoco es joven y lleva un traje azul marino que deslumbra a Louis por unos segundos.

"Buenos días, señor Tomlinson." Le saluda y Louis se lo devuelve en un murmuro. "Procederé a hacerle las preguntas."

"Bien."

El abogado de Steve se desenvuelve después. Le hace muchas preguntas: dónde se conocieron, cómo, cuáles amigos tenían en común, como le pidió la mano, cómo fue vivir con Steve... Hasta llegar al episodio de la infidelidad.

"¿Es cierto que usted ese día salió pronto de trabajar?"

"Así es."

"¿Y encontró, supuestamente, a Steve con otro hombre?"

"No fue supuestamente, ocurrió." Louis le dice serio. "Estaba con su actual pareja, sobre nuestra cama."

"Supuestamente, porque usted no tiene pruebas."

"¿Qué pruebas se supone qué deba de tener?" Louis frunce su ceño. "¿Cómo voy a tener pruebas de eso si no sabía que iba a ocurrir?"

"Señor Tomlinson," El juez llama su atención. "céntrese en contestar."

Louis suspira, intentando relajarse.

"En tal caso, según usted le devolvió el anillo."

"Así es."

"¿Y luego?" Le pregunta el abogado, escondiendo sus manos. "¿Qué hizo?"

"Me fui a Doncaster, con mi familia." Le contesta. "Necesitaba despejarme."

"¿Cuándo se fue usted al bloque de pisos dónde reside ahora?"

"Hará unos cuántos meses."

"¿Cuántos desde la infidelidad?"

"Mmm..." Louis piensa, echándole una mirada a Jennie, quién asiente haciéndole entender que está contestando bien. "¿Seis? Quizá siete."

"Usted quería recuperarse pronto, ¿no?"

"Claro..." Louis murmura. "Cómo todo el mundo, después de una infidelidad."

"Bien, lo entiendo." El hombre asiente. "¿Cuándo conoció a su vecino?"

"¿Cuál de todos?"

"El señor Styles."

"Cuando me mudé." Louis frunce sus labios. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Y desde cuándo mantiene una relación con él?"

Louis recuerda el plan.

"No lo hago."

"Señor Tomlinson, ha jurado no mentir." El hombre alza su ceja. "¿Desde cuándo mantiene una relación con el señor Styles?"

Jennie rebota sobre su asiento.

"¡Protesto!" Grita. "No procede saber eso."

El juez mira al Jennie.

"Pero el señor Styles es un testigo, el hecho de que mantengan una relación influye en su testimonio."

"No hay relación entre ambos, juez." Jennie le asegura. "Son únicamente vecinos."

"Tengo pruebas." El abogado de Steve contrapone. "Una grabación..."

"Protesto, de nuevo." Jennie insiste. "¿Quién habla en la grabación?"

"El señor Styles."

"¿El señor Styles era consciente de que estaba siendo grabado?" El juez le pregunta al abogado, recibiendo una negación de su parte. "Entonces no la podemos aceptar como prueba."

"Pero en ella-"

"Señor, no sé cuánto tiempo lleva usted siendo abogado," El juez lo corta. "pero debe de saber que no se aceptan pruebas que violen la privacidad de ninguno de los miembros de la demanda."

"Bien, no tengo más preguntas, señoría."

El juez procede a llamar a Jennie, que le hace diversas preguntas, sin ahondar mucho- parece bastante satisfecha con el nefasto trabajo del otro abogado y poco después comienzan a llamar a los testigos. Primero sube Zayn, quien promete no mentir. Habla acerca de la época más oscura de su vida, esos primeros meses en los que intentó recuperarse de la infidelidad. Louis se sonroja de vez en cuando, sabiendo que Harry está escuchando cada uno de los detalles- desde él llorando de día y de noche, hasta él casi no queriendo alquilar el apartamento gracias al cual lo conoció. Lottie también sube, hablando del tiempo que pasó después de la infidelidad en Doncaster, y Louis ni siquiera entiende qué tiene que ver todo eso con el hecho de que Steve quiera su parte de la casa. 

Harry sube poco después y cuenta la pelea, sin mucho más que decir.

El juez, luego, divisa toda la sala, pregunta si han acabado los testigos y cierra la sesión.

"Pronto recibirán la resolución."

Louis mira al cielo, esperando que sea pronto.

Harry mira a Louis desde su lugar, deseando recogerlo entre sus brazos.


	30. Chapter 30

Louis presiona el bolígrafo de nuevo contra su mano y escribe encima del ejemplar. Es algo como "Con amor, Louis" y luego garabatea a un lado su firma y un corazón deforme. Lo sostiene frente a la chica rubia que está tras el otro lado y se lo ofrece con una gran sonrisa adornando todo su rostro. Ella asiente con simpatía y sus ojos brillan cuando recibe el libro entre sus manos.

"Muchas gracias, señor Tomlinson." Ella le agradece. "Ha sido un gran libro. Sinceramente, no puedo esperar a leer el siguiente."

"Tendrá que ser en unos meses, amor." Louis hace un mohín gracioso con su nariz, un poco triste por tener que decir eso.

"Esperaré." La chica le asegura, aferrando el libro en su pecho y luego hace una especie de despedida con su cabeza, antes de girarse. "¡Gracias!"

"A ti siempre, por leer." 

Cuando la mujer ha abandonado su campo de vista él mira de nuevo a la fila delante de él, que tiene que seguir avanzando.

Un chico con brackets le sonríe y Louis respira levemente, despegándose la camisa del pecho. El calor está comenzando a ser más fuerte -porque el verano está a la vuelta de la esquina- y él se tiene que afianzar una botella con agua muy fría a su lado. Entre firma y firma, él consigue mensajearle algo a Harry, solamente para quejarse y, por supuesto, lo acompaña de un montón de emojis con la cara de enfado.

Louis asume poco después que él debe de aguantar y aprovechar el resguardo del sol que el stand de la feria de libros le está dando, porque el lugar está a rebosar y él quiere y debe atender a todos. Así que gasta un par de horas más en saludar a sus lectores, recibir halagos, dar las gracias y firmar. La recepción de su nueva novela ha sido generosamente alta y Louis lo está notando ahora- y también lo notó en sus ingresos hace unos meses, ciertamente. Por lo que, está bien para él aguantar un poco de calor porque estas personas pagan sus gastos al final del día, ¿no?

Sonríe ante la última persona de la larga fila, la cual es una señora mayor. Lleva el pelo atado en un pañuelo azul oscuro y le da una gran sonrisa cuando ambos se encuentran de frente. Ella le asegura que el libro le ha ayudado en su duelo, pues perdió a su marido hace poco y leer es lo único que consigue distraerla de su realidad. Louis no puede evitar derramar alguna lágrima y dejar caer una sonrisa triste cuando la mujer se va.

Cuando está finalmente solo, termina con su botella de agua y se abanica, echando un vistazo a los demás stands. 

En su vista periférica, a la izquierda, capta algo que llama su atención. En ese stand se puede leer el nombre del escritor (Elliot Hermann es su nombre, ¿quizas? está bastante alejado para que él pueda verlo bien sin gafas) y se anuncia algo del género policíaco, en letras grandes. Louis recuerda haber escuchado vagamente algo sobre ella y viaja su mirada hacia el mostrador. Los ojos del hombre resaltan por su claridad y su cabello es rubio ceniza- si él lo está distinguiendo bien, claro.

Aunque no es él quién le ha llamado la atención, en realidad. 

Justo frente al hombre, hay una mujer muy elegante. Ella está estirando una sonrisa hacia el tal Elliot y su vestido color verde está suelto. Las perlas relucen en su cuello y ella parece congeniar bien con el hombre, pues revuelve un mechón de pelo en su dedo índice y sus cejas se elevan en sugerencia justo cuando el hombre le devuelve la sonrisa.

Louis frunce su ceño confuso y afina su mirada sobre ellos, dándose cuenta de que, en realidad, él conoce esa fingida risa y la postura refinada.

Es Karen la que está estirándose sobre los libros para unir sus labios con los del hombre y Louis tiene que parpadear un par de veces para ser consciente de lo que está viendo, antes de que una mata de pelo rizado distorsione su vista y él se encuentre con los ojos verdes de Harry inspeccionándolo por completo.

"Hey, Lou." Harry intenta llamar su atención cuando ve su mirada perdida. "¿Todo bien?"

¿Será su pareja? ¿Alguien nuevo de quién se puede obsesionar? ¿Él debería decírselo a Harry?

Louis se responde a sí mismo: Sí, seguramente sea su nueva pareja, alguien a quién destrozar.

No, él no se lo va a contar a Harry.

Karen ni siquiera se merece eso.

"¿Lou?"

Louis sacude su cabeza y centra su mirada en el chico frente a él.

"Hola, bebé." Le saluda sonriendo y suspira de alivio cuando Harry reacciona y estira una botella de agua hacia él.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sí..." Louis susurra, intentando olvidar la figura de Karen. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Llevas ahí mucho tiempo y hace calor." Harry le contesta, rodeando el stand para posicionarse tras él y masajear sus hombros. 

Louis mira a través de la calle, de nuevo, y ya no puede verla otra vez. Solo está allí él, parado con una sonrisa tierna. Ella se debe de haber ido, Louis piensa, o quizá solo era tu imaginación. 

"Tienes razón, es sofocante." Acepta, recibiendo como respuesta una suave sonrisa orgullosa del rizado, que baja sus labios hacia su mejilla. "Gracias, amor."

"No es nada," le asegura. "ahora cierra esto, tenemos que irnos."

"A recoger las cosas..."

"Exacto."

Louis respira suavemente y mira a las motas de polvo que vuelan- las cuales se pueden ver a través de los rayos de sol. Las paredes mantienen el mismo color de siempre y los muebles aún están en su lugar, imperturbables. Ni siquiera sabe qué esperaba realmente que pasara cuando entrara por primera vez. Louis se imaginaba una casa más triste, decaída y oscura, pero sigue siendo viva y las lámparas de diseño siguen iluminándolo todo, dándole un ambiente acogedor.

Tose levemente cuando se recuerda a sí mismo hace poco más de un año en ese jardín, increpando a la nueva pareja de Steve.

Todo ha pasado tan rápido.

"¿Quieres descansar un rato?" Harry le ofrece cuando aparece a través del marco que separa el salón del comedor y le da una media sonrisa. Louis niega tranquilamente, dejando caer sus hombros y Harry alza sus cejas levemente, acercándose para rodear su cintura. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí..." Louis suspira, dejándose hacer al toque de Harry. "Es solo que, ya sabes, son muchos recuerdos."

"Uh, entiendo."

"Malos," Se corrige a sí mismo. "por supuesto."

"No tenías que rectificar," Harry suelta una pequeña risa y esconde su nariz en el cuello de Louis, su aliento caliente chocando sobre su piel- y se siente ligeramente más reconfortado, así que empuja su espalda un poco más contra el pecho de Harry y acaricia la mano que descansa en su cadera. "incluso si todo esto te trajera buenos recuerdos, yo lo entendería."

"Aún así," Louis insiste. "no lo hace. Y ahora pienso que hubiera sido mejor venderla con todo dentro... para no tener que venir."

"Hay cosas tuyas aquí, Lou."

"Dejaron de serlo cuando dejó de ser mi casa." Louis zanja y luego se gira sobre sus talones, para encontrarse con su novio de frente. Deja un beso en su mejilla y le da una sonrisa triste, para luego separarse tranquilamente de él.

Hacen, exactamente, once meses desde que el juez decidió que Louis debía de poseer todo lo que hubiera en esa casa (no lo que estuviera a nombre de Steve o hubiese comprado él) y el noventa por ciento de la venta de la casa- Steve, sin embargo, se quedaría con un diez. Jennie instó mucho a Louis a demandarlo por injurias después de eso, pero Louis creyó que la resolución del juez había sido karma suficiente y simplemente dejó irel tema. Se liberó por fin de ello.

Unos meses después del juicio se le notificó que Steve estaría en la casa unos cuantos meses más hasta que pudiera encontrar otra- si así él lo permitía. Louis cedió para no dejarlo sin lugar y aprovechó ese tiempo para terminar de escribir su novela.

Harry lo usó para separarse.

No fue fácil y Louis intentó no decir mucho acerca de ello, simplemente para no influenciarle. 

Karen lo había complicado todo, había intentando quitarle a Harry las dos casas que poseía y una parte del dinero como indemnización por el supuesto daño que le había causado estando con Louis. Cuando Louis se enteró de eso probablemente dejó ir sus ojos al cielo y maldijo a Karen en silencio un par de veces, pero Jennie es Jennie... claramente consiguió ganar. Y, aparentemente, Karen tiene alguien nuevo al que joderle la vida.

Así, unos meses después, con ambos juicios ganados, Harry vendió la casa en el bloque de apartamentos y junto a Louis buscaron un nuevo lugar.

La casa perfecta llegó a las pocas semanas. Era de tres plantas y estaba ubicada justo al límite de Notting Hill, con árboles descansando en su entrada. Había aparecido por casualidad en una de las páginas de búsqueda que Louis frecuentaba y luego, simplemente se había enamorado del color de sus paredes. Cuando la visitaron, lo único que Harry hizo fue alzar sus hoyuelos y asentir hacia él. Era de ellos.

La compraron, por supuesto.

Louis se había mostrado un poco reticente al principio, quizá por sus miedos unidos a la ya experiencia de una historia similar que no había terminado bien. Él amaba (y ama) a Harry, pero comprar una propiedad era tener un compromiso conjunto, y no sabía si estaban preparados para ello.

Pero Harry le prometió que les iría bien. Y Harry nunca ha roto ninguna de sus promesas- así que le creyó.

Los primeros meses habían sido un poco difíciles. La mudanza, la búsqueda de trabajo de Harry, así cómo sus terapias y las ganas de Louis de acabar la última novela, habían hecho mella en ellos. Pero Louis luchó, porque le merecía la pena llegar a casa y encontrarse a Harry acurrucado contra el sofá, con dos tazas de té caliente sobre la mesa. Louis no podía pedir más.

Así que, así estaban ahora. Una oficialmente pareja, sin más problemas ni obstáculos.

Simple y llanamente: Harry y Louis.

Y está bien.

A Louis le encanta su vida.

"¿Prefieres que me quede yo abajo?" Harry le sugiere en un pequeño susurro, con una cautela que Louis no percibe. "Y tú subes a... ya sabes, vuestra habitación."

"Harry, por favor..." Louis le pide, tranquilo. "Deja de ponerme en posesión cosas que ya no son mías."

Harry se ríe y luego niega con su cabeza, para hacer su camino hacia la cocina y perder de vista a Louis, no sin antes susurrar un suave "bobo", que no pasa inadvertido para sus oídos.

"¡Eh, te he escuchado!" Louis para en las escaleras y saca medio cuerpo a través de la barandilla para poder ver a Harry, que ya ha llegado a la cocina y está de espaldas a él. 

Harry se gira sobre sus talones y ladea su cabeza, para mirarlo desde lejos.

"Esa era la intención."

Louis carcajea y después coloca su sonrisa en forma de "v", dando pequeños saltitos sobre los escalones y subiendo a la parte de arriba. Camina a través del pasillo y entra en el que era el cuarto de baño de invitados, encontrándose con que falta la bañera. Se ríe suavemente cuando recuerda que esa, en particular, fue pagada por Steve.

Rebusca en los cajones y encuentra cosas que él no tiene pensado quedarse, así que se gira y camina hacia el que solía ser un armario. Allí se encarga de sacar cajas, buscar cosas de valor en ellas y luego las ordena en el pasillo, todas en línea recta.

Cuando la resolución del juicio llegó y se enteraron de que Louis mandaría sobre el futuro de la casa, Harry y él todavía estaban esperando el divorcio con Karen para poder irse del bloque de apartamentos. En ese entonces, ambos decidieron que venderían todo lo que tuviera valor y luego aceptarían la primera oferta que le ofrecieran por la casa.

"Él te jodió el corazón," Harry le dijo cuando Louis se quejó acerca de ello. Estaban ambos tumbados en la cama, descansando sobre las nuevas sábanas que Harry había comprado. Eran de un color azul y había alegado que le recordaban a sus ojos, así que se las había tenido que llevar de la tienda. "que se vaya a la mierda."

Louis se río y besó su hombro.

"Pero, al menos, invirtamos ese dinero en los dos." Le pidió y Harry frunció su ceño, sin entender. "Me refiero a que usemos ese dinero para nuestra nueva casa."

"Me parece bien." El rizado susurró y lo recogió entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra él. "Si a ti te parece bien que usemos también todo el dinero que logre sacarle a Karen." 

"Ella te jodió el corazón," Louis repitió, consiguiendo una carcajada de Harry. "que se vaya a la mierda."

"Que se vayan." Le corrigió.

"Que se vayan."

Louis disipa el recuerdo y vuelve a mirar a la hilera de cajas ordenadas, suspirando cuando se encuentra a sí mismo frente a la que solía ser su habitación, en la que encontró a Steve con otro hombre.

Se obliga a analizar, como siempre.

Steve fue un gran borrón negro en su historial, por supuesto. Le destrozó el corazón, sin ni siquiera preguntar cómo Louis iba a ser capaz de superar aquello. Tuvo que irse a Doncaster y luego mudarse para empezar de nuevo, sin ninguna jodida idea de lo que era vivir solo, porque hacia años que no lo estaba. Y luego fue interrumpiendo en su vida como quiso: se presentó en su casa, lo increpó, amenazó a Lottie y le pegó. Después le puso una demanda y su abogado se aprovechó del despecho de Karen, creando una situación que rompió a Harry.

Está bien, Louis interrumpe su propio pensamiento, pero conociste a Harry.

Cada decisión errónea que él tomó, cada pedazo de su corazón que se rompió en el proceso y cada lágrima que sus mejillas vieron caer, lo llevaron a ese bloque de apartamentos, dónde se encontró a su vecino. Dónde conoció a Harry e, irremediablemente, se enamoró de él.

Y Harry lo despierta con un beso y un abrazo, diciéndole lo hermoso que está -a pesar de que Louis sabe con certeza que su aliento huele mal, su piel está sudada y su pelo enredado- y estira una taza de té caliente hacia él. Le desea siempre (Harry no ha dejado de hacerlo ni un día) suerte en su trabajo, mientras él se prepara para sus clases- porque Harry, en algún punto, desistió de encontrar trabajo. Louis, primero, había unido sus cejas porque no entendía cómo podía dejar de buscar trabajo en el campo de la estadística, cuando había bombardeado con ello meses y meses, pero entonces, Harry se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y lo miró directamente. 

"Oye, Lou... Necesito hablar contigo."

"Claro, amor, dime."

Harry bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y tragó saliva. Louis sabía que algo no iba bien, así que estiro su mano y recogió la de su novio por encima de la mesa.

"Amor, ¿qué pasa?" Indagó, ladeando su cabeza y buscando sus ojos. "Puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes."

"Bueno, es que..."

"Dilo ya, Hazza." Louis lo cortó y consiguió una suave risa de parte del rizado.

"Verás, he estado informándome y la escuela de enfermería está cerca de casa. Dan buenos créditos y los horarios son muy accesibles, igual que la cantidad de temario. Yo... he pensado, que, bueno, ya sabes-"

"¿Que podrías estudiar allí?" Terminó por él, apretando su mano y consiguiendo que Harry clavara sus ojos en él. El rizado asintió suavemente. "Oh, amor, ¡pero eso es fantástico!"

"¿No te importa?"

"¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?"

"No sé, quizás te gustaba que trabajara en el campo de las matemáticas."

"Lo que a mi me guste o no, no importa aquí." Louis le aseguró. "Es tu vida, debes de hacer lo que te haga feliz. Y lo que te haga feliz a ti, me hace a mí. Así que, si decides que quieres estudiar, yo te voy a apoyar."

Por lo que, Harry siendo estudiante se ha convertido en algo habitual.

Louis suele despedirlo en la puerta y hacer su propio trabajo, preparando la comida para cuando llega cansado de las clases. Harry se lo agradece con un pequeño masaje o muchos besos y si Harry no tiene que estudiar -si tiene que hacerlo, Louis a veces le ofrece té o apoyo moral, lo que más necesite- ambos se acurrucan en el sofá para ver Friends o cualquier otra película asquerosamente romántica que le de a Harry el bastante material como para analizarla. A veces Louis se queda dormido sobre Harry o los chicos aparecen de imprevisto y tienen una buena tarde de cervezas y fifa. Otras, Harry lo empuja a las frías calles de Notting Hill y caminan hasta el centro para pararse en cualquier cafetería a tomar algo caliente o visitar lugares que Louis ni siquiera ubica en su propia ciudad.

Y todas esas situaciones terminan siempre en un lugar en concreto: Su cama, con Louis recostado sobre el pecho de Harry mientras este le acaricia su espalda y deja un suave beso en su coronilla, para que luego ambos se susurren un "buenas noches", seguido de un "te amo".

Y Louis piensa, así se ve el amor. Así se siente el amor.

Así es el amor.

Lo que haya hecho Steve ya ni siquiera importa, porque no lo define más. Louis ya no es ese Louis, Louis se siente vivo (y lo más importa: se siente él mismo) cuando está con Harry, cuando ama a Harry.

Así que tira de la puerta y mira fijamente la habitación.

No hay mareo, tampoco tiembla, no siente el sudor que él esperaba. Simplemente se encuentran con unas paredes asquerosamente frías y una cama sin ropa que antes solía tener un significado.

Pero ya no.

Ya no más.

"¿Está todo?" Harry le pregunta, justo cuando coloca la última caja de cartón dentro del camión de mudanza- que ellos alquilaron hace unos días. Louis coloca sus brazos en jarra, dando un suave asentimiento positivo. "Vamos, entonces."

Louis asiente con pesadez, pero se gira para mirar la casa desde la acera.

"Me parece increíble." Louis susurra -más para sí mismo que para Harry- y luego siente la presencia de su novio, quién se coloca a un lado y choca hombro con hombro.

"¿El qué?"

"No me causa nada." Louis le explica, sin quitar sus ojos del lugar. "Veo esta casa, todo lo que significó... y no me causa nada."

"Dijiste que tenías recuerdos acerca de ella."

"Recordar no es lo mismo que no sentir nada."

"Tienes razón, pero aún así... es normal, Lou. Al menos a estas alturas."

"¿Seguro?"

"Mira," Harry llama su atención, rodeando su cintura y haciendo que lo mire a él, directamente. Con un gesto total de admiración, Harry le retira el flequillo de la frente y luego pasea su mano hasta la mejilla, acunando su rostro. "es completamente normal no sentir nada una vez lo has superado. Sobretodo cuando los malos momentos superan a los buenos."

"¿Crees eso?" Louis lleva sus manos hacia el cuello de Harry y se medio cuelga de él, ladeando su cabeza. Harry asiente con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Louis le responde con una mueca. "¿Estaré loco?"

"¿Por qué dices eso, Lu?" Harry muerde su mejilla y lo aprieta más contra sí. "No digas tonterías."

"No sé," Louis se ríe cuando Harry niega con su cabeza en un suspiro y luego lo empuja para que ambos entren en la furgoneta. "quizá debería de pedir cita con tu psicóloga."

"Podrías, es muy buena en lo suyo." Harry le asegura -aunque Louis no necesita confirmación, porque él sabe cómo de jodidamente inteligente es esa mujer- y abre la puerta para él. Louis agradece en una media sonrisa y se coloca el cinturón, viendo como Harry rodea la furgoneta para conseguir su propio lugar.

"Era una broma, Hazzita."

"Aún así... Si alguna vez sientes que lo necesitas, puedes ir." Harry le sonríe, sin ahondar mucho más allá- y se prepara para arrancar el coche. "Conmigo lo ha hecho bastante bien."

"Lo sé, amor," Louis susurra, recogiendo entre su mano la de Harry -que está en el cambio de marchas- y la alza, para poder besar suavemente su piel. "estoy muy orgulloso de ti."

Y no está mintiendo.

Cuando Harry comenzó con la terapia, Louis sabía de antemano que Harry no confiaba ni en sí mismo, ni en la psicóloga. Nunca se negó a ir, pero Louis podía notar la pesadez en sus ojos cada vez que la cita llegaba. Poco a poco, aquello fue cambiando por ojos brillantes y palabras suaves de agradecimiento porque Louis lo acompañaba a cada sesión.

A Harry, ciertamente, le costó mucho salir del bucle en el que se encontraba. Louis nunca le preguntaba a la doctora qué tal iban las cosas, se limitaba a aceptar la poca información que Harry le daba. A veces se lo encontraba con la vista perdida o con insomnio a pesar de haber tenido un día duro. Karen había dejado muchas heridas en él, muchos espacios vacíos en los que Louis trabajó muy duro junto a Harry. 

Al poco tiempo, Harry comenzó a mejorar.

Ya no le pedía perdón cada vez que discutían y conseguía reconocer cuando Louis se estaba equivocando- porque Harry mantenía esa estúpida idea de que él debía de pedir perdón por todo, incluso si no era su culpa. También dejó de pedirle permiso a Louis para hacer cualquier cosa respecto a su vida- cosa que dolía mucho a Louis, y a veces incluso llegaba a enfadarse porque Harry fuera capaz de poner las decisiones en sus manos.

Y por fin, poco después, dejó de mirar con duda a Louis cada vez que él le decía te amo.

Fue un camino lleno de piedras, pero Harry lo ha conseguido.

"Gracias, amor." Harry sonríe realmente agradecido ante él y una bombilla parece encenderse en su cabeza. "Hablando de eso, la psicóloga me ha pedido que entres en la próxima reunión."

"¿Otro examen?"

"No, exactamente." Harry hace una pequeña mueca y libera tranquilamente su mano para cambiar de marcha, dándole una mirada a Louis, quién lo está mirando con el ceño fruncido. "En realidad... es porque le gustaría hacer una terapia de pareja antes de... Ya sabes-"

"¿Antes de?"

"Antes de que deje de ir."

Louis da un pequeño brinco en el coche y se gira bruscamente hacia él, parpadeando de la confusión y la sorpresa -a partes iguales-.

"¡¿Vas a dejar de ir?!" Louis exclama, colocando con suavidad su mano en la coronilla Harry, quién ríe y lo mira de soslayo.

"¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas?"

"¡Vas a dejar de ir!" Louis afirma, dejando largar una carcajada y luego suspira cuando ve la sonrisa feliz de Harry, apoyando su frente en el hombro del rizado. "Dios, Harry. Estoy tan feliz por ti, amor. Cómo, realmente orgulloso y feliz de tu decisión."

"Gracias, Lu." Harry sonríe feliz.

"No es nada, bebé." Louis le devuelve. "¿Cuándo te decidiste?"

"El otro día estaba pensando en ello..." Harry le explica. "Cuando fuiste con Lottie a comer."

"El martes."

"Sí, el martes," Harry piensa por unos segundos y continúa. "pensé que ya se ha acabado todo, ¿sabes? se acabó lo de Karen, se terminó. Cuando finalmente firmó los papeles de divorcio me quité un peso enorme de encima, esa sensación de estar haciéndolo mal contigo."

"Pero no lo estabas haciendo así, cariño."

"Lo sé ahora, en ese entonces no lo sabía."

"Cariño..."

"Y ahora solo somos tú y yo, sin ningún problema ni nadie más de por medio. Estamos compartiendo casa, compartiendo una vida y siendo una familia... Ahora que ya me creo que soy merecedor de esto y sé que de verdad lo estoy viviendo, quiero aprender a solucionar mis cosas por mí mismo."

"Te amo, Harry."

"Yo te amo más." Harry le sonríe. "Mucho, mucho más."

"Vamos, amor, es la última." Harry lo insta desde atrás, dándole un suave empujón de las nalgas para que termine de subir la caja. Louis lo deja en la estantería de su garaje y luego le sonríe cuando Harry lo ayuda a poner los pies sobre el suelo. "El sábado es el mercadillo, entonces. Podremos vender todo esto."

"Eso me dijo la vecina," Louis vira sus ojos, secándose el leve sudor de su frente y luego empuja suavemente a Harry de la cadera, para subir a casa. "se llama Clara, tiene como ochenta, creo. Me invitó a pasar a su casa y a tomar té."

"No le dirías que no a nadie, nunca." Harry entorna sus ojos hacia él. "Claramente entraste."

"Lo hice, lo hice." Louis sonríe abiertamente.

"¿Y fue simpática?"

"Mucho." Louis asiente, quitándose los zapatos para dejarlos a un lado y sus pies tocan la moqueta caliente, suspirando de alivio por tener un descanso merecido en todo el día. "Se portó muy bien conmigo, me contó los cotilleos del barrio y me ofreció la ayuda de sus nietos para la mudanza."

"Cotilleos, uh," Harry se ríe suavemente cuando lo ve cayendo sobre el sofá y se adentra en la cocina, mirándolo por encima de la barra americana. Louis la exigió cuando comenzaron a buscar casa. Exigió eso y el garaje, y Harry consiguió ambos, claramente. Harry conseguiría cualquier cosa por Louis. "te estás convirtiendo en un señor, Lou-lou."

"Me gusta esta vida de señor." Louis estira sus brazos al aire y Harry niega con su cabeza, dejando el té que está preparando de lado y sale de la cocina, para tirarse a un lado de Louis. Él lo recoge entre sus brazos y ambos se acurrucan. "Me gusta vivir contigo, me gustas tú."

"Tú a mi también, amor." Harry deja un caliente beso en su mejilla y acaricia la piel de Louis con su nariz, suavemente. "Como, muchísimo." 

"Nos gustamos los dos, entonces." Louis susurra, cerrando sus ojos ante su contacto. 

"Sí," Harry se ríe, colocando su mano en la cintura de Louis y atraiéndolo hacia él. "creo que sí."

Harry va a unir sus labios cariñosamente cuando un estruendo resuena por todo el lugar, haciendo que ambos se separen. Un matojo de pelo rubio y otro de pelo negro entran al lugar, correteando por toda la habitación, envueltos en carcajadas y sonrisas traviesas.

"Hey, chicooos." Es Niall, quien estira su acento irlandés e irrumpe en la habitación como si fuera suya. Se tira a un lado de Louis, dejando un sonoro beso en su mejilla y dejando caer su cabeza contra su hombro, con una sonrisa.

"Debemos acordarnos de cerrar la puerta, Lou." Harry le dice bajito desde su lugar, cuando Zayn alza su mano en un saludo y luego va directo a la cocina, para rebuscar en la nevera. "Ya no estamos en el bloque de apartamentos."

Louis se ríe bajito dándole la razón, a pesar de saber que todo se siente extrañamente igual. Zayn aún sigue con sus sonrisas encantadoras, Niall siendo ruidoso y extravagante y Harry a su lado, haciéndolo temblar solo con una mirada.

Es lo mismo, pero en un lugar diferente.

Y Louis quiere esto para toda la vida.

Louis sabe que lo va a tener.

FIN


End file.
